Mujer Prohibida
by Serenity1089
Summary: UA. El arte de Seiya Kou fue la forma de expresar los horrores de la guerra. Y ahora es su medio de hacer fortuna al tener como encargo el retrato de la bella Serena Tsukino. Pero él no será el único interesado en la joven actriz... Incluye Lemons
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola a todas!_

_Vaya, si que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que anduve por aqui, ya que por diversos motivos personales me tuve que ausentar. Pero bueno, bien dicen por allí que despues de la tormenta viene la calma y he regresado con más fuerza que antes para seguir compartiendo con mucho cariño para todas ustedes mis fics._

_Por esta razón, quisiera compartir con ustedes esta nueva historia. Se trata de una adaptación de la novela **Gallant Officer, Forbidden Lady de Diane Gaston. **Esta es una historia de época, y ya que no hay muchas historias de este tipo por aqui, espero que se den la oportunidad de leerla y la disfruten. Les aseguro que no se arrepentiran. _

* * *

><p><strong>Mujer Prohibida<strong>

Por _Serenity_

**Prólogo**

_**Badajoz, España, 1812**_

Seiya Kou corría por las calles y callejones de Badajoz como si lo persiguiera el diablo. O varios diablos.

La soldadesca británica, borracha, prendía fuego a los edificios y las llamas iluminaban sus caras, que parecían gárgolas. Los cuerpos de sus víctimas cubrían las calles, soldados franceses y ciudadanos civiles, hombres, mujeres y niños, cuya ropa española de colores estaba manchada del rojo de la sangre. A Seiya le quemaban los oídos con el rugido de los fuegos, los gritos de mujeres y los llantos de bebés, pero ningún sonido le parecía tan terrible como las risas de los enloquecidos que se entregaban a las violaciones y el pillaje.

Seiya agarraba la pistola con fuerza, perseguido por varios soldados de casaca roja que esperaban hacerse con las pocas monedas que llevaba en los bolsillos. Eran los mismos hombres a cuyo lado había escalado ese mismo día las murallas de Badajoz bajo el fuego de los mosquetes franceses. Ahora estaban dispuestos a clavarle sus bayonetas por pura diversión.

Los consumía la sed de sangre, como resultado de la terrible batalla que habían soportado y que había matado a casi la mitad de los suyos. Entre los soldados se había esparcido el rumor de que Wellington había permitido tres horas de pillaje y ese rumor había sido como acercar una chispa a una tea. No era verdad, pero una vez que habían empezado, ya no había quien los parara.

Había empezado la verdadera pesadilla.

Después de que los franceses se retiraran a San Cristóbal y empezara el saqueo, el teniente de Seiya les había ordenado a él y a unos cuantos más que lo acompañaran a patrullar las calles.

—Pararemos el pillaje —había dicho.

La soldadesca atacó de inmediato a la patrulla de Seiya, que corrieron para salvar la vida. Seiya se había visto separado de los demás y buscaba ahora un lugar seguro en el que esconderse hasta que terminara aquella locura.

Corría por el laberinto de callejuelas y ya no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo salir. Al fin dejó de oír el golpeteo de pasos detrás de él y se detuvo a recobrar el aliento. Avanzó despacio, pegándose a las paredes y confiando en que no lo traicionara el sonido de su respiración agitada. Tenía que encontrar una puerta abierta o un hueco en un callejón.

Todavía resonaban gritos y figuras oscuras pasaban corriendo a su lado como fantasmas en la noche. El olor a madera quemada, a alcohol, a sangre y a pólvora asaltaba su olfato.

Seiya se deslizó a lo largo de las paredes hasta que llegó a un pequeño patio. La luz que desprendía un edificio incendiado le permitió ver a un soldado británico que sujetaba a una mujer que se debatía en sus brazos. Un niño intentaba retirar las manos del hombre de ella, pero otro soldado lo empujó y lo lanzó sobre un cuerpo cercano. El hombre rió como si simplemente estuviera jugando a los bolos.

Un tercer soldado levantó al niño y alzó una navaja, como con intención de cortarle el cuello. Seiya entró en el patio rugiendo como un antiguo celta y disparó la pistola. El soldado soltó la navaja y al chico y huyó con su compañero. Sin embargo el hombre que atacaba a la mujer no pareció prestar atención al ataque de Seiya.

Se desató los pantalones y rió:

—Únete a la fiesta. Hay de sobra para ti también.

Seiya vio que aquel hombre llevaba el fajín rojo de los oficiales. El hombre se volvió y mostró la cara. Seiya lo conocía.

Era el teniente Zafiro BlackMoon, ayudante de campo del general de brigada Diamante BlackMoon, su padre. Seiya los conocía a ambos desde niño. El general había convertido a la madre de Seiya en su amante antes de que se cumpliera un año de la muerte de su padre. Seiya sólo tenía entonces once años.

Retrocedió a las sombras antes de que Zafiro pudiera reconocerlo. Siempre había sabido que éste era un matón y un cobarde, pero nunca había sospechado aquel nivel de depravación.

—Deja en paz a la mujer —ordenó.

—No lo haré —Zafiro hablaba con voz pastosa y era obvio que había bebido—. La deseo demasiado. Me la merezco —una expresión demoníaca cubrió su rostro de barbilla débil y el pelo moreno le cayó sobre los ojos. Se lo apartó con la mano y apuntó a la mujer con un dedo—. Deja de luchar conmigo o tendré que matarte.

Seiya guardó la pistola en el cinturón y sacó la espada, pero la mujer consiguió hacer perder el equilibrio a Zafiro y se interpuso entre Seiya y su atacante. Empujó a Zafiro en el pecho y el niño se lanzó contra su espalda. Zafiro lanzó un grito de sorpresa y manoteó intentando quitarse al niño. Tiró a la mujer al suelo y al fin consiguió agarrar al chico por el cuello.

Seiya sujetó la espada con fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso al frente, la mujer se incorporó con la navaja del soldado huido en la mano.

—¡No! —gritó.

Se lanzó contra Zafiro como una leona que defendiera a su cachorro. Zafiro retrocedió, pero la bebida parecía haber nublado su criterio.

—¡Basta! —gritó, con la sonrisa todavía en el rostro—. O le parto el cuello —rió como si aquello fuera un chiste—. Puedo matarlo con las manos.

—¡No! —gritó de nuevo la mujer. Y se lanzó contra él.

Zafiro se tambaleó y el chico se retorció y escapó de sus manos. La mujer le cortó la mejilla a Zafiro, donde hizo una herida desde la oreja hasta la boca.

Zafiro aulló y cayó de rodillas, llevándose la mano al rostro ensangrentado.

—Te mataré por eso.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y levantó los brazos para intentar hundir la navaja en la espalda descubierta de Zafiro.

Otro oficial británico apareció de súbito y la agarró a tiempo por detrás.

—¡Oh, no, nada de eso, señora! —la desarmó con facilidad.

Un segundo oficial se unió al primero. Eran un capitán y un teniente con uniforme de los Dragones Escoceses, un regimiento que había mandado BlackMoon en otro tiempo.

Zafiro señaló a la mujer.

—¡Ha intentado matarme! —se esforzó por levantarse, pero se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, debilitado por la bebida y el dolor.

El capitán agarró a la mujer.

—Tendrá que venir con nosotros, señora.

—Capitán —protestó el teniente.

Seiya enfundó su espada y se mostró.

—Esperen.

Ambos hombres se giraron y el teniente apuntó su pistola al pecho de Seiya.

Este alzó las manos en el aire.

—Soy el alférez Kou, de East Essex. Él pretendía matar al chico y violar a la mujer. Yo lo he visto. Él y dos más. Los otros han huido.

—¿Qué chico? —preguntó el capitán.

Una figura surgió de las sombras. El teniente volvió la pistola hacia él.

Seiya le puso la mano en el brazo.

—No disparen. Es el niño.

El capitán se acercó a Zafiro sujetando a la mujer por el brazo. Le dio la vuelta con el pie y miró al teniente.

—¡Santo cielo, Yaten! ¿Habéis visto quién es?

—El hijo del general BlackMoon —repuso Seiya.

—¿Y qué diablos hace aquí? —preguntó el teniente.

Seiya señaló a Zafiro.

—Ha intentado estrangular al niño y ella lo ha defendido con la navaja.

De la mejilla de Zafiro salía todavía sangre, pero él seguía inconsciente.

—Está borracho —añadió Seiya.

El chico corrió hacia el cuerpo del soldado francés.

—¡Papá!

—¡No, no, no, Claude! —gritó la mujer, que se soltó del capitán.

—¡Maldición, son franceses! —el capitán se arrodilló al lado del chico y puso los dedos en el cuello del hombre—. Está muerto.

—Mi marido —dijo la mujer en francés.

El capitán se incorporó y volvió hacia Zafiro. Alzó la pierna como para darle una patada, pero se contuvo. Zafiro volvió a girarse y quedó gimiendo hecho una bola.

El niño tiraba de la levita de su padre.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Despierta! —decía en francés.

—Está muerto, Claude —la mujer lo apartó con gentileza.

El capitán miró a Seiya.

—¿Lo ha matado BlackMoon?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no lo he visto.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué será de ella ahora? —el capitán miró de nuevo a la mujer.

Sonaron gritos cercanos y el capitán se enderezó.

—Hay que sacarlos de aquí —hizo una seña al teniente—. Yaten, lleve a BlackMoon al campamento. Kou, necesitaré su ayuda.

El teniente Yaten parecía sorprendido.

—¿No pensara entregarla?

—Por supuesto que no —repuso el capitán con resolución—. Le buscaré un lugar seguro. Tal vez una iglesia. U otro lugar —miró a su teniente y a Seiya—. No diremos nada de esto. ¿De acuerdo?

—Habría que colgarlo por esto —protestó el teniente.

—Es el hijo del general —replicó el capitán—. Si denunciamos su delito, el general nos fusilará a nosotros, no a su hijo —señaló a la mujer con la cabeza—. Y puede que los persiga también al niño y a ella —miró a Zafiro, que estaba ahora en silencio—. Ese bastardo está tan borracho que puede que ni siquiera sepa lo que ha hecho.

—La bebida no es excusa —el teniente asintió con la cabeza después de unos segundos—. Muy bien. No diremos nada.

El capitán miró a Seiya.

—¿Tengo su palabra, Kou?

—La tiene, señor —repuso Seiya, al que no le gustaba la idea de que el padre y el hijo supieran que había estado allí.

Hubo un ruido de cristales rotos y el techo de un edificio en llamas se derrumbó lanzando chispas al aire.

—Hay que darse prisa —dijo el capitán. Pero tendió la mano a Seiya—. Soy el capitán Taiki. Ese es el teniente Yaten.

Seiya le estrechó la mano.

—Mi capitán.

Taiki se volvió hacia la mujer y su hijo.

—¿Hay una iglesia cerca? —preguntó.

—No, no hay iglesia, capitán —repuso la mujer, en un inglés bastante pobre—. Mi… mi casa. Vengan.

El teniente se echó a Zafiro al hombro.

—Ve con cuidado —le dijo el capitán.

El teniente asintió con la cabeza, miró a su alrededor y se alejó por la dirección por la que había llegado.

El capitán miró a Seiya.

—Quiero que venga conmigo —miró el cuerpo del francés—. Tendremos que dejarlo aquí.

—Sí, señor.

—Vengan —la mujer miró a su esposo con desesperación, pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hijo y les hizo señas de que la siguieran.

Se abrieron paso por el callejón hasta una puerta que daba a una calle estrecha, no lejos de donde habían estado.

—Mi casa —susurró ella.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. El capitán les hizo señas de que esperaran y entró. Regresó unos momentos después.

—No hay nadie.

Seiya entró a su vez. Habían saqueado la casa. Los muebles estaban rotos, los platos hechos añicos y había papeles esparcidos por todas partes. La casa consistía en una habitación principal, una cocina y un dormitorio. Apartó restos del saqueo con el pie para que pudieran andar. El capitán Taiki sacó lo que quedaba de un colchón a la habitación principal y le hizo un hueco en un rincón. La mujer salió de la cocina con tazas de agua para ellos. El niño permanecía a su lado con aire aturdido.

Seiya bebió con sed.

—¿Puede hacer guardia? —le preguntó el capitán cuando terminó de beber—. Yo dormiré una hora y después lo relevaré.

—Sí, mi capitán —repuso Seiya. Prefería quedarse de guardia, pues no podía dormir. De hecho, no estaba seguro de que pudiera volver a dormir nunca.

Hicieron una barricada en la puerta con algunos de los muebles rotos y Seiya colocó una silla que tenía aún las patas y el asiento intactos al lado de la ventana y se sentó.

El capitán hizo señas a la mujer y su hijo de que durmieran en el colchón y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Fuera proseguían los ruidos de pillaje, pero no se acercó nadie. Seiya miraba la calle, engañosamente inocente y pacífica.

Quizá por la mañana habría acabado la carnicería y pudiera volver a su campamento. Quizá su teniente y los demás de su patrulla siguieran vivos. Quizá, antes de que acabara la guerra, alguien le clavara una espada a Zafiro BlackMoon en el corazón por su parte de culpa en aquel horror.

Seiya recargó su pistola y la mantuvo preparada. En su mente se sucedían las imágenes, obligándole a revivir el horror de aquel día.

Los dedos le cosquilleaban por el ansia de detener aquellas imágenes, capturarlas y encerrarlas para que lo dejaran en paz.

**OoOoO**

El cielo se iluminó con la luz del amanecer, pero Seiya seguía oyendo gritos de borrachos, tiros de mosquetes y gritos. Eran reales. Aunque era de día, continuaba el pillaje.

El capitán Taiki despertó y se acercó a Seiya. Se detuvo un momento a escuchar.

—¡Maldita sea, siguen con ello! —se frotó la cara—. Duerma un poco, Kou. Esperaremos. Quizá las cosas se calmen pronto.

Seiya cedió su asiento al capitán. Miró el rincón donde yacían la mujer y el chico. El niño estaba acurrucado formando una bulto y parecía muy vulnerable. La mujer estaba despierta.

Seiya miró la habitación y empezó a recoger los papeles esparcidos por el suelo. Los miró. Algunos estaban en blanco.

—¿Necesita esto? —preguntó a la mujer.

—No —ella se volvió.

Algunos papeles parecían ser cartas, quizá de seres queridos en su país. Seiy**a** se sintió culpable por tomarlos, pero su cuaderno estaba guardado en el campamento de su regimiento y necesitaba desesperadamente papel.

Encontró una tabla y la llevó a un lugar de luz al lado de otra ventana. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, colocó la tabla en el regazo y buscó su lápiz de grafito y madera en el bolsillo. Puso uno de los papeles en la tabla y respiró hondo.

Empezó a dibujar.

Las imágenes atrapadas en su mente fluían desde sus dedos a la punta del lápiz y hasta el papel. Necesitaba sacarlas deprisa. Llenó uno, dos, tres papeles y todavía no había terminado. Tenía que dibujarlas todas.

Sólo entonces, después de haber capturado las imágenes, se vería libre de ellas. Sólo entonces se atrevería a descansar. Sólo entonces podría dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia recien va empezando y no se preocupen que para el siguiente ya veremos en escena a Serena.<em>

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
><em>Serenity<em>

_P.D. En los proximos días habra actualizaciones del resto de mis fics, así que no se preocupen que dentro de poco tendremos nuevos capitulos._


	2. Capitulo 01

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra saber que les gusto el inicio de esta historia!_

_Como les habia prometido, aqui les traigo el capitulo 1. Asi que realmente espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Uno<strong>

_**Londres, junio de 1814**_

Era como caminar en sueños.

Estaba rodeado de cuadros históricos, paisajes, alegorías y retratos que cubrían todo el espacio disponible desde el suelo hasta el techo.

Seiya paseaba por la sala de exposiciones de la Real Academia de Arte, admirando la variedad y belleza de las obras. Le costaba creer que estaba allí.

Su regimiento había regresado a Inglaterra un año atrás. Napoleón había abdicado y el ejército no tenía una necesidad apremiante de sus servicios. Seiya, como muchos oficiales jóvenes que habían sobrevivido a la guerra, había subido de rango. Había sido ascendido a teniente, lo que suponía algo más de dinero al pasar a la reserva y quedar sólo con media paga. Eso le permitía hacer lo que anhelaba, lo que necesitaba hacer. Dibujar. Pintar. Crear belleza y olvidar la muerte y destrucción.

Había ido directamente a Bath, a la casa de su madre y su hermana, la ciudad donde vivía también su mentor, _sir_ Artemis Tenoh. _Sir_ Artemis había alentado su necesidad de dibujar desde que Seiya era niño y se había convertido en su maestro. La guerra no le había robado su talento para pintar. A instancias de _sir_ Artemis había presentado sus cuadros en la Real Academia para su exposición de verano. Milagrosamente, le habían aceptado los dos.

Ahora colgaban en las paredes de Somerset House, el hogar de la Real Academia, al lado de cuadros de Lawrence, Fuseli y Turner, en una sala atiborrada de espectadores que todavía no habían salido de la ciudad a pasar el verano.

Las multitudes inquietaban a Seiya. El murmullo de sus voces resonaba en sus oídos como cañonazos lejanos y despertaba en él recuerdos que amenazaban con devolverlo a la pesadilla de la guerra.

Un caballero lo rozó al pasar y Seiya estuvo a punto de golpearlo. Por suerte, el hombre no se dio cuenta. Seiya aflojó los puños, pero el rumor se hizo más fuerte y la sensación de cañonazos más vivida. El corazón le latió con fuerza y le pareció que la habitación se oscurecía. Aquello le había ocurrido antes, antecedía a una visión. Pronto estaría inmerso de vuelta en la batalla, con sonidos, olores y miedos.

Seiya cerró los ojos y se quedó muy quieto, confiando en que nadie adivinara el combate que libraba. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, miró el retrato de su hermana, colgado alto y difícil de ver, como correspondía a su estatus de pintor desconocido. El cuadro sirvió para anclarlo. Estaba en Londres, en Somerset House, rodeado de belleza. Sonrió agradecido a la imagen de su hermana.

—¿Qué cuadro le complace así? —preguntó una voz baja y musical.

Al lado de Seiya había una mujer joven, increíblemente hermosa, que parecía salida de uno de los lienzos. Por un breve instante, se preguntó si ella también era un truco de su mente. Su piel parecía seda del rosa más pálido, y formaba un hermoso contraste con su abundante pelo rubio. Sus labios, rosa oscuro, brillaban como si acabara de humedecerlos con la lengua. Tenía ojos grandes y resplandecientes del color azul del cielo, bordeados por pestañas marrones y lo miraba con simpatía.

—Yo digo que es el de la joven dama —ella señaló el retrato de su hermana.

Seiya apartó un instante la vista de ella para mirar el cuadro.

—¿Le gusta? —consiguió responder.

—Desde luego —ella entrecerró los ojos pensativa—. Es muy vital y bonita. El cuadro es muy realista, pero eso no es todo —hizo una pausa y se humedeció los labios con la lengua—. Está pintado con amor.

—¿Pintado con amor? —Seiya miró de nuevo el lienzo, pero sólo un segundo, pues le costaba apartar la vista de ella.

—Sí —hablaba como si conversar con un hombre al que no había sido presentada fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, como si ella fuera la calma en esa habitación donde Seiya acababa de combatir a sus demonios—. La expresión de la dama, su postura… todo habla de sentimiento. Su impaciencia por ver lo que le depara el futuro y el cariño que el artista siente por ella. Eso la hace todavía más hermosa. Es un cuadro bastante impresionante.

Seiya no puedo evitar sonrojarse de orgullo.

Había pintado el cuadro de Michiru principalmente para atraer encargos de clientes, pero también le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a su hermana, que era una niña cuando él se había despedido de ella antes de partir para la Península. Michiru tenía ahora dieciocho años y se había convertido en una belleza. La exquisita admiradora del retrato no parecía ser mucho mayor que Michiru, pero si Seiya la pintara, mostraría a una mujer que sabía bien lo que deseaba de la vida. Ella se echó a reír.

—No debería esperar que un caballero comprenda el sentimiento —volvió a mirar el cuadro—. Excepto el artista, claro. Lo ha captado perfectamente.

Él sonrió para sí. ¡Si ella supiera con cuánta frecuencia el sentimiento era su enemigo, cómo tenía que luchar con él incluso en aquella habitación!

Los ojos azules de ella buscaron de nuevo los suyos.

—¿Sabía que el artista tiene otro cuadro aquí? —lo tomó del brazo—. Venga, se lo mostraré. Se sorprenderá.

Lo llevó a otro rincón de la sala, donde, entre todos los grandes artistas, ella había descubierto su otro cuadro.

—¿Ve? —ella señaló el lienzo de un soldado británico levantando la bandera en Badajoz—. El que está encima del paisaje. El del soldado. Mire los sentimientos de alivio, triunfo y fatiga en la cara del soldado —ella abrió su catálogo y miró las páginas—. Se titula _Victoria en Badajoz_, y el artista es Seiya Kou —su mirada regresó al cuadro—. Lo que más me fascina es que Kou también insinúa la cantidad de sufrimiento que ha debido soportar ese hombre para llegar a ese lugar. ¿No es maravilloso?

—¿También le gusta éste, pues? —Seiya no se habría sentido más gratificado si el comentario hubiera partido de Benjamin West, el presidente de la Academia.

—Sí.

Había pintado _Victoria en Badajoz_ para mostrar ese momento fugaz en el que parecía que el asedio de Badajoz había valido la pena. Ella había captado exactamente lo que había intentado transmitir.

Seiya la miró.

—¿Sabe mucho de soldados?

Ella volvió a reír.

—Nada en absoluto, se lo aseguro. Pero ésa es la sensación que yo imaginaría en un momento así —volvió a tomarlo del brazo—. Deje que le muestre otro.

Lo llevó a un lienzo que aparecía en el catálogo como _La rendición de Pamplona_. Wellington, quien sólo hacía un mes que se había convertido en el duque de Wellington, aparecía a caballo y con ropa romana aceptando la rendición de la ciudad española de Pamplona, descrita en el cuadro como una figura femenina.

La composición del cuadro era excelente y evocaba un friso romano. La técnica era impecable.

—¿También le gusta éste? —preguntó él—. Está bien hecho. Muy bien hecho.

Ella hizo un gesto despreciativo.

—Es ridículo. Wellington con túnica romana.

Seiya sonrió divertido.

—Es alegórico.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Ya sé que es alegórico, ¿pero no le parece ridículo pintar ese suceso como si hubiera transcurrido en la Roma antigua? —su mirada volvió de nuevo al cuadro—. Mírelo bien. No discuto que esté bien hecho, pero palidece en comparación con el otro cuadro de victoria, ¿no? ¿Dónde está el sentimiento en éste?

Seiya volvió a examinar el cuadro, pero no pudo resistirse a proseguir el debate.

—¿No es injusto comparar los dos cuando el objetivo de cada uno de ellos es tan diferente? Uno es una alegoría y el otro un cuadro histórico.

Ella emitió un sonido de frustración y movió la cabeza con desmayo.

—No me entiende. Yo digo que este artista mata todo el significado y todo el sentimiento al hacer de este cuadro una alegoría. Una victoria en la guerra debe ser un suceso con mucho sentimiento, ¿no está de acuerdo? El cuadro de Badajoz muestra eso. Yo prefiero verlo como fue en realidad.

¿Cómo fue en realidad? ¡Si ella supiera hasta qué punto había idealizado él aquel momento en Badajoz! No había mostrado la piedra de la fortaleza resbaladiza por la sangre, los cuerpos mutilados, ni la agonía de los moribundos.

Volvió la vista hacia su cuadro. Al pintarlo no se había propuesto deliberadamente mostrar el sentimiento de victoria. Sólo había querido probar que podía hacer algo más que pintar retratos. Con la guerra recién terminada, había supuesto que podía haber cierto interés por el arte militar. Y si alguien quería que pintara escenas de una batalla, lo haría aunque tuviera que ocultar cómo eran en realidad.

Miró la alegoría una vez más. Sí, en su cuadro había un sentimiento que no estaba presente en el otro.

Volvió los ojos a la mujer.

—Entiendo su punto de vista.

Ella sonrió triunfal.

—Excelente.

—Me inclino ante su pericia en el tema del arte —él inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Pericia? Tonterías. Sé todavía menos de arte que de soldados —los ojos de ella brillaron con malicia—. Pero eso no me impide expresar mis opiniones, ¿verdad?

Seiya sintió deseos de presentarse, de hacerle saber que era el artista que ella tanto admiraba.

—Permítame que me presente…

—¡Serena! —una mujer algo mayor, también muy hermosa, se acercó a ella—. Te estaba buscando. Hay alguien a quien debes conocer.

La joven miró a Seiya con aire de disculpa. La mujer la tomó del brazo.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Seiya hizo una inclinación de cabeza y ella correspondió con una reverencia apresurada antes de dejarse arrastrar.

Serena. Seiya repitió mentalmente aquel nombre tan poco habitual como su portadora. Serena.

**OoOoO**

Serena Tsukino volvió la vista hacia el caballero alto con el que había hablado con tanto atrevimiento. Se separaba de él con pena, segura de que habría preferido su compañía a la de la persona que su madre ansiaba tanto presentarle.

El desconocido alto, bien formado y musculoso le había causado una buena impresión. Lucía tan bien la ropa que uno podía olvidar que su levita y pantalones no eran la última moda. Tenía un rostro fuerte, cincelado, sólido, el rostro de un hombre en el que se podía confiar, un hombre que haría lo que había que hacer. Llevaba el pelo negro ligeramente revuelto y necesitaba un corte, y a mitad de la tarde era ya evidente la sombra de la barba, que le daba un aire canalla bastante irresistible.

Pero había sido el sentimiento que había visto en él por un momento lo que la había impulsado a hablarle de un modo tan osado. Probablemente nadie más se había dado cuenta, pero algo lo había embargado y él había luchado por vencerlo. Todo ello en un instante.

Sus ojos la habían cautivado enseguida. Azul zafiro, no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. Daban la impresión de que había visto más cosas de las que consideraba soportables.

Y de que podía ver más de ella de lo que Serena deseaba mostrar.

Suspiró. Un hombre muy interesante.

Cuando los interrumpió su madre, estaba a punto de presentarse. A Serena le hubiera gustado descubrir quién era. No tenía la costumbre de mostrar interés por un hombre, pero él había despertado su curiosidad. Y quizá no volviera a verlo nunca.

A menos que consiguiera aparecer en los escenarios, como era su intención. Quizá él la viera actuar y la buscara.

Su madre la acercó a un caballero de aire digno, constitución sólida y energía reprimida. La joven frunció la frente. Él no parecía uno de los hombres mayores de buena posición que su madre insistía en presentarle. Cualquiera diría que prefería colocarla bajo la protección de un caballero en lugar de dejarle hacer carrera en los escenarios de Londres.

Claro que su madre había hecho ambas cosas y muy probablemente tenía el mismo futuro en mente para su hija.

—Permítame que le presente a mi hija, señor Garayan —sonrió su madre—. Mi hija, la señorita Serena Tsukino.

Serena reconoció el nombre. Dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente al señor Garayan e hizo una reverencia.

—Señor.

—Es encantadora, Ikuko —sonrió el señor —. Encantadora.

Su madre apretó los labios, menos complacida que su hija con la valoración entusiasta del señor Garayan.

—El señor Garayan dirige el teatro Drury Lane, querida.

—Esa explicación es innecesaria, madre —Serena se adelantó un paso—. Todo el mundo relacionado con el teatro sabe quién es el señor Garayan. Es un gran honor conocerlo, señor —le extendió la mano.

Él le estrechó los dedos.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita Tsukino.

Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

—Tengo entendido que ha dado nueva vida al teatro con su admirable Darién Chiba.

La interpretación de Darién Chiba del papel de Shylock en _El mercader de Venecia_ había causado sensación y sido aclamada por toda la crítica.

El hombre sonrió.

—¿Ha visto la interpretación de Chiba? —preguntó.

—Sí. Y quedé muy impresionada —repuso Serena.

—¿La has visto? —su madre parecía sorprendida—. No sabía que habías estado en Londres.

Serena se volvió hacia ella.

—Unos cuantos de nosotros vinimos sólo por ver a Chiba. No tuvimos tiempo de avisarte. Regresamos inmediatamente para no perdernos nuestra interpretación.

—Su madre me ha informado de que es actriz —intervino el señor Garayan.

Serena sonrió.

—Pues claro que sí. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser la hija de la famosa Ikuko Tsukino? Lo llevo en la sangre, señor. Es mi pasión.

Él asintió con aprobación.

—¿Ha trabajado con alguna compañía?

—La Compañía Fisher.

—Una compañía menor —intervino su madre.

—Conozco al señor Fisher —el señor Garayan parecía impresionado.

Cuatro años atrás, cuando Serena acababa de cumplir los dieciocho, había aceptado un puesto para enseñar poesía en el internado de Bury St Edmunds, al que había asistido ella desde los nueve años. Pensaba entonces que no tenía otro medio de ganarse la vida. Su madre tenía en ese momento un caballero nuevo bajo su techo y no habría recibido bien el regreso de Serena. Pero intervino el destino cuando la Compañía Fisher llegó a la ciudad para representar _La sangre llama a la sangre_ en el Teatro Real y Serena asistió a la función.

La obra era muy emocionante, pues incluía tormenta, naufragio, caballos y una batalla. Al día siguiente, Serena hizo el equipaje, abandonó el internado y buscó al señor Fisher, al que suplicó que le permitiera unirse a su compañía. Sabía que él la había contratado sólo porque era hija de la famosa Ikuko Tsukino, pero no le importaba. Serena había encontrado la vida que quería vivir.

—¿Qué ha interpretado? —preguntó el señor Garayan.

—Demasiados papeles para contarlos. Estuve cuatro años con la compañía.

Con la Compañía Fisher había trabajado en graneros alquilados y teatros pequeños, en lugares como Wells-nex-the-Sea o Lowestoft, pero había ido haciendo papeles más importantes a medida que crecía en experiencia.

Pensó un momento su respuesta.

—_Las fragilidades del amor, Ella se lanza a la conquista, Los rivales_ —mencionó la última obra porque sabía que su autor, Richard Brinsley Sheridan, era todavía el dueño del teatro Drury Lane.

—Meras comedias de costumbres y algunos de sus papeles eran poco importantes —añadió su madre.

—Oh, pero interpreté a Lucy en _Los rivales_ —Serena miró a su madre. ¿Por qué había insistido en presentarle al señor Garayan si luego iba a boicotear todos sus esfuerzos por causarle buena impresión?

—Dígame —el señor Garayan hacía caso omiso de la famosa Ikuko Tsukino—. ¿Ha interpretado a Shakespeare?

—La compañía no interpretaba mucho de Shakespeare —admitió Serena—. Interpreté a Hippolyta en _Sueño de una noche de verano_. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor?

El señor Garayan se inclinó hacia ella con aire conspirador.

—Estoy considerando una producción de _Romeo y Julieta_ para capitalizar el éxito de Chiba. Si consigo encontrar financiación, claro.

La madre de Serena le puso una mano en el brazo.

—¿Actuará Chiba?

Él le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Se lo pediremos, se lo aseguro, pero, aunque él no pudiera, una obra con Ikuko Tsukino y su hija sería igual de popular.

Su madre sonrió ante el cumplido.

—Es una propuesta interesante.

Garayan asintió.

—Vengan mañana al teatro las dos y lo hablaremos.

—Allí estaremos —le aseguró Ikuko.

Él hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se excusó.

Serena lo observó alejarse con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Había una posibilidad de que actuara en el Drury Lane en el mismo escenario que Darién Chiba, en el mismo escenario que su madre.

**OoOoO**

Seiya paseaba por la sala con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a Serena y fingiendo mirar los cuadros.

¿Podría acercarse a ella? ¿Y qué le diría? Quería que ella supiera que era el artista cuya obra había admirado.

Los demonios de la guerra lo acecharon de nuevo cuando vagaba entre la multitud. Se obligó a escuchar las conversaciones sobre los cuadros, pero no le bastaba con eso. Tenía que volver a verla.

La encontró en la tercera vuelta por la habitación. La mujer que se la había llevado y ella conversaban con un caballero. Serena parecía muy animada en sus respuestas, muy contenta de hablar con él. Incluso a distancia, Seiya sentía el poder de su sonrisa y veía la chispa de sus ojos.

Cuando el hombre se alejó, la mujer mayor llevó a Serena con dos caballeros de aire aristocrático. La joven no pareció tan complacida de charlar con ellos como con el caballero anterior, pero para Seiya quedó claro que no podría volver a encontrarse con ella.

Retrocedió y volvió a mirar los cuadros, esa vez valorándolos por la presencia o ausencia de sentimientos.

Alguien le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Bien, muchacho. ¿Qué se siente ver tu trabajo colgado en Somerset House?

Era su mentor, _sir_ Artemis.

—Es un placer como no había experimentado antes, mi buen amigo, y tengo que agradecérselo a usted —Seiya le estrechó la mano—. No lo esperaba en Londres, me alegro de verlo

_Sir_ Artemis caminó con él hasta el lugar donde colgaba el retrato de Michiru.

—Es una buena obra. Su lugar aquí es más que merecido. Desgraciadamente, tu hermana no puede ver su retrato colgado aquí.

—Lo ha visto —repuso Seiya—. Está aquí. Mi madre y ella. En este momento están reparando un desgarrón en el vestido de mi madre. Regresarán pronto.

—Estoy sorprendido —_sir_ Artemis parpadeó—. No es propio de tu madre venir a Londres, ¿verdad?

Su madre no había ido a Londres desde la muerte de su padre, muchos años atrás.

—Creo que quería estar aquí para esto.

Aquello era sólo una parte del motivo. La verdad era que su madre había ido a Londres porque Diamante BlackMoon, el hombre que la había convertido en su amante, había ido también a la ciudad.

Cuando el padre de Seiya, sobrino de un conde, era miembro de la Guardia Montada, toda la familia vivía en Londres. Jedite y Esmeralda Kou eran recibidos en todas partes y Seiya los recordaba vestidos con elegancia preparándose para un baile u otro. Todo eso cambió con la muerte de su padre. De pronto había demasiadas deudas y poco dinero para pagarlas. La madre de Seiya se mudó a Bath, donde BlackMoon se fijó en aquella viuda joven y hermosa y le brindó su protección.

La madre de Seiya insistía siempre en que BlackMoon había sido la salvación de la familia, pero cuando Seiya creció, se dio cuenta de que podían haber acudido al tío de su padre. El conde no les habría permitido pasar hambre, pero cuando su madre eligió a BlackMoon y abandonó toda respetabilidad, su tío abuelo se lavó las manos de ellos.

_Sir_ Artemis le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—Es bueno que tu madre y tu hermana hayan venido. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Depende.

Sospechaba que dependía del tiempo que BlackMoon permaneciera en Londres. Su madre era una tonta. BlackMoon le había sido tan poco fiel a ella como a su esposa. Volvía a ella de vez en cuando, entre conquista y conquista.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. BlackMoon había heredado inesperadamente una baronía y era todavía más rico que antes. Poco después había muerto su esposa. Desde que se había vuelto rico, con título y se había convertido en un viudo codiciado, no había vuelto a llamar a su madre. No había razón para esperar que lo hiciera en Londres.

Seiya carraspeó.

—Mi madre y hermana han alquilado una residencia en Adam Street, muy cerca de mi estudio.

—¿Tienes un estudio fijo? —_sir_ Artemis sonrió con aprobación—. Excelente, muchacho.

La residencia de su madre la pagaba el dinero de BlackMoon. Prácticamente todo el dinero que ella poseía procedía de él. Hasta el momento había cumplido su promesa de proveer sus necesidades de por vida. Su dinero había mantenido con comodidad a sus hijos y a ella. Había pagado la educación de Seiya y su puesto en el ejercito. Seiya juraba que devolvería ese dinero algún día.

—El estudio no es gran cosa —dijo—. Poco más que una habitación para pintar y una para dormir, pero la luz es buena.

—Y el emplazamiento es aceptable —añadió _sir_ Artemis pensativo.

La dirección no era prestigiosa, pero era una zona de la ciudad cerca de Covent Garden y de los edificios Adelphi, que atraían residentes respetables.

—Me gustaría verlo —dijo _sir_ Artemis—. Y visitar a tu madre. Estaré unas semanas en Londres. Como sabes, Haruka estudia arquitectura aquí en la Academia.

—Espero verlos a los dos —Seiya vio a su madre y hermana entre la multitud—. Un momento señor. Ahí llegan.

Michiru lo vio y lo saludó con la mano. Guió a su madre hasta ellos. _Sir_ Artemis las saludó con cariño.

—Seiya —a Michiru le brillaban los ojos de entusiasmo—. No te imaginas la de personas que me han preguntado si soy la joven de tu retrato. Les he dado a todos la dirección de tu estudio.

Su madre enarcó las cejas.

—Yo diría que algunas de esas preguntas eran de caballeros muy impertinentes.

Seiya se enderezó y miró a su alrededor.

—No te alteres, hermano —Michiru se echó a reír—. No me han hecho nada. Era sólo curiosidad por su parte, estoy segura.

Seiya no estaba tan seguro. Le preocupaba Michiru en Londres. Con su pelo acuamarina, su piel clara y sus brillantes ojos azules, resultaba tan vital y bonita como había dicho la incomparable Serena. Y le preocupaba todavía más su futuro. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de encontrar buenos caballeros? ¿Qué hombre se casaría con la hija sin dote de una mujer mantenida?

Frunció el ceño.

Su madre le tocó el brazo.

—Confieso que estoy fatigada, hijo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más te quieres quedar?

Él miró la habitación. La multitud empezaba a decrecer. Era tarde y muchos de los asistentes se irían a sus casas en Mayfair. Algunos de ellos quizá irían a pasear en carruaje por Hyde Park antes de volver a casa. Era la hora más de moda para dejarse ver en el parque.

Su madre, su hermana y él irían andando hasta Adam Street.

—Podemos irnos ya si quieres —miró de nuevo a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver a Serena.

La suerte lo acompañó cuando _sir_ Artemis y él acompañaban a su madre y hermana a la puerta. Serena apareció unos pasos delante, pero no era cuestión de acercarse, pues su acompañante y ella caminaban con dos caballeros de aire rico y solícito.

Seiya reprimió una punzada de envidia y observó su modo de andar lleno de gracia. Vio cómo se movía su vestido rosa alrededor de sus piernas y cómo contoneaba las caderas al caminar.

La observó cuando salieron y cruzaron el patio. Iba metro y medio por delante, pero era como si hubiera estado a un kilómetro. Su grupo continuó hacia el Strand, donde esperaba una hilera de carruajes. Un momento después él tendría que girar hacia su casa. Aquélla sería la última vez que la viera.

Ella se giró y lo vio. Su rostro se iluminó y él se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos se encontraron y en los de ella creyó ver la misma frustración que roía sus entrañas.

Uno de los caballeros que la acompañaban la tomó del brazo.

—El carruaje, querida —dijo con tono de propietario, ignorante al parecer de que Seiya la miraba fijamente.

Ella se volvió una vez más.

—Adiós —dijo con los labios, antes de que la ayudaran a subir a una elegante calesa.

Seiya la miró hasta que la calesa se perdió de vista. Intentó grabar su imagen en la memoria, pero sentía que se borraba a cada momento que pasaba. Necesitaba llegar a su estudio. Necesitaba papel y lápiz. Necesitaba dibujarla antes de que perdiera también la imagen.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les parecio este encuentro entre Serena y Seiya? ¿Será qué se volveran a ver pronto?<em>

_Bueno, eso ya lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Ya que este es el primer fic de epoca que subo, me encantaria saber sus opiniones para saber si les gustaria que les trajera historias de este tipo más adelante._

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_Pd. Hoy tambien hay actualizaciones de **Más Allá de las Estrellas** y **Sr & Sra Kou**. No se las pierdan!_


	3. Capitulo 02

_¡Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Me da gusto que sigan por aqui acompañandome en esta historia!_

_Les traigo el capitulo 2, ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos<strong>

_**Londres, enero de 1815**_

Aquella noche fría de enero, Seiya acompañaría a su madre y a su hermana al teatro. Su último cliente, un banquero rico, le había ofrecido su palco para ver a Darién Chiba en _Romeo y Julieta._

Seiya había conseguido algunos buenos encargos gracias a la exposición, hasta que el calor opresivo de agosto había echado a la mayoría de los ricos de Londres. El banquero, el señor Slayton, era el último de sus clientes. Su madre y su hermana habían regresado también a Bath, pero habían vuelto a Londres con el año nuevo. Seiya había colocado un anuncio buscando encargos en el _Morning Post_, pero hasta el momento no había obtenido respuesta.

Mientras ayudaba a instalarse a su madre y hermana en el palco, intentaba olvidar sus preocupaciones económicas. Haruka, el hijo de _sir _Artemis, estaba también en el grupo, pendiente de Michiru. El joven poseía un rostro tan amable como el de su padre, pero era alto, rubio y esbelto. Proseguía con sus estudios de arquitectura y se había convertido en un invitado frecuente en la mesa de su madre ahora que Michiru y ella habían vuelto a Londres.

Michiru tomó asiento con aire de estar ya divirtiéndose.

—Es muy hermoso desde aquí arriba.

Habían asistido al teatro en una ocasión el verano anterior, pero se habían sentado abajo. Desde el palco se veían en todo su esplendor los rojos y dorados de la decoración.

Michiru miró a Seiya.

—Muchas gracias por habernos traído.

A él le alegraba que se sintiera complacida.

—Dale las gracias al señor Slayton por cederme el palco.

Michiru se volvió hacia su madre.

—Quizá deberíamos escribirle una nota de gratitud.

—Haremos eso —asintió su madre.

—Yo también le estoy agradecido —Haruka estaba en pie mirando el local—. Es un edificio muy hermoso.

Michiru se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

—Seguro que te pasas la noche mirando los arcos y el techo y te pierdes toda la obra.

Él sonrió.

—Confieso que eso me distraerá, sí.

Ella suspiró exageradamente.

—Pero la obra es _Romeo y Julieta_. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en un edificio cuando vas a ver posiblemente la obra más romántica jamás escrita?

Él se echó a reír.

—Podría intentar convencerte de que los arcos hermosos y las elegantes columnas son románticos, pero sospecho que jamás estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Recuerdo que vine aquí en mi primera temporada —la madre de Seiya hablaba con tono de añoranza—. Por supuesto, era el teatro viejo. No había tantos palcos entonces.

Aquel teatro Drury Lane se había quemado en 1809.

Michiru observó a la multitud.

—Aquí hay muchos aristócratas.

Había bastante asistencia, aunque la mayor parte de la buena sociedad no volvería a Londres hasta un mes después. Quizá los encargos de Seiya aumentarían entonces. Por supuesto, ahora que había paz, muchas personas habían optado por viajar a París o Viena y no estarían en Londres. Aun así, el teatro estaba a rebosar. Darién Chiba llevaba todo el año llenando el aforo con una serie de obras de Shakespeare.

Michiru se inclinó todavía más sobre el parapeto.

—Mamá, veo a lord BlackMoon.

—¿Lo ves? —la voz de la madre de Seiya se elevó un tanto.

—Allí —Michiru se apartó para que su madre pudiera ver—. En el tercer palco. Cerca del escenario.

—Creo que tienes razón —musitó su madre.

Michiru se encontraba con otro caballero en un palco cerca del escenario. Los dos hombres conversaban mientras observaban el teatro. Si BlackMoon vio a su antigua amante entre los asistentes, no dio muestras de ello.

Se levantó el telón y Haruka y Michiru ocuparon sus sillas. La mirada de Michiru estaba fija en el escenario, pero la de su madre se desviaba constantemente al palco en el que se sentaba BlackMoon.

Seiya apretó la mandíbula.

Darién Chiba entró en escena.

—¡Es viejo! —susurró Michiru.

Shakespeare había descrito a Romeo como un joven que se enamora como sólo puede hacerlo un joven. Chiba había dejado ya atrás la juventud, pero mostraba una figura impresionante, ataviado con ropa de la antigua Verona y moviéndose por el escenario con dramatismo. Seiya pensó que sería un reto captar ese movimiento en óleo.

Artistas como Hogarth y Reynolds pintaban a los actores y actrices famosos. A Kemble y Garrick. A Sarah Siddons e Ikuko Tsukino. Los retratos se grababan e imprimían en revistas y posters para atraer a la gente al teatro. Seiya se enderezó. Quizá el teatro pudiera proporcionarle una clientela. Aunque no recibiera encargos para los actores principales, podía pintar a los menos conocidos o quizá incluso escenas que se daban en el escenario. Si podía pintar la acción de una batalla, no había razón para no hacer lo mismo con un escenario de Londres.

La idea arraigó en su mente. Su estudio estaba bastante cerca de Covent Garden, así que resultaría conveniente para los actores. O él podía desplazarse al teatro. Empezó a imaginar la escena que veía como si quisiera pintarla. Estaba dispuesto a valorar todas las escenas por su potencial artístico.

Romeo dijo sus frases sobre que pensaba asistir a la cena de los Capuleto, salió de escena y entraron lady Capuleto y el aya buscando a Julieta.

Seiya ansiaba tomar un lápiz y dibujar a lady Capuleto y al aya con las cabezas juntas.

—¿Ves? —susurró Michiru a su madre—. Lady Capuleto es Ikuko Tsukino. Su hija interpreta a Julieta.

Seiya tenía la impresión de haber visto antes a Ikuko Tsukino. Claro que, tratándose de una belleza famosa cuyas conquistas eran tan legendarias como sus interpretaciones en el escenario, era probable que la hubiera visto en alguna parte. El nacimiento de su hija natural había sido un escándalo en su día, con muchas especulaciones sobre quién podría ser el padre. Muchos artistas habían pintado el retrato de Ikuko Tsukino. ¿Por qué no Seiya?

Entró Julieta en escena.

—¿Quién llama?

—Su madre —repuso el aya.

Julieta miró al público.

—Señora, estoy aquí.

Seiya casi se levantó de la silla.

Serena.

Julieta era Serena. A esa distancia no veía claramente sus rasgos, pero se movía como Serena y hablaba como ella. La había encontrado. Había estado desesperado de poder hacerlo, pero allí estaba.

Sus ojos no la perdieron de vista mientras estaba en el escenario. Sus dedos se movían en el brazo de la silla como si estuviera dibujando el arco lleno de gracia de su cuello o las curvas sinuosas de su cuerpo.

El intermedio fue casi una tortura, pues no podía dibujarla y tenía que actuar como si su mundo no hubiera recibido un vuelco repentino. Cuando cayó el telón tras los últimos saludos de los actores, Seiya permaneció en su asiento mirándolo.

Haruka le dio la mano a su madre para ayudarla a levantarse y Seiya notó que la mujer miraba en dirección al palco de BlackMoon.

Michiru se puso en pie con las manos juntas.

—¿Verdad que ha sido espléndida? Muy triste pero preciosa. ¿No les parece?

Seiya le sonrió, abstraído todavía.

—¿Te ha gustado, pues?

Los ojos azules de Michiru brillaban de placer.

—Me ha encantado —Haruka la ayudó a ponerse la capa—. Bueno, Romeo no tanto. El señor Chiba no es mi idea de Romeo, te lo aseguro.

Haruka sonrió.

—¿No era bastante romántico?

—¡Era viejo! -Michiru hizo una mueca.

La madre de Seiya miró por encima del hombro cuando salían del palco. Una vez que estuvieran en el atestado vestíbulo, Seiya perdería la oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

Le puso una mano en el brazo a su madre.

—Quiero pedir tu permiso para dejarlos aquí.

Su madre movió la cabeza.

—Perdóname, Seiya. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Me gustaría darles las buenas noches aquí —miró a Haruka—. ¿Acompañarás a las damas a casa?

—Será un honor y un placer —repuso Haruka—. Pero esto es una sorpresa. ¿Por qué nos dejas?

La razón principal de Seiya era buscar a Serena, pero no quería decirlo así. Les daría una verdad a medias.

—Se me ha ocurrido que quizá pueda pintar a los actores interpretando sus papeles. Quiero ver al director y darle mi tarjeta.

—¿Tú pintarías a los actores? —preguntó Michiru—. ¡Eso sería espléndido! En las tiendas de grabados hay muchos de actores. Y tú estás muy cerca del teatro.

—Eso mismo he pensado yo —repuso Seiya—. Puedo ofrecer un precio razonable.

Michiru asintió.

—Muy sensato, Seiya.

—Vete, hijo mío —intervino su madre—. Nos arreglaremos sin ti.

Su madre casi nunca se quejaba por nada, ni siquiera cuando BlackMoon dejaba de visitarla. Hacía un año que no se molestaba en hacerlo.

—Entonces buenas noches —Seiya besó a su madre en la mejilla.

Michiru sonrió.

—Gracias por habernos traído.

Haruka hizo un gesto como si luchara con la espada.

—No temas. Yo me ocuparé de cualquier villano que ose cruzarse en nuestro camino.

Michiru soltó una risita.

—¡Qué tonterías! Tomaremos un carruaje de alquiler.

Haruka le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

—Sí. Y lo pagaré yo.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, se dirigieron a la puerta del teatro y Seiya al escenario. No conocía la situación exacta del Salón Verde, donde se reunían los actores después de la obra y donde iban caballeros ricos a organizar citas románticas con las mujeres más encantadoras, pero sospechaba que encontraría allí a Serena.

Cuando llegó detrás del escenario, siguió a un grupo de caballeros de aire rico, alguno de los cuales llevaban ramos de flores. Seiya caminó detrás de ellos, pero se detuvo de pronto.

BlackMoon estaba al lado de la puerta.

Conservaba todavía su porte militar, aunque iba vestido con levita negra, pantalones blancos y medias. Su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado y sólo su pelo blanco dejaba traslucir que había pasado de los cincuenta años.

BlackMoon, desgraciadamente, lo vio también a él.

—¡Seiya! —se acercó al joven—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en Bath?

Seiya nunca había podido disimular su disgusto por aquel hombre, aunque dudaba de que BlackMoon se hubiera dado cuenta cuando era niño. Unos cuantos altercados de adolescente con su hijo Zafiro habían dejado clara su mutua animadversión. Seiya nunca empezaba las peleas a puñetazos, pero siempre las ganaba y eso molestaba terriblemente a BlackMoon.

Se enderezó y miró al otro desde arriba.

—Tengo asuntos con el director del teatro.

—¿Tú? —BlackMoon lo miró sorprendido—. ¿Qué asuntos puedes tener tú con el señor Garayan?

Seiya sintió una sensación de victoria. Ahora conocía el nombre del director del teatro.

—Asuntos que tratar con el señor Garayan.

BlackMoon apretó la mandíbula.

—Si son asuntos del teatro, puedes decírmelo. Soy miembro del comité.

—El comité —aquello no le decía nada a Seiya.

BlackMoon apartó un momento la vista.

—El subcomité para desarrollar el teatro como un centro de cultura nacional.

Seiya recordó entonces que el dueño, Richard Brinsley Sheridan, un hombre lleno de deudas, había perdido el control del teatro, que había sido entregado a un director y una junta de subdirectores. Habían nombrado también un subcomité de notables, pero Seiya dudaba de que tuvieran acceso a la bolsa. Aun así, si Seiya se hubiera encontrado con otro miembro del subcomité, le habría hablado de cómo podía contribuir su arte a los objetivos del teatro. Pero aquél era BlackMoon.

—Mis asuntos no le conciernen —dijo.

Estaba dispuesto a apostar a que el interés teatral de BlackMoon tenía más que ver con conseguir citas con las actrices que con potenciar la cultura nacional. Actrices y bailarinas alentaban las atenciones de señores ricos que quisieran regalarles joyas, vestidos y carruajes.

Frunció el ceño. Él no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Serena.

Se dijo que sólo quería renovar su breve encuentro. Quería que ella supiera que era el artista cuya obra había admirado.

Dos caballeros se acercaron a la puerta y BlackMoon se vio obligado a hacerse a un lado. Seiya aprovechó la oportunidad para seguirlos.

BlackMoon lo agarró del brazo.

—No puedes entrar ahí, Seiya.

Seiya le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—¿No puedo?

BlackMoon no parpadeó.

—No todo el mundo es bienvenido. No me obligues a hacer que te echen del edificio —miró a dos tramoyistas musculosos que se hallaban cerca.

¿BlackMoon había olvidado que Seiya también había estado en la Península? Su regimiento había capturado el Águila Imperial en Salamanca. A Seiya le habría gustado ver cuántos hombres se necesitaban para expulsarlo del teatro.

Pero se acercaban más caballeros y optó por no hacer una escena. Eso no ayudaría a su propósito.

BlackMoon sonrió, pensando que su intimidación había tenido éxito. Dejó caer la mano.

—Si quieres que hable con el señor Garayan en tu nombre, tendrás que decirme de qué se trata.

Los otros caballeros estaban cerca, y ésa fue la única razón por la que Seiya habló.

—Tengo una propuesta para el señor Garayan —dijo, asegurándose de que su voz se oyera bien—. Pintar a sus actores y actrices.

—¿Pintarlos? —BlackMoon frunció el ceño.

—Soy un artista, señor —Seiya quería que lo oyeran los otros caballeros, que ahora se mostraban mas interesados.

Con suerte, uno de ellos mencionaría al señor Garayan que un artista deseaba verlo. Eso quizá le ayudara a conseguir una entrevista con el director cuando Seiya fuera a verlo a la tarde siguiente.

Convencer al señor Garayan de que lo contratara para publicitar sus obras ayudaría a Seiya en dos sentidos: con sus encargos y para volver a ver a Serena.

BlackMoon hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Dame tu tarjeta y yo hablaré con Garayan.

Seiya sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo.

—Dígale que Seiya Kou tiene una proposición de negocios para él. Dígale que mi trabajo se incluyó en la exposición del verano pasado.

El más curioso de los mirones pareció satisfecho. Al menos habían oído su nombre.

Seiya saludó a los hombres con una inclinación de cabeza. Estaba ya resignado. Ellos verían a Serena esa noche. Él no.

Y todo por la intromisión de BlackMoon. Seiya apretó el puño.

BlackMoon tomó la tarjeta y se la metió al bolsillo sin mirarla. Seiya se volvió para marcharse. El otro lo detuvo.

—Dime, Seiya. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

La pregunta le sorprendió.

—Bien de salud. Ha estado en la obra. ¿No la ha visto?

BlackMoon echó la cabeza a un lado con interés.

—¿En serio? —hablaba más para sí mismo que para Seiya—. O sea que Esmeralda está en Londres.

Pasó otro hombre y abrió la puerta del Salón Verde. BlackMoon salió de su breve ensueño.

—Debo irme.

Seiya estaba deseando que lo hiciera.

Aun así, habría tolerado su presencia si eso hubiera implicado ver a Serena de nuevo. En lugar de ello, BlackMoon le había impedido hacerlo.

Una razón más para despreciarlo.

**OoOoO**

Al día siguiente, Seiya, vestido sólo con camisa y pantalones viejos manchados de pintura, estaba dando los últimos toques al retrato del señor Slayton cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera dejar la paleta y ponerse una levita, se abrió la puerta y entró BlackMoon.

—Seiya… —como muchos militares, BlackMoon parecía conservar la costumbre castrense de madrugar.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Seiya se colocó delante del caballete—. No puede entrar aquí cuando se le apetezca.

BlackMoon se quitó el sombrero y los guantes con indiferencia y los dejó en la mesita al lado de la puerta.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —miró a su alrededor con desdén.

Sábanas blancas cubrían los muebles y había cajas de madera y lienzos enrollados por el suelo, pero Seiya no tenía la menor intención de disculparse por el desorden. Ordenaba aquello cuando esperaba que fuera gente a posar.

—Dígame por qué ha venido o márchese —Seiya se cruzó de brazos.

BlackMoon se acercó al caballete y examinó el retrato del señor Slayton. Se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que tienes cierta pericia. Más de una persona me lo dijo así después de que te marcharas anoche.

¿Habían hablado de él? ¿Lo recordaban quizá de la exposición? Seiya disimuló su alegría. Esperaba que esos admiradores lo hubieran mencionado también al señor Garayan.

—No me ha dicho por qué está aquí.

—Quiero hacerte un encargo.

Seiya no vaciló.

—No.

BlackMoon enarcó las cejas.

—Todavía no has oído el encargo.

—No necesito oírlo. No me interesa pintarlo a usted. Las razones deberían ser evidentes —se dirigió a la puerta.

BlackMoon no se movió del sitio. Se echó a reír.

—Si pensara encargar un retrato mío, contrataría a Lawrence o a alguien de su calibre. No, se trata de un retrato de otra persona. Una mujer.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos. Debería haberlo adivinado.

—Por supuesto que no.

Le ponía enfermo que BlackMoon le pidiera que pintara a una mujer. Ella sólo podía ser su última conquista. Y Seiya no haría algo así aunque no le quedara más dinero en el mundo.

Abrió la puerta, pero BlackMoon ignoró el gesto.

—Esta mañana he hablado con mi administrador y me ha dado la dirección de tu madre. Está cerca de aquí, ¿eh? —el tono de BlackMoon era agradable, pero a Seiya no le pasó por alto la amenaza latente en él.

Agarró el picaporte con fuerza.

—Hable claramente, señor.

BlackMoon sonrió.

—Sólo se me ha ocurrido visitarla. Nada más.

Seiya lo miró con ira.

—Supongo que no tendrás objeción —añadió el otro.

Seiya tenía muchas objeciones, pero ninguna que pudiera pronunciar en voz alta. Por mucho que a él le disgustara la idea, su madre desearía aquella visita.

—Eso es decisión de mi madre.

BlackMoon se acercó a la puerta y tomó su sombrero y sus guantes. Cuando pasó al lado de Seiya, dijo:

—Yo siempre me salgo con la mía.

Seiya oyó ruido de cañones en su mente. Se acercaba una batalla, estaba seguro, pero esa vez en sus aposentos de Londres y no en el campo de batalla.

**OoOoO**

Seiya tardó una hora en poder concentrarse de nuevo en el retrato del señor Slayton y darle los toques finales. Mejor concentrarse en las pinceladas que pensar en la visita de BlackMoon a su madre.

Miró el cuadro que tenía delante. Había hecho posar al señor Slayton en un escritorio, con una pluma en la mano. Habría sido más rápido pintar simplemente la cabeza del banquero sobre un fondo oscuro, pero él prefería poner contexto en sus cuadros, crear una sensación de movimiento. Si había sentimiento, no podía decirlo. El sentimiento que había visto Serena en los dos cuadros de Somerset House había salido inconscientemente.

Tomó un pincel pequeño y miró el cuadro, pero en su lugar vio a Serena. Pensar en ella era el mejor antídoto para el encuentro con BlackMoon. Tal vez la viera ese día. Pensaba visitar el teatro por la tarde.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. Seiya se preparó para otra intromisión de BlackMoon, pero la persona que llamaba no entró, sino que volvió a llamar. Seiya dejó la paleta, limpió el pincel y fue a abrir.

—Seiya —Michiru entró en la estancia—. Mamá desea verte.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ella le tomó el brazo.

—Nada terrible —sonrió—. Lord BlackMoon la ha visitado.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Le ha dicho algo malo?

Michiru parecía sorprendida.

—Claro que no. Ella estaba encantada. Ya sabes lo que siente mamá por él.

Sí, lo sabía. Pero no lo entendía.

—¿Y por qué desea verme?

—No estoy segura —Michiru se quitó la capa y la colgó en el perchero al lado de la puerta—. Sólo he estado unos minutos con ellos. Lord BlackMoon me ha dicho cosas muy bonitas. Y a mamá también. Ha sido un placer verlo.

—¿Sigue allí? —preguntó Seiya, que prefería evitarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Se ha ido y mamá me ha pedido que venga a buscarte.

Seiya se acercó al caballete a limpiar los pinceles. Cubrió la paleta con un trapo para que no se secara la pintura y se lavó las manos.

—Dame un momento para cambiarme de ropa.

**OoOoO**

Unos minutos después, Michiru y él caminaban en dirección a la residencia de su madre en Adam Street. A Seiya le gustaba tener cerca a su familia después de la larga separación de la guerra y el dinero de BlackMoon podía pagar residencia en Londres y en Bath, pero su madre habría sido más inteligente si hubiera ahorrado ese dinero para el futuro de Michiru.

La joven se detuvo de pronto.

—¿Crees que lord BlackMoon le ha pedido que se case con él? ¿Qué quiere verte por eso?

Él soltó una risita seca.

—Eso es una idea ridícula, Michiru.

Ella apretó los labios.

—¿Por qué es ridícula? Ahora es un hombre viudo.

Él movió la cabeza.

—Ha pasado más de un año sin visitarla. Eso no es el preludio a una proposición.

Michiru lo miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Seguro que a lord BlackMoon le preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar la gente si iba a ver a madre recién muerta su esposa. Quería proteger la reputación de ella.

Seiya reanudó la marcha.

—Nunca ha protegido su reputación antes de que muriera su esposa.

Ella se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—Tú no lo comprendes. Ahora que es un viudo de rango, es más importante protegerla de los cotilleos.

Seiya se mordió la lengua. Siempre había intentado proteger a Michiru de la sórdida realidad de la relación de BlackMoon con su madre y no iba a cambiar ahora.

—No comprendo por qué te disgusta tanto BlackMoon —Michiru parecía herida.

Seiya no quería que Michiru tuviera buena opinión de BlackMoon, sólo que no pensara mal de su madre.

—Supongo que me disgusta porque no es nuestro padre —y por lo pronto que había reemplazado a su padre en el lecho de su madre.

Ella le apretó el brazo.

—Yo no recuerdo a nuestro padre. Sólo recuerdo que BlackMoon ayudó a nuestra madre cuando éramos pobres.

Nunca habían sido tan pobres como para que su madre no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de buscar un segundo matrimonio respetable. BlackMoon había arruinado eso.

Llegaron a la puerta de su madre, pero Michiru lo retuvo.

—¿No puedes considerar romántica la situación entre madre y lord BlackMoon?

—¿Romántica? —Seiya no podía mentir—. No, no puedo.

—Pues yo sí. Se han amado durante muchos años, pero como lord BlackMoon estaba casado, no podían estar juntos. Aun así, la amaba con tanta pasión que no podía alejarse del todo.

Él le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Pasión?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Ya no soy una niña. Sé lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer.

Seiya puso la mano en el picaporte.

—Lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer no es necesariamente romántico, mi querida hermana.

Michiru se mantuvo firme.

—Tiene que amarla. Paga todo lo de ella. Nuestra comida. Nuestra casa. Todo.

—Ha hecho eso —era lo único bueno que podía decir de BlackMoon y a Seiya siempre le había sorprendido, pues creía que un hombre de la personalidad de BlackMoon sería más propenso a cortar el dinero cuando se cansara de una mujer.

—¿Por qué se iba a gastar ese dinero en ella si no la amara? —preguntó Michiru.

—Confieso que no lo sé —repuso Jack con sinceridad. Giró el picaporte, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Cuando entraron, Wilson, el mayordomo de su madre, apareció en el vestíbulo para tomar la capa de Michiru y el sombrero y los guantes de Seiya.

—Su madre espera en el salón.

Seiya abrió la puerta del salón a Michiru y la siguió. Su madre estaba de pie ante la chimenea y se volvió cuando entraron.

—Seiya, me complace que hayas podido venir enseguida.

Él se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

—Madre.

Ella le hizo un gesto de que se sentaran. Seiya esperó a que lo hiciera ella primero.

La mujer se alisó con nerviosismo la tela de la falda.

—Estoy segura de que Michiru te ha dicho que Diamante… lord BlackMoon, ha venido a visitarme —sus ojos brillaron un instante con alegría.

—Me informó de su intención de visitarte —repuso Seiya.

—Lo hemos pasado muy bien —prosiguió su madre.

—Supongo —Seiya reprimió el sarcasmo.

Su madre respiró hondo.

—Creo que debo decirte que Diamante me ha informado de que te ha ofrecido un encargo.

—Así es.

—¿Sí? —Michiru se echó hacia delante en su silla sorprendida—. No me lo has dicho. ¡Qué bien!

Seiya la miró.

—No lo he aceptado.

—La cuestión es que quiero que lo aceptes, Seiya —intervino su madre.

—No lo haré.

—Seiya… —musitó Michiru, decepcionada.

Este miró a su madre.

—Es de una mujer, madre.

Ella miró a Michiru y de nuevo a Seiya con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible. Muy bien. Él no diría por qué pensaba que BlackMoon quería que pintara a una mujer.

Su madre respondió con calma:

—Está financiando una producción de _Marco Antonio y Cleopatra_ y quiere que usen el retrato en los anuncios. Es precisamente lo que tú dijiste anoche que querías hacer.

—Yo no dije que trabajaría para BlackMoon.

—Pero Seiya… —intervino Michiru.

—No seas tonto, hijo mío —prosiguió su madre—. Te ofrece un buen precio, mejor probablemente del que has ganado con tus otros cuadros —nombró el precio que ofrecía BlackMoon. Era una cantidad sorprendente.

Seiya apretó los dientes.

—No quiero su caridad.

Su madre arrugó la frente.

—Tanta animosidad no te hace favor.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Había intentado explicárselo antes, hablarle de la dureza con la que trataba BlackMoon a sus hombres durante la guerra, al tiempo que halagaba a sus superiores, de cómo BlackMoon había hecho la vista gorda cuando su hijo eludía el combate pero había enviado a la muerte a hombres mejores que él.

—Tú sabes la clase de hombre que es.

—No digas más —ella levantó ambas manos para acabar con la discusión—. He aceptado el encargo en tu nombre.

Él se puso en pie.

—¡Tú no has hecho eso!

Ella le lanzó una mirada acerada.

—Pintarás ese retrato para mí, Seiya, porque yo lo deseo. Te pido pocas cosas, pero ahora te pido esto.

Él permaneció en pie, mirándola desde arriba. Había envejecido desde que él se marchara a la guerra. Su pelo estaba entrecano y tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos y de la boca. Aun así, la consideraba tan hermosa como cuando él era un niño libre de cuidados. Le hubiera gustado pintar aquel recuerdo.

—E insisto en que no lo hagas enojar —continuó ella—. Trata a lord BlackMoon con educación porque es importante para mí —su mirada era suplicante—. Es importante para mí que tú tengas este trabajo y el dinero que te reportará y es importante para mí que Diamante consiga sus deseos. Su deseo es que esa obra sea un éxito y, por lo tanto, yo deseo lo mismo.

BlackMoon deseaba conquistar a la actriz en cuestión, si es que no se había acostado ya con ella. ¿Quién era? ¿Una actriz tan perseguida por los hombres como Ikuko Tsukino? Seiya lo consideraba muy capaz de intentar llevarse a esa mujer a su cama financiando una obra. Después de todo, había comprado también a su madre. ¿Y ahora ésta quería que el pintara a la nueva mujer? Era absurdo.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Te ha amenazado? ¿Ha amenazado con retirarte fondos o algo así?

Ella pareció sorprendida.

—¿Amenazado? Claro que no. Diamante siempre me ha pasado una paga trimestral. Yo te lo pido sólo por la gratitud que siento por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

Seiya apartó la mirada y fijó la vista en la alfombra, que estaba raída en algunos lugares.

—Di que harás esto por mí, hijo mío —murmuró su madre.

Él quería rehusar, pero su madre raramente le pedía algo, así que asintió lentamente.

—Por ti, madre, haré lo que pides —levantó la barbilla—. Pero sólo por ti.

Sólo por su madre pintaría él a la nueva conquista de su amante.

* * *

><p><em>Supongo que ya imaginan a quien tendra que pintar Seiya... vamos a ver que tal se dan las cosas en el proximo capitulo<em>

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. _

_Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el capitulo 3_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_Pd. Chicas, hoy tambien hay actualizacion de **Más Allá de las Estrellas** y **Sombras del Destino**. ¡No se las pierdan!_


	4. Capitulo 03

_¡Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! En verdad les agradezco enormemente cada una de sus palabras! Me da gusto que sigan por aqui acompañandome en esta historia!_

_Bueno, el día de hoy les traigo el capitulo 3 y el tan esperado reencuentro de Serena y Seiya. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres<strong>

Serena descendió las escaleras de la posada de Henrietta Street donde vivía con otros actores y actrices. Las habitaciones estaban cómodamente amuebladas y la compañía era excelente.

La casera era una mujer acomodaticia, que podía ser la personificación del decoro, si uno así lo deseaba, o ignorar completamente las buenas costumbres si se lo pedían.

Ese día Serena había elegido decoro. Molly, la doncella, había anunciado la visita de lord BlackMoon. De no ser porque él financiaba la producción de _Marco Antonio y Cleopatra_ y la había elegido para interpretar a Cleopatra, se habría negado a verlo. Le hizo esperar diez minutos en el salón para desalentar cualquier idea falsa que se hubiera hecho sobre hasta dónde podía llegar su gratitud.

No tenía dudas de que su madre le había dicho dónde residía. Su madre creía en el patronazgo sobre todas las cosas.

Serena arrugó la nariz.

¿En qué estaba pensando su madre? El caballero era lo bastante mayor para ser su padre, cincuenta años por lo menos, diez años mayor que su madre.

Entró en el salón.

—Lord BlackMoon, ¡qué sorpresa! —extendió la mano pensando que él se la estrecharía. En lugar de eso, él la tomó, se la llevó a los labios y la besó.

—Mi querida señorita Tsukino.

Ella hizo una mueca y apartó la mano lo antes posible. Ya no había dudas de que el interés de él no se limitaba a su valía como actriz.

Suspiró. Tendría que hacer malabarismos para no perder su apoyo y al mismo tiempo desalentar sus avances. Lo había conseguido con otros caballeros y podría hacerlo con él.

No se molestó en mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me sorprende que este aquí. ¿Ha venido por asuntos del teatro?

Él sonrió lo bastante para mostrar todos sus dientes blancos. Al menos tenía dientes, un punto a su favor.

—Yo esperaba que mi deseo de contemplar su belleza fuera razón suficiente para visitarla.

Ella lo miró con rostro inexpresivo, como si esperara a que él dejara de decir tonterías.

Él jugueteó con la cadena de su reloj.

—Mi… mi visita está relacionada con el teatro. En cierto modo.

—¿Oh?

Sólo entonces le hizo ella señas de que se sentara. Él eligió uno de los sofás y ella se instaló en un sillón y se quitó con lentitud un hilo invisible de la manga.

Al fin volvió a mirarlo.

—Dígame por qué ha venido.

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

—He pensado que podríamos anunciar su papel en _Marco Antonio y Cleopatra._

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Si está de acuerdo, un artista la pintará como Cleopatra. Haremos grabados que se puedan imprimir para publicidad. En revistas o en folletos de mano. Estoy seguro de que eso incrementará su éxito.

Ella lo miró con precaución.

—¿Quién pagará por eso? —seguramente no sería el teatro.

El señor Sheridan había endeudado terriblemente el Drury Lane. Las interpretaciones de Chiba, tan populares, ayudaban a aliviar la carga, pero eso no significaba que el teatro fuera a gastar dinero en una actriz nueva cuya popularidad no se había establecido todavía. Los críticos apenas si habían mencionado su interpretación en _Romeo y Julieta_, aunque había sido lo mejor, pues tanto la obra como el papel de Chiba habían recibido muy malas críticas.

—Yo lo pagaré todo —respondió BlackMoon —. Y si la complace, le regalaré el retrato.

Ella no quería regalos suyos, pero necesitaba que la obra fuera un éxito.

Él echó la cabeza a un lado, de un modo que probablemente consideraba encantador.

—Si le resulta conveniente, el artista puede verla esta tarde para hablar del retrato. Será un honor acompañarla.

Ella no tenía planes para esa tarde.

—¿Dónde está ese artista?

—En la esquina de Adam Street y Adelphi.

—¿Cerca de Adelphi Terraces? —era a pocas calles de allí.

—Sí.

Era una dirección buena y estaba cercana.

—¿Quién es el artista?

BlackMoon se inclinó todavía más hacia ella.

—Se llama Seiya Kou.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Seiya Kou?

BlackMoon adoptó un aire de disculpa.

—Comprendo que no es tan famoso como Lawrence o Westall, pero me han dicho que mostró cuadros en la Exposición Real.

Ella lo recordaba muy bien. Había utilizado su admiración por los cuadros de Kou para hablar con el caballero alto y atractivo cuya lucha interior la había fascinado. Desgraciadamente, nunca había descubierto quién era.

Reprimió un suspiro. ¿Qué sentido tenía pensar en lo que ya no tenía remedio? Allí tenía una oportunidad de conocer al artista y ser pintada por él.

—Lo haré, milord —dijo a BlackMoon —. Pero no es necesario que me acompañe una distancia tan corta. Basta con que me de la dirección exacta y me diga a qué hora me esperan.

Él sacó el labio inferior hacia fuera.

—Seria un placer acompañarla.

Ella movió una mano en el aire.

—No se moleste.

—Pero…

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—Prefiero ir sola. Es de día y las calles están llenas de gente. No me ocurrirá nada.

—Insisto.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Su compañía es una condición de este acuerdo? No lo haré si hay condiciones que deba cumplir —Serena no era tan tonta como para quedar obligada a ningún hombre.

—No, no hay condiciones —se sonrojó él.

—Bien —ella se puso en pie—. Dígame a qué hora me esperan.

**OoOoO**

Una hora después, Serena estaba en la puerta del señor Kou y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Se miró, se sacudió la capa, se subió los guantes y se enderezó el sombrero. Respiró hondo y llamó.

La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente.

En el umbral apareció el caballero atractivo al que había visto en Somerset House, el hombre al que creía que no volvería a ver.

—¡Usted! —exclamó—. Ten… tengo una cita con el señor Kou.

Él parecía igualmente sorprendido. Tardó unos segundos en hacerse a un lado.

Serena entró en la estancia emocionada. Había encontrado al hombre que había despertado su curiosidad en la Exposición de Verano. Era más alto de lo que recordaba y su presencia física resultaba más poderosa allí que en el atestado salón de exposiciones. A la luz que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos azules eran aún más fascinantes e igual de poblados con demonios internos.

—¿Está el señor Kou? —preguntó.

Él cerró la puerta.

—Soy Kou.

—¿Usted es Seiya Kou?

El ceño de él se hizo más profundo.

—No sabía que vendría usted.

No parecía alegrarse de verla. De hecho, su desagrado la hería.

—Disculpe. BlackMoon me dijo que me esperaba a esta hora.

Él se puso tenso.

— BlackMoon.

Ella empezó a desabrocharse la capa, pero se detuvo. Quizá no se quedaría.

—¿Deseaba que me acompañara él?

Los ojos de Seiya se tiñeron de rabia.

—En absoluto.

La vaguedad de sus respuestas la confundía. Enderezó la espalda y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Señor Kou, si no desea que esté aquí, me marcharé, pero le suplico que me diga simplemente lo que quiere.

Él se pasó una mano por su espeso pelo negro y sus encantadores labios formaron una media sonrisa.

— BlackMoon me dijo que vendría una actriz. Yo no sabía que sería usted.

El intento de sonrisa la alentó.

—Entonces nos hemos sorprendido los dos.

Los hombros de él parecieron relajarse un poco. Se adelantó a tomar la capa de ella y se acercó tanto que ella inhaló su aroma a jabón de bergamota y aceite de semillas de lino, a trementina y a hombre.

Él parecía completamente inmune a ella, cosa que le dio ganas de llorar. Sólo una vez antes había querido llorar por un hombre. Él le quitó la capa y la colgó en un perchero cerca de la puerta, moviéndose con la misma elegancia masculina que la había atraído en él la primera vez. Había sido el primer hombre que encendiera sus sentidos en años, un hecho que todavía la sorprendía.

Volvió a mirarla y ella disimuló su interés con una mirada rápida por el estudio, limpio y ordenado excepto por una camisa manchada de pintura que colgaba de un caballete situado al lado de la ventana. Se quitó el sombrero y los guantes y los depositó en una silla cercana.

Él no se movió.

Por lo tanto, le tocó hacerlo a ella. Se acercó a él.

—Empecemos de nuevo —extendió la mano—. Soy Serena Tsukino.

Él se la estrechó. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no me dijo aquel día que era el artista? ¿Que usted era Seiya Kou?

Él apartó la mirada.

—Pensaba hacerlo, pero pasó el momento.

—¡Ah, vamos! —ella intentó sonreír—. Me permitió hablar bastante rato sin decírmelo.

Él posó en ella sus intensos ojos zafiro.

—Quería su opinión sincera sobre mis cuadros. No me la habría dado si hubiera sabido que los había pintado yo.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Oh, sí lo habría hecho. Nunca vacilo en decir lo que pienso.

De hecho, le faltaba poco para preguntarle por qué fruncía el ceño cuando la miraba. Hacía vibrar de placer sus sentidos. Anhelaba sentir su mano en la piel, pero él parecía incómodo con ella.

No había habido incomodidad entre ellos en su primer encuentro.

Carraspeó, pero ocultó sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, señor Kou? Es la primera vez que pintan mi retrato.

Él se acercó a una hermosa silla tapizada de brocado y puso una mano en el respaldo.

—Por favor, siéntese, señorita Tsukino. Le traeré té.

Ella se sentó, muy consciente de la mano de él cerca de la piel sensible de su cuello. Cuando él soltó la silla, ella se giró y lo vio desaparecer detrás de una cortina. Regresó un momento después con una bandeja en la mano.

Colocó la bandeja en una mesa pequeña delante de la silla de ella.

Serena le tocó el brazo y él la miró.

—Permítame servirlo —murmuró ella, tan afectada por el contacto como parecía estar él—. ¿Cómo le gusta el té? ¿Con leche y azúcar?

Él se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la mesa.

—Me acostumbré a tomarlo solo en la Península.

—¿Estuvo en la guerra? —preguntó ella. Sirvió el té y le tendió la taza.

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

—En infantería.

Serena bajó la voz.

—Ahora comprendo por qué su cuadro histórico tenía tanta autenticidad.

Él apartó la vista.

Serena se sirvió té a su vez, con leche y azúcar. Cuando acercó la taza a los labios, lo miró. Entre ellos había una barrera que no existía cuando se conocieron en la exposición. Aquella conversación había sido estimulante y la de ahora no lo era.

Dejó su taza en la mesa.

—Y bien, ¿cómo vamos a proceder con este retrato?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Necesito saber cómo quiere usted que sea.

Ella movió una mano en el aire.

—No tengo ni idea. Lo primero que he sabido de este retrato ha sido hace una hora.

Él apartó la vista.

—Yo no he sabido nada hasta esta mañana.

—Lord BlackMoon ha estado ocupado —murmuró ella; tomó un sorbo de té.

Él hizo un ruidito de disgusto.

—No esperaba que viniera sola. Si lo desea, pediré a mi hermana que esté presente. Vive muy cerca de aquí.

¿Qué polilla se le había alojado en el cerebro?

—¿Por qué ha pensado eso? —las actrices no necesitaban damas de compañia.

Él la miró.

— BlackMoon no está con usted, así que, quizá deseé que haya otra mujer presente.

—¿ BlackMoon? —¿por qué insistía en hablar de BlackMoon? No era su padre. ¿Por qué le importaba si llevaba dama de compañía?

De pronto frunció el ceño. Él pensaba que BlackMoon era su amante.

A Seiya Kou le sorprendería saber que ella había tenido sólo un amante, mucho tiempo atrás. Sí, la habían engañado una vez, aunque debería haber aprendido la naturaleza voluble de los hombres en el regazo de su madre. Nunca más. De hecho, no había vuelto a sentirse tentada… hasta el desconocido misterioso de la Exposición de Verano.

A pesar de su comportamiento actual, la seguía tentando con sus ojos tristes que encerraban heridas del pasado.

Se sacudió mentalmente e hizo un esfuerzo por volver a la conversación.

—No necesito dama de compañía, señor Kou. Nadie espera decoro en una actriz. Eso conlleva cierta libertad.

Él se limitó a tomar un sorbo de té.

Serena respiró hondo y lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Hablamos del retrato?

—Usted y yo tenemos que decidir cómo va a aparecer de Cleopatra.

Él hablaba con voz inexpresiva, pero sus ojos no eran inexpresivos.

—No sé cómo hacer eso —murmuró ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Probamos poses distintas, la dibujo y elegimos la mejor imagen.

A ella aquello le parecía insuficiente, como intentar prepararse para una obra adivinando los diálogos.

—¿Ha leído la obra? —pasó un dedo por el brazo de la silla—. Tal vez le diera ideas.

—No desde la escuela.

Él miró la mano de ella y Serena curvó los dedos.

—Tengo una copia en mis aposentos. Vamos a buscarla para que pueda leerla.

Él parpadeó.

—No hay necesidad. Tráigala mañana.

—Entonces nos retrasaremos un día. Mi residencia está cerca. No llevará mucho tiempo.

Él la miró un momento.

—Muy bien —dijo al fin.

Entró en otra habitación a buscar su sobretodo y un minuto después salían al aire fresco.

Ella se tomó de su brazo y miró la calle.

—¿Cuál es la residencia de su hermana?

—No está lejos —él señaló la casa al pasar—. Ésa.

—¿Y hay también una esposa detrás de esas puertas?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy en posición de casarme. Mi hermana vive con mi madre en esa residencia.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Usted ha visto a mi hermana —dijo él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿La he visto?

—Admiro su retrato en la exposición.

Serena se detuvo.

—Claro que sí. Ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Qué entiende?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Por qué era un retrato tan afectuoso.

Él se ruborizó y ella percibió que volvía a alejarse.

Después de que casi hubieran regresado a la comodidad que había entre ellos en la exposición.

Serena le hizo más preguntas sobre su hermana, sus intereses, cómo había sido educada… todo lo que se le ocurrió que fuera un tema seguro. El corto paseo, de sólo unos doscientos metros, hasta su residencia en Henrietta Street fue con mucho el más placentero que había hecho en años.

Cuando entraron en la casa, él se volvió hacia la puerta abierta del salón.

Ella tiró de él.

—Venga a mi habitación.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿A su habitación?

Ella agitó una mano en el aire.

—No le importará a nadie, se lo prometo.

Le contó cómo había ido a vivir allí, le habló de los demás inquilinos que vivían en la casa y se esforzó por todos los medios por hacer que se sintiera cómodo y sentirse cómoda a su vez.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, ignoró adrede la cama, el mueble que más destacaba y el que le hacía preguntarse cómo sería compartirla con él. La alteraba descubrir que podía despertar tan rápidamente deseos dormidos en ella. Si había aprendido algo de su antiguo amante, había sido que sus sentidos no eran siempre los mejores jueces del carácter de un hombre.

Se quitó la capa y la dejó en una silla. Él se quitó el sombrero y los guantes, pero no el sobretodo.

Miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está su copia de la obra?

—En la mesa —ella se quitó los guantes y señaló una mesita al lado de la ventana.

Él tomó el libro encuadernado en cuero.

—Para mañana lo habré leído.

Abrió el libro y lo hojeó despacio. De pronto, lo cerró de golpe y se guardó el libro en un bolsillo del sobretodo.

Serena se preguntó qué pasaje habría causado aquella reacción. ¿Tal vez aquel diálogo de Marco Antonio donde decía: _Ahora ya no debe pasar ni un minuto de nuestras vidas sin placer_?

Él parecía no obtener ningún placer en su compañía.

—Debería regresar a mi estudio.

Serena no se había movido del umbral.

—¿A qué hora debo ir a posar mañana?

—A la misma hora, si le resulta conveniente —los modales de él eran rígidos.

—Hasta mañana, pues —asintió ella.

Él se acercó. Cuando pasaba a su lado, ella le tomó la mano.

—Me gustaría mucho que el tiempo que pasemos juntos sea agradable. Empezamos como amigos. ¿No podríamos continuar así?

De nuevo pasó algo por sus ojos. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le molestaba?

La miró a los ojos.

—Hasta mañana, señorita Tsukino.

Serena le soltó la mano y él salió de la habitación. Ella lo vio bajar las escaleras y salir a la calle sin detenerse siquiera a ponerse el sombrero y los guantes.

**OoOoO**

Cuando Seiya llegó a Adam Street, seguía vacilando entre el placer inesperado de volver a estar en compañía de Serena y el conocimiento terrible de que ella era la actriz de BlackMoon.

Caminó con la cabeza baja contra el viento frío procedente del río. Era horrible que BlackMoon hubiera elegido a una actriz lo bastante joven para ser su hija.

En lugar de volver al estudio, Seiya pasó a ver a su madre. La encontró sola en la salita de estar haciendo labores de aguja al lado de la ventana.

Levantó la vista cuando entró él.

—Seiya, has vuelto.

Él miró en derredor suyo.

—¿Dónde está Michiru?

—Ha ido con la doncella al mercado —la sonrisa de su madre era tensa—. Me temo que Michiru encuentra tediosas estas cuatro paredes. Aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para salir de ellas.

Él no respondió, sino que miró fijamente la alfombra.

—Siéntate —ella le indicó una silla—. Dime por qué has venido.

Seiya se acercó a la chimenea y movió con aire ausente una figurita situada al lado de un reloj de porcelana.

Al fin miró a su madre.

—¿ BlackMoon te dijo que su actriz es casi tan joven como Michiru?

Ella clavó la aguja en la tela.

—Eso a mí no me concierne y no debería concernirte a ti, Seiya.

—¿No te concierne? —él se volvió a mirarla—. ¿No te molesta? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puedes insistir en que pinte su retrato?

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de dolor.

—Es lo que él desea.

Seiya sintió que se sonrojaba de rabia.

—Tú no tienes que hacer lo que él desea, madre. Te trata de un modo abominable.

La expresión de ella se volvió severa.

—Esa es tu opinión. En mi opinión, él me ha permitido vivir con holgura, criar a mis hijos con comodidad y darles una educación y un futuro.

Seiya soltó una risita seca.

—Podría debatir qué tipo de futuro le ha proporcionado a Michiru pero aparte de eso, ¿no le has pagado más que suficiente por lo que ha hecho por ti?

Su madre reanudó la costura sin contestar.

Seiya se sentó en su silla y se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel que los de su madre.

—Madre, yo me ganaré la vida como artista. Conseguiré más encargos. Si ahorramos, tendré suficiente para cuidar de Michiru y de ti. No necesitas aceptar ni un chelín más de BlackMoon. Puedes decirle que se vaya al diablo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo no haré eso.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Por qué no? Prometo que podré cuidar de ti.

Su madre volvió a la costura.

—Estoy segura de que tendrás mucho éxito, hijo mío, pero no desdeñaré a Diamante.

Seiya se puso en pie.

—Él te ha desdeñado a ti. Y del modo más insultante.

Ella volvió a mirarlo.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones y no pienso hacerlo. No cambiaré mi acuerdo con Diamante.

Era inútil. En lo referente a BlackMoon, su madre estaba ciega y soda.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar? —preguntó ella—. Faltan todavía unas horas, pero si tienes hambre ya, pediré que te traigan té y galletas.

Él negó con la cabeza. Le sería imposible sentarse a la mesa y fingir que aquel día no había tenido lugar.

—No me esperes a cenar, tengo mucho que hacer esta noche.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Si cambias de idea, serás bienvenido.

Él se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

—Debo irme.

Su madre le dio una palmadita en la mejilla, pero en sus ojos brillaban lágrimas.

—Espero que te veamos mañana.

Cuando salió al aire de invierno, Seiya corrió a su estudio. Una vez allí, se apoyó en la puerta con visiones de BlackMoon saltando de la cama de su madre a la de Serena.

Se quitó el sombrero y los guantes y se acercó a la pared donde estaba el escritorio. Sacó varios papeles, tomó un trozo de carboncillo y empezó a dibujar.

Las líneas que trazó formaron una imagen de Serena.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ah! BlackMoon nos esta arruinando las cosas entre Serena y Seiya ¿Será que podra mejorarse la relación entre ellos?<em>

_Ya lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo_

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el capitulo 4_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_


	5. Capitulo 04

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por seguirme acompañando por aqui en esta historia!_

_Como ya se han dado cuenta, la relación de Serena y Seiya hasta ahora no ha sido la mejor por culpa de BlackMoon. Vamos a ver como continuan en este capitulo ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cuatro<strong>

Aquella noche, Serena estaba sentada ante el espejo poniéndose colorete en las mejillas y _kohl_ en las pestañas para realzar sus rasgos y que se vieran bien desde los asientos de los palcos del Drury Lane. Las puertas del camerino estaban abiertas de par en par, de modo que las demás actrices y ella pudieran oír sus avisos para salir a escena. Faltaba media hora para que se levantara el telón para _Romeo y Julieta_ y detrás del escenario había el caos de costumbre. Gente que gritaba. Decorados que se trasladaban de un lugar a otro. Actores, actrices y los bailarines de _ballet_ que entretenían entre acto y acto corrían de acá para allá vestidos o a medio vestir.

Serena adoraba aquella conmoción. Prefería con mucho estar allí que encima de las escaleras, en el camerino privado reservado para la actriz principal. Su madre había exigido aquel camerino y a Serena no le había importado ni lo más mínimo. El caos de detrás del escenario le daba energía.

La imagen de su madre apareció detrás de ella en el espejo. Iba vestida ya de lady Capuleto y la miraba de hito en hito.

—¿Has perdido completamente el juicio?

Serena dejó el cepillito que usaba para oscurecerse las pestañas.

—¿A qué te refieres, madre?

Ikuko señaló con gesto dramático a una persona invisible.

—Lord BlackMoon paga tu retrato y una obra entera y tú rehusas su compañía. Te niegas a que te acompañe.

—Yo tenía la impresión de que su inversión financiera era para beneficiar al teatro, no su vanidad —repuso Serena.

Su madre levantó las manos al cielo.

—Entonces eres aún más tonta de lo que imaginaba.

Serena no era tonta. Sabía muy bien lo que había esperado comprar BlackMoon.

Apartó la vista del espejo. Aunque los motivos de BlackMoon hubieran sido caballerosos, ella no habría aceptado su compañía. Le gustaba estar sola con Seiya Kou. Le gustaba la intimidad con él, que pudiera verla sin testigos.

Su madre le puso una mano en el hombro.

— BlackMoon tiene mucha influencia aquí en el teatro. No puedes tratarlo mal sin pagar por ello. Tú dices que quieres triunfar, pero si sigues así, nos arruinarás a las dos.

Serena quería triunfar, sí, pero como actriz, no como el juguete de BlackMoon.

La famosa Ikuko Tsukino disfrutaba sobre todas las cosas con la adoración de los hombres. Su carrera como actriz era simplemente el modo de exhibirse y su fama se debía más al número de hombres con los que se la había relacionado a lo largo de los años que a sus papeles en el escenario.

Su interés exclusivo por ganarse la atención de los caballeros más prestigiosos le había dejado poco tiempo para ocuparse de su hija. Serena había crecido cuidada por otros. Gente del teatro que le había dedicado sus atenciones, la habían disfrazado, le habían pintado la cara e incluso le habían permitido salir al escenario como parte de una escena. En el teatro había sido feliz. Le gustaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a salir a escena en cualquier papel simplemente para formar parte de aquello.

Pero no tenía intención de ofrecerse a hombres lujuriosos aunque la ayudaran en su carrera de actriz. Si ése era el precio del éxito, era demasiado alto y demasiado falso. Quería hacer méritos por sus habilidades, nada más. Quería ganarse los mejores papeles, las mejores críticas y los aplausos más sonoros porque su interpretación los merecía.

Su madre, sin embargo, tenía cierta razón. Serena no deseaba compartir el lecho de BlackMoon, pero no debía alejarlo del todo pues él podía usar su influencia en el teatro tanto para bien como para mal.

Se volvió a mirar a su madre a los ojos.

—Descansa tranquila, madre. Soy muy capaz de ocuparme de lord BlackMoon. He lidiado con otros como él.

—¿Oh? —su madre puso los brazos en jarras—. ¿Dieciocho años y eres una experta en hombres?

Serena respiró hondo.

—Tengo veintidós, soy mayor de lo que eras tú cuando me diste a luz.

—Pero se puede ser tonta a los veintidós —repuso su madre—. Si yo hubiera tenido más sentido común, no te habría dado a luz.

Serena se encogió. Ocultó el dolor que le producían las palabras de su madre con una sonrisa.

—Yo aprendo de tus errores.

Su madre apartó la vista.

— BlackMoon asistirá esta noche a la obra. Sé amable con él en el Salón Verde.

Serena se volvió al espejo y empezó a empolvarse la cara.

—Siempre soy amable con los caballeros —lo que no hacía era acostarse con ellos.

El señor Garayan apareció en la puerta del camerino.

—Ah, estás aquí, Ikuko, querida. Tan encantadora como siempre.

La madre de Serena sonrió.

—¡Qué halagador! Voy vestida como una matrona.

—Nada puede disminuir tu belleza —él le apretó la mano y miró a Serena—. Tu hija ha heredado todo tu encanto. Es una buena Julieta. Belleza y un arte interpretativo que puede rivalizar con el tuyo. Debes estar orgullosa.

La madre de Serena seguía sonriendo, pero la joven captó la dureza de su mirada.

—Sí, debo estar orgullosa, ¿verdad?

**OoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya despertó temprano, cuando un mensajero le llevó el primer pago generoso de BlackMoon. Al menos ese dinero le permitiría comprar material. Caminó la milla que había hasta Ludgate Hill, donde el establecimiento de Thomas Clay ofrecía los mejores pigmentos, y compró suficiente para varios cuadros. Regresó a tiempo de preparar el estudio para la llegada de Serena.

Mientas la esperaba, miró las distintas imágenes de ella que había esbozado de memoria, incluidas las que había hecho después del primer encuentro. La noche anterior había llenado un papel tras otro con su perfil, sus ojos, su sonrisa… Cuando empezó a oscurecer había leído _Marco Antonio y Cleopatra_ a la luz de la lámpara.

Ella llamó puntual a su puerta a las dos. Seiya se levantó de la mesa de dibujo y guardó rápidamente los bocetos. Cuando abrió la puerta, el rostro de ella estaba rosa por el aire de invierno.

—Buenas tardes, señor Kou —sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de placer.

Su impacto obligó a Seiya a apartar la vista.

—Señorita Tsukino. Confío en que este bien.

—Yo siempre estoy bien —respondió ella animosa.

Él tuvo la presencia de ánimo de ayudarla a quitarse la capa, muy consciente de la curva elegante del cuello y de los mechones de pelo color rubio que asomaban en su cuello por debajo del sombrero.

—¿Ha podido leer la obra? —preguntó ella. Se quitó los guantes y desató las cintas del sombrero.

Él colgó la capa en el perchero.

—La leí anoche.

Ella dejó los guantes y el sombrero en la mesita y lo miró, sonriente todavía.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que sus bocetos no le habían hecho justicia. No habían captado aquella chispa de energía, aquella vivacidad tan suya. Sus dedos ansiaban volver a intentarlo.

Pero tenía que mostrarse cortés.

—Prepararé té —se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Yo lo haré —apartó la cortina que aislaba la cocina y miró a su alrededor—. Tengo muy poco que hacer. Usted lo ha preparado todo.

Él había puesto la tetera en el fuego antes de que llegara ella. El té estaba en la tetera. Ella echó el agua.

—Debe permitirme llevar la bandeja —dijo él.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Debo?

Él entró en la cocina.

—Insisto.

No había espacio para los dos, pero pensó en eso demasiado tarde. Sus brazos se rozaron cuando ella intentó pasar a su lado y aquel simple contacto provocó en los sentidos de Seiya algo que no quiso identificar.

Ella estaba ante él, con los cuerpos casi tocándose. Alzó la mano y le acarició con gentileza la mejilla con un dedo.

—Tiene una mancha negra.

Del carboncillo, probablemente.

Él tomó un trapo y se frotó donde ella había tocado, pero no pudo borrar la explosión de deseo carnal que ella suscitaba en él. Se volvió y tomó la bandeja. Serena lo siguió en silencio hasta donde se había sentado el día anterior.

Se acomodó en la silla como si el momento del contacto no hubiera ocurrido nunca.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Hablamos de cómo pintar a Cleopatra?

—Es un buen lugar para empezar —murmuró Seiya

Ella sirvió el té y le pasó su taza.

—¿Qué ha pensado?

—¿De Cleopatra?

—Sí —ella levantó su taza.

Él dejó la suya en la mesa.

—Me ha sorprendido su ambición política. No recordaba así la obra del colegio.

Ella sonrió.

—Quizá de muchacho era demasiado romántico.

Seiya rió con sequedad.

—Me parece que no, pero ahora entiendo más de la vida. Marco Antonio estaba motivado por la pasión, pero Cleopatra estaba motivada por la ambición.

Serena asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Traiciona a Marco Antonio dos veces. Y dudo que se matara por amor a él.

Él movió su taza, pero no la alzó.

—Pero el amor de él por ella sí lo lleva a la muerte.

—Y a la de ella —le recordó Serena—. Podríamos decir que era una mujer sola que intentaba abrirse paso en el mundo y que la pasión de él llevó a su caída.

Él pensó en la situación de su madre.

—El mundo no ha cambiado tanto.

—Desde luego —dijo ella con firmeza.

Seiya la miró y recordó que era BlackMoon el que interpretaba el papel de Marco Antonio en su vida y no él. El sol de la ventana arrancaba reflejos dorados a su pelo rubio. La mirada que le dedicó ella era suave y amistosa.

Seiya tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Es una obra extraña. Tiene más de historia que de amor.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Menos mal. Ya hay bastante amor por parte del señor Chiba en la obra.

Seiya la miró sorprendido.

—¿No le gusta Chiba como protagonista?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Huele a _whisky_ y es demasiado bajo.

—¿El famoso señor Chiba?

Ella arrugó la cara como si hubiera comido limón.

—Me atrevo a decir que su aspecto mejora desde los palcos.

Su franqueza le hizo relajarse y apartar a BlackMoon de su mente. Tenía la sensación de que acababan de volver a Somerset House.

Empezaron a comentar cómo debía posar Cleopatra, si sentada o de pie. Seiya estaba impaciente por dibujarla.

Ella dejó su taza y se sentó en el borde de la silla.

—¿Debo posar ya? ¿Quizá como Cleopatra en su trono?

Enderezó la espalda y alzó la barbilla, con lo que se transformó al instante en una reina altiva que miraba desde arriba al resto del mundo.

Él la miró intrigado.

—Mantenga esa pose.

Acercó más la mesa de dibujo a la silla de ella y puso un papel en blanco en la superficie angular. Dibujó con rapidez, usando carboncillo y pasteles, sin pensar, dejando que la imagen fuera directamente del ojo a la mano.

Ella permanecía muy quieta, casi como una estatua.

Él dejó el boceto a un lado y lo reemplazó con otro papel en blanco.

—Ahora levántese y muévase.

—¿Que me mueva?

Él movió una mano en el aire.

—Muévase delante de mí como se movería Cleopatra.

Los movimientos naturales y llenos de gracia que lo habían seducido hasta ese momento se vieron reemplazados por un paso majestuoso, adelante y atrás.

Él dibujaba con rapidez.

—Me siento un poco tonta —dijo ella, cuando cruzaba delante de él.

—No parece tonta —respondió él—. Esto es exactamente lo que necesito.

La probó en otras poses, sentada y de pie, y acabó con diez dibujos en pastel que le daban ideas sobre cómo podía ser el retrato final.

Los miró uno a uno.

—¿Puedo verlos?

Serena se acercó a él llevando consigo su aroma a agua de rosas. Examinó cada dibujo, uno después de otro.

—Admirable —volvió a mirarlos todos y dejó tres de ellos juntos—. Dibujaba tan deprisa que jamás habría imaginado que podría hacer que se parecieran tanto a mí.

Él volvió a mirarlos.

—Todavía no están bien. No estoy seguro de por qué.

Había dejado los bocetos anteriores en el suelo, al lado de la mesa de dibujo, y Serena los vio.

—¿Qué es eso?

Los tomó y los examinó. Cuando llegó a los que él había hecho después de Somerset House, alzó la vista con expresión confusa.

—Son bocetos que había hecho antes —repuso él con vaguedad.

—Estos son diferentes a los otros —ella los miró—. Parezco… —hizo una pausa—. Seductora.

Seiya no contestó.

Ella sonrió.

—Estos los dibujo después de la exposición, ¿verdad?

Seiya no quiso mentir.

—Sí.

—Me gustan —dijo ella, y él sintió que se sonrojaba de placer—. Me hace parecer embaucadora.

—No es suficiente —Seiya se alegraba de que no le preguntara por qué la había dibujado aquel día, pues no habría sabido qué contestar.

Serena lo miraba como si pudiera ver en sus pensamientos todo lo que él había sentido aquel día, sentimientos que ahora le estaban prohibidos, pero no pensaría en eso. Ese día sólo quería pintarla.

—Cleopatra debe parecer seductora —ella miró a su alrededor y descubrió una _chaise longue_. La empujó más cerca de la mesa de dibujo y se reclinó en ella. Se apoyó en un codo y lo miró. El efecto era a la vez sensual y majestuoso.

Seiya contuvo el aliento al verla.

Ella abandonó su papel de Cleopatra.

—¿No le gusta así? —empezó a cambiar de posición.

Él levantó una mano.

—No se mueva. Déjeme que la dibuje así.

Ella recuperó la pose.

—Estamos avanzando mucho hoy, ¿verdad?

—Sí —él se concentró en las líneas que dibujaba.

—Siento que hoy nos comunicamos tan bien como el día de la exposición.

Él la miró, pero no contestó.

—¿Qué creé que ocurrió ayer? —preguntó Serena—. Estaba segura de que estaba descontento conmigo. ¿Me dirá ahora a qué se debía?

Seiya dejó de dibujar.

—No era nada.

Ella echó la cabeza a un lado, pareció recordar por qué estaba allí y volvió a su pose original.

—No fue mi imaginación. Mi presencia lo perturbaba.

Él se concentró en el dibujo.

—Quizá mi humor se debía a algo no relacionado con usted.

—Entonces dígame qué lo hacía desgraciado —pidió ella con sinceridad.

—Ahora no lo recuerdo —mintió él—. Probablemente no era nada.

Ella permaneció callada un rato y Seiya rellenó el color de su vestido y el tono impecable de su piel.

—¿Tiene muchos amigos en Londres? —preguntó ella al cabo de un rato.

—No muchos —repuso él—. Soy de Bath.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo interpreté _La ópera del mendigo_ en Bath. ¿La vio? Fue hace dos años.

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Yo estaba en España.

La expresión de ella se volvió comprensiva, pero no prosiguió con aquel tema.

—Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos en Londres —dijo.

—¿Su madre no vive aquí?

Ella movió una mano en el aire, pero inmediatamente volvió a su pose.

—Mi madre no es precisamente una amiga. Uno necesita amigos para divertirse.

En la vida de Seiya había poco espacio para diversiones.

—Diversión.

—Ya sabe, paseos por el parque, ir de tiendas, tomar un helado en Gunter's, cosas así —ella hizo una pausa—. Están mis amigos del teatro, por supuesto, pero la mayoría de sus diversiones son en tabernas.

Seiya dejó que lo envolviera la conversación como el agua de un arroyo claro un día de verano. Le impedía concentrarse demasiado en su trabajo y permitía que fluyeran las líneas del dibujo. Cambió el papel y empezó a dibujar sólo la cara, llenando la página con ella.

—Usted y yo deberíamos ser amigos —prosiguió ella.

Seiya detuvo la mano y la miró con fijeza.

Serena le sonrió.

—Así podría llamarlo Seiya. Y usted podría llamarme Serena.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, llamaron a la puerta, que se abrió casi inmediatamente.

Entró lord BlackMoon.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! —se quitó el sombrero y saludó a Serena con la cabeza—. Buenos días, querida —miró a Seiya—. Se me ha ocurrido venir a ver cómo progresa esto.

— BlackMoon —Seiya se puso rígido—. Es la segunda sesión. ¿Qué progresos espera? —colocó el boceto de ella en la _chaise longue_ debajo de todos los demás.

—Me gustaría verlo — BlackMoon se acercó a la mesa de dibujo sin esperar permiso.

Seiya dejó las manos sobre el montón de dibujos, de modo que BlackMoon sólo podía ver el de arriba del todo, un dibujo de Serena sentada en la silla.

BlackMoon miró a Serena.

—Es una modelo admirable, querida.

Ella no contestó.

Él volvió a examinar el dibujo y movió la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, no se parece nada a Cleopatra —se volvió a Seiya—. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, tiene que parecer egipcia.

Seiya apretó los puños.

—¡Por Dios, milord! —exclamó Serena—. Espera demasiado de un primer día de posado. ¿Pensaba que estaría ya plenamente vestida y con la pintura del teatro?

Seiya se sentía perfectamente capaz de defender su trabajo ante gente como BlackMoon. Odiaba su intromisión, pero odiaba todavía más que le recordara su derecho sobre Serena.

BlackMoon sonrió a la joven y Seiya vio que posaba los ojos en su figura reclinada.

—Si usted está contenta con la sesión, querida mía, yo también.

Seiya se volvió para ocultar el disgusto que sabía que no podía disimular en su rostro.

—Seiya ¿cuándo termina la sesión? —preguntó BlackMoon —. He venido a acompañar a la señorita Tsukino a casa.

Los hombros de Seiya se pusieron rígidos.

Serena se incorporó.

—Eso no es necesario, señor.

—No puedo permitir que camine sola — BlackMoon lanzó a Seiya una de esas miradas que se dirigen los hombres cuando esperan hacer una conquista.

Que BlackMoon hiciera gala de su aventura con Serena delante del hijo de su antigua amante hacía que a Seiya le hirviera la sangre. Sólo la promesa que había hecho a su madre le impedía agarrar a BlackMoon del cuello y arrojarlo a la calle.

—No hemos terminado —Serena reanudó su pose de Cleopatra.

BlackMoon se acercó a una silla y se sentó.

—No me importa esperar.

Seiya amontonó los dibujos y guardó las pinturas en sus cajas. No dibujaría ni una línea delante de BlackMoon.

—Hemos terminado.

Serena se puso en pie y lo miró de hito en hito. Sin decir palabra, tomó las tazas de té y la bandeja y las llevó a la cocina.

—No debe hacer eso —dijo BlackMoon —. Es trabajo de sirvientes.

—No me importa.

Seiya la siguió a la cocina.

—Yo me ocuparé de las cosas del té.

—No habíamos terminado. ¿Por qué ha dicho que sí? —ella hablaba en voz baja, pero parecía irritada.

—No puedo trabajar con él mirando.

Serena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Cuándo regreso?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—¿Mañana?

—Muy bien. Llegaré a las dos, si le resulta conveniente —su voz seguía siendo tensa.

—A las dos, pues —repuso él en el mismo tono.

Ella volvió al estudio.

BlackMoon estaba de pie con la capa de ella en la mano, preparado para ayudarla. Se la echó por los hombros y mantuvo las manos un instante en ellos.

Seiya se volvió y fingió estar ocupado. No regresó al estudio hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Alguien más quiere matar a BlackMoon por andar de metiche y arruinar la sesión de Serena y Seiya?<em>

_Pero bueno, tranquilas que apenas esta empezando el retrato de Serena y pueden pasar un montón de cosas entre nuestra pareja favorita._

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_


	6. Capitulo 05

_¡Hola!_

¡Mil gracias sus comentarios y por seguirme acompañando por aqui en esta historia!

_El día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cinco<strong>

Serena tomó de mala gana el brazo de BlackMoon. Las frases halagadoras que le dedicó él mientras caminaban no eran para ella más que un zumbido irritante.

Temblaba de rabia y apenas podía contenerse. No sabía quién la ponía más furiosa, si BlackMoon por haberse entrometido o Seiya por no haberlo echado.

Ya pensaba en él como en «Seiya», pues sentía cierta intimidad entre ellos, aunque él todavía no se había relajado del todo en su presencia. Había sido una experiencia curiosa posar para él. Había sentido todas sus miradas, pero también había intuido que el papel, los colores y las líneas lo mantenían a distancia.

Si no hubiera llegado BlackMoon, quizá…

—¿A qué hora posa para Seiya mañana? —le oyó preguntar.

Serena evitó contestar.

—Parece tratar con mucha familiaridad al señor Kou. ¿Cuál es su relación con él? —preguntó a su vez.

BlackMoon soltó una risita.

—Seiya es hijo de una amistad. Lo he conocido casi toda su vida.

—¿Oh? ¿Esa amistad es su padre?

BlackMoon tardó un momento en contestar.

—Es su madre. Aunque también conocí a su padre antes de que muriera.

—Entiendo —¿amigo de la madre y sólo un conocido del difunto padre? Ella quería más información—. ¿Cuándo murió el padre del señor Kou?

BlackMoon agitó una mano en el aire, como si esa muerte careciera de importancia.

—Hará dieciséis o diecisiete años.

—Yo entonces sólo tendría seis —Serena quería recordarle su diferencia de edad—. El señor Kou debía ser también muy joven.

BlackMoon frunció el ceño.

—Sí.

¿La madre de Seiya había sido una de sus conquistas? Eso explicaría la animadversión de Seiya hacia aquel hombre. Cruzaron Maiden Lane. Gracias a Dios, ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa.

—No me ha dicho a qué hora la espera Seiya —él hablaba como si intentara disimular su irritación.

—A las dos.

—Vendré a acompañarla

Ella se detuvo, le soltó el brazo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Señor, le suplico que no venga y, desde luego, que no vuelva a entrometerse en nuestras sesiones.

Él parecía enojado.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No venga —repitió ella, pronunciando cada palabra despacio y con claridad—. Ha arruinado la sesión. Ha interrumpido la concentración del señor Kou. ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta?

El rostro de BlackMoon se puso rojo.

Serena forzó una sonrisa y cambió de táctica.

—Vamos, no se enfade conmigo. Cualquiera que hubiera entrado en ese momento habría hecho lo mismo —volvió a tomarle el brazo y reanudó la marcha—. Sé muy bien cuánto desea que ese retrato sea un éxito para el teatro. Y para conseguirlo, el artista necesita intimidad.

—¿Seiya le ha dicho eso? —preguntó él. Su brazo se había puesto rígido.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Claro que no. Pero cualquiera que sepa algo de posar para retratos, se da cuenta de que la intimidad es fundamental —ella, por su parte, sólo tenía un día de experiencia en aquel campo, pero confiaba en que BlackMoon supiera menos aún.

Serena vio a una joven hermosa que los miraba desde la acera de enfrente. Iba acompañada por un hombre también joven y atractivo, que la miraba como si el sol saliera y se pusiera sólo para ella.

Serena sintió envidia.

BlackMoon volvió a hablar.

—Pero no creo que altere nada por acompañarla hasta el estudio.

Serena odiaba tener que ver a aquel hombre sólo porque tenía poder. Suspiró para sí y lo miró.

—Muy bien, puede venir a las dos menos cuarto y acompañarme hasta el estudio del artista.

Él sonrió.

Ella lo apuntó con un dedo.

—Pero no debe venir a acompañarme a casa porque nunca sabemos a qué hora vamos a terminar exactamente.

Él arrugó la frente.

—Si acaba tarde, no será seguro para una mujer joven…

—Si acabamos tarde —lo interrumpió ella—, insistiré en que el señor Kou me acompañe a casa —se esforzó por hablar como si aquello no fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo—. Me atrevo a decir que es lo menos que puede hacer después de todo lo que seguramente le ha pagado.

—Muy bien —él le acarició la mano con el pulgar—. Haré lo que desea de mí.

Ella apartó la mano. Por fin estaban en su puerta.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor —dijo con una reverencia.

Obviamente, él esperaba que lo invitara a entrar. Hizo ademán de tomarle la mano de nuevo, pero ella abrió la puerta.

—Espere —él agarró la puerta—. ¿La veré esta noche en el Salón Verde?

—Tal vez —ella esbozó una sonrisa falsa y se apresuró a entrar.

**OoOoO**

Esa noche, Seiya volvió a excusarse con su madre por no ir a cenar. Después de ver cómo trataba BlackMoon a Serena, no podía enfrentarse a su madre. Pasó el resto de la tarde mirando los dibujos que había hecho y obligándose a considerar aquella tarea como un reto artístico.

Al fin los dejó y se puso el sobretodo, pues necesitaba que el aire del invierno enfriara sus emociones. Ardía de rabia y resentimiento.

Con la cabeza agachada contra el viento, cruzó el Strand y caminó hacia Covent Garden, evitando Henrietta Street, los recuerdos de la habitación de Serena y los miedos de que BlackMoon pudiera haberla visitado. Sólo deseaba comer cordero y beber algo en una de las tabernas ruidosas que olían a hombres corrientes disfrutando de placeres corrientes. Caminó hasta Bow Street y, cuando encontró un lugar así, se sentó ante una mesa pequeña pegada a una de las paredes.

El hombre sentado en la mesa de al lado insistió en hablar con él y resultó ser actor, lo cual no era de sorprender teniendo en cuenta que Drury Lane estaba a pocas calles de allí.

—Actúo con Darién Chiba y la incomparable Ikuko Tsukino —dijo—. Tiene que venir a verme actuar. Lo haré entrar.

Aquello implicaba volver a ver a Serena en el papel de Julieta, así que Seiya aceptó la invitación.

Cuando entraron en el teatro, nadie cuestionó al nuevo amigo del actor. Este le dijo a Seiya que se pusiera en un lugar entre bastidores desde donde se veía perfectamente el escenario, aunque de lado. Antes de que empezara la obra, Seiya miró a su alrededor y vio a Serena detrás del escenario pero en el otro extremo. Ella no lo vio.

Su nuevo amigo interpretaba a Abraham, un siervo que tenía unos pocos diálogos y una escena de esgrima en el primer acto. Cuando bajó del escenario se quedó al lado de Seiya a ver la interpretación.

—Julieta está excelente —susurró—. La mejor que he visto nunca. Serena es hija de Ikuko Tsukino, así que no es de sorprender que actúe tan bien —rió en voz baja—. Se rumorea que Ikuko no sabe cuál de los muchos caballeros que se acostaban con ella entonces engendró a la chica.

Todo el mundo sabía que la gente del teatro tenía costumbres relajadas, sin esperanza de mezclarse con la buena sociedad, pero a Seiya la historia de Serena le pareció triste.

La observó en el escenario, interpretando a una hija querida. Resultaba muy convincente en su papel de chica inocente y confiada a punto de verse arrojada en brazos de la pasión y las disputas familiares. Cuando posaba de Cleopatra, resultaba igual de convincente en su papel de reina astuta y sensual.

Seiya quería que su retrato revelara también algo que era sólo de ella. Una joven franca, nada temerosa y decidida.

Frunció el ceño. Quizá aquél era sólo el papel que interpretaba con él. ¿Hacía otro papel muy distinto con BlackMoon?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. No debía permitirse cobrarle afecto. Ella era un encargo, nada más. Sólo tenía que crear un cuadro decente.

Ella recitaba en el escenario:

—«Mi abundancia es tan ilimitada como el mar. Mi amor es igual de profundo; cuanto más le doy, más tengo, pues ambas cosas son infinitas».

Seiya cerró los ojos. Las palabras de ella despertaban sus sentidos. Desde que regresara de España, había procurado protegerse de la decepción, la pérdida y el horror. Serena amenazaba con atravesar esas defensas y hacerle sentir de nuevo.

Sospechaba que su compañero del teatro lo llevaría al Salón Verde si se lo pedía. Pero si BlackMoon estaba allí cortejando a Serena, no podría soportarlo.

**OoOoO**

Terminó la obra y su nuevo amigo se unió a los saludos finales en el escenario. Después invitó a Seiya a regresar a la taberna y beber más. Otros actores jóvenes se unieron a ellos. Cuando salían del teatro, Seiya estuvo tan cerca de Serena que habría podido tocarla. Su madre tiraba de ella y Serena no lo vio.

Seiya dejó pasar esa oportunidad.

En la taberna se contentó con observar a su compañero con sus amigos. Lo incluyeron en una ronda tras otra de bebida, pero no formaba parte del círculo. Observaba cómo la bebida les soltaba la risa, la rabia y el sentimentalismo. Tomaba nota de la expresión de su cara, de sus gestos, sus posturas, teñidas todas de sombras marrones en la luz tenue de la taberna.

Seiya sintió que había bebido demasiado y se despidió de ellos. Caminó por la calle y dobló una esquina a una zona oscura y estrecha. Los ruidos de la juerga en la taberna resonaban contra las paredes de ladrillo.

De repente fue como si estuviera de nuevo en Badajoz. Las figuras en sombra que cruzaban la calle delante de él entraban en callejones o permanecían en pie en los umbrales, le parecían de pronto a punto de atacar. La risa de las tabernas le parecía la risa demente de Badajoz. Los gritos de alegría le sonaban a aullidos de dolor. Seiya se aplastó contra la pared fría de un edificio y se tapó los oídos con las manos.

Se dijo que no estaba en Badajoz, pero sus sentidos se negaban a escucharle. El corazón le latía con fuerza, tenía los músculos tensos y una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que huyera.

Echó a correr. Corrió como si lo persiguieran soldados borrachos, igual que en Badajoz. Corrió como si huyera de visiones de carnicería, brutalidad y lujuria violenta.

Cuando llegó a su estudio y sacó la llave del bolsillo, le ardían los pulgares. Abrió la puerta y entró jadeante. Regresaron visiones de los soldados sujetando a la mujer francesa. De nuevo su hijo les gritaba que pararan. De nuevo vio Seiya la cara de Zafiro BlackMoon y su risa de borracho.

—Ven a unirte a la fiesta —dijo el espectro—. Hay de sobra para ti también.

Seiya entró en el dormitorio y sacó el orinal. Se inclinó y vomitó hasta que no le quedó nada en el estómago excepto arcadas secas.

**OoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un sobresalto. Tenía mal sabor de boca, la cabeza le palpitaba de dolor y la habitación apestaba a vómito.

Se levantó, se puso la ropa de la noche anterior y llevó el orinal a la parte de atrás para limpiarlo.

Después echó agua limpia en una jarra grande, se enjuagó la boca, se cepilló los dientes y se lavó, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el estómago amenazando con rebelarse.

Cuando se hubo puesto ropa limpia, se dirigió a la residencia de su madre a desayunar y tomar teteras enteras de té para librarse del yunque y el martillo que tenía en la cabeza.

Wilson le abrió la puerta y él fue directamente al comedor, esperando encontrar el desayuno en la mesa.

No esperaba ver a BlackMoon sentado a la mesa, con una taza en la mano y leyendo el periódico.

—Seiya —lo saludó éste. Estaba solo en la estancia.

Seiya puso una mano en la jamba de la puerta para frenar la rabia que hervía en su interior. No devolvió el saludo.

BlackMoon soltó una risita y volvió a su periódico.

La necesidad de comida y de probarle a BlackMoon que no podía intimidarlo impidieron que Seiya saliera corriendo. Se acercó al aparador y lo encontró generosamente provisto, como siempre, con arenques y lonchas de jamón, además de huevos hervidos y rebanadas de pan. Los arenques le provocaron casi tantas náuseas como la presencia de BlackMoon. Tomó dos huevos y rebanadas de pan que untó con mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa.

Se sentó enfrente de BlackMoon y se sirvió una taza de té de la tetera que había en el centro de la mesa.

—Te estás preguntando si he pasado la noche aquí — BlackMoon se metió un trozo de arenque en la boca—. He pasado una noche muy agradable.

Seiya lo miró de hito en hito, pero rehusó morder el anzuelo.

BlackMoon volvió a intentarlo.

—Tuve en cuenta la presencia de tu hermana, por supuesto —alzó su taza de té hasta la boca—. Pero decidí que es bastante mayor para saber cómo son las cosas. Bastante mayor para un marido, me atrevería a decir —volvió a reír—. Además, ya se había retirado cuando llegué. Vine después de que terminara la obra.

¿Después de la obra? Entonces BlackMoon no había pasado la noche con Serena. A pesar de su resolución de pensar en Serena meramente como un encargo, Seiya respiró aliviado. Aunque de inmediato sintió rabia porque BlackMoon hubiera acudido a su madre.

—Es sorprendente que tenga en cuenta otros sentimientos que los suyos —dijo.

A BlackMoon le ardieron los ojos con furia.

—A tu madre no le importó.

Seiya agarró el borde de la mesa. Sostuvo la mirada a BlackMoon.

—Tenga cuidado con lo que dice —hasta una promesa a su madre tenía sus límites.

BlackMoon hizo un gesto conciliador.

—Vamos, vamos. Tú sabes que siento un gran aprecio por tu madre.

—¿Aprecio por ella? —Seiya le lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

BlackMoon bajó la voz.

—Lo que pase entre tu madre y yo no es asunto tuyo y harías bien en recordar eso.

Eran casi las mismas palabras que le había dicho su madre.

BlackMoon golpeó la mesa con la mano.

—No olvides tu lugar, muchacho —dijo con más energía—. No cuestiones los asuntos de un par del reino.

Seiya se inclinó hacia delante.

—No consentiré que haga daño a mi madre.

BlackMoon asumió la expresión de un hombre razonable.

—Tu madre entiende mis necesidades, muchacho. Eso debería ser suficiente para ti —se metió un trozo de jamón en la boca y masticó.

Seiya no desvió la mirada de él.

—¿Sabe que se acuesta con la señorita Tsukino?

BlackMoon sonrió y levantó un dedo en el aire.

—Ah, pero yo no me acuesto con la señorita Tsukino. Todavía —tomó otro sorbo de té—. Si fuera así, no estaría aquí.

¿ BlackMoon no se había acostado con Serena? ¿Nunca? Aquella noticia sorprendía a Seiya. Se quedó un momento paralizado. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que BlackMoon utilizaba a su madre para apaciguar su deseo por Serena.

Apartó la silla, dispuesto a lanzarse al cuello de BlackMoon, pero su madre entró en ese momento.

—Vaya, Seiya, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Él se levantó, temblando todavía de rabia, y dio un beso a su madre.

—He venido a desayunar.

Ella le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Siempre eres bienvenido.

Se acercó a BlackMoon, quien se levantó a su vez.

—Buenos días, Diamante.

Él la besó en los labios, y al hacerlo miró de soslayo a Seiya.

—Querida mía, permíteme que te sirva yo.

Le sostuvo una silla y ella se sentó con gracia.

—Te lo agradezco. Sólo un huevo, por favor.

Él le llevó el huevo y regresó a su silla para servirle té.

Seiya apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

Entró Michiru frotándose los ojos.

—Buenos días —murmuró a Seiya. Entonces vio a BlackMoon —. ¡Oh!

Él se puso en pie y la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Buenos días, Michiru, querida. ¿Me permites que te sirva yo?

Ella parecía confusa.

—Puedo hacerlo yo. Por favor, sentese.

Cuando regresó a la mesa, BlackMoon se levantó y retiró una silla para ella.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella con educación.

Mientras comía, pasó la mirada de BlackMoon a su madre y vuelta. Miró a Seiya con expresión interrogante.

Este se encogió de hombros.

Michiru terminó una taza de té y se sirvió otra.

—Lord BlackMoon, ayer por la tarde lo vi en la calle. ¿Quién era la dama joven que lo acompañaba?

Seiya lanzó una mirada a su madre, que se limitó a bajar la vista a su plato.

BlackMoon respondió sin vacilar:

—Debía ser la señorita Tsukino. La acompañé a casa desde el estudio de Seiya.

Michiru movió la cabeza sorprendida.

—¿Desde el estudio de Seiya?

—Lord BlackMoon me ha encargado que pinte el retrato de la señorita Tsukino —explicó éste.

Michiru abrió mucho los ojos.

—Era la joven señorita Tsukino, la actriz que interpreta a Julieta. Ya sabía que la conocía de algo.

BlackMoon se inclinó hacia ella.

—Estoy convencido de que la joven señorita Tsukino tendrá tanto éxito como su madre. Será una baza importante para el teatro.

—Comprendo —murmuró Michiru; pero parecía incómoda.

Seiya se levantó y puso otra rebanada de pan en su plato.

BlackMoon sacó su reloj de oro y miró la hora.

—Es tarde; debo irme.

Seiya regresó a su silla.

—¿Tienes que irte tan pronto, Diamante? —la madre de Seiya parecía alicaída.

Diamante se inclinó y la besó en la cabeza.

—Negocios, querida. Volveré a visitarte, lo prometo —le puso una mano a Michiru en el hombro—. Es un placer volver a verte —hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Seiya y salió de la estancia.

Seiya no se atrevía a mirar a su madre.

Michiru pareció forzar una sonrisa.

—Vaya. Así que es la señorita Tsukino la que posa para ti. Dinos, ¿es tan hermosa de cerca como en el escenario?

Seiya luchó por mantener un rostro inexpresivo.

—Yo diría que sí.

—¡Qué emocionante! —exclamó Michiru—. ¿Cómo va el cuadro?

—Acabamos de empezar.

—Me gustaría verla de cerca. ¿Cuándo posará de nuevo?

—Hoy a las dos.

—¿Puedo ir a conocerla? —le miró suplicante—. Prometo que no me quedaré a distraerlos.

Seiya miró a su madre, que tenía el rostro tenso.

—No se me ocurre ninguna razón para negarme —musitó la mujer, que parecía que quisiera hacer cualquier cosa excepto dar permiso a su hija para conocer a la mujer que la iba a reemplazar en el lecho de BlackMoon, una mujer en la plenitud de su juventud y su belleza.

A Seiya no se le ocurrió tampoco ninguna excusa para mantener alejada a Michiru.

—Muy bien. Ven a las dos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Como creen que resulten las cosas ahora que Michiru conocera a Serena? <em>

_mmm... ya lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, en donde tambien veremos un poco más de Haruka y Michiru_

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.d. Hoy tambien hay nuevo capitulo de **Sr & Sra Kou **¡No se lo pierdan!_


	7. Capitulo 06

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias sus comentarios y por seguirme acompañando por aqui en esta historia!_

_Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Seis<strong>

Michiru rebuscaba entre las hierbas de un puesto de Covent Garden. Eligió un ramillete de lavanda y se lo llevó a la nariz antes de colocarlo en la cesta que sostenía su amigo Haruka. Buscó el monedero en su bolso.

—Pagaré yo —Haruka dio una moneda al vendedor—. Es un regalo.

—Gracias. Eres muy bueno.

—Es un placer —repuso él.

Caminaron entre los puestos de fruta y verdura atendidos por vendedores de mejillas coloradas envueltos en lana y cuyas respiraciones formaban nubes en el aire.

—Gracias también por sacarme de casa —dijo Michiru—. A veces creo que me volveré loca sentada todo el día en el salón viendo a mi madre con sus labores de aguja.

—De nuevo, el placer es todo mío.

Ella suspiró y apartó la vista.

—Te preocupa algo —dijo él.

—¿Preocuparme? —ella volvió a mirarlo.

Haruka no era tan alto como su hermano. Era también más delgado, pero para Michiru era un amigo muy fiable y demasiado perspicaz.

—No me preocupa nada —repuso.

Él la tomó del brazo y la miró con sus bondadosos ojos azules.

—A mí no puedes engañarme, ¿sabes?

Su rostro era muy querido, muy franco… pero ella no estaba segura de poder poner en palabras lo que le preocupaba.

—¿Estás preocupada por tu madre? —preguntó él.

Ella se apartó.

—¿Por qué crees que puedo estar preocupada por mi madre?

La sonrisa de él se volvió conciliadora.

—Es una suposición.

Caminaron en silencio, ahora sin tocarse. Michiru se detuvo delante de un puesto donde había erizos en jaulas, una mascota popular porque se comía los escarabajos que plagaban las casas de Londres.

Se inclinó y tocó el hocico de una cría de erizo que asomaba entre los barrotes de su jaula. Le gustaba que Haruka nunca la presionara para que hablara, como hacía a veces su madre en su afán por querer saber todo lo que la perturbaba. Su madre, como Haruka, también notaría su turbación y, desde luego, no podía confiarse a ella.

Miró a Haruka, que se limitó a sonreír. Se incorporó.

—¡Oh, Haruka! —se colgó de su brazo y reanudó la marcha—. No sé bien lo que me preocupa.

Él le apretó la mano.

Pasaron al lado de un puesto de flores. Haruka se detuvo, compró un ramo pequeño y se lo tendió. Ella sonrió. Él siempre le estaba regalando pequeñas cosas. Era su mejor amigo y el único que tenía en Londres. Aunque se habían conocido el verano anterior, tenía la sensación de haberlo conocido toda su vida. Quizá podría hablar un poco con él.

—¿Cuánto sabes de mi familia? —preguntó.

Él no contestó de inmediato.

—Sé que tu padre murió cuando tú eras muy joven. Sé que… —vaciló y respiró hondo—. Yo crecí en Bath. Sé que lord BlackMoon… mantenía a tu familia.

Lo dijo sin asomo de censura y eso le dio a ella valor para continuar.

—Mi madre hizo muy mal en aceptar la ayuda de lord BlackMoon, pero estoy convencida de que fue debido a la gran pasión que sienten los dos.

Lo miró para ver si se mostraba tan escéptico como Seiya. Haruka parecía simplemente escuchar.

—Yo estaba acostumbrada a que visitara a mi madre de vez en cuando, pero anoche… —tragó saliva—. Creo que pasó la noche con ella porque esta mañana estaba en el desayuno. Eso me ha preocupado.

—¿Sí?

Michiru se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas ayer cuando lo vimos con aquella joven?

Él asintió.

—Eso también me preocupó. Era la actriz que interpreta a Julieta. Es la que está pintando Seiya.

—¿Seiya la está pintando? —Haruka parecía sorprendido.

Ella asintió.

—Lord BlackMoon le encargó el retrato. Creo que… ella puede tener intenciones con lord BlackMoon.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—¡Oh! —ella volvió a suspirar—. Es sólo una intuición. Cuando dije que la había visto con lord BlackMoon, todos se pusieron muy raros. Seiya también estaba allí y fue el que más raro se puso.

Haruka le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla y lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

—Probablemente haya otra explicación, pero vamos a proponernos descubrir cuál puede ser esa razón.

Ella sintió que la tensión la abandonaba.

—¿Tú me ayudarás?

Haruka sonrió.

—Pues claro que sí.

Michiru se agarró de su brazo de nuevo y reanudó el paseo.

—¿Qué haces hoy a las dos?

**OoOoO**

Michiru llamó a la puerta de Seiya poco antes de las dos.

Seiya abrió en mangas de camisa.

—Espero que no te importe que haya traído a Haruka —Michiru entró y se quitó la capa.

—Claro que no —Seiya le estrechó la mano a Haruka—. ¿Hoy no hay clase?

—Hoy no —Haruka dejó la cesta en la mesa cerca de la puerta—. Estaba libre para acompañar a tu hermana al mercado.

—Hemos traído una lata de galletas para el té —Michiru colgó su capa—. ¿Pongo agua a hervir? —sacó la lata de la cesa y se la tendió.

—¿Se quedaran a tomar el té? —Seiya no parecía contento.

El plan que habían ideado Haruka y ella era que se quedarían a tomar el té para que Michiru pudiera tener una oportunidad mejor de valorar a la señorita Tsukino.

—Eso nos permitirá tener una conversación de verdad -Michiru entró en la cocina.

Seiya la siguió.

—Dijiste que sólo querías conocer a la señorita Tsukino.

La joven le sonrió con dulzura.

—Seria de mala educación no charlar con ella.

Haruka se acercó a Seiya.

—Mi padre te envía saludos. Ayer recibí carta suya.

Era muy propio de él crear una distracción. Michiru lo miró agradecida.

—Espero que se encuentre bien —respondió Seiya

—Muy bien de salud —Seiya señaló un lienzo extendido en el suelo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo con mi padre.

—No, ya he terminado. Sólo falta limpiar —Seiya sacó una escoba y barrió los restos de lienzo y madera que había en el suelo.

Haruka le quitó el recogedor de la mano.

—Ya me ocupo yo. ¿Hay algún sitio para dejar esto fuera?

—Fuera de la puerta de la cocina —Seiya tomó el lienzo extendido y lo colocó contra la pared.

Haruka pasó al lado de Michiru camino de la puerta.

—¿Cómo vamos? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Hasta el momento de maravilla —Michiru sacó la cabeza de la cocina—. Sólo encuentro tres tazas.

—Mira detrás de los frascos de pintura —respondió Seiya.

Ella buscó en el armario y encontró más tazas. Las colocó en la bandeja.

—¿La señorita Tsukino será puntual? Puedo echar ya el agua hirviendo.

Seiya no parecía complacido.

—Ayer llegó puntual.

Michiru respiró hondo sin dejarse desanimar.

—Tengo que acabar de vestirme —Seiya desapareció en su dormitorio.

Haruka entró desde fuera.

—Veo que nos quedamos al té.

Michiru sonrió.

—Claro que sí —llevó la bandeja de té al estudio—. Ayúdame a colocar los muebles.

Colocaron cuatro sillas en un grupo hogareño cerca de la mesa de té del centro. Michiru sacó las flores que le había comprado Haruka.

—Voy a ponerlas en un jarrón. Luego me las llevaré a casa —encontró un tarro vacío que usó a modo de jarrón y lo colocó en la mesa—. Gracias, Haruka. Tendremos tiempo de sobra para conocerla.

Seiya salió del dormitorio abrochándose la levita. Observó la escena.

—No podrán quedarse mucho, Michiru. Tengo trabajo.

Llamaron a la puerta y a Michiru le saltó el corazón a la garganta.

—Yo contesto —fue a la puerta antes de que Seiya pudiera protestar.

Cuando la abrió, vio primero a lord BlackMoon, que llevaba a la señorita Tsukino del brazo.

—¡Lord BlackMoon! —exclamó decepcionada. Aquello parecía confirmar sus miedos.

—Michiru, querida — BlackMoon le dio un beso en la mejilla y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la señorita Tsukino.

Esta miró a Michiru y sonrió.

—Usted es la hermana…

—Hermana de Seiya —la interrumpió BlackMoon.

Serena miraba a Michiru.

—Recuerdo su retrato de la exposición —le tendió la mano—. Soy Serena Tsukino.

¿Recordaba el retrato? Michiru no pudo evitar sentirse halagada. Hizo una reverencia.

—Soy la señorita Michiru Kou.

—Estoy encantada de conocerla.

Lord BlackMoon se disponía a ayudarla con la capa, pero la señorita Tsukino se la quitó y la colgó en una percha al lado de la de Michiru.

Seiya se adelantó.

—Permítanme que les presente a nuestro amigo —señaló a Haruka—. Lord BlackMoon, señorita Tsukino, éste es nuestro amigo el señor Tenoh.

—Me siento muy honrado —Haruka inclinó la cabeza.

—Es un placer conocerlo —dijo la señorita Tsukino—. Creo que los vi a los dos en la calle ayer. ¿No es una coincidencia? Oh, mire, tenemos té —se volvió a Seiya—. No debería de haberse molestado.

—Lo ha hecho todo mi hermana —repuso él.

Lord BlackMoon eligió de inmediato la mejor silla y la retiró para la señorita Tsukino.

—No puedo quedarme mucho —se sentó al lado de ella.

Haruka fue a buscar una taza y una silla más mientras los demás se sentaban y Michiru empezaba a servir.

La conversación, predeciblemente, empezó por el tiempo y cómo esperaban todos que febrero llevara consigo mejores temperaturas.

La señorita Tsukino se volvió hacia Michiru.

—Permitame que le diga cómo me alegra haber visto su encantador retrato. Me dejó muy impresionada.

—Es una chica muy guapa — BlackMoon hablaba como si Michiru no estuviera sentada enfrente de él—. Creo que su belleza le conseguirá buenas proposiciones matrimoniales.

Michiru bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Seiya lo miró de hito en hito.

—Eso, señor, son asuntos de familia.

BlackMoon le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Seiya, muchacho, tú sabes que los asuntos de tu familia son mis asuntos. Puedes estar seguro de que buscaré pretendientes para tu hermana. Mi posición me da ventaja. Conozco a las mejores personas. Me atrevo a decir que podré encontrar a más de un hombre que la encuentre aceptable.

Michiru se sonrojó intensamente.

La señorita Tsukino se echó a reír.

—Seguramente bromea, señor. Es evidente que la señorita Kou puede atraer sus propios pretendientes.

BlackMoon le lanzó una mirada paciente.

—Es lo bastante guapa, desde luego. Su aspecto y juventud harán mi trabajo más fácil, estoy seguro.

Seiya parecía a punto de explotar.

—No es su trabajo, señor.

Hasta Haruka parecía enfadado.

—Deje de decir tonterías, BlackMoon —ordenó la señorita Tsukino con buen humor—. Su broma no ha gustado. Si estuviera en el escenario, bajaría el telón y sacaría a los bailarines de _ballet._

BlackMoon parecía a punto de defenderse, pero la señorita Tsukino miró a Michiru.

—Digame, señorita Kou, ¿ha visto alguna revista de moda este mes? Parece que se llevan los vestidos con frunces en el dobladillo, cosa que adoro. Tengo que encargar uno.

Michiru comprendió que había cambiado deliberadamente de tema.

—Creo que es un buen cambio —dijo. Miró a Haruka—. ¿No te parece?

Este estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias.

—Es como los cambios que vemos ahora en las artes decorativas. Una nueva tendencia.

—Haruka es estudiante de arquitectura en la Real Academia —explicó Michiru a la señorita Tsukino.

Seiya miró a lord BlackMoon, pero su expresión seguía siendo rígida.

—El señor Tenoh es hijo de _sir_ Artemis. ¿Conocéis a _sir_ Artemis, el artista de retratos de Bath?

—¿El hombre que te metió en este negocio? —el tono de BlackMoon era despreciativo—. ¿El que pinta a gente que va a tomar las aguas?

—Es miembro de la Real Academia —Seiya parecía de nuevo furioso.

—Los sombreros… —la señorita Tsukino volvió a mirar a Michiru—. ¿Qué sabe de lo último en sombreros?

Michiru no sabía nada de sombreros, pero charló de cintas, encajes y modelos hasta que lord BlackMoon se puso en pie.

—Debo atender un asunto importante —hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Michiru y otra, más pronunciada a la señorita Tsukino—. Perdone que me retire.

Seiya se puso en pie, pero no hizo ademán de acompañarlo a la puerta. La señorita Tsukino siguió hablando de sombreros. Cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de lord BlackMoon, abandonó bruscamente el tema.

Cuando Seiya volvió a sentarse, ella levantó su taza.

—Esto es encantador —tomó un sorbo de té y miró de soslayo a Seiya—. ¿Ha mostrado nuestro trabajo a su hermana y el señor Tenoh?

—No —Seiya seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, muéstreselos —le suplicó ella—. Me gustaría mucho oír su opinión.

Seiya seguía hirviendo por dentro por los comentarios de BlackMoon sobre Michiru. La audacia de aquel hombre al asumir que tenía algún derecho a organizar la vida de Michiru lo sublevaba. Se levantó de mala gana.

—Los bocetos están en la habitación de atrás. Voy a buscarlos.

Entró en su dormitorio.

¿ BlackMoon pensaba que un hombre elegido por él sería aceptable para Michiru? Seiya recordaba a los hombres con los que se trataba en el ejército, hombres como él, más preocupados por su propia ambición que por el bien de los hombres que servían a sus órdenes.

Abrió el baúl grande donde guardaba sus dibujos y revisó el montón que había dibujado el día anterior, del que seleccionó sólo diez. Cuando devolvía los demás al baúl, se fijó en un sobre grande de cuero que sobresalía debajo de muchos otros dibujos hechos por él. Era el sobre que contenía sus dibujos de la guerra, de Badajoz.

Cerró los ojos, pues las imágenes de aquella noche volvían a pasar por su mente, tan vividas como la noche anterior. Zafiro merecía ser castigado por aquello y BlackMoon merecía la vergüenza de tener un hijo así.

Bajó la tapa del baúl. Yaten, Taiki y él habían elegido guardar aquel secreto. Seiya había dado su palabra.

Se preguntó de nuevo qué habría sido de la mujer francesa y de su hijo. ¿Había conseguido Taiki encontrarles un lugar seguro? ¿Habían sobrevivido a la guerra? ¿Soñaban con aquella noche como soñaba él?

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y volvió al estudio con los bocetos del día anterior. Haruka retiró la bandeja del té y las flores y Seiya colocó los dibujos en la mesa.

Los mostró uno por uno y la animada discusión que suscitaron lo devolvió al mundo que era su refugio. El mundo de su arte.

—Me gusta la figura reclinada —dijo Haruka—. Su composición es muy agradable, recuerda a las Venus de Ticiano.

La señorita Tsukino se echó a reír.

—¡Señor Tenoh! Esos cuadros muestran a Venus sin ropa. He visto los grabados.

Haruka se sonrojó.

—Me refería a la composición, la pose. Ella puso una mano en la de él.

—Sé a lo que se refiere —miró a Seiya—. Imagine que comparen su trabajo con el de Ticiano.

Seiya movió la cabeza.

—Dudo mucho que ocurra eso —miró el dibujo de Serena reclinada y no pudo evitar imaginarla como la Venus desnuda de Ticiano.

—Es lo bastante bueno para eso —repuso Serena

Él levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron.

Michiru señaló el dibujo.

—Es muy agradable, pero no hay nada en él que indique que es Cleopatra. Pensaba que la iban a pintar como Cleopatra.

Su comentario se acercaba mucho al de BlackMoon del día anterior.

—Esto es solamente él primer paso —repuso Seiya, tenso.

Serena tomó el dibujo.

—No tengo ni idea de qué aspecto debe tener una reina egipcia —miró a Seiya—. ¿No sería espléndido que yo pareciera una?

—Debe tener trajes en el teatro —intervino Michiru.

—Supongo que sí —Serena apartó la vista pensativa—. Me encantaría parecer recién salida de un jarrón egipcio.

Mientras hablaban, el cuadro empezaba a cobrar forma en la mente de Seiya. Serena envuelta en ropa elegante, con joyas de oro adornando su cuello y muñecas, la _chaise longue_ convertida en un sofá egipcio con pirámides al fondo.

—Hay grabados de frisos y esculturas egipcias que podemos ver en la Real Academia —dijo Haruka—. Si lo desean, podemos verlos hoy.

—¿Usted podría organizar eso? —le preguntó Serena.

—Pues claro que sí —Michiru se puso en pie—. Vamos ahora mismo. ¿Podemos ir, Seiya?

A éste le gustaba la idea de usar imágenes de verdad de la época para preparar su trabajo.

—Dame tiempo para coger un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz.

Poco después bajaban por el Strand hacia Somerset House, con el viento del Támesis agitando las faldas de las damas y amenazando con arrancarle el sombrero a Seiya. Haruka y Michiru iban delante, conversando con las cabezas juntas.

Seiya oyó un trozo de esa conversación.

—No ha sido para nada como esperaba…

Sospechó que Michiru hablaba de su encuentro con Serena. Tenía que haber anticipado que BlackMoon llegaría con ella. Sin duda aquel retrato era sólo una parte más de la persecución amorosa de BlackMoon. ¿Le había hecho ya otros regalos?

El comportamiento de Serena con él era un rompecabezas. Parecía ignorarlo, excepto cuando intervino para cambiar el tema del casamiento de Michiru. ¡Qué audacia la de aquel hombre!

Serena se agarró de su brazo.

—Esos dos parecen muy felices —señaló—. Me atrevería a decir que sería innecesario buscarle un pretendiente a Michiru.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Esos dos —ella señaló a Michiru y Haruka con la cabeza—. Sin duda están enamorados.

Seiya los miró atónito.

—Son amigos. Haruka es nuestro único amigo en Londres.

—No es su único amigo —murmuró ella.

—¿Quién más? —preguntó él.

Serena le lanzó una mirada decepcionada.

—¿ BlackMoon no es su amigo? —preguntó un rato después—. Él dice que sí.

Seiya se puso rígido.

—No es amigo.

Ella le apretó el brazo.

—Seiya, Seiya. Hace que le quiera preguntar qué pasa entre él y usted, pero dudo que me lo diga.

Él apretó los dientes.

—Es un tema privado —dijo.

Su humor se volvió sombrío. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de BlackMoon sentado en la mesa de desayuno de su madre. No era la primera vez que BlackMoon había usado a su madre de aquel modo, pero esa vez ella no debería haberse hecho ilusiones.

—Siempre que aparece BlackMoon en persona o en la conversación, se pone sombrío —dijo Serena—. ¿Lo sabía?

Él la miró.

—Perdoneme. Me esforzaré por resultar más divertido —dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Basta. Yo no quiero eso —caminaron unos pasos más—. Me gusta, Seiya. Quiero ser su amiga. Piense lo agradable que serían nuestros momentos juntos si fuéramos amigos.

—Entre nosotros hay una cuestión de trabajo —repuso él—. Nada más.

—Para mí sí es algo más —replicó ella—. Es mi futuro y creo que también el suyo. Quiero que este retrato me ayude a causar sensación en los escenarios de Londres. Y usted debe contar con él para conseguir más encargos. Los dos queremos el dinero y la atención que nos puede traer ese retrato.

—Eso sigue siendo trabajo, Serena.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió. Seiya se dio cuenta entonces de que la había llamado por su nombre de pila, traicionando así sus palabras sobre el trabajo.

—Seiya —dijo ella, como para confirmar su desliz—. Tus dibujos son buenos, pero no excepcionales. Te estás conteniendo. Yo salgo plana, como si fuera una muñeca. Puedes hacerlo mejor; te he visto hacerlo mejor. Pero para eso tenemos que eliminar esta barrera que hay entre nosotros.

—Tonterías. No hay barrera —en su interior sabía que ella tenía razón.

—La barrera es BlackMoon —dijo ella.

—Entonces es una barrera invencible —replicó él—. BlackMoon paga el retrato. Es tan parte de él como tú y yo —dijo, aceptando el tuteo.

Ella se colocó ante él, obligándolo a detenerse.

—El dinero no lo convierte en parte de esto —le puso ambas manos en los brazos—. Él no es nada para mí, Seiya.

La capucha de su capa cayó hacia atrás y su rostro quedó bañado en una luz suave, difuminada por las nubes que oscurecían el sol. Mechones de pelo dorado golpeaban sus mejillas y los ojos que él sabía azules se habían convertido en celestes por el reflejo del cielo. Sus ojos le suplicaban y ella se puso de puntillas, acercándose aún más.

Seiya le miró los labios. Intentó memorizar su color en la tarde nublada, más violeta que rosa. Bajó la cabeza y se fijó en la longitud de sus pestañas oscuras y curvadas.

Sus manos se posaron en la cintura de ella. Pasó un carruaje y Seiya se apartó, sacado de su ensoñación.

Miró hacia delante y vio que Michiru y Haruka estaban ya a bastante distancia.

—Tenemos que seguir —dijo.

Ella lo retuvo.

—¿Podemos ser amigos, pues? ¿Olvidarnos de BlackMoon cuando estemos juntos y disfrutar?

Él la miró, sabiendo ya que deseaba de ella algo más que amistad.

Olvidarse de BlackMoon sería difícil, pero mucho más fácil que resistir el deseo que ella suscitaba en él. Pero ella se lo suplicaba y él no podía negarle nada en aquel momento.

—Muy bien, Serena —la miró de nuevo a los ojos—. Lo intentaré.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ah! Casi tuvimos un beso entre Serena y Seiya, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya se tutean ahora que son amigos <em>

_¿Como continuara la relación entre ellos? Ya lo veremos en el proximo capitulo_

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_XOXO_

_Serenity _


	8. Capitulo 07

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias sus comentarios y por seguirme acompañando por aqui en esta historia!_

_Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Siete<strong>

Serena salió de Somerset House al lado de Seiya y con la sensación de que no podría ser más feliz. Sólo en el escenario sentía algo semejante.

Cierto que no había convencido a Seiya de que confiara en ella, pero él la había tuteado. Y había estado a punto de besarla. Eso bastaba para hacerla feliz.

Dentro de Somerset House, Seiya había dibujado rápidamente un grabado tras otro de arte egipcio. Tan absorto había estado en eso que era como si los otros tres fueran invisibles. A Serena no le importaba. Simplemente observar su trabajo le resultaba fascinante.

Ahora que la visita a Somerset House había terminado, no podía resignarse a que terminara su día con Seiya.

Volvieron paseando a Adam Street, hablando de los grabados egipcios.

—No me ha gustado todo lo que he visto —dijo ella, que caminaba entre Seiya y su hermana—. Las mujeres parecían muy raras —se estremeció al recordar el grabado de un bajorrelieve donde había una reina de pecho desnudo amamantando a un chico casi tan alto como ella.

Haruka le sonrió.

—¿Quiere decir que no desea que la pinten de perfil con símbolos extraños encima de la cabeza?

—Quiero parecer majestuosa y exótica —ella miró a Seiya, sumido de nuevo en el silencio—. ¿Qué dice usted? ¿Tengo que salir de perfil?

—No necesariamente —él parecía escuchar sólo a medias.

—En la Academia practicamos dibujando arquitectura clásica —prosiguió Haruka—, pero se espera que creemos edificios adecuados para el uso moderno. Seiya puede usar los mismos principios.

—¿Lo que significa que no tengo que salir de perfil? —Serena enarcó una ceja.

Seiya le sonrió al fin.

—No. Cleopatra será tan exótica y majestuosa como usted desee.

Su sonrisa calentó a Serena por dentro. Corría peligro de enamorarse completamente de él.

—Yo me alegro de que las damas egipcias llevaran el pelo suelto —señaló Michiru, pragmática—. Tiene un pelo tan adorable que quedará muy bien.

Serena le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Kou. ¡Qué cumplido tan bonito!

Le gustaba la hermana de Seiya, desenfadada, joven y llena de esperanza, exactamente como el retrato que le había pintado Seiya. Y era obvio que Haruka compartía su opinión de Michiru y algo más.

Miró a Seiya.

—¿No podría acompañarme al teatro a buscar trajes y accesorios dignos de nuestra reina egipcia?

—Es una idea excelente —asintió Haruka.

—¡Qué divertido revolver entre trajes del teatro! —exclamó Michiru—. Deberías hacerlo.

Seiya miró a Serena.

—Si usted lo quiere…

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Cuando llegaron a Adam Street, Michiru tiró de Haruka.

—Mamá se preguntará qué ha sido de nosotros. Es casi hora de cenar.

Evidentemente, Haruka estaba invitado a la cena.

Se despidieron los dos y se alejaron. Serena se quedó a solas con Seiya.

—¿Me acompañas a casa? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —repuso él sin vacilar.

Aquello hizo que a ella le rebosara el corazón.

—Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien.

Él no contestó.

Ella le apretó el brazo.

—Vamos, vamos, Seiya. No tiene nada de malo que digas que también has disfrutado.

Él la miró y sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

—He disfrutado.

Serena pensó que se estaba enamorando de él.

Cuando cruzaron Maiden Lane, tuvo que reprimirse para no bailar de alegría. ¿Qué daño podía hacer que abriera su corazón a Seiya? Ya no era la chica ingenua que había sido a los diecinueve años.

Cuando llegaron a su puerta, le tomó la mano.

—Entra un rato.

Él no lo pensó mucho.

—Sólo un rato.

Ella abrió la puerta, reteniendo todavía la mano de él, aturdida por la alegría.

Molly salió al vestíbulo transportando una cesta de ropa.

—Señorita Tsukino, hay un caballero que la espera.

—¿Un caballero? —Serena miró a Seiya, que ya parecía distanciarse de ella—. ¿Quién es?

—Lord algo.

Sus entrañas se convirtieron en plomo.

— BlackMoon —dijo Jack.

—No lo sé, señor —respondió la doncella—. Yo no le he abierto la puerta. Pero lleva aquí más de una hora.

—¿Está en el salón? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí —repuso la chica, que se alejó escaleras arriba.

Seiya se movió hacia la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Tsukino.

Ella retenía todavía su mano.

—No, sube conmigo sólo un rato.

Él miró la puerta cerrada del salón.

—Tienes visita.

Parecía que de pronto hubieran erigido una pared de piedra entre ellos.

—Que espere —le suplicó ella.

—No podemos hacer eso, Serena.

—Haré que se marche —insistió ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Pero vendrás mañana conmigo a mirar trajes, ¿verdad?

Él volvió a mirar la puerta del salón.

—Oh, no te niegues, Seiya. Por favor —susurró ella.

Él puso una mano en el picaporte.

—Elige cualquier traje que te guste y tráelo al estudio.

Ella le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Por favor, Seiya.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Los dos nos jugamos mucho. Tú misma lo has dicho. Es mejor que esto siga siendo una relación de trabajo.

Ella movió la cabeza.

—Yo puedo lidiar con él.

La expresión de Seiya se endureció.

—No subestimes lo que puede hacer ese hombre.

Giró el picaporte y ella le soltó de mala gana la mano.

—Ven a mi estudio mañana por la tarde cuando te venga bien —se volvió y se marchó.

Serena cerró la puerta con la garganta oprimida. Se quitó la capa y los guantes y los dejó en una silla cercana. Paseó unos minutos por el vestíbulo, intentando calmarse lo suficiente para afrontar a BlackMoon.

Seiya se equivocaba con él. Lord BlackMoon era sólo un hombre pagado de sí mismo y gobernado por el deseo carnal en lugar de por una valoración racional de su atracción por una mujer a la que doblaba la edad. Ella podía controlar a un hombre así.

Enderezó los hombros y entró en el salón.

BlackMoon estaba sentado en una silla con las piernas extendidas y la cabeza caída sobre el pecho.

Ella carraspeó.

Él abrió los ojos y se puso en pie.

—Señorita Tsukino.

Ella permaneció en el umbral y habló con su voz más fría:

—Lord BlackMoon.

Él dio un paso al frente.

—Querida mía, ¿dónde ha estado?

Ella enarcó una ceja, pero no contestó.

Él se detuvo.

—Me preocupaba que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

Ella movió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Pasé por el estudio de Seiya y no hubo respuesta. Naturalmente, pensé que habría venido a casa, así que decidí visitarla.

—¿Ha pasado por el estudio? —ella estaba sorprendida—. Le pedí que no lo hiciera.

—Oh, ya le había dado tiempo de sobra. Y se me ocurrió que podía ver a Seiya.

A Serena se le aceleró la respiración.

—¿Me habia dado tiempo de sobra? No sabía que mi tiempo fuera suyo para dármelo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Me entendió mal. Simplemente estaba cerca y quería ver qué progresos había hecho Seiya.

—Estaba cerca —repitió ella.

—En verdad —al fin él parecía darse cuenta de que ella no se sentía complacida—. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Adónde ha ido?

Serena se acercó a la ventana y apretó los labios para no decir algo que luego pudiera lamentar.

—¿Espera que le rinda cuentas de adónde voy y lo que hago? —su voz sonaba crispada.

—En absoluto —la voz de él sonaba ahora animosa—. Sólo quería saberlo.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo. Aquel hombre se merecía la mayor lección que pudiera darle.

La voz de su madre y la de Seiya sonaron en su cabeza, advirtiéndole que no lo convirtiera en un enemigo.

Aun así, tenía que dejarle claro que no la había comprado con el retrato. Los caballeros asumían que las actrices, cantantes y bailarinas eran como joyas en una tienda que esperaban un comprador. La madre de Serena había sido un adorno de alto precio, pero los caballeros la dejaban a un lado en cuanto aparecía un adorno más brillante.

Serena no quería nada de eso. Sólo quería actuar.

Se volvió hacia BlackMoon.

—Señor, siéntese.

Él obedeció.

Ella se acomodó en otra silla bastante apartada.

—Estoy preocupada.

—¿Preocupada? —él se echó hacia delante en la silla, inmediatamente solícito.

Ella sonrió con paciencia.

—Creo que quizá lo interpreté mal —siempre era mejor hacer como si la culpa estuviera en su lado y no en el del caballero—. Pensé que había dicho que este retrato no me obligaba a nada.

—Y así es, se lo aseguro —dijo él.

Ella lo silenció con una mano.

—Y pensé que había accedido a no venir al estudio.

Él se enderezó.

—Accedí a no interrumpirlos en el estudio mientras posaba para el retrato, y le aseguro que no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Ella echó la cabeza a un lado como si ponderara algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

—Y si hubiera estado allí cuando llamo, ¿eso no habría sido una interrupción?

Él se sonrojó, pero Serena temió que no fuera de vergüenza sino de furia.

—Pero no estaba.

Debía ir con cuidado.

—La cuestión, señor, es que, o yo lo interpreté mal o usted no es hombre de palabra —sonrió de nuevo—. Y no puedo creer que no sea hombre de palabra.

A él le llameaban los ojos.

—Por supuesto que soy hombre de palabra.

Ella se levantó.

—Excelente.

Él se puso en pie a su vez.

—En ese caso, podré seguir posando para el retrato —Serena volvió a sonreír—, sin que usted asuma que ha comprado mis atenciones…

A él casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

—¡Comprado sus atenciones!

—¿Y tengo su palabra de que no vendrá a buscarme al estudio ni se entrometerá en lo que yo considero un proyecto muy serio? —un proyecto que ella quería convertir en algo muy íntimo.

A él no le quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza, aunque era evidente que no le gustaba.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

Él la miró como si no pudiera creer que esperara que se fuera. No se marchó contrito como ella había esperado, sino que se acercó a ella con los ojos duros como pedernales, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Querida mía —dijo con voz suave—, siento una gran estima por usted. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido intentando satisfacer todos sus deseos.

Todavía no se creía que ella hablaba en serio.

Serena hizo una reverencia y apartó la mano con gentileza.

—Me siento halagada, señor, pero debo hablar claramente. Mis afectos no se guían por los favores que me hacen los caballeros. Si usted espera alguna compensación de mí a cambio, debo rehusar el retrato.

Aquello era una apuesta fuerte. Si él retiraba el retrato, ella perdería aquella valiosa publicidad para su carrera y Seiya perdería el encargo.

BlackMoon parecía ofendido. Ella lo había herido en su vanidad y los hombres con la vanidad herida eran muy propensos a vengarse.

Serena se dijo que debía aplacarlo. No podía echar a perder la oportunidad de Seiya.

Le tocó el brazo.

—No es usted, señor. Es sólo que me valoro demasiado para vender mis atenciones a todo el mundo. Usted sabe cómo es el teatro. Cómo son los caballeros. En mi opinión, me denigra entregar mi corazón al mejor postor —hablaba con sinceridad—. Nunca acepto un regalo si lleva unida una obligación.

Él arrugó la frente como si ponderara lo que para él debía ser una afirmación misteriosa. ¿Una actriz que no estaba dispuesta a venderse al mejor postor? ¿Aquello era posible?

—Puede seguir posando para el retrato.

—Gracias, señor —ella sonrió, sinceramente agradecida de no haber perdido la apuesta. Le tendió la mano—. Estoy deseando verlo en el teatro —quizá él captaría el mensaje de que las visitas a su residencia eran tan poco bienvenidas como las visitas al estudio—. Y estaré encantada de conversar con usted allí.

Él le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

—Le deseo buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señor.

Él se inclinó y salió sin añadir nada más.

Al fin se había librado de él. Serena habría estado contenta de no ser porque BlackMoon ya había alejado a Seiya.

**OoOoO**

Aquella noche, BlackMoon bajó la escalera estrecha que llevaba al camerino de Ikuko Tsukino, una habitación que él pensaba tenían que haberle dado a su hija, la protagonista femenina.

Al pensar en Serena, se detuvo a respirar hondo. ¡Qué belleza! Era como un día fresco de primavera. Se sentía joven de nuevo con sólo mirarla, y ella le calentaba la sangre como no se la había calentado ninguna mujer desde que pusiera por primera vez los ojos en la joven Esmeralda Kou.

Era afortunado de que Esmeralda estuviera cerca. Ella había asegurado la cooperación de Seiya, pero, sobre todo, había calmado sus necesidades. De otro modo, se habría visto obligado a visitar un burdel. El comportamiento coqueto de Serena hacia él lo tenía en un estado de frustración constante. La chica lo volvía loco. Tenía que hacerla suya, no había otra opción.

Ikuko Tsukino seguro que tenía influencia sobre su hija. Era una mujer que conocía el valor de las atenciones de un caballero.

Llamó a la puerta y una doncella le hizo pasar.

Ikuko Tsukino estaba sentada en un sofá de brocado rojo, envuelta en una bata de seda decorada con pavos reales.

—Siéntese, BlackMoon. Estoy encantada de verlo.

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y la parte superior de la bata se abrió lo suficiente para mostrar un escote bastante impresionante. Su hija se parecía a ella en ese aspecto, pero con el pecho joven y firme.

—Siempre es un placer verla, Ikuko, querida —tomó una silla de madera cercana, le dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas para apoyar los brazos en el respaldo—. Vengo a pedirle ayuda.

Ella se movió de nuevo y mostró un trozo de tobillo desnudo.

—¿Ayuda?

—Con Serena.

—Serena —ella se echó hacia atrás y apretó la bata—. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

BlackMoon bajó la voz.

—Actúa como si pensara desdeñarme.

Ella apartó la vista.

—¿Desdeñarlo?

Él se echó a reír.

—Dice que se valora demasiado.

Ikuko frunció el ceño.

—Chica tonta.

—Hable con ella —él se inclinó hacia delante, pero hablaba como si diera órdenes a sus soldados.

Ikuko suspiró y golpeó con una uña larga la mesa de madera que tenía al lado.

—¡Qué tonta! Está jugando con usted, señor.

Él arrugó la frente.

—Detesto los juegos.

A ella le llamearon los ojos.

—Oh, sospecho que se cree muy lista. Me atrevo a decir que vendrá corriendo si piensa que ha perdido interés.

—No he perdido interés, estoy más decidido que nunca. Dígale que le compraré joyas, algo de Rundle and Bridge. Dígame qué piedra puede tentarla.

Ikuko movió la cabeza.

—Es demasiado complaciente, señor —se quedó pensativa—. Tiene que darle una lección. Aléjese de ella.

Él empezó a levantarse.

—De eso nada. Estoy casi decidido a… —se interrumpió.

Ella le tomó el brazo.

—Le estoy diciendo lo que funcionará con ella. Dele celos. Regale joyas a otra mujer —su expresión se volvió astuta—. A mí, si quiere. Deje que piense que se interesa por mí. Ella quiere mis papeles en las obras; lo querrá también a usted.

Él se quedó pensativo. La chica era ambiciosa. Él podía ayudarla mucho si ella se lo permitía. Ya lo había hecho.

Ikuko cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Vino a Londres a ocupar mi lugar en el teatro. Sin ella aquí, yo podría haber interpretado a Julieta. Podría haber tenido el papel de Cleopatra.

Ikuko había luchado ante el señor Garayan por el papel que había ido a parar a su hija.

BlackMoon se enderezó.

—Ayúdeme y la ayudaré yo.

Ella pareció pensativa.

—Estaría en deuda con usted —sonrió él—. Si hace que se cumplan mis deseos, la próxima obra será suya —siempre que su hija no quisiera también el papel, claro.

Ella tardó un momento en contestar.

—Lo ayudaré, pero tiene que seguir mi consejo. Deje que piense que lo ha perdido.

Hubo una llamada a la puerta.

—Diez minutos, señorita Tsukino.

BlackMoon se puso en pie.

—Tenemos un trato, querida. No me quedaré a la obra esta noche.

Ella le tendió la mano.

—Excelente, señor. Tenga paciencia. Todo saldrá bien.

Él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Gracias, señora —cuando le soltó la mano, endureció la voz—. Estoy decidido a tener a su hija, pero no permitiré que jueguen conmigo. Ella verá que soy un benefactor generoso, pero también un formidable enemigo.

Ikuko le devolvió una mirada igual de dura y decidida.

—Yo también tengo mis influencias, señor, si se mete conmigo.

BlackMoon la entendía. Eran parecidos, acostumbrados ambos a salirse con la suya.

Se despidió de ella y corrió escaleras arriba. Como no deseaba encontrarse a Serena, se escabulló entre bastidores, donde la gente iba de acá para allá preparándose para que se levantara el telón. No quería verse desairado públicamente por aquella niña tonta.

Dejaría que pensara que había sucumbido a sus deseos no yendo esa noche a la obra. _Romeo y Julieta_ se acabaría pronto. Luego Serena empezaría a prepararse para el estreno de _Marco Antonio y Cleopatra_ en abril y Seiya terminaría su retrato. Cuando éste estuviera acabado y se convirtiera en su regalo para ella, actuaría.

Para mostrarle su amabilidad, endulzaría el trato con diamantes o esmeraldas, diamantes para deslumbrarla y esmeraldas para que hicieran juego con sus ojos.

Caminó hasta su carruaje. Su frustración era tal, que necesitaba alivio.

—A Adam Street —dijo al cochero.

**OoOoO**

Al día siguiente, Seiya llevó el retrato del señor Slayton al banco de éste en Fleet Street y volvió andando para ahorrarse la tarifa del coche. Cuando giró en Adam Street desde el Strand, vio un coche de alquiler que paraba delante de su edificio.

Salió Serena sola con dos cajas grandes en las manos. Las dejó en la acera y dio unas monedas al cochero. Seiya vio que volvía a tomar las cajas y se dirigía a la puerta. Apretó el paso.

El rostro de ella se iluminó al verlo.

—Hola, Seiya—levantó las cajas—. He saqueado el vestuario.

Él se las quitó.

—Ya veo.

Ella lo siguió al interior, se desabrochó la capa y la colgó en el perchero. Cuando se quitaba los guantes y el gorro, preguntó:

—¿Quieres ver los trajes?

Parecía decidida a fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos. Ni atracción, ni la invitación a su cuarto, ni la intrusión de BlackMoon.

—Sí —él también podía fingir. Llevó las cajas a la chaise longue antes de quitarse el sobretodo.

Ella abrió una de las cajas.

—Esta tiene los vestidos.

Sacó tres vestidos y los extendió en la chaise longue. Estaban hechos de tela tan fina que flotaron hasta que quedaron formando graciosos pliegues. Uno de los vestidos era de seda amarilla, los otros dos de muselina blanca.

Serena señaló el amarillo.

—He pensado que éste parecía casi de oro. Una tela de oro iría bien con una reina como Cleopatra —colocó las faldas de los otros dos—. Y éstos me han parecido vestidos clásicos.

El primero no parecía vestido en absoluto, sino más bien una camisola hecha de un tejido ligero que podía pegarse al cuerpo. Si Cleopatra llevaba aquel vestido sin nada debajo, la muselina mostraría el rubor de su piel desnuda y el rosa profundo de los pezones. Aquella idea se alojó en su mente y el artista que había en él anheló el reto de pintar tales transparencias. El hombre que había en él haría bien en no pensar esas cosas de ella.

Miró la otra caja para distraerse.

—¿Qué hay ahí?

Serena la abrió y sacó un collar dorado, colgantes largos con cadenas doradas, dos coronas con joyas y una serie de chales de colores. Las cadenas y coronas estaban bañadas en oro y las joyas eran sólo cristales.

—He pensado que éste tenía un aire egipcio —colocó el collar encima de uno de los vestidos blancos para crear el tipo de collar circular que adornaba la ropa en los grabados egipcios—. O quizá Cleopatra podría llevar muchas joyas —puso las cadenas doradas encima del otro vestido de muselina.

Parecía concentrar su atención en los vestidos, sin apenas mirarlo, manteniendo la relación de trabajo que él le había pedido. Aquello debería haberlo tranquilizado, pero no fue así.

Si hubiera ido con ella al teatro Drury Lane y rebuscado en los baúles de ropa, habría visto brillar sus ojos ante cada descubrimiento. Quizá habría sido testigo de su entusiasmo al encontrar el collar de oro. Tal vez ella habría sostenido las coronas de joyas dejando que sus gemas de cristal brillaran a la luz que hubiera en la sala del vestuario. Quizá habrían debatido qué vestidos elegir. Tal vez incluso habrían reído juntos.

Se había perdido esa oportunidad.

Ella se apartó y observó los vestidos.

—¿Qué te parecen?

Serena ocultó su reacción.

—Cualquiera de ellos servirá.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—¿Cualquiera? Yo esperaba que me dijeras cuál es el mejor —tocó de nuevo la tela amarilla—. Confieso que no he podido decidirme.

—No lo sé.

Sí lo sabía, pero su elección era escandalosa. Sólo uno de los vestidos convencía al artista y al hombre.

—¿Estás dispuesta a probártelos? —preguntó.

La actitud impersonal de ella vaciló un poco cuando le devolvió la mirada.

—Desde luego.

Tomó los vestidos y él le abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Ella entró y colocó los vestidos en la cama. Miró por encima del hombro.

—Me temo que tendré que pedirte que me ayudes.

Si se lo hubiera dicho con algún asomo de seducción, él se habría negado, pero ella hablaba como si él fuera su doncella.

Seiya se acercó y buscó los corchetes en la parte de atrás de su vestido azul. Mientras los abría, rozó la piel suave de su cuello. Ella se movía bajo sus dedos como un gato al que acariciaran. Cuando le desató las cintas, ella inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro.

Aquella reacción a sus dedos hizo que lo invadiera el deseo por ella. También provocó una sensación de placer que no debería haberse permitido sentir.

Ella se apartó en cuanto hubo terminado.

—Muchas gracias —dijo.

Seiya salió de la estancia y paseó por el estudio hasta que ella salió con el vestido amarillo.

—Necesito tu ayuda otra vez —le mostró la espalda.

Él ató las cintas con dedos que ahora temblaban un poco.

Ella se apartó y dio una vuelta completa delante de él.

—¿Y bien? —la seda amarilla se movía a su alrededor creando bonitos dibujos de luz y oscuridad.

Él respiró hondo.

—Prueba el collar y las joyas.

Acercó el espejo de cuerpo entero que usaba a veces, cuando tenía que dibujar una imagen reflejada. Ella probó primero el collar y después las demás joyas y se miró al espejo con cada una de ellas.

Repitieron la operación con el vestido de muselina, que seducía a Seiya más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, aunque bajo él se veían el corsé y la camisa y no la piel rosa que había anhelado ver, no la imagen que tenía alojada de tal modo en su cerebro que lo excitaba.

Serena se mostraba impersonal, lo que le permitía mantener el control.

El segundo vestido de muselina era poco más que dos trozos de tela unidos en los hombros y atados con un cordón sencillo en la cintura. Cuando caminaba con él, la muselina se movía como nubes alrededor de sus piernas.

—Me encanta la sensación de este vestido —ella bailó delante de él—. Quedaría perfecto en el escenario.

Lo vio observándola y se detuvo con un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro.

Él apartó la vista.

—Pruébalo con el collar.

Ella tomó el collar y lo llevó al espejo.

—Tengo una idea —bajó más el escote del vestido de modo que los hombros quedaran desnudos y abrochó el collar encima. Cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo antes de alzar la vista al reflejo de él detrás de ella. Esperó su reacción.

Seiya asintió.

—Me gusta —formaba un traje perfectamente aceptable.

—A mí también —ella desató el cordón de la cintura y lo reemplazó con las cadenas doradas. Alzó la vista para ver si Seiya lo aprobaba.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió y alzó las manos para quitarse las horquillas del pelo. Sus rizos rubios cayeron hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Seiya contuvo el aliento.

Ella recogió el pelo en sus manos.

—Creo que puedo curvarlo hacia abajo para que parezca más egipcio.

La luz atrapaba sus rizos, creando mechas doradas que rivalizaban con el tono del collar y las cadenas. A Seiya le cosquilleaban los dedos por las ganas de hundirse en los rizos.

—Déjalo suelto —murmuró.

Ella lo miró en el espejo y él sintió la pasión palpitar entre ellos.

Respiró hondo.

—Sólo necesita una corona.

Le tendió la corona más sencilla de las dos, la que formaba un punto único delante. Tres joyas rojas la decoraban, una en la cima y dos más bajas; juntas resaltaban la forma triangular del dorado.

Él le puso la corona en la cabeza y ambos examinaron el resultado en el espejo. Seiya apoyó las manos en sus hombros desnudos y sus miradas se encontraron a través del espejo.

—¿Seiya? —susurró ella.

Aquel contacto breve suplicaba algo más. La atracción entre ellos no se podía negar, sólo resistir.

Seiya apartó las manos de mala gana y retrocedió un paso.

—Tenemos a Cleopatra.

La expresión de ella mostró primero decepción, pero enseguida asumió una sonrisa decidida.

—Lo apruebas. ¿Y ahora qué?

Él cerró los ojos, pues podía lidiar mejor con la imagen de Serena en el lienzo que con la mujer de carne y hueso. La imaginó blanco sobre blanco. Lino blanco cubriendo la chaise longue, con paredes de mármol blanco detrás de ella y una ventana que mostraba edificios blancos en la distancia. Los jeroglíficos que decorarían la pared proporcionarían algún contraste, pero los tonos serían blanco, gris y negro, excepto por Serena, que brillaría como el oro de su collar y su corona.

—Posa en la chaise longue —acercó su mesa de dibujar—. Quiero esbozar una idea.

Ella se colocó en la pose que Seiya había dibujado dos días antes. Él sacó un trozo de carboncillo y empezó a dibujar.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella hablara.

—¿ BlackMoon te ha visitado hoy?

Otra vez BlackMoon. La mera mención de su nombre bastó para romper la concentración de Seiya.

—No.

—Bien.

Guardaron silencio de nuevo y Seiya volvió a concentrarse en su dibujo.

—Le dije que no se entrometiera —dijo ella después de un rato.

Seiya la miró.

—¿Le dijiste? — BlackMoon no aceptaba bien que le dijeran nada.

—Le recordé que había aceptado este retrato porque me había dicho que eso no me obligaba a nada con él —explicó ella—. Le recordé que mis afectos no se venden.

Seiya la miró, sin creer del todo lo que había oído.

—No todas las actrices queremos la atención de los caballeros en el Salón Verde.

Él asintió, aunque dudaba de que ninguna actriz pudiera esquivar dichas atenciones.

—¿Cuál fue la reacción de BlackMoon?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué podía decir? Me había dado su palabra. Sólo tenía que convencerlo de que pensaba hacérsela cumplir. Le dije que no debe interferir y estoy encantada de que esta vez parezca haberme escuchado.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos.

—Serena, él no es hombre que renuncie a lo que quiere.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Es un hombre.

—Un hombre despiadado.

Serena lo miró.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —levantó una mano—. Espera, no creo que me lo vayas a decir, ¿verdad? ¿Qué relación tienes tú con BlackMoon?

Seiya no contestó de inmediato.

—Está relacionado con mi familia.

—Él me dijo que es amigo de tu madre.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

—¿Te dijo eso? ¿Amigo?

—Sí.

—Un amigo es un modo de decirlo —repuso Seiya—. O al menos lo fue una vez. Ahora puedes comprender su relación conmigo.

Ella asintió.

—Pero hay más, ¿verdad?

Él volvió a su dibujo antes de hablar.

—En la Península se mostró despiadado en su ambición. Le importaba más lo que lo beneficiara a él que lo que les pasara a sus hombres.

—¿Era militar? —ella parecía sorprendida.

—General de brigada. Antes de heredar el título.

—¿General? —rió ella.

Seiya no comprendía qué era lo que le parecía tan divertido.

A ella le brillaban los ojos.

—Perdona, pero me parece una tontería que un general se convierta de pronto en un patrón tan entusiasta de las artes —rió—. Sospecho que le interesan más las actrices que preservar la importancia cultural del teatro.

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír. No por su valoración del carácter de BlackMoon, sino por lo encantadora que estaba cuando reía.

Ella lo miró.

—Eso es muy agradable.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, serio de nuevo.

—Has sonreído.

Seiya volvió al dibujo; usó pasteles para añadir color a su piel y al oro.

Serena lo miraba mientras trabajaba. Su concentración era tan intensa como en Somerset House. Esa vez parecía haberse retirado de nuevo a aquel lugar al que ella no podía llegar, aquel lugar relacionado de algún modo con BlackMoon. Eso la frustraba y entristecía.

Se estaba enamorando de aquel artista de humor cambiante, que guardaba tanto dentro y sin embargo mostraba tanto en su arte. Quería desentrañar su misterio, compartir confidencias con él y también aventurillas como la excursión del día anterior a Somerset House.

—Seiya, deberíamos ir al Egyptian Hall. ¿Has estado allí? —era un edificio en Piccadilly que tenía una fachada de estilo egipcio. Sería un regalo explorarlo con él.

Él vaciló.

—No he estado allí.

—Deberíamos intentar verlo, ¿no te parece? Para completar nuestra investigación.

Seiya siguió dibujando, usando el pulgar para extender algo por el papel.

Ella volvió a probar.

—Quizá tu hermana y Haruka quieran venir también.

Él dejó de dibujar.

—Mi hermana sale poco. Le gustaría.

Serena sonrió.

—Entonces di que sí.

Seiya tardó un rato en mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí.

Ella se sintió feliz por dentro. Sonrió.

—Espléndido. ¿Lo organizas tú? Yo tengo los días libres. Planea nuestra salida. Estoy segura de que yo no tendré nada que lo impida —dijo.

Seiya dejó el carboncillo en la mesa y se apartó para mirarlos a ella y al cuadro.

—Ven a verlo —dijo al fin.

Ella se acercó.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó.

En el dibujo, él había transformado la habitación en un palacio egipcio, con una vista también egipcia desde la ventana. Ella estaba en la parte delantera. El único color en el papel era el de su piel y rasgos y el de los adornos dorados que llevaba. Como resultado, él la había mostrado de un modo increíble. Y sin embargo…

—Sólo es un boceto —dijo él con aire de disculpa.

—Es bueno —ella lo miró de nuevo con la frente arrugada—. Para un boceto.

Él volvió a examinarlo.

—Habla claramente, Serena.

Ella retrocedió y volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—No tiene emoción.

Él volvió a mirarlo.

—Sólo es un boceto.

—Lo convertirás en un cuadro maravilloso, eso seguro —sólo le faltaba la vida que él podía darle.

Ella le apretó el brazo y, para sorpresa suya, él la rodeó con ese brazo y permanecieron juntos un momento. El reloj de la chimenea dio las seis. Serena sabía que él diría que era hora de irse.

—Ya he empezado a preparar el lienzo —dijo él—. Se tiene que secar, así que no es necesario que vengas mañana.

Ella se sintió amargamente decepcionada, pues no quería que pasara ni un día sin verlo. Apartó la vista para que él no la viera.

—A menos —prosiguió él— que Michiru quiera ver el Egyptian Hall mañana. Sería un buen día para ir, ya que no puedo trabajar.

Serena lo miró, intentando no mostrar lo feliz que la hacía aquella idea.

—Eso sería muy agradable, ¿verdad?

—Si puedes esperar, iré a preguntárselo. Sólo tardo unos minutos.

—¿Voy contigo? —estaba más que dispuesta a convencer a Michiru de ser necesario.

—No —repuso él, cortante—. No —añadió con voz más suave—. Mi madre… es mejor que vaya yo solo. Puedo buscarte un carruaje al volver.

Ella asintió y se preguntó si la madre de Seiya conocería el interés de BlackMoon por ella. De ser así, sin duda no querría conocerla. La madre de Serena sentía resentimiento por todos los hombres que la habían dejado y todas las mujeres que la habían reemplazado, sobre todo si eran mujeres más jóvenes.

Se esforzó por sonreír.

—Me pondré mi vestido. ¿Te importa abrochármelo antes de irte?

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron.

—Claro que no.

Ella corrió al dormitorio, se quitó la corona y el traje. Se puso su vestido de antes y regresó al estudio. Seiya estaba en la ventana con los brazos cruzados. Se acercó a ella, ató las cintas y abrochó los corchetes.

Cuando hubo terminado, tomó su sobretodo de la percha.

—Regreso enseguida.

Parecía tener prisa. Ella sonrió.

—Tarda lo que quieras.

Cuando él se marchó, ella se recogió el pelo y fue a ordenar el dormitorio, donde había dejado los trajes. Tomó las cajas y las llevó consigo.

Alisó la tela lo mejor que pudo, dobló los vestidos y los colocó en la caja. Volvió a guardar las coronas y cadenas en la otra. No había necesidad de devolverlos al teatro hasta que el retrato estuviera terminado. Después de cerrar las cajas, se sentó en la cama y tocó la burda manta que tapaba a Seiya cuando dormía.

Lo imaginó en la cama. Sería maravilloso yacer a su lado, sentir su piel cálida en la de ella y dormirse en sus brazos. Siempre había pensado que ésa era una de las mejores partes de estar con un hombre. Si el hombre no era un villano, claro.

Se levantó rápidamente. No debía pensar así, sobre todo porque las cosas entre Jack y ella eran muy frágiles y tenues. Mejor alegrarse simplemente de que estuviera dispuesto a ir al Egyptian Hall con ella.

Miró la habitación, que tenía pocos muebles. Una cama sencilla, una cómoda con una jarra y una palangana encima. Había también un baúl en un rincón y varios cuadros apoyados en la pared. Dejó las cajas al lado y no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo.

Todos los cuadros eran de guerra. No de la gloria de la victoria, como el que había visto en la Real Academia, sino cuadros de soldados luchando. Les dio la vuelta y colocó tres, uno al lado del otro.

No eran bonitos. Las caras de los hombres estaban distorsionadas por miedo, violencia y dolor. Se apuñalaban unos a otros con espadas y bayonetas. La sangre fluía por todas partes. Pero Seiya había incluido también en cada cuadro algo que contrastaba con el horror. Uno mostraba una hermosa iglesia al fondo. En otro había campos verdes con ovejas. En un tercero, edificios de estuco blancos en una hermosa calle de pueblo. La calle estaba manchada con charcos de sangre, pero retenía parte de su belleza.

Le dolió el corazón por él. ¡Qué horrible debía haber sido la guerra!

Se acuclilló para examinar mejor la pericia con la que había creado las imágenes. Desde luego, en esos cuadros había sentimiento, sentimientos complicados. Uno incluía el rostro aterrorizado de un niño asomado a una de las ventanas del pueblo.

—¿Qué haces?

Alzó la vista y vio a Seiya en el umbral con expresión sombría.

No lo había oído volver, pero ni siquiera se le ocurrió contestar a su pregunta.

—Son maravillosos, Seiya. Estoy admirada. ¿Por qué están contra la pared? Deberías enseñarlos.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—No los pinté para mostrarlos —dijo con voz tensa.

¿Por qué le perturbaba aquello?

—¿Por qué los pintaste? —preguntó ella, casi en un susurro.

Él apartó la vista de ella antes de acercarse.

—Es difícil de explicar.

Ella no vaciló.

—Soy capaz de entender cosas difíciles.

Él agarró el cuadro que tenía la iglesia pintada y lo volvió contra la pared.

—Cuando volví de la guerra, no podía librarme de lo que había visto. Por eso lo pinté.

—Pintaste lo que sentías —ella pensó que se le iba a partir el corazón por lo que había tenido que sufrir él.

—Esto no muestra ni la mitad —repuso él—. Tengo bocetos… —movió una mano en el aire—. Olvídalo.

—Me gustaría verlos —murmuró ella.

Él negó con la cabeza y regresó a la puerta.

—Debemos irnos. El coche de alquiler espera fuera.

Ella lo siguió. Seiya le echó la capa por los hombros.

Serena se la abrochó. Deseaba borrar el humor sombrío que había creado mirando su trabajo.

—¿Estaba Michiru en casa? ¿Ha aceptado salir?

Seiya apenas la miró.

—Ha aceptado y preguntará esta noche a Haruka si puede unirse a nosotros.

Ella se sintió más animada. No se perdería un día con Seiya.

—Nos veremos en la puerta de tu residencia a las once, si te parece aceptable.

Serena se ató las cintas del sombrero debajo de la barbilla.

—¿En mi residencia?

Él parecía confuso.

—¿No deberíamos?

Ella no sabía cómo contestar a eso.

—¿A tu madre no le importa que Michiru venga a una casa donde viven actores?

—Todavía no comprendo.

Serena pensaba que era evidente.

—Los actores y actrices no somos respetables.

Seiya soltó una risa seca.

—Los Kou tampoco.

Le abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella saliera.

Serena se volvió y lo miró a los ojos.

—No deseo que termine nuestro día juntos.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron.

—Ven conmigo, Seiya —murmuró ella, procurando no mostrar hasta qué punto anhelaba que él aceptara—. Pasa la velada conmigo. Ven al teatro. Sé mi invitado.

Él miro en dirección a la puerta de su madre.

—No me esperan en otra parte.

Ella sonrió y le tocó la mejilla.

—Entonces ven conmigo.

Seiya tardó un rato en contestar:

—Dame un momento para que cierre la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Hay avances en el cuadro de Serena, y también en su relación con Seiya ¿Como será la noche para ellos ahora que compartan una velada juntos?<em>

_Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo_

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_XOXO_

_Serenity _

_P.d. ¡No se pierdan el nuevo capitulo de **Sombras del Destino!**  
><em>


	9. Capitulo 08

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias sus comentarios y por seguirme acompañando por aqui en esta historia!_

_Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, ¡espero que lo disfruten_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Ocho<br>**

Seiya giró la llave en la cerradura y volvió a la calle donde esperaba Serena. Ella sonrió como una niña que recibiera un juguete muy deseado.

Dudaba que su compañía mereciera tanta celebración, pero quería seguir con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera. Esa había sido su motivación para aceptar la visita al Egyptian Hall. Había incluido a Michiru como dama de compañía. Para él.

Se le ocurrió que en el estudio no tenían dama de compañía y que él la ayudaba a desabrocharse la ropa. Pero en el estudio tenía su trabajo. La dama de compañía era su arte.

BlackMoon había ido de nuevo a casa de su madre, que se mostraba encantada con su compañía. Eso ponía enfermo a Seiya, pero le había ayudado a tomar la decisión de pasar la velada con Serena. Si permanecía con ella, no estaría pensando en su madre.

La ayudó a subir al carruaje y se instaló a su lado.

—Le he dicho al cochero que nos lleve a Henrietta Street.

—Perfecto —ella se colgó de su brazo—. Podemos cenar allí e ir luego al teatro.

BlackMoon había anunciado que no asistiría esa noche al teatro. Serena y Seiya estarían libres de él.

Seiya se sentía sorprendentemente cómodo sentado cerca de Serena durante el breve trayecto hasta Henrietta Street. Después de pagar al cochero, ella lo tomó de nuevo del brazo y caminaron hasta la puerta. La luz de la tarde bañaba sus rasgos en gris, pero resultaba igual de adorable que a la luz del sol. Seiya se preguntó cómo sería pintarla con muchas luces diferentes.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —dijo ella cuando entraron en la casa—. Sube a mi habitación. Allí podremos quitarnos los abrigos y estar cómodos hasta que sirvan la cena.

Le dio la mano cuando subían las escaleras y, una vez en su habitación, cerró la puerta. Lo soltó para quitarse la capa y el sombrero, que dejó en una silla cercana.

Se volvió a ayudarle con el sobretodo.

—Seré tu ayuda de cámara, puesto que antes me has hecho tú de doncella.

Seiya quedó paralizado; sólo deseaba tomarla en sus brazos y revolcarse con ella en la cama cercana. No podía haber nada más arriesgado que dejarse llevar por su atracción. Aunque hubiera rechazado a BlackMoon, éste había expresado su interés por ella y se vengaría si Serena lo elegía a él en su lugar. A Seiya no le importaba enfrentarse a él, pero no quería arriesgarse a que se vengara en Serena o en su madre.

La joven dejó el sobretodo en la cama, libre al parecer de preocupaciones. Dejó también allí el sombrero y los guantes de él. Era una chica lista. Acababa de informarlo de que la cama haría de momento de perchero, no de lugar para el placer.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Serena —dijo una voz masculina—. Estamos tomando algo en el salón. Han regalado una botella de Madeira a una de las chicas.

—Maravilloso —ella miró a Seiya—. ¿Quieres un vaso de Madeira antes de la cena? Los demás residentes son muy amistosos.

—Haré lo que tú quieras.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo quiero muchas cosas, Seiya.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Madeira, creo —sonrió ella.

Seiya la deseaba con todos los músculos y venas de su cuerpo, con todo el anhelo de su alma, aunque sabía que, con el interés de BlackMoon por ella, aquel deseo no podía llevar a nada bueno. Aun así, ella era lozana, vibrante y llena de vida, y él estaba harto de guerra y muerte.

Respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento un momento antes de señalar la puerta.

Bajaron las escaleras del brazo y entraron en el salón. La primera persona a la que vio Seiya fue al actor con el que había entablado amistad en la taberna.

—Hola, Seiya —el hombre se acercó con la mano tendida—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —miró a otro hombre, otro actor que había estado con ellos la noche de la obra—. Mira, Nicolás, es Seiya.

Sus saludos eran tan amistosos como si fueran amigos de mucho tiempo. Se tutearon todos. Le presentaron inmediatamente a dos actrices que había allí, Rei, de la edad de Serena, y Setsuna, algo mayor.

—Andrew, Seiya, ¿de dónde se conocen? —preguntó Serena.

—Seiya y yo somos compañeros de bebida —repuso Andrew—. O al menos lo fuimos la otra noche —miró a Seiya—. Tú, mi querido amigo, no nos dijiste que podías entrar en el dormitorio de Serena; de hecho, eres el primer hombre invitado allí, al menos que yo sepa.

¿Era el primero?

—¿Seiya no te ha dicho que me está pintando? Es el artista que me está retratando como Cleopatra.

El actor le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Villano, no me dijiste ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en el teatro.

—¿Estuviste en el teatro? —preguntó Serena.

Andrew lo llevó a una mesita lateral.

—Ven. Te serviré un vaso de este excelente Madeira.

Tanto el Madeira como la conversación fluyeron libremente hasta que anunciaron la cena y se retiraron al comedor. En la mesa sirvieron más vino y hablaron de teatro, de quién había conseguido qué papel y cómo se las había arreglado para hacerlo.

Andrew se volvió a Serena.

—Lo que yo quiero saber es cómo conseguiste convencer a BlackMoon BlackMoon de que te diera el papel de Cleopatra sin acostarte con él.

Serena bajó los ojos.

—¿Por mis méritos de actriz, tal vez?

Andrew se echó a reír.

—Tu madre juró como un marinero cuando se enteró de que el papel no era suyo.

Serena miró a Seiya.

—Mi madre tiene una vena celosa.

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y que lo digas. Pero es una buena actriz, tan buena como Sarah Siddons —sirvió más vino a Seiya—. BlackMoon pagó también mucho dinero por conseguir a Chiba —guiñó un ojo a Seiya—. Pero al contratar a un pintor, ese tonto contrató a un rival.

— BlackMoon es un viejo lascivo, como la mayoría de los caballeros que vienen al Salón Verde —dijo Serena.

Las otras actrices se mostraron de acuerdo con ella.

Seiya intentó olvidar a BlackMoon y disfrutar simplemente de la manera libre de hablar de aquella gente, un gran contraste con lo que sucedía en su familia, donde muchas cosas quedaban sin decir.

—Pero BlackMoon tiene dinero —señaló Setsuna—. Es un pez al que vale la pena pescar.

Serena asintió.

—Es más del tipo de mi madre, diría yo —miró a Seiya—. ¿Sabías que ha financiado la obra?

A él no le resultaba fácil hablar con claridad. Vaciló.

—Dijo que para beneficiar al teatro, pero está claro qué beneficio le interesa más.

Ella agitó una mano en el aire.

—Al menos he conseguido que pinten mi retrato —dijo.

El buen ambiente de la habitación era contagioso y Seiya casi consiguió relajarse.

**OoOoO**

Después de la cena caminaron todos juntos hasta el teatro, con sus risas formando nubecillas de condensación en el aire frío. De nuevo Seiya fue admitido entre bastidores. Serena se lo presentó al señor Garayan, quien pareció complacido de que estuviera pintando el retrato y comentó que habría más encargos si el retrato ayudaba a mejorar las ventas de entradas. Seiya también fue presentado al señor Chiba, que al parecer había bebido lo suyo.

Serena lo dejó para vestirse para el papel y Seiya se sentó en una silla desde la que se veía el escenario. Andrew le sacó una botella de vino y un vaso. Él tomó el vino e intentó memorizar el caos y confusión que había tras el escenario para dibujarlo luego. Se imaginó dibujando la escena al estilo de un grabado de Rowlandson, llena de actividad, de gente colorida y de humor.

Una mujer hermosa vestida para actuar se acercó a él.

Ikuko Tsukino.

—Es el retratista de mi hija, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sin molestarse en saludarlo antes.

Seiya se puso en pie.

—Así es. Seiya Kou a su servicio —hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

Ella le tendió la mano.

—Ikuko Tsukino.

—Su fama la precede, señorita Tsukino. La he reconocido inmediatamente —le estrechó la mano, que encontró fría y rígida.

La sonrisa de ella era igual de fría. Lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Ahora empiezo a entenderlo —movió la cabeza—. Aun así, mi hija es una boba al preferirlo a… —vaciló—. A otros caballeros.

—Yo no soy más que el artista que pinta su retrato.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Bien —volvió a mirarlo—. Espero que haga un retrato espléndido.

—Lo intentaré. Es una gran oportunidad para mí pintar a su hija.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Seiya se estremeció. ¿Cómo habría sido para Serena tener una madre así?

La obra empezó poco después. Aunque Seiya la veía por tercera vez, aquélla era la primera vez que se sentía libre para simplemente disfrutar de la representación. Serena se convertía en Julieta pero retenía también algo de ella. Cuando no estaba en escena o cambiándose de traje, se quedaba a su lado, no ya como Julieta sino simplemente Serena. Los demás compañeros de la cena le hacían también compañía al tiempo que le pasaban algún que otro cotilleo, que parecía ser su conversación preferida.

Cuando terminó la obra, Andrew sugirió que Seiya y Serena fueran a la taberna donde Seiya y él se habían conocido.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no puedo. El señor Garayan quiere que salude a algunos espectadores en el Salón Verde —miró a Seiya—. Ven conmigo. Te presentaré como mi retratista.

Seiya consiguió al fin entrar en el Salón Verde, y como invitado de la actriz principal, nada menos. BlackMoon no estaba allí para prohibirle la entrada. Una vez allí, habló con todos los hombres ricos que pudo por si en el futuro les interesaba un encargo. Serena no tenía escasez de caballeros que quisieran hablar con ella. No todos ellos eran como BlackMoon ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que conociera a uno digno de ella?

Seiya movió la cabeza para desprenderse de esos pensamientos.

Ella se acercó a él.

—He encontrado un caballero interesado en un cuadro de historia.

Le presentó a un hombre que tendría más o menos la edad de BlackMoon.

—¿Pinta batallas y retratos? Casi me dan ganas de pedirle que me pinte con mi antiguo uniforme de la Guardia Montada.

—Mi padre estuvo en la Guardia Montada —dijo Seiya.

El hombre lo miró fijamente, pero él estaba distraído. Acababa de ver a Zafiro, el hijo de BlackMoon, entre la multitud.

La antigua rabia rugió en su interior.

—¿Su nombre es Kou? —dijo el hombre—. En mis tiempos había un Jedite Kou en la Guardia Montada.

Seiya apenas si podía prestarle atención.

—Mi padre, señor.

Normalmente, le habría complacido mucho encontrar a alguien que había conocido a su padre, pero la vista de Zafiro y las cicatrices de su cara lo devolvieron a aquella noche en Badajoz.

Zafiro se tambaleó por efecto de la bebida cuando intentó tocar a una bailarina de _ballet_ que pasaba cerca.

—No diga más —el antiguo camarada de su padre guardó silencio un momento—. Ahora comprendo la conexión —dijo de pronto—. BlackMoon le paga por pintar a esa actriz, ¿no es así?

Seiya BlackMoon lo miró.

—Así es —repuso con voz tensa.

Zafiro se acercó a una de las actrices de la posada de Serena, a Rei, la más joven.

Seiya hizo una inclinación de cabeza al oficial de la Guardia Montada.

—Debo retirarme, señor.

El hombre pareció aliviado. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de despedida.

Seiya cruzó la estancia hasta donde Zafiro jugaba con una cinta larga de la manga del vestido de Rei.

Frotó la cinta contra su cicatriz.

—Esto me lo hice en el sitio de Badajoz —abrió mucho los ojos al ver acercarse a Seiya.

Este no lo saludó.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Rei.

Ella alzó la vista hacia Zafiro y movió las pestañas.

—En un momento.

—Ahora.

Zafiro pareció recobrarse de la sorpresa.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Seiya. Confiaba en que te hubieran enviado a las Indias Occidentales o algún lugar por el estilo.

A un destino donde los soldados morían de fiebres.

—No es tu día de suerte —repuso Seiya entre dientes.

—Vaya, vaya, me has descubierto. Ni siquiera mi padre sabe aún que estoy en Londres. Estaba en París, ¿sabes?

A Rei le brillaron los ojos.

—¡París! —exclamó.

Seiya la miró.

—Ven conmigo, Rei.

Ella pasó la vista de un hombre al otro, pero no se movió.

Zafiro le dedicó una sonrisa.

—La señorita y yo sosteníamos una conversación muy agradable. Ahora le iba a hablar de París.

Zafiro embriagado era demasiado peligroso para confiar en él.

Seiya agarró a Rei del brazo.

—Pues debo interrumpirlos.

—Vamos, Seiya —ella intentó soltarse.

En aquel momento apareció Serena.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó con voz animosa.

Seiya la miró.

—Necesito hablar con Rei ahora mismo.

Serena sonrió.

—Pues claro que sí. Yo entretendré a este caballero mientras hablan.

Zafiro miró a Seiya un instante, pero enseguida volvió la vista a Serena.

—Muy bien.

A Seiya no le gustaba dejar a Serena con él, pero sabía que ella no se marcharía con Zafiro y Rei quizá sí.

A ésta última no le gustó que la apartara de allí. Seiya la llevó a un rincón.

—No te acerques a ese hombre. No es alguien a quien te gustaría conocer.

Ella se soltó.

—Es hijo de BlackMoon. Tendrá dinero.

—No vale la pena. Créeme.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Y por qué voy a creerte?

Seiya se inclinó hacia ella.

—Porque sé que es cruel con las mujeres.

Ella dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

—¿Cómo que cruel?

—Violento —Seiya no podía decir más—. Confía en mí, Rei.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior como si calculara su decisión.

—Preséntame a otros caballeros y dejaré en paz a ése.

Él la presentó al antiguo oficial de la Guardia Montada, quien se mostró encantado de conocerla.

Seiya maniobró apresuradamente entre la multitud para regresar con Serena y apartarla de Zafiro. Mientras andaba, el rumor de voces a su alrededor empezó a convertirse en el rugido de las llamas que devastaban edificios. Una voz de hombre sonaba igual que el fuego de los mosquetes. Una risa de mujer se convirtió en un grito. No podía moverse.

Serena llegó a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Seiya? Pareces enfermo.

Los recuerdos de Badajoz estaban a punto de envolverlo de nuevo.

—Debo irme.

Ella lo tomó del brazo.

—Voy contigo.

Lo llevó a su camerino, donde la doncella la ayudó a quitarse la ropa del teatro y ponerse la suya. Desde detrás de un biombo le preguntó por Zafiro. Él sólo pudo repetir lo que le había dicho a Rei. Los sonidos de su cabeza no remitían.

Salieron al exterior y caminaron hacia la residencia de ella, pero los sonidos seguían presentes en su cabeza. Había llovido. Las calles brillaban con el agua y sus pasos resonaban en el aire todavía húmedo. El sonido reverberaba en la cabeza de Seiya como fantasmas que le gritaran. Tenía los músculos tensos, preparados para la lucha. Todas las sombras le parecían soldados embriagados. El aire olía a madera quemada.

Serena miró detrás de ellos.

—Mira, Seiya. Hay un fuego.

Él se volvió. El olor a humo había sido real. El fuego estaba a cierta distancia, quizá en un almacén del río, pero el brillo naranja resultaba visible en el cielo y el viento transportaba el olor a humo. Cerca de allí se oyó un golpe fuerte; quizá había volcado un carro esparciendo su contenido.

De pronto estaba ya completamente de regreso en Badajoz.

Tiró de ella con un grito hasta la pared de un edificio, la aplastó contra la superficie de ladrillo y la protegió con su cuerpo.

Ella dio un respingo.

—¿Qué sucede, Seiya?

—Tenemos que escondernos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Él no podía hablar, no podía explicarse.

Serena lo abrazó. Y él se aferró a ella con fuerza.

—Estás a salvo —murmuró Serena—. Estás a salvo. No hay necesidad de esconderse.

Pareció que pasaba un periodo de tiempo interminable atrapado en aquella pesadilla viva. Ella siguió abrazándolo hasta que volvió la realidad.

Seiya la soltó y se apartó.

—Debo de estar loco.

—Dime qué ha pasado —ella parecía asustada.

Seiya se quitó el sombrero y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo.

—Estaba de vuelta en Badajoz.

Ella le tocó el brazo.

—¿Has tenido una visión?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que podríamos llamarlo visión. ¿Recuerdas los cuadros de la guerra en mi habitación? Es como si cobraran vida y yo estuviera dentro de ellos.

Ella se acercó más y lo tomó del brazo.

—No estás allí —dijo con voz tranquilizadora—. Estás en Londres conmigo.

Él echó a andar… e intentó no correr.

—Ha ocurrido otras veces. Creo que debo de estar loco.

Ella no aflojó el paso.

—Desde luego, estabas asustado. Supongo que si yo hubiera visto una guerra como la que has mostrado en tus cuadros, los recuerdos me abrumarían a veces. Pero ya ha pasado.

Llegaron a una calle que había que cruzar. Seiya ni siquiera sabía qué calle era. La zona le resultaba extraña, aunque seguramente habían recorrido la misma ruta para llegar al teatro.

—Ya casi estamos en casa —dijo ella cuando cruzaban.

Los sonidos de Badajoz se oían todavía a cada paso. Seiya pensó que, si conseguía llegar a la puerta de ella y darle las buenas noches, podría correr rápidamente a su estudio y confiar en llegar allí antes de que la visión lo envolviera de nuevo.

Llegaron a la puerta y ella sacó una llave del bolso, pero le tomó la mano antes de abrir.

—Tú vas a entrar conmigo.

—No debería —los sonidos rugían más fuertes.

Serena le apretó la mano.

—Hasta que te tranquilices. Sólo un minuto.

—Serena. No debería entrar contigo.

—A nadie le importará, créeme —ella abrió la puerta y tiró de él.

Seiya la siguió. La casa parecía extraña, iluminada sólo por una lámpara de aceite en una mesa en el vestíbulo. En su mente se colaron retazos de la casa de la mujer francesa en Badajoz. Vio de nuevo los muebles rotos, los papeles esparcidos, los ojos atormentados del hijo de la mujer.

Ella lo llevó escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto y después cerró la puerta con llave.

—¿Ves? Aquí estaremos seguros.

Se quitó la capa y los guantes y prendió una tea en un carbón que resplandecía en la chimenea. Con ella encendió todas las lámparas de la estancia. Seiya se lo agradeció interiormente. Cuanta más luz hubiera, mejor se sentiría.

Ella le ayudó a quitarse el sobretodo, pero esa vez no dejó el sombrero y los guantes en la cama sino en la silla. Después se acercó a un armario que había en el rincón.

Sacó una botella de _brandy_ y dos vasos.

—A veces necesito esto para calmarme después de la actuación y poder dormir.

Sirvió los vasos y le pasó uno.

Con el suyo en una mano y la botella en la otra, se quitó los zapatos con los pies y subió a la cama, donde se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

—Siéntate conmigo —dijo.

Seiya se quitó los zapatos y se reunió con ella. Tomó un buen trago de _brandy_.

—¿Quieres hablarme de Badajoz? —preguntó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

Ella no lo presionó, sino que se limitó a servirle más _brandy_ cuando lo terminó. El licor parecía tranquilizarlo y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. El corazón ya no le latía como el tambor de un regimiento.

—No puedo hablar de ello —murmuró él, exhausto de pronto—. Y hay cuadros que no puedo enseñar. Pero debería darte las buenas noches y retirarme.

—Dentro de un rato —murmuró ella—. Antes debes descansar. Quítate la levita y el chaleco para que puedas tumbarte un rato.

Él le permitió que le quitara las prendas y le aflojara la corbata.

—Y deberías quitarte también los pantalones —dijo ella, mientras él yacía con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

El _brandy_ y el agotamiento nublaban su mente. No debería permitir que le quitaran los pantalones.

—Debería regresar al estudio.

—Cuando descanses un poco —insistió ella—. Te despertaré en diez minutos.

—Diez minutos —la cama resultaba cálida y confortable. Quizá no estaría mal descansar diez minutos.

**OoOoO**

Serena le acarició el pelo y miró su rostro atractivo. Como había anticipado, él sólo tardó un minuto en quedarse dormido profundamente como un niño.

La visión, o lo que quiera que fuera que se había apoderado de él, la había asustado. Él actuaba como si estuviera en otro tiempo y lugar, como si viera y oyera cosas que ella no captaba. Sabía muy poco de locura, pero no podía creerlo loco. Prefería pensar que el fuego había suscitado un recuerdo muy vivido.

Badajoz. Intentó recordar lo que sabía de eso. La batalla había tenido lugar unos tres años atrás, poco después de que ella dejara el colegio para unirse a la compañía de teatro. En aquellos tiempos sólo pensaba en actuar en el escenario. Aun así, sabía que habían muerto muchos soldados en Badajoz. ¿No era allí donde los soldados ingleses se habían sublevado y saqueado la ciudad? No conseguía recordarlo.

Pasó los dedos por la frente de Seiya y pensó en sus cuadros apoyados en la pared del dormitorio. Si el verdadero horror de la guerra era peor que eso, no podía imaginar lo que había tenido que soportar él. ¡Y pensar que ella había estado sumida en la frivolidad del teatro al mismo tiempo que él vivía una pesadilla de la que todavía no había podido desprenderse!

Le complacía que él durmiera pacíficamente.

Salió de su habitación y subió las escaleras hasta la de la doncella, donde despertó a la pobre chica para que la ayudara a desatarse las cintas y el corsé.

—Gracias, Molly —le susurró.

La chica ya había vuelto a dormirse.

Serena volvió a su cuarto y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Seiya tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración regular. Ella se quitó el vestido y el corsé. Sentada delante del tocador, se quitó las horquillas del pelo, lo cepilló con esmero y se hizo una trenza. Sin molestarse en ponerse el camisón, avivó el fuego, apagó las velas y se subió a la cama al lado de Seiya, vestida sólo con la camisola.

Adoraba estar cerca de él. Seiya se volvió hacia ella y Serena pudo ver sus rasgos a la luz tenue de la chimenea. Le pesaban los ojos, pero no quería dormir. Sólo quería mirarlo, tan pacífico ahora cuando un rato antes había estado aterrorizado.

Desde la primera vez que lo viera había sospechado que era un hombre complicado. Esa noche lo había visto controlando bien sus emociones durante un momento y completamente a su merced al siguiente, perdido en una visión que lo aterrorizaba.

Lo último que pensó justo antes de quedarse dormida fue que se estaba apegando mucho a aquel soldado artista.

**OoOoO**

Un grito despertó a Serena.

—¡Suéltala! —Seiya se agitaba en la cama como si peleara con alguien—. ¡Basta!

Ella se sentó en la cama e intentó abrazarlo, pero él movió el brazo con tal fuerza que volvió a tumbarla.

Con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza por miedo a que acabara haciendo daño a uno de ellos, ella le agarró el brazo con fuerza.

—Seiya, despierta. Estás soñando —la camisola se le subió hasta la cintura y el pelo se soltó de la trenza.

—¡Fuego! El edificio está en llamas.

Iba a despertar a toda la casa. Serena consiguió subírsele encima, aunque sabía que no podía competir en fuerza con él. Le tapó la boca con la mano.

—No hay fuego. Despierta.

Él se sentó y la agarró por los antebrazos.

—¡Despierta! —ella estaba de rodillas, a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer contra la fuerza de él.

Él abrió los ojos, confusos y aterrorizados.

—Era un sueño, Seiya —intentó hacer que la viera—. Un sueño.

Él parpadeó y al fin enfocó la mirada.

—¿Serena? —la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Ella le acarició el cuello.

—¡Chist! Ya ha pasado. Sólo era un sueño —ella también necesitaba tranquilizarse.

—Serena —él enterró los dedos en su pelo y la besó en los labios.

Fue un beso desesperado, como si ella fuera su último vínculo con la cordura. Serena abrió la boca y él profundizó el beso, uniendo su lengua con la de ella.

La única aventura breve que había conocido ella no podía compararse con aquello. El deseo la embargó y le devolvió el beso. Tiró de la camisola hasta que se le subió y se la sacó por la cabeza. Seiya se quitó la camisa y se colocó encima de ella. Le acarició los pechos y frotó los pezones hasta que ella creyó que aquella tortura exquisita le iba a hacer gritar. Él deslizó la mano entre las piernas de ella y la acarició hasta que se retorció bajo él, húmeda y preparada. Ella apretó los dedos en la piel de él, pidiéndole sin palabras que llenara su necesidad.

Él obedeció. La penetró con tal fuerza que ella dio un respingo, no de dolor sino por un placer que no había anticipado.

Levantó las caderas y respondió a todas las embestidas de él. El sonido de sus respiraciones llenaba sus oídos. La atracción y el deseo que los había unido desde el principio explotaban entre los dos.

Ella sabía que él poseía aquella pasión, pero no sabía que podría liberar la misma pasión en el interior de ella. Su apareamiento era salvaje, frenético, urgente. Una parte de ella comprendía que aquella forma de hacer el amor procedía del lugar oscuro donde había estado él en su sueño, pero si necesitaba consuelo, ella quería ofrecérselo.

Se movían como si estuvieran creados el uno para el otro, rápidamente, con pasión… juntos.

Ella necesitaba llegar al final, pero quería que aquello durara siempre. Cuando pensaba que ya no podía soportar más, llegó el orgasmo y, con lo compenetrados que estaban, el de él se produjo al mismo tiempo. Ella quería gritar en voz alta de pura alegría.

Seiya ahogó su grito besándola en aquel momento en que los dos eran uno en el placer.

Se derrumbó a su lado y se quedó muy quieto. Ella se acurrucó contra él y le besó el cuerpo, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él.

Seiya la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—No debería haber hecho eso —dijo con voz baja y dura.

Ella lo besó.

—No digas eso. Sé que te ha gustado tanto como a mí.

Seiya levantó la cara de ella y le dio un beso largo.

—Me ha gustado mucho.

Ella rió y se colocó encima de él.

—Ha sido maravilloso.

Él le acarició la espalda.

—No deberíamos hacernos amantes, Serena.

Ella le besó la frente, la nariz, la barbilla…

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué privarnos de disfrutar de esto mientras podamos? Además —sintió que la erección de él volvía a crecer—, ya es demasiado tarde.

Él lanzó un gemido y volvió a hacerle el amor.

* * *

><p><em>¡Por fin se nos hizo con Serena y Seiya! Sin duda ya nos hacia falta algo de emoción entre ellos. ¿Y ahora que pasara?<em>

_Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo_

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_XOXO_

_Serenity _

_P.d. ¡No se pierdan el nuevo capitulo de **Sr & Sra Kou**!_


	10. Capitulo 09

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias sus comentarios y por seguirme acompañando por aqui en esta historia!_

_Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic ¡espero que lo disfruten_!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Nueve<strong>

Seiya despertó en una habitación fría, con el cuerpo cálido y desnudo de Serena al lado del suyo. Miró su rostro, tan hermoso que se preguntó si alguna vez podría captar aquella belleza en su retrato.

No debería estar tumbado a su lado, aunque allí era donde más deseaba estar. Al despertarse del sueño la había necesitado y su determinación de resistir lo había abandonado.

Miró hacia la ventana. La tenue luz del amanecer asomaba entre las cortinas. Había pasado toda la noche con ella.

Se soltó muy despacio. Serena murmuró algo y él quedó inmóvil. Ella se dio la vuelta y él esperó hasta que oyó su respiración regular y salió con cuidado de la cama. El suelo de madera estaba frío bajo sus pies. Tapó mejor a Serena, se acercó a la chimenea y echó más carbón a las ascuas. Al menos ella despertaría en una habitación caliente.

Encontró su ropa doblada en una silla, todo menos la camisa, que estaba en el suelo debajo de la camisola de ella. Se vistió rápidamente y sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la puerta en calcetines y con los zapatos en la mano.

La ropa de la cama se movió.

—¿Te vas? —murmuró ella, con voz pesada por el sueño.

Seiya se volvió.

—No quería despertarte.

Ella se sentó en la cama; su pelo era una masa de rizos.

—¿Por qué te vas? Hoy no pintas y no iremos al Egyptian Hall hasta más tarde.

Seiya miró la puerta.

—La casa está en silencio. Ahora no me verán.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Aquí no le importará a nadie que hayas pasado la noche conmigo.

A Seiya no le preocupaba lo que pensaran de él.

—Tus amigos de aquí hablan con mucha franqueza. Una cosa es que hablen de mí como tu invitado en la cena y otra que mencionen que he pasado la noche. Es mejor que no lo sepa nadie.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Te preocupa que se entere BlackMoon?

Seiya asintió.

—Exactamente —se acercó a la cama y le apartó el pelo de la cara—. Nos vemos luego, cuando vengamos Michiru y yo a recogerte.

Serena le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Hasta luego.

A él le costó trabajo no volver a besarla en los labios, quitarse la ropa y regresar a las delicias del lecho, las delicias que desvanecían sus demonios, al menos durante un rato. No le importaba nada que BlackMoon se enfadara con él, pero eso podía hacer daño a la gente que más quería. Su madre y Serena.

Por ellas debía ir con cuidado con BlackMoon. Tenía que limitar su trato con Serena al estudio. Era preciso que continuaran siendo sólo artista y modelo.

Salió de la habitación con esa determinación y bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Una vez fuera, se puso los zapatos y echó a andar por Adam Street. La ciudad despertaba a la vida con carros, carruajes y trabajadores yendo de acá para allá. Los vendedores callejeros empezaban a anunciar su mercancía de empanadas o galletas.

Seiya compró un bizcocho de jengibre, lo envolvió en su pañuelo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la levita para comerlo con el té de la mañana. Le ahorraría la molestia de ir a desayunar a la mesa de su madre y correr el riesgo de volver a encontrarse allí con BlackMoon.

El aire de la mañana le llenaba los pulmones y sus oídos estaban libres de los ruidos de Badajoz. Casi podía decir que era feliz.

Pero cuando cruzó el Strand hacia Adam Street, su humor cambió. BlackMoon salió por la puerta de su madre y giró en dirección a él.

—Has madrugado, ¿no, Seiya?

—Y usted también —Seiya intentó hablar con indiferencia.

BlackMoon sonrió un momento.

—En casa de tu madre siguen en la cama.

Seiya apretó los dientes.

BlackMoon rió con suavidad, consciente sin duda de haberlo enojado. De pronto retrocedió como si lo viera por primera vez.

—Tienes aire de haber dormido con la ropa puesta. ¿Dónde has estado?

Seiya lo miró a los ojos.

—Si he dormido con la ropa puesta, señor, puede estar seguro de que soy demasiado caballero para contárselo.

BlackMoon soltó una carcajada estentórea.

—Has estado con una mujer, ¿eh?

Seiya no contestó.

BlackMoon lo miró de hito en hito.

—Espero que esa mujer tuya no te impida trabajar en el retrato. Quiero ver los progresos que has hecho.

—No hay nada que ver.

—¿Qué? — BlackMoon arrugó la frente—. ¿No has hecho nada? El tiempo es importante, ¿sabes? Estamos casi en marzo y la obra se estrena en abril.

—Soy muy consciente del tiempo —repuso Seiya.

BlackMoon lo apuntó con un dedo.

—Pues no te retrases. Quiero saber el instante en que esté terminado, el instante en el que pueda ver el producto final. Y más vale que sea pronto.

Seiya asintió con brusquedad.

—Lo tendré informado. Prepare el resto de mi paga para entonces.

—Haz lo que quiero cuando lo quiero y te pagaré — BlackMoon empezó a alejarse, pero se volvió—. De hecho, quiero que hagas dos retratos. Uno es mi regalo para la señorita Tsukino, el otro es para mí.

A Seiya no le gustaba la idea de que BlackMoon tuviera una imagen de Serena.

—En ese caso, la tarifa es doble —replicó. BlackMoon sería un tonto si aceptaba aquellos términos.

—¿Doble? —resopló el otro—. No tardaras el doble de tiempo.

Seiya inclinó la cabeza don desdén.

—Me retrasará en aceptar otros encargos. Lo toma o lo deja.

BlackMoon entornó los ojos con aire amenazador.

—Espero la mitad de la suma mañana o tendré que aceptar otro encargo —continuó Seiya.

No tenía otro encargo, pero eso BlackMoon no lo sabía.

BlackMoon frunció el ceño, pero acabó moviendo una mano en el aire.

—A mí no me importa el dinero. Pagaré esa cantidad.

Seiya decidió que era tonto.

—No puedo perder más tiempo contigo — BlackMoon se alejó apresuradamente.

Seiya lo vio doblar la esquina en el Strand.

—Que te lleve el diablo —murmuró.

**OoOoO**

Serena miró de nuevo por la ventana para ver si Seiya y su hermana habían llegado ya. Esa vez tuvo suerte y los vio acercándose a la puerta.

Corrió al pasillo y llamó a la doncella.

—Molly, mis invitados están en la puerta. Diles que bajo en un minuto. Pueden esperar en el vestíbulo.

—Sí, señorita —contestó Molly desde abajo.

Serena volvió a su cuarto y se puso un abrigo verde de frunces que acababa de llegar del fabricante de Mantua. Un gorro y guantes también verdes completaban su atuendo. Se miró al espejo y confió en gustarle a Seiya.

Salió al pasillo de nuevo y vio que Seiya la miraba desde el pie de las escaleras. Su hermana estaba a su lado.

—Estoy lista —sonrió a Michiru—. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Kou.

Michiru hizo una reverencia.

—Para mí también.

Serena le sonrió.

—¿Su Haruka no nos acompaña?

—Tenía clase.

—¡Qué lástima! —Serena habría querido que Michiru y Haruka tuvieran también una salida juntos.

Miró a Seiya.

—Señor Kou, gracias por sugerir esta excursión.

Michiru parecía confusa.

—Seiya me ha dicho que fue idea suya.

Serena sonrió.

—Lo fue.

Seiya abrió la puerta y salieron al exterior.

—Si no les importa andar, sospecho que no hay más de una milla hasta Piccadilly.

—Caminaremos —repuso Michiru.

Seiya miró a Serena.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

Ella se agarró de su brazo.

—Caminaremos, pues.

Michiru parecía más apagada que en su primer encuentro, pero Serena sospechaba que se debía a que Haruka no estaba con ella. Envidiaba el amor joven de la chica. Debía de ser agradable ser cortejada por un joven respetable y esperar una vida convencional y predecible.

Ella, por su parte, había elegido otra cosa y debía contentarse con lo que le ofreciera la vida. La excitación del teatro. La libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Nadie esperaba que una actriz fuera casta. Podía elegir compartir su lecho con Seiya si así lo deseaba. Y lo deseaba.

**OoOoO**

Michiru se animó cuando el Egyptian Hall apareció a la vista.

—Se parece a los grabados de edificios egipcios que vimos —dijo.

La fachada del edificio pretendía parecer la entrada de un templo, con sus tres pisos que parecían uno solo. Dos estatuas enormes de Isis y Osiris se elevaban encima de la entrada, que estaba flanqueada por dos columnas tan altas como toda la planta baja. Símbolos egipcios que parecían tallados en piedra embellecían los marcos de las ventanas.

—Parece grandioso —comentó Seiya.

Pagó la entrada y penetraron en el edificio, donde se dirigieron a una habitación enorme con una exposición de animales salvajes grandes en el centro y de pájaros y mamíferos más pequeños en vitrinas colocadas a lo largo de las paredes.

Serena miró a su alrededor con disgusto.

—Están todos muertos.

Aquellas criaturas, que antes corrían, volaban y cazaban presas, habían sido disecadas para que las mirara la gente. Se volvió hacia Seiya, que le lanzó una mirada comprensiva que hizo que Serena se sonrojara de placer.

—¡Oh, vaya! —Michiru corrió de inmediato al elefante. Tuvo que sujetarse el sombrero para alzar la vista—. No sabía que eran tan grandes —caminó por la parte central, observando el hipopótamo, el oso polar y la cebra.

Serena se quedó sola con Seiya y lo rodeó con su brazo.

—Parece más animada.

—¿Más animada? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

Ella echó la cabeza a un lado.

—Tu hermana y tú están muy callados hoy.

Él puso una mano encima de la de ella.

—Hay muchas cosas que no puedo decir delante de Michiru.

—Comprendo. ¿Pero qué es lo que preocupa a Michiru?

Seiya miró a su hermana.

—No lo sé.

—Si tú lo quieres, intentaré descubrirlo.

Él miró una pared cubierta de pájaros muertos.

—Lo dejo en tus manos, pues. Yo me dejaré fascinar por esas aves de colores.

Serena resistió el fuerte impulso de besarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y vio que la de él reflejaba el mismo anhelo.

—Voy a estudiar esos pájaros —murmuró él.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Sí. Yo haré compañía a tu hermana.

Se reunió con Michiru, cuyo entusiasmo inicial por los grandes animales parecía haber remitido. La chica miraba la cebra como sin verla.

—Desde luego, parece un caballo, ¿verdad? —dijo Serena.

Michiru parpadeó.

—Sí, así es.

—Hoy parece triste, señorita Kou. ¿Qué ocurre?

Michiru suspiró.

—Nada.

Serena la obligó a mirarla.

—No me convence.

Michiru miró el oso polar.

—Oh, es sólo que lord BlackMoon no deja de hablar de buscarme marido.

Otra vez BlackMoon.

—¿En serio?

Se acercaron a una vitrina que contenía reptiles.

—Supongo que cree que así me ayuda —prosiguió Michiru—. Pero yo no quiero casarme todavía.

—¿Le ha hablado a BlackMoon de su Haruka?

Michiru se ruborizó.

—Usted lo llama mi Haruka, pero sólo somos amigos —suspiró—. Además, le queda un año de estudios para terminar y después tendrá que trabajar para alguien. Y… y tal vez él no me quiera a mí.

—¿No la quiera a usted? —para Serena estaba claro que Haruka estaba enamorado de ella.

—Debido a mi familia, ¿sabe?

Serena no comprendió al principio, pero luego recordó que, fuera del mundo del teatro, la aventura con un caballero convertía a una mujer respetable en una paria social. En el caso de BlackMoon, por supuesto, aquello sólo aumentaba su caché.

Dos jóvenes petimetres empezaron a lanzarles miradas impertinentes; daba la sensación de que estaban haciendo acopio de valor para acercarse.

Serena movió la cabeza en su dirección para advertir a Michiru, pero ésta parecía ignorante de lo que la rodeaba.

—Vamos a reunirnos con su hermano —dijo Serena.

Seiya sonrió cuando se acercaron a él. Salieron juntos a buscar la habitación de artefactos antiguos egipcios.

—¿Te ha dicho lo que le preocupa? —preguntó Seiya en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

—Al parecer, lord BlackMoon sigue hablando de buscarle marido —susurró Serena.

—¡Ese maldito! —exclamó Seiya entre dientes.

Encontraron una sala donde se exponían curiosidades de los Mares del Sur, entre ellas insectos y reptiles, así como otros pájaros disecados. Serena estaba impaciente por cambiar de sala, pero Seiya parecía empeñado en examinar minuciosamente todas las caracolas y trozos de coral de la habitación.

—Vamos nosotras —susurró Serena a Michiru, tomándola del brazo—. Estamos en la sala de al lado —dijo a Seiya.

Esa albergaba la exposición norteamericana, dominada por la estatua de un indio piel roja vestido para el combate. Dos caballeros la examinaban. Serena vio inmediatamente que uno era Zafiro BlackMoon; el otro era un hombre mayor que formaba parte del Comité de Cultura Nacional del teatro con lord BlackMoon. Miró a Michiru, que frunció el ceño y se giró hacia la puerta, pero no antes de que las viera lord Rubeus, el caballero mayor.

Las saludó con la mano y se acercó.

—Señorita Tsukino.

Lord Rubeus era un hombre de estatura media y cuarenta y tantos años, de pelo ralo y cintura ancha.

—Señorita Tsukino, es un placer verla —miró a Michiru—. ¿Puede presentarme a su encantadora amiga?

Serena apretó los labios. Lord Rubeus probablemente asumía que Michiru era también actriz, una fruta madura para ser recogida por él. Miró a Zafiro, que las miraba a su vez pero sin acercase. Uno era un pesado pero el otro podía ser un problema. A Seiya no le gustaría que su hermana estuviera cerca de Zafiro.

Hizo la presentación que pedía Rubeus.

—Señorita Kou, le presento a lord Rubeus, al que conozco del teatro.

—Encantado, querida mía —lord Rubeus se inclinó.

Michiru hizo una reverencia cortés.

Serena miró a lord Rubeus.

—Michiru no es del teatro, señor. Acompaña a su hermano, que es el artista que pinta mi retrato. Está en la sala de al lado —confiaba en que Rubeus perdiera interés cuando supiera que Michiru no era una joya en venta—. He pedido al señor Kou que me traiga aquí para ver objetos egipcios. Quiero asegurarme de que mi retrato como Cleopatra tenga autenticidad.

Lord Rubeus seguía mirando a Michiru.

—Entiendo.

—Ya nos íbamos —añadió Serena.

Rubeus no le hizo caso.

—¿Usted ayuda a su hermano, señorita Kou?

Michiru arrugó la frente confusa. Lanzó una mirada nerviosa en dirección a Zafiro.

—Cuando él me lo pide —dijo un paso hacia la puerta.

Rubeus le sonrió.

—Estoy encantado de que le ayude hoy. Así he tenido la buena fortuna de conocerla.

La llegada de Zafiro ahorró a Michiru el tener que responder.

Zafiro la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Dondequiera que voy, me encuentro con un Kou.

—Estoy igualmente encantada de verlo a usted —replicó Michiru.

Lord Rubues hizo una mueca a Zafiro.

—Muy poco educado por su parte, joven. No lo toleraré.

Serena hizo una reverencia.

—Debemos irnos. Que tengan un buen día.

Michiru y ella salieron en busca de Seiya. Su hermana corrió hacia él y le tiró de la manga.

—¡Seiya! Zafiro está aquí —miró a Serena—. Es hijo de BlackMoon y lo conocemos desde la infancia. Era un chico odioso, siempre metiéndose conmigo y buscando pelea con Seiya. Esa cicatriz le da un aspecto terrible.

Seiya miró al pasillo y vio a Zafiro en el umbral de la otra sala. Los dos hombres se miraron de hito en hito.

Seiya se volvió a Michiru.

—No te acerques a él.

—No hace falta que me lo adviertas —Michiru tiró de él—. No quiero estar aquí si está él. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Seiya interrogó a Serena con la mirada.

—Yo he visto suficiente —dijo ésta, aunque todavía no habían visto ningún objeto egipcio.

Se dirigieron a la salida.

—Me disgusta que Zafiro nos haya visto juntos dos veces —susurró Seiya a Serena.

—He explicado que estamos haciendo investigación para el retrato —intentó tranquilizarlo ella, que sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer el origen de aquella reacción tan extrema de Seiya ante Zafiro BlackMoon. ¿Se lo contaría alguna vez?

—Yo me alegro de estar lejos de él —Michiru miró las tiendas alineadas en la calle—. Seiya, ¿puedo visitar al perfumista un momento? —la tienda estaba allí mismo.

Seiya se volvió hacia la puerta del Egyptian Hall como para comprobar que Zafiro no los seguía.

—Yo pasaré por el señor Hewlett, pues —señaló una tienda de óleos y pinturas—. Y las veré delante de la perfumería.

Serena acompañó a Michiru a la tienda, aunque su mente no estaba en las esencias sino en Seiya. Le importaba mucho, le preocupaba que Zafiro lo alterara, le importaba lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado y no sólo en el presente. Le sorprendía la profundidad del sentimiento que suscitaba en ella. No había esperado volver a sentir algo tan fuerte por un hombre. Hasta que conoció a Seiya.

—Quiero comprarle algo a mamá —le dijo Michiru cuando se acercaban al mostrador. Se acercó al tendero y empezaron a hablar de fragancias. Ella señaló los bonitos frascos de cristal dorado y esmerilado para guardar perfumes.

Serena se acercó a la ventana de la tienda y miró la calle. Un rato después vio salir a Seiya de la tienda de pinturas.

—La espero en la puerta con su hermano —dijo a Michiru.

La chica asintió y levantó un frasco para examinarlo con atención.

—Tardará unos minutos —explicó Serena cuando se acercó a Seiya.

Él parecía todavía alterado.

—Me gustaría que Zafiro BlackMoon no te afectara tanto, Seiya.

Él le tomó un momento la mano.

—Perdóname, no soy buena compañía.

—Estar contigo es suficiente para mí —murmuró ella. Miró la tienda para comprobar que Michiru seguía ocupada con el tendero—. Me gustaría que vinieras esta noche a mi habitación.

Las líneas que bordeaban los ojos de él se hicieron más profundas.

—No sería inteligente.

—No me importa quién nos descubra —dijo ella, valientemente.

La expresión de él era seria.

—No deben vernos juntos. BlackMoon te puede causar muchos problemas. No deberíamos vernos fuera del estudio —respiró hondo—. Ven mañana por la mañana y podremos trabajar todo el día.

Serena asintió. Él hablaba de trabajo, pero ella ansiaba repetir los placeres de la noche anterior. Señaló el paquete envuelto en papel marrón y atado con una cuerda que llevaba él en la mano.

—¿Qué has comprado?

—Pinceles y colores que necesitaba —él sonrió un instante—. Mucho blanco. Para su retrato.

Ella sonrió a su vez y lo miró a los ojos. Fue como si una chispa ardiera entre ellos, una pasión compartida que necesitaría poco para prender.

Michiru salió de la perfumería con su compra.

—He elegido una mezcla de rosa, violeta y jazmín —dijo.

—Eso la hará anhelar la primavera —sonrió Serena.

Michiru miró a Seiya.

—Espero que le guste a mamá.

Seiya le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Claro que le gustará.

Caminaron de regreso a Henrietta Street. El día no había salido como Serena esperaba y tenía que soportar el resto de la tarde y la noche entera antes de volver a ver a Seiya.

**OoOoO**

Esa noche, después de lo que le pareció una representación interminable de _Romeo y Julieta_, Serena cumplió con su deber en el Salón Verde. BlackMoon estaba allí, conversando con lord Rubeus con expresión seria. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y confió en que Rubeus no le hubiera dicho que la había visto con Seiya.

Para alivio suyo, BlackMoon no se acercó a ella, aunque la seguía con los ojos como un gato que observara a su presa. Ella se estremeció y se volvió.

Por desgracia, al hacerlo, se encontró con Zafiro BlackMoon, que llevaba un vaso en la mano.

Intentó pasar de largo, pero él se interpuso en su camino con una mueca.

—Me pregunto qué pensaría mi padre si supiera que ha salido con Kou.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—No se me ocurre por qué le puede importar eso.

Zafiro tomó un trago de su vaso.

—Rubeus me ha hablado de eso. Mi padre la persigue como un viejo patético. ¿No es así?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Si su padre no le hace confidencias, difícilmente puede esperar que se las haga yo.

Zafiro soltó una carcajada.

—Antes de alejarse, permítame que le diga algo de Seiya. Él se cree mejor que sus iguales, pero su madre no es más que una vulgar ramera.

Serena casi lo abofeteó, ofendida hasta la médula en beneficio de la madre de Seiya. Pero no quería meter a Seiya en aquello.

Se inclinó hacia Zafiro con aire conspirador.

—Alguien llamó así a mi madre una vez —susurró—. Y su amante le pegó un tiro.

Zafiro retrocedió.

—Tenga cuidado con sus palabras, señor BlackMoon. Puede encontrarse con un duelo a pistola al amanecer —se alejó para unirse a un grupo en el que estaba el señor Garayan.

Cuando volvió a mirar, Zafiro se dirigía hacia donde estaba su padre, que seguía conversando con lord Rubeus. Estaba muy pálido.

**OoOoO**

Seiya se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, tan temprano que suplicó a la cocinera de su madre que le diera de desayunar en la cocina y conversando con la mujer descubrió que lord BlackMoon no había compartido la cama de su madre la noche anterior. Sin saber si eso era bueno o malo, regresó a su estudio a preparar otro lienzo mientras esperaba a Serena.

Vestido sólo con pantalones y una camisa manchada de pintura, construyó el armazón y estiró el lienzo. Eso lo distrajo de la anticipación de volver a verla. La presencia de Zafiro había arruinado su visita al Egyptian Hall, pero ese día, con un poco de suerte, ningún BlackMoon estropearía su trabajo.

Porque ese día debía ocuparlo el trabajo y no el placer, aunque el recuerdo de hacer el amor con ella hacía que todavía le ardiera la sangre. Sabía que deseaba tomarla en brazos, llevarla a la cama y al diablo con el cuadro.

Rió en voz alta.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Pintarla lo excitaba casi tanto como hacer el amor con ella. Quería que el cuadro fuera todo lo que ella deseaba. Quería que la imagen que creara de ella durara para siempre, preservar su belleza y su esencia para siempre jamás.

Cuando terminó de estirar el lienzo, lo colocó en el caballete y entró en la cocina a preparar sus pinturas. Necesitaba mezclar mucho blanco plomo para la preparación del lienzo. El blanco cremoso más caro lo guardaría para el cuadro en sí. En un tazón de piedra mezcló los pigmentos de color con el aceite de linaza y añadió unas gotas de trementina hasta lograr la consistencia deseada. Con la navaja de la paleta levantó casi toda la mezcla y formó con ella una bola pequeña que pincharía con una aguja para extraer pequeñas cantidades de pigmento cada vez. El resto del blanco lo colocó en su paleta de madera.

Volvió al caballete, eligió una brocha ancha y empezó a cubrir el lienzo con capas finas de blanco. Cuando el lienzo estuviera totalmente seco, estaría listo.

Algunos artistas compraban ahora lienzos ya preparados, pero a Seiya le gustaba la naturaleza metódica de esa tarea, que ocupaba su mente hasta vaciarla de otros pensamientos, pero resultaba adormecedora en su simplicidad.

También le ahorraba dinero.

Cuando terminó y limpió el estudio, en el exterior la calle hervía de actividad. Casi podía sentir a Serena cerca.

Colocó la _chaise longue_ para aprovechar al máximo la luz e intercambió el lienzo que acababa de preparar por el que ya estaba seco y listo.

Cuando miró por la ventana, no le sorprendió verla en la calle. Le abrió la puerta antes de que llamara.

—¡Seiya! —exclamó ella, con el rostro resplandeciente de placer.

En cuanto él cerró la puerta, ella se echó en sus brazos y alzó la cara para el beso que él supo ahora que llevaba esperando desde el amanecer. La besó con ganas, riendo para sí, y le quitó el sombrero y los guantes cuando ella le devolvió el beso. Las horquillas cayeron y el pelo quedó suelto. Le desabrochó la capa, la bajó por los hombros y la dejó caer al suelo. Las manos de ella se movían debajo de la camisa de él, acariciando los músculos de su espalda y calentándolo con un deseo urgente.

La necesitaba desesperadamente, no sólo como desahogo físico sino para estar unido con ella, para sentirse conectado a ella como si fueran uno solo.

Ella tiró de su camisa y colocó la boca húmeda en su pecho. Él le alzó la falda y la estrechó contra su entrepierna.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la ventana que llenaba la habitación de luz también hacía posible que se viera el interior del estudio. La levantó en brazos con un gruñido de frustración y la llevó al dormitorio.

El paso a la penumbra hizo que parpadeara hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la habitación sin ventanas. La depositó en la cama y ella se giró para mirarlo.

—Desabróchame el vestido.

Él le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Espera. Lo que hacemos puede tener consecuencias.

Ella emitió un ruidito de exasperación.

—¿Qué consecuencias, si nadie lo sabe?

Él le tomó la barbilla entre los dedos.

—Me refería… a que podríamos tener un niño.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Deslizó los dedos en el pelo de él.

—Sé lo que hay que hacer —murmuró—. No temas. No se puede vivir en el teatro y no saber esas cosas.

Él se relajó.

—¿Me desabrochas el vestido? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

—Será un placer...

Seiya le besó el cuello antes de abrir los corchetes y desatar las cintas. Le sacó el vestido por la cabeza y desabrochó el corsé. Ella se quitó la camisola y ambas prendas cayeron al suelo. Vestida sólo con las medias y los zapatos, presentaba una imagen muy erótica. Seiya se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones.

Ella lo observaba y sus ojos se agrandaron de placer cuando quedó ante ella desnudo y excitado.

—Seiya, ¿sabes lo magnífico que eres?

Él se acuclilló a tomarle los pies y le quitó un zapato.

—Soy yo el que debería decir eso.

Serena suspiró.

—Soy demasiado franca, lo sé.

La mano de él subió por su pierna a buscar la liga de la media.

—Demasiado hermosa, tal vez. Nada más.

Ella jugó con su pelo mientras él le bajaba primero una media y después la otra. Cuando se incorporó, ella lo tocó, examinando con los dedos su virilidad y provocando una tortura dulce que apartó todo pensamiento racional de la mente de él.

Se movió encima de ella en la cama e inició una tortura propia, saboreando la longitud elegante del cuello, el lujo de sus pechos, el vello que lo guiaba a su lugar más femenino. Cuando ella se retorció bajo él, sintió una sobrecarga de energía masculina y se colocó encima.

—Te deseo —murmuró ella, que seguía pronunciando en voz alta los pensamientos que él guardaba en silencio.

Estaba más que preparada para él. Seiya la penetró fácilmente, pero se obligó a moverse despacio, pues deseaba prolongar aquella deliciosa sensación de ser uno, quería saborearla todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Las sensaciones crecieron y pronto ya no quedaba deseo, sólo una carrera hacia el placer. Sólo existía Serena, moviéndose al unísono con él. Unida a él. Seiya se aferró a ese sentimiento deseando que permaneciera.

Llegó el orgasmo y sus pensamientos y sentimientos quedaron sumergidos en la explosión de placer. Derramó su semilla dentro de ella, que se estremecía de placer. Vio estrellas detrás de sus ojos cerrados y le pareció que el cielo estaba a su alcance. Aquel momento de placer a dúo duró más de lo que él creía posible, más que con ninguna otra mujer.

Cuando terminó, casi se derrumbó sobre ella, pero se detuvo antes de aplastarla bajo su peso. En vez de eso, se colocó a su lado y se tumbó de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados todavía. Intentaba crear en su mente una imagen de lo que habían vivido, ponerle forma y color. Se parecía a las iluminaciones que había visto en Vauxhall Gardens el verano anterior, salvajes, brillantes y llenas de alegría.

Se volvió a abrazarla y la besó con languidez.

—Eso ha sido… —empezó a decir ella.

Él le tapó la boca con los dedos.

—Permíteme ser yo el que lo diga. Ha sido… bastante agradable.

—¡Qué comedido! —rió ella—. Casi no tengo experiencia en estos asuntos, pero creo que yo lo describiría como maravilloso.

—¿Casi no tienes experiencia? —él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué mujer podía pasar años en el teatro sin adquirir ese tipo de experiencia?

—Sólo ha habido un hombre, Seiya —ella le acarició el rostro para desarrugarle el ceño—. Un actor algo mayor cuando yo tenía diecinueve años. Y no duró ni una semana.

El dolor de aquella experiencia se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Me enseñó muchas cosas… pero nada de amor —su voz sonaba crispada—. Temía no volver a sentirme tentada por un hombre, hasta que te conocí a ti.

¿Se había resistido a todos los caballeros del Salón Verde? ¿Y a los caballeros de hermoso carruaje con los que la había visto aquel primer día en Somerset House?

La cara de él debió reflejar su incredulidad, pues ella lo miró dolida.

—Mi madre es conocida por sus aventuras con caballeros del Salón Verde. Yo no.

Seiya le tocó el brazo.

—No dudo de ti, sólo me sorprende que hayas podido esquivar a esos caballeros —¿durante años? Parecía increíble.

Serena respiró hondo.

—Sé lidiar con ellos. Rechazarlos sin herir mucho su vanidad. Soy bastante diestra en ese aspecto. Por eso no me preocupa BlackMoon.

Seiya se apartó y se sentó en la cama.

—De todos modos, ten cuidado con él. Y con su hijo. ¿Estuvo anoche en el teatro?

Ella apartó la vista.

—Sí, pero no habló conmigo —se apretó contra la espalda de él—. No permitas que nos arruine el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

La calidad y suavidad de sus pechos desnudos contra la piel de él amenazaban con volver a excitarlo, a persuadirle de que abandonara cualquier idea de pintar y simplemente hicieran el amor todo el día.

Respiró hondo e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Deberíamos trabajar.

—Un beso más —pidió ella.

Seiya obedeció, pero se apartó enseguida.

—Tenemos que trabajar o perderemos la luz.

Ella suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Saltó de la cama y caminó por la habitación, desnuda y llena de gracia, con los pies descalzos en el suelo de madera. Abrió la caja de los vestidos, sacó el de muselina blanca que habían elegido y se lo puso.

—En los grabados de la Real Academia, las mujeres egipcias aparecían sin zapatos. Cleopatra iría descalza.

Descalza. Desnuda. Seiya pensó en la Cleopatra de su imaginación, en la que llevaba el vestido transparente y debajo estaba desnuda pero majestuosa y seductora.

—Tengo otra idea —dijo—. Ponte el otro vestido de muselina.

—¿El otro? —ella lo miró sorprendida—. Creía que nos habíamos decidido por éste.

—Sí —él salió de la cama y se vistió con rapidez. Quería ver si el vestido se correspondía con la imagen que tenía en mente—. Me gustaría verte de nuevo con él.

Serena lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Muy bien, pero creo que se ve mucho la ropa interior.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—No lleves nada más, sólo el vestido.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Hazme caso —él buscó una explicación—. El vestido es transparente. Vamos a ver cómo queda así.

Ella parecía nerviosa.

—¿Quieres que pose sin ropa interior?

Era como pedirle que posara desnuda, algo que hasta las prostitutas considerarían vergonzoso.

—Posar no. Sólo quiero verlo.

Una sonrisa sensual apareció en el rostro de ella, el tipo de sonrisa que tendría su Cleopatra imaginaria. Serena sacó el vestido de la caja y se lo puso. Se volvió a mirarlo.

Seiya tomó las cadenas de oro que había llevado ella del teatro y tiró de la mano de ella.

—Vamos al estudio.

Serena se dejó llevar a la otra habitación, que estaba tan llena de luz que ambos parpadearon. Él le ató una de las cadenas a la cintura y le puso las otras alrededor del cuello. Caminó a su alrededor y observó cómo aparecía su piel a través de la tela, cómo jugaban las transparencias con la luz y el color. La idea de pintarla así le quemaba la sangre, aunque fuera demasiado escandalosa para considerarla.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quieres pintarme así?

Él la miró un rato con la tentación de decir que sí.

—No —dijo al fin—, ponte el otro vestido. Sólo quería ver éste.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quien más piensa que Seiya debio de decirle que si a Serena para que la pintara con el vestido transparente? Tal vez si hubiera dicho si, las cosas se hubieran puest<em>o _más interesante entre ellos; aunque bueno, no nos podemos quejar de como han evolucionado las cosas entre ellos ¿o sí?_

_Falta ver como continuaran las cosas entre ellos y con BlackMoon que sigue empeñado en buscarle un marido a Michiru. En fin, todo eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo_

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_XOXO_

_Serenity _

_P.d. ¡No se pierdan el nuevo capitulo de **Sombras del Destino**!  
><em>


	11. Capitulo 10

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias sus comentarios y por continuar acompañandome en esta historia!_

_Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic ¡espero que lo disfruten_!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron gloriosas para Serena. Las tardes estaban ocupadas con los ensayos de _Marco Antonio y Cleopatra_ y por las noches tenía que estar en el teatro y ayudar en lo que pudiera. Ni siquiera le importaba asistir al Salón Verde porque siempre encontraba el modo de mencionar que Seiya le estaba haciendo un retrato. Pero lo que hacía su vida gloriosa eran las mañanas. Las pasaba todas con Seiya, haciendo el amor en su cama y posando después para el retrato.

A veces, cuando pintaba, la concentración de Seiya era tan intensa que no hablaban en absoluto. Otras veces intercambiaban historias de sus vidas.

Seiya parecía seleccionar cuidadosamente la información que quería compartir. Le hablaba de la época antes de la muerte de su padre, pero muy poco de después. Hablaba de España y Portugal, de las vistas, los sonidos y los olores de allí, pero no de las batallas en las que había luchado.

Serena le hablaba de su infancia en el colegio para chicas, de su madre y los amantes de su madre y de cómo había dejado el colegio para unirse a la compañía de teatro.

Una mancha en aquellos momentos idílicos era el retrato en sí. Al principio le fascinaba cómo parecía flotar su imagen a la superficie a medida que avanzaban los días, pero en el retrato faltaba algo. Estaba decepcionada con él y Serena lo sabía bien.

Otro elemento perturbador era que el retrato estaba casi acabado. En realidad, ella ya no necesitaba seguir posando, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba de eso.

Ese día, cuando terminó de posar, se levantó a observar el retrato.

—Es precioso, Seiya… —se interrumpió.

—¿Pero? —él pronunció la palabra más como una acusación que como una pregunta.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso —ella odiaba repetir aquello—. Le falta sentimiento.

Él hizo un gesto de frustración.

—Yo pinto lo que veo.

El lienzo era mayoritariamente blanco, como si Cleopatra se sentara en una habitación de mármol blanco, pero el blanco tenía tonos sutiles en las sombras y color en los jeroglíficos y en otros detalles de la habitación y de su ropa. La propia Cleopatra estaba bañada en color. Su piel. Su pelo. Sus ojos, bordeados de negro. El dorado alrededor de su cuello resplandecía y el color rojo del cojín del mueble donde se reclinaba hacía juego con el de sus labios.

No tenía duda de que allí había mucha maestría, pero faltaba lo que hacía especial el trabajo de Seiya. Había intentado explicárselo una y otra vez.

—Estás ignorando el sentimiento —no sabía cómo decirlo de otro modo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no es distinto a cuando pinté a Michiru.

—El cuadro de Michiru la hacía parecer viva. Podías ver la pasión juvenil en su cara, todas sus esperanzas y anhelos de futuro.

Seiya levantó una mano.

—Eso son tonterías, Serena. Michiru posó para mí y yo pinté lo que vi.

—Entonces a mí me ves plana y sin vida —ella alzó la voz—. Cuando pintaste a Michiru, mostrabas cuánto la querías.

Él se enderezó.

—¿Me estás acusando de no tener sentimientos por ti?

Le había mostrado docenas de veces lo que sentía por ella, pero no le había dicho que la amaba. A ella le dolía que nunca pronunciara esa palabra.

—¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos, Seiya? —señaló el cuadro—. Los escondes en el lienzo.

Él se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—¿Hace falta que lo preguntes, Serena? —sus ojos mostraban una profundidad de sentimiento que la dejó sin aliento. ¿Por qué no se veía eso en el retrato?

—¿Por qué tiene que hacer el cuadro la misma pregunta, Seiya? —murmuró—. Tú puedes hacerlo mejor que esto. ¿Qué sientes cuando me pintas?

Él la soltó y se volvió. Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Que BlackMoon poseerá el retrato y lo mirará todos los días.

— BlackMoon —repitió ella.

¿No se libraría nunca de aquel hombre? Aunque ya no la perseguía, sentía todavía sus ojos encima cuando estaba en el Salón Verde y cuando se sentaba en el palco y ella estaba en el escenario. A veces, durante los ensayos, él estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del teatro. Observando.

Serena no le había dicho eso a Seiya.

—Yo también tendré una copia del retrato —le recordó—. Me gustaría ver reflejado en él lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Me gustaría que otras personas vieran esos sentimientos cuando miren los grabados.

Seiya apartó la vista.

Ella se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

—Me voy a cambiar. Si hemos terminado por hoy, tengo que ir al teatro —no sabía contra quién iba dirigido su enfado, si contra BlackMoon por su intromisión, o contra Seiya, que le permitía tener tanta importancia.

Se quitó el vestido y lo colgó en la percha. Había empezado a ponerse el otro cuando entró Seiya.

—¿Puedes quedarte un poco más? —preguntó.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Creo que debería irme.

Él se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Creo que tienes razón en lo del retrato. Quiero probar una cosa.

Su contacto acabó con el enfado de ella.

—¿Cuál?

—Posa para mí con el vestido transparente —le desató los lazos del corsé—. Sin esto.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Sin nada debajo?

—Sí —él estaba muy cerca, seguía desatando lazos—. Desde el día en que trajiste los vestidos, ésa ha sido la imagen que he anhelado pintar. Puede que ahí esté la respuesta.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Entiendo que tendrás que soportar muchas críticas si el retrato final muestra tu desnudez, pero pintaré encima. El retrato final te mostrará con el otro vestido blanco.

Serena imaginó los ojos de Seiya, serios y concentrados, fijos en ella, observando cada centímetro de su casi desnudez, buscando en las profundidades de su alma. La idea excitaba su mente y sus sentidos. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

Esos eran los sentimientos que ella quería reflejados en el retrato.

Se quitó el corsé.

—Vamos a hacerlo. Empezaremos ahora mismo.

**OoOoO**

Michiru se había despedido de Haruka en la esquina de Adam Street con el Strand. Él tendría que correr para llegar a tiempo a su clase en Somerset House. Michiru insistió en que no la acompañara hasta su puerta y lo observó alejarse, sonriendo ante su paso alegre. Él se volvió, la vio y se detuvo como si pensara volver y acompañarla todo el camino. Ella se cambió de brazo el ramo de flores que le había regalado él y lo despidió con la mano.

Sería muy propio de Haruka llegar tarde por ella.

Suspiró. ¿Qué haría de no ser por él? Haruka era su amigo más fiel, mucho mejor amigo que sus compañeras de clase de Bath, que murmuraban a sus espaldas sobre su madre y lord BlackMoon cuando pensaban que ella no las oía. Haruka nunca hacía eso.

De no ser por Haruka, Michiru no saldría nunca de su casa de Londres. Su madre no salía ahora que lord BlackMoon había empezado a visitarla. Y éste parecía estar siempre valorándola como si intentara decidir el mejor modo de casarla.

Acercó las flores de Haruka a su nariz y recorrió despacio el resto del camino hasta su casa. Cuando llegó a la puerta, oyó que daba la una en el reloj. Había dicho a su madre que volvería a la una.

Desde el pasillo oyó la voz de BlackMoon en el salón. Se dirigió sin hacer ruido a la parte trasera de la casa, con la esperanza de evitarlo y empezó a bajar la escalera de los sirvientes hacia la cocina para poner las flores en agua.

El mayordomo subía a su vez.

—Hola, Wilson —lo saludó animosa—. ¿Te importa decirle a mi madre que he vuelto? Estaré en mi dormitorio cuando me haya ocupado de las flores.

Wilson la miró.

—Su madre le pide que vaya al salón, señorita.

Michiru bajó otro escalón.

—La veré luego. Tiene visita.

Wilson se interpuso en su camino.

—Su madre ha pedido expresamente que fuera al salón en cuanto regresara.

Michiru suspiró.

—Porque llego tarde, supongo.

Él tendió las manos.

—Tomaré sus cosas y me encargaré de las flores, señorita.

¿Tan enfadada estaba su madre con ella porque llegaba tarde?

En el espacio estrecho de las escaleras, tendió primero las flores a Wilson y después el sombrero y los guantes. Al fin se quitó la capa y se la dio también antes de volverse y subir de nuevo las escaleras. Cuando llegó arriba, se alisó la falda y entró en el salón.

—Michiru, por fin estás en casa —dijo su madre cuando la vio.

BlackMoon y otro caballero se pusieron en pie. Era el caballero del Egyptian Hall, el que la había mirado con tanta grosería. ¿Por qué visitaba a su madre?

—Ah, Michiru, querida, me alegro de verte — BlackMoon se acercó y le tomó la mano—. Ven a saludar. Creo que ya conoces a lord Rubeus.

Lord Rubeus tenía el rostro sonrojado. Se inclinó ante ella.

—Señorita Kou. Es un placer volver a verla.

Ella hizo una reverencia.

—Buenos días, señor.

Su madre señaló la silla entre lord Rubeus y ella.

—Ven a sentarte con nosotros. Tenemos una conversación muy agradable.

Michiru no entendía por qué era necesaria su presencia para que ellos prosiguieran con su conversación agradable, pero se instaló en la silla.

Lord Rubeus se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, señorita Kou?

—Muy bien, señor —murmuró ella.

—¿Su madre ha dicho que ha ido de compras?

—Al mercado de Covent Garden, señor.

—¿Y ha comprado algo?

—Flores, señor —Michiru no podía imaginar por qué la interrogaba así ni por qué sonreía su madre.

—Hemos hablado de ti —dijo ésta.

Michiru se volvió hacia ella.

Lord Rubeus le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Sólo elogios, querida mía.

Lord BlackMoon se puso en pie.

—De hecho, lord Rubeus tiene algo que desea decirte —tendió la mano a su madre—. Vamos, Esmeralda, vamos a dejar la habitación un momento.

Su madre le tomó la mano y dejó que la ayudara a incorporarse, cosa que podía hacer muy bien sola. A Michiru se le oprimió el corazón. No quería que la dejaran sola con lord Rubeus.

—Madre, espera…

Su madre le lanzó una mirada de afecto y salió del salón. BlackMoon la siguió y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Michiru miró a lord Rubeus asustada. Nunca había estado a solas en una habitación con un caballero con la puerta cerrada. Ni siquiera con Haruka.

Lord Rubeus acercó más su silla a la de ella hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron. Le tomó una mano en las suyas.

—Mi querida señorita Kou, sólo pienso en usted desde el momento en que la vi en el Egyptian Hall.

—No puedo imaginar… —empezó a decir ella, intentando soltar su mano.

Él la agarró con más fuerza y se la llevó a los labios.

—Siento una gran pasión por usted.

—¡Señor! —¿una pasión? Aquello era horrible. Él era casi tan viejo como BlackMoon.

Él siguió humedeciéndole la mano.

—No puedo descansar hasta que diga que será mía. Nada deseo más en este mundo que poseerla.

Ella se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡No diga más! Soy demasiado joven para esto —no podía creer que su madre hubiera aprobado aquello—. Tengo esperanzas de matrimonio, señor. Soy demasiado joven para una aventura. No puedo hacerlo.

Él se echó a reír y de nuevo acercó la mano de ella a sus labios húmedos.

—Niña tonta. Yo jamás la deshonraría con una petición semejante. Es matrimonio lo que le propongo —cayó de rodillas—. Señorita Kou, ¿consentiria en ser mi esposa?

A Michiru el pánico le cerró la garganta.

—¿Su esposa?

Volvió a sentarse en la silla. Él se incorporó y acercó su silla todavía más.

—Tengo la aprobación de su madre y la de lord BlackMoon. Es él quien ha organizado el asunto. Lo único que falta es su consentimiento.

¿Organizado el asunto? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Lord BlackMoon la había vendido? ¿Su madre había aceptado?

—¡No! —gritó. No sabía qué pensar. Quería rechazarlo, ¿pero se enfadaría su madre con ella si lo hacía? —No. Es decir… no puedo responder ahora. Por favor, no me exija una respuesta. Esto es demasiado repentino para mí.

Él le soltó al fin la mano y le dejó espacio para respirar.

—Lo comprendo. Sabe muy poco de mí —sonrió con indulgencia—. Permítame que le asegure que soy un hombre rico. Tengo un título antiguo y mis finanzas son tan sólidas como el Banco de Inglaterra. Soy un viudo con dos hijos encantadores que necesitan una madre. Estoy tan sano como un caballo —se dio una palmada en el pecho—. Y, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga, soy lo bastante lujurioso para una esposa joven. La misión de mi vida será complacerla y hacerla feliz.

¿Lo bastante lujurioso? Michiru se encogió. Él no se parecía nada a los amantes de sus fantasías, de las novelas que leía. Estaba… gordo. Y era viejo.

A ella le costaba trabajo respirar.

—Por favor…

Él se levantó, pero le alzó la barbilla con la mano.

—Me despediré por el momento. Confío en que su madre y lord BlackMoon consigan tranquilizar su mente de doncella.

Se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Fue como verse obligada a besar un pescado crudo.

Lord Rubeus se enderezó.

—Quiero dejar algo más en claro. Renuncio a la posibilidad de tener una dote. De hecho, he acordado con BlackMoon que, con nuestro matrimonio, me ocuparé económicamente de su madre además de usted y quiero asegurarle que soy un hombre muy generoso.

¿ BlackMoon había vendido también el mantenimiento de su madre? A Michiru le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Lord Rubeus hizo una reverencia profunda, se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Michiru se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y se agarró la garganta. Se inclinó; no sabía si se iba a desmayar.

Su madre y BlackMoon entraron en la estancia. Su madre corrió a su lado.

—¿No has dicho que sí, Michiru, querida? Estoy muy sorprendida.

BlackMoon parecía severo.

—Te ha hecho una oferta decente. Más de lo que tienes derecho a esperar.

Michiru miró a su madre a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que lo acepte, madre?

Su madre parpadeó.

—Pero por supuesto. Tendrás seguridad de por vida.

—Y tú también —replicó la joven.

—Vamos, vamos —intervino BlackMoon —. Eso no importa. Aquí se trata de ti, no de tu madre.

Michiru lo miró. Quizá su madre no conocía aquella parte del trato.

—Pero usted… —empezó a decir.

—¡Silencio! —él la miró de hito en hito—. No seas tonta, no rechaces esta oferta, muchacha.

—Es un matrimonio maravilloso, Michiru. Mejor de lo que yo podría haber soñado para ti.

Michiru se puso en pie.

—Necesito tiempo. Denme tiempo —pasó entre ellos hacia la puerta.

—No esperará eternamente —dijo BlackMoon.

Michiru salió al pasillo y giró sobre sí misma, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Michiru? —la llamó su madre desde el salón.

Michiru abrió la puerta con un grito y salió corriendo a la calle sin sombrero, guantes, ni capa, sin pensar en nada excepto que necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pudiera respirar.

A sus espaldas sonó una voz de mujer.

—¡Señorita Kou!

**OoOoO**

Serena acababa de salir del estudio de Seiya, vibrante de energía y optimista con el retrato, cuando Michiru pasó corriendo a su lado. Si se detenía a avisar a Seiya, Michiru podía perderse de vista.

Corrió tras ella.

—¡Michiru!

La chica no dio muestras de haberla oído. Parecía correr directamente hacia el río. Serena sólo pudo pensar que quería saltar.

La alcanzó cerca del borde del agua, la tomó del brazo y la apartó de donde el camino llevaba directamente al agua.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —gritó—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Pareció que a la chica le llevaba unos momentos reconocerla.

—Es usted, señorita Tsukino.

—¿Iba a saltar? —a Serena le latía todavía con fuerza el corazón.

Michiru negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero ir a Somerset House a buscar a Haruka.

Serena la rodeó con el brazo.

—Entiendo —habló con tono consolador—. ¿Y para qué quiere ir a buscar a Haruka?

—¡Oh, señorita Tsukino! —Michiru le echó los brazos al cuello y estalló en sollozos—. Es horrible. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Serena esperó a que pasara la crisis de llanto antes de pedirle que se explicara. Michiru le contó toda la historia. Lord BlackMoon había arreglado que lord Rubeus le propusiera matrimonio. ¡Pobre niña! Y pobre Haruka.

—Lo peor es que mi madre quiere que me case con él —sollozó Michiru—. Y es lo bastante mayor para ser mi padre. ¡Y está gordo! —volvió a llorar con fuerza.

—Vamos, vamos —Serena le dio palmaditas en la espalda hasta que volvió a calmarse—. Estoy segura de que hay un modo de arreglar esto.

—No se puede hacer nada.

Serena la abrazó.

—Tenemos que ir a decírselo a Seiya.

Michiru se apartó.

—Seiya odia a lord BlackMoon. Lo desafiará a duelo o algo así.

—Seiya te ayudará, sé que lo hará. Tienes que contarle todo esto.

—Nadie puede ayudarme —Michiru se tapó la cara con las manos. Cuando las retiró, suspiró—. Oh, muy bien. Se lo diré a Seiya.

Serena se quitó la capa y la cubrió con ella. Caminaron juntas hasta el estudio de Seiya.

Michiru no dejó de hablar por el camino.

—Además, si me caso con lord Rubeus, él será el que mantenga a madre. Lord BlackMoon ha añadido eso al acuerdo matrimonial. Si me niego, a lo mejor no le pasará más dinero a madre y no tendremos de qué vivir.

Serena casi tropezó.

—¿Lord BlackMoon sigue manteniendo a su madre? Yo creía que su… conexión ya no existía

—Siempre nos ha mantenido —asintió Michiru—. Desde que murió mi padre. Viviríamos en la miseria si no lo hubiera hecho. A mi madre se le partirá el corazón cuando descubra que él ya no quiere seguir pagándole.

Serena había tenido claro que la madre de Seiya había sido en otro tiempo amante de BlackMoon, pero no sabía que mantenía también a la familia.

—¿Por qué se le partirá el corazón?

—Porque mamá está muy enamorada de él. Lord BlackMoon es más importante para ella que ninguna otra persona, incluidos Seiya y yo.

¿La madre de Seiya era lo bastante tonta para preferir a BlackMoon antes que a sus hijos? Serena había creído que su madre era la única que prefería a un hombre, cualquier hombre, antes que a su hija.

—Ella renunció a todo por él —continuó Michiru—. Pero, por supuesto, creo que, si no, habríamos pasado hambre, aunque Seiya dice que no —miró a Serena—. Yo creía que Seiya le había contado todo esto.

—Quizá no le pareció importante —repuso Serena.

Michiru arrugó la frente.

—Yo creía que lord BlackMoon amaba a mi madre, pero, si la amara, no querría dejar de ocuparse de ella. Ahora que ha heredado el título, puede permitírselo mejor. Pero parece que quisiera librarse de ella.

Habían llegado al edificio de Seiya.

—Vamos, llamaremos a la puerta.

Seiya acudió a abrir llevando todavía la camisa manchada de pintura.

—¿Serena? —Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Michiru—. Adelante.

—¡Oh, Seiya! —Michiru entró corriendo y se echó en sus brazos, llorando de nuevo.

Él miró a Serena con ojos interrogantes.

Ella le hizo un gesto de que esperara.

—Siéntate, Michiru —la llevó a la _chaise longue._

—Haré té —Serena los dejó y entró en la cocina.

Oyó la explicación entrecortada de Michiru y la respuesta crispada de su hermano. Ahora tenía dos personas alteradas.

Les llevó el té.

Seiya paseaba por la estancia.

— BlackMoon se ha entrometido ya suficiente. Es hora de lidiar con él.

Michiru palideció.

—A madre no le gustará que te pelees con él —abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡No pueden batirse en duelo!

—Le estaría bien empleado —murmuró Seiya.

—¡No! —gritó Michiru.

Serena dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

—Tu hermano no se batirá en duelo —lo miró fijamente—. ¿Verdad, Seiya?

Él seguía paseando.

—Claro que no, pero me ocuparé de él.

Ella señaló la bandeja.

—Vamos a tomarnos el té y calmarnos un poco —dijo.

—No quiero té —repuso Seiya. Fue hacia su dormitorio—. Necesito cambiarme de camisa.

Michiru parpadeó para reprimir las lágrimas.

—¿Estás segura de que mi hermano no se batirá en duelo?

Serena le apretó la mano.

—Estoy muy segura.

—Aborrece a BlackMoon.

Serena también lo aborrecía, por causar tanta infelicidad a aquellas personas que le importaban. Sirvió una taza de té.

—Toma, bebe esto. La ayudará a sentirse mejor.

Michiru tomó un sorbo y suspiró.

—Me gustaría poder contárselo a Haruka. Quiero hablar con él.

—¿Cuándo lo verá?

—Esta noche en la cena, si viene. Pero probablemente no podremos hablar a solas.

El reloj de la chimenea dio las cuatro y media.

Seiya salió del dormitorio atándose la corbata. Miró a Serena.

—¿No llegas tarde al teatro?

Michiru pareció asustada.

—¡La he retrasado!

Serena le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Las actrices pueden llegar tarde de vez en cuando. ¿Quiere acompañarme a ver el ensayo? Será una buena distracción —miró a Seiya—. Puedes venir a recogerla después o puedo enviarla a casa en un coche de alquiler.

Seiya miró a su hermana.

—¿Michiru?

Ella asintió. Se secó las lágrimas con los dedos.

—Puedo volver en un carruaje a la hora de cenar —miró a Seiya—. ¿Le dirás a mamá dónde estoy? No quiero verla ahora. Dile que no llegaré tarde.

—Lo haré —Seiya se abrochó la levita—. Vámonos ya. Quiero ver a BlackMoon, si está todavía con madre.

Serena le dio su capa a Michiru y se puso uno de los chales que había llevado con los vestidos de Cleopatra. Seiya caminó con ellas hasta el Strand y las ayudó a subir a un carruaje.

Serena le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Ten cuidado, Seiya.

Él le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Soy yo el que suele decirte eso con respecto a BlackMoon.

Sus miradas se encontraron un momento. Cuando se alejó el carruaje, ella se quedó viendo su figura achicándose en la distancia.

Tal vez se le había contagiado el humor de Michiru, pues no pudo evitar sentir que su futuro con Seiya había sufrido también un cambio a peor.

Una vez que esa sensación se apoderó de ella, ya no pudo quitársela de encima.

**OoOoo**

Seiya vaciló sólo hasta que el coche de punto se perdió de vista; después echó a andar con decisión a la casa de su madre.

Cuando entró, Wilson estaba vestido para salir.

—La señora Kou me ha enviado a su estudio, señor Kou —el mayordomo miró detrás de él—. ¿La señorita Michiru no está con usted?

—Estaba conmigo hasta hace un momento —explicó Seiya.

Oyó la voz de su madre en su dormitorio, al final del pasillo.

—Estoy preocupada, Diamante.

—Tonterías. Ha ido corriendo a ver su hermano —repuso BlackMoon —. Déjala.

—Me gustaría saberlo con certeza —su madre salió de la habitación y lo vio en el vestíbulo. Corrió hacia él—. ¿Seiya? ¿Michiru está contigo?

—No, madre. Ha ido con la señorita Tsukino a ver los ensayos.

BlackMoon salió del dormitorio de su madre.

—¿Ha ido con la señorita Tsukino?

¡Santo cielo! ¿ BlackMoon se la había llevado a la cama cuando desconocían el paradero de su hija?

¿Y ella se había dejado? Eran abominables los dos.

—Quería ver los ensayos —Seiya pasó la vista del uno a la otra—. Veo que ustedes han encontrado en qué ocuparse en su ausencia.

Su madre se ruborizó.

—¡Seiya!

—Oye, muchacho… —empezó a decir BlackMoon.

Seiya levantó una mano para silenciarlos. Caminó hacia el salón.

—Hablaré con los dos ahora.

Wilson le lanzó una mirada rápida de aprobación y se volvió hacia su madre.

—¿Necesita de mí, señora?

—No, no, Wilson. Puedes volver a lo que estabas haciendo —ella siguió a Seiya al salón.

BlackMoon entró tras ella y cerró la puerta.

—Tú no puedes hablarnos en ese tono ni a tu madre ni a mí, muchacho. Y menos delante de un sirviente.

Seiya se giró hacia él.

—Silencio, BlackMoon. A los sirvientes difícilmente puede escandalizarles nada de lo que suceda en esta casa. He venido aquí preocupado por mi hermana. Exijo saber qué es ese asunto del matrimonio.

—Es una oferta maravillosa —dijo su madre con voz débil.

—¿Cuándo la has conocido tú, madre?

Ella lo miró con extrañeza.

—Me lo ha dicho Diamante esta mañana.

—¿El acuerdo estaba ya cerrado cuando ha hablado contigo?

—Por supuesto —ella levantó la barbilla—. Diamante se ha ocupado de todo.

Seiya miró a BlackMoon.

—¿Ha negociado un acuerdo matrimonial para mi hermana sin consultarlo antes con su familia? ¿Qué le da ese derecho?

Los ojos de BlackMoon echaban chispas.

—Mi interés por tu familia. ¿Eso no es suficiente para ti?

—Lord Rubeus es un hombre rico —intervino su madre.

—Eso es posible —le contestó Seiya—. Y si es un hombre de buen carácter y Michiru así lo quiere, no tengo nada que objetar. Pero no sabemos nada de Rubeus. BlackMoon ha hecho ese acuerdo sin decirnos ni una palabra a ti, a Michiru ni a mí.

BlackMoon dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme? Rubeus es un caballero. Hice el acuerdo porque vi un modo de ayudar a tu hermana y lo aproveché.

—A Michiru no le faltará de nada si se casa con él —explicó su madre—. Tendrá seguridad.

Seiya ignoró a BlackMoon.

—Según tengo entendido, madre, será a ti a quien no le faltará de nada si Michiru se casa con ese caballero. Tú tendrás seguridad.

—Vamos —gritó BlackMoon —, ya he tenido suficiente.

—¿Yo tendré seguridad? —repitió su madre—. No comprendo lo que dices.

Seiya inclinó la cabeza hacia BlackMoon.

—El acuerdo matrimonial incluye que lord Rubeus se haga cargo de ti económicamente. ¿ BlackMoon ha olvidado explicarte ese punto?

Ella miró a BlackMoon con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Eso es cierto, Diamante?

BlackMoon lanzó una mirada asesina a Seiya, pero habló a su madre con voz suave.

—Esmeralda, yo no quería molestarte con esos detalles…

—Mi madre es la tutora legal de Michiru —replicó Seiya—. Debería conocer todos los detalles, sobre todo el que se relaciona con ella.

Su madre se retorció las manos.

BlackMoon chasqueó los dedos.

—Sólo pensé en lo mucho que te disgusta tratar con números.

—Pero me habría gustado saber eso —la voz de Esmeralda era apenas audible.

—Podrías haberme incluido a mí en los números —contestó Seiya—. Como hermano de Michiru, sería lógico que lidiara con la parte económica de su acuerdo matrimonial.

—¿Tú? — BlackMoon se echó a reír—. ¿Qué sabes tú de tales asuntos?

—He vivido en el mundo. Sé lo que cuesta —se había mantenido durante casi dos años con su media paga del ejército y sus encargos—. Y conozco a mi hermana.

Su madre parpadeó rápidamente y miró a BlackMoon.

—No sabía que querías librarte de mis gastos, Diamante.

Él tendió el brazo hacia ella, que retrocedió.

—Esmeralda, querida mía. Yo jamás renegaría de la promesa que te hice. He aceptado ese acuerdo porque cumple mi promesa. Si no, jamás lo habría hecho.

—Le ahorra una buena cantidad de dinero —añadió Seiya con sarcasmo.

BlackMoon lo miró.

—Eso no me importa. Estaba pensando en la reputación de tu madre.

—¡Mi reputación! —exclamó ella.

—Al hacer que Rubeus se ocupe de tu manutención, te devuelvo tu buen nombre.

Ella lo miró escéptica.

Él se adelantó y le acarició el brazo.

—Nadie puede ver nada raro en que tu yerno pague tu manutención. De ese modo, borraba cualquier obstáculo que pudiera haber para que acepten a tu hija en la buena sociedad. O a ti. Si Rubeus se casa con Michiru y se ocupa de ti, ya no queda nada que no sea decoroso —sonrió con paciencia—. Supongo que no puedes discutir eso.

La expresión de ella seguía siendo dolida.

—Hasta ahora no habías mostrado ninguna preocupación porque esto fuera indecoroso.

—En verdad, ésa parecía la menor de sus preocupaciones —intervino Seiya.

BlackMoon le lanzó una mirada de furia. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su madre.

—Querida mía, supongo que comprendes cómo ha cambiado la situación. Mi título me obliga a volver a casarme…

Ella se soltó.

—¿Volver a casarte?

—Pues claro que debo volver a casarme —él hablaba como con pena.

Seiya se adelantó.

—¡Condenado hipócrita! Está planeando casarse.

A Seiya le resultaba claro de pronto por qué había olvidado tan repentinamente su interés por Serena. Cortejaba a una señorita de la buena sociedad y quería estar libre de amantes entre tanto. Explicarle por qué mantenía a su madre al papá rico de la señorita en cuestión podía crearle un problema desagradable.

Movió la cabeza.

—Asumiste la negociación con Rubeus para poder librarse de cualquier futuro vínculo con mi madre y casarse sin impedimento.

Los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Es eso cierto?

BlackMoon miró a Seiya de hito en hito antes de centrarse en ella.

—Debo casarme, Esmeralda. Tengo que mantener el título en mi familia y eso implica asegurarme de que el heredero sea de mi sangre. Tengo que engendrar más hijos. ¿No entiendes que la guerra casi me arrebata a mi único hijo? La herida de Zafiro podría haberle costado la vida.

Sólo porque Seiya y otros dos soldados habían renunciado a matarlo en Badajoz.

—Necesito más hijos. Tienes que entender eso, querida — BlackMoon hablaba con voz suplicante—. Es mi deber.

—No quiero oír nada más —ella se apartó de él—. Si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con la cocinera de la cena.

Seiya frunció el ceño cuando su madre salió del salón. Le dolía verla herida, pero ya era hora de que supiera cómo era BlackMoon en realidad.

Este se volvió a él en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

—Eso no ha estado nada bien.

—¿Nada bien por mi parte? —Seiya se echó a reír—. La responsabilidad está en usted, BlackMoon.

A éste le llamearon los ojos.

—Me niego a disculparme por conseguirle a tu hermana una proposición que es mucho mejor de lo que merece. O por negociar un acuerdo matrimonial que las protege a tu madre y a ella.

—Corte el rollo. Usted no piensa en los intereses de mi madre. Se ha embarcado en este plan para librarse de cualquier lazo con una antigua amante para que una joven dama tan indefensa como mi hermana le prometa fidelidad.

—Me insultas. ¿No recuerdas quién soy? —gritó BlackMoon, ultrajado.

—Claro que sé quién usted —Seiya bajó la voz—. Es el hombre que mantiene a mi madre atada a usted por si tiene necesidad de ella alguna vez.

—¡Villano! — BlackMoon se puso rojo—. Este es el agradecimiento que recibo por utilizar mi posición para ayudar a tu familia. Déjame decirte que tu hermana tiene mucha suerte de que alguien quiera casarse con ella, y nada menos que un par del reino.

Seiya se inclinó hacia él.

—Mi hermana sería muy buena para él. Es una gran persona.

—Está manchada por su madre.

Seiya apretó los puños.

—Y usted, señor, es el hombre que manchó a mi madre.

—Mocoso desagradecido —gritó BlackMoon —. Yo rescaté a tu madre de la pobreza.

—Aunque eso fuera cierto, podría haberla ayudado sin exigir que se lo pagara en la cama —la furia ocupaba todos los poros de su ser. Seiya tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para controlar los puños. La última vez que había conocido una rabia así había sido con Zafiro en Badajoz. Empezaba a sonar ruido de cañones en sus oídos.

A BlackMoon le salía espuma por la boca.

—Fue mi dinero el que te pagó la escuela y te consiguió tu puesto…

Seiya ignoró el sonido de cañones en su cabeza.

—Porque mi madre ahorró para ello.

—Porque yo fui lo bastante generoso para que pudiera hacerlo.

Seiya se volvió, obligando a su mente a seguir en el momento presente. La batalla que necesitaba luchar en aquel momento era con BlackMoon.

—No hable de generosidad —Seiya alzó la voz por encima del ruido de su cabeza—. Mi madre le sigue pagando. A su capricho.

La madre de Seiya había dejado la puerta abierta y las voces eran lo bastante elevadas para que los sirvientes oyeran cada palabra. A Seiya no podía importarle. Estaba luchando en dos frentes… en la guerra de su mente y en la que tenía con BlackMoon.

**OoOoO**

Michiru bajó del carruaje y caminó hasta la puerta. Por la ventana del salón oyó las voces de Seiya y BlackMoon, pero no podía entender lo que decían. Se encogió, pues odiaba los gritos, pero no tenía más remedio que participar en aquéllos. Eran por su causa.

Había sido una cobarde al salir huyendo de su madre y de lord BlackMoon. Una mujer adulta consideraría su responsabilidad lidiar con ellos. Era su matrimonio el que planeaban, su futuro. Tenía que actuar en beneficio propio.

Cuando Serena y ella llegaron a Drury Lane, se había calmado lo bastante para recordar que una mujer tenía el derecho a rechazar una proposición. Sólo tenía que decir que no. Le dijo a Serena que quería regresar a su casa a decírselo a su madre. Sabía que Seiya apoyaría sus deseos.

Abrió la puerta principal y entró sin hacer ruido. Las voces se oían aún más en el vestíbulo. Se quedó inmóvil.

—No intente decirme que Rubeus sugirió hacerse cargo de la manutención de mi madre —decía Seiya—. Fue usted, pensando en sus planes para casarse.

Michiru frunció el ceño. ¿Lord BlackMoon quería casarse? ¿Por eso iba a mantener lord Rubeus a su madre?

—¡Ya te he dado suficientes explicaciones, cachorro insolente! —repuso BlackMoon —. Lo he hecho por tu madre y por tu hermana, por la estima que siento por ambas.

—¿Y qué ocurre si mi hermana rechaza a Rubeus? ¿Seguirá pagando la manutención de mi madre?

—Tu hermana será una tonta si rechaza su oferta —gritó BlackMoon —. De hecho, puedes decirle esto. Si rechaza la oferta de Rubeus, cortaré los fondos a tu madre.

Michiru dio un respingo. ¿Cortarle los fondos a su madre? ¿Qué sería entonces de su madre? No tendría dinero. Peor, eso le rompería el corazón.

—¿Es así como honra la palabra que dio a mi madre?

—Por lo que a mí respecta, yo he cumplido mi promesa haciendo este acuerdo con Rubeus. Me he ocupado de que no le falte de nada, y eso fue lo que le prometí.

Lord BlackMoon la obligaba a casarse con Rubeus. Michiru empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, ya es hora de que mi madre, mi hermana y yo nos libremos de usted. Yo las mantendré.

—¿Tú? — BlackMoon se echó a reír—. Eso ya lo veremos. Yo puedo arruinarte con una palabra…

Michiru abrió la puerta y se tapó los oídos con las manos. De nuevo fuera, se tapó la cabeza con la capa de Serena y bajó despacio por el Strand. Las piernas le pesaban como si estuvieran cargadas con piedras y el corazón le pesaba más todavía. Si pudiera acurrucarse en algún callejón, quizá habría muerto congelada cuando llegara la mañana.

Alzó la barbilla. Aquello era ridículo e infantil, y ya era hora de que pensara como una adulta. Como mínimo, lo ocurrido aquel día la estaba obligando a convertirse en una mujer y afrontar el mundo tal y como era.

Lord BlackMoon no era el hombre que ella había creído toda su vida. Si quisiera a su madre, no la dejaría sin un penique para casarse con otra mujer. Sólo quería acostarse con su madre, nada más.

Michiru se tapó la boca y respiró rápidamente para reprimir las náuseas que le provocaba esa idea.

BlackMoon usaba a su madre sólo por razones carnales, y lord Rubeus, con toda aquella charla sobre la lujuria, la quería a ella por la misma razón. Aquello no era _Romeo y Julieta_. Un encuentro con una persona no podía crear amor. Rubeus no podía amarla.

Ni su madre ni su hermano podían protegerla de su destino. Lord BlackMoon tenía la bolsa y jugaba con todos ellos como si fueran marionetas.

Si rechazaba la proposición de Rubeus, a su madre se le partiría el corazón, la carrera de Seiya como artista quedaría arruinada y todos serían pobres.

Por una vez en la vida, era su responsabilidad cuidar de la familia. Tenía que aceptar a lord Rubeus.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se sentía terriblemente sola. Caminaba hacia Somerset House. En ese momento necesitaba mucho un amigo.

Quería ver a Haruka, contarle cómo había cambiado su vida desde su paseo por Covent Garden aquella mañana. Ya no corría ciegamente hacia él, solamente quería que supiera lo que tenía que hacer, porque, si no lo hacía, ¿qué sería de todos ellos?

Caminaba solemnemente, llorando. Cuando cruzó Southampton Street, un hombre que cruzaba desde la dirección de Covent Garden se rozó con ella y a continuación la agarró del brazo.

—Pero si es la pequeña Michiru Kou —Zafiro BlackMoon la miraba con malevolencia. Su aliento olía a _whisky_—. Y caminando sola por las calles —se echó a reír—. Es mi día de suerte.

—Suéltame, Zafiro.

Pero él no la soltó, sino que la arrastró contra la pared de un edificio.

—Quiero un beso de esta caminante.

—¡Basta, Zafiro!

Michiru alzó la pierna y le golpeó con fuerza el pie con el tacón. El la soltó y ella lo abofeteó. Como no llevaba guantes, sus uñas le arañaron la cicatriz.

Él soltó un grito de dolor y se agarró la mejilla. Michiru lo empujó con fuerza y él cayó contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio.

Ella echó a correr, asustada porque ahora se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser recorrer las calles sola. Oyó gritar a Zafiro detrás de ella, pero no se volvió. Corrió hasta Somerset House y se escondió en una de las puertas antes de ver si él la había seguido.

No le sorprendió no verlo. Zafiro siempre huía llorando cuando se enfrentaban a él.

Michiru se apoyó en la pared e intentó recuperar el aliento. Tenía miedo de salir del umbral, pero también temía no ver a Haruka si no lo hacía.

**OoOoO**

El sol estaba bajo y las sombras habían adquirido una gran longitud. Debía ser cerca de la hora de salida de Haruka. Michiru salió de su escondite.

Los estudiantes empezaban a salir del edificio. Algunos la miraban al pasar, cosa que la asustaba de nuevo, pero no tardó en ver a Haruka riendo de algo que había dicho un compañero. Entonces se sintió segura.

Esperó a que él estuviera más cerca.

—¿Haruka?

Varios ojos se volvieron a mirarla con curiosidad. Algunos silbaron.

—¿Michiru? —Haruka se acercó a ella. Se volvió a los otros—. Silencio, chicos. Es una amiga.

Hubo risas, pero a Michiru no le importó. Había encontrado a Haruka.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él, preocupado—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Me acompañas a casa? —ella estaba impaciente por alejarse de aquellos espectadores.

—Por supuesto —agitó una mano en el aire—. Hasta mañana a todos.

—Que tengas una buena noche —gritó uno de ellos. Los demás rieron.

Haruka se apartó con Michiru, pero esperó a que ella empezar a hablar. La joven no quería contarle lo de Zafiro. Fingiría que nunca había ocurrido. Respiró hondo y empezó a explicarle lo que había pasado. Se lo contó todo, incluido que había oído decir a lord BlackMoon que retiraría su apoyo económico a su madre.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Crees que hago bien si le digo que me casaré con él?

—Yo no puedo aconsejarte en esto —repuso él con una voz que ella apenas conocía.

El rostro de él estaba tenso y poco amistoso. Parecía muy… diferente.

—¿Quieres casarte con él? —preguntó después de una pausa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera había pensado en el matrimonio antes de esto —el matrimonio había sido algo que sucedería algún día, un sueño distante para el que faltaban todavía uno o dos años por lo menos—. Creo que debo casarme con él por el bien de mi madre.

—Es rico —fue el único comentario de Haruka.

Siguieron andando, pero Haruka miraba más sus pies que la dirección que llevaban. Adam Street estaba sólo dos calles más allá. Una vez dentro de su casa, ya no podría hablar libremente con él.

—Esta noche no puedo ir a cenar —dijo él.

—¡No! —gritó ella—. ¿Por qué? —no podría soportar que no estuviera con ella cuando hablara con su madre y su hermano.

—Tu familia tiene muchas cosas que discutir —él apretó los labios—. No me entrometeré en su intimidad.

Michiru tuvo miedo de pronto de no volver a ver más a Haruka si se despedía de ella en aquel momento. El corazón le latía tan deprisa como cuando había corrido. No podía respirar. Todo se volvió negro y se le doblaron las piernas.

—¡Michiru!

Ella sintió los brazos fuertes de él rodeándola.

—Necesito sentarme —dijo.

Él la mantuvo en su abrazo.

—Estamos cerca de Savoy Chapel. Podemos sentarnos allí.

La ayudó a entrar en la iglesia, que estaba a oscuras. Se sentaron en un banco de la parte de atrás.

Michiru intentó recuperar el aliento.

—No me dejes sola, Haruka. No me dejes —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se esforzó por no sollozar en alto.

—No te dejaré —murmuró él, consolador—. Te dejaré a salvo en tu casa.

—No. No me refería a eso —ella no pudo hablar hasta que recuperó el aliento—. Si… si me caso, ¿seguirás siendo mi amigo?

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Si tienes que casarte —pareció que se le quebraba la voz. Respiró hondo—, siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Su respuesta la tranquilizó, aunque no sabía lo que significaba. Pero estar siempre en el corazón de Haruka parecía algo bueno, especialmente ahora que el suyo se estaba rompiendo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Pobre Michiru! ¡Pobre Haruka! Todo por culpa de BlackMoon ¡Urg!<em>

_¿Habra alguna esperanza para ellos con tal de que puedan estar juntos? _

_Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo_

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_XOXO_

_Serenity _


	12. Capitulo 11

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias sus comentarios y por continuar acompañandome en esta historia!_

_Yo sé, todas estamos sufriendo por culpa de BlackMoon, pero tranquilas que esto aun no termina.  
><em>

_Les dejo el capitulo del día de hoy ¡espero que lo disfruten_!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

Seiya intentó volver al estudio a trabajar. Había progresado bastante con la nueva versión del retrato, pero ya no podía continuar ni aunque encendiera todas las lámparas y velas que poseía. Había demasiada inquietud dentro de él.

Decidió ir a buscar a Michiru al teatro. Necesitaba ver a Serena, necesitaba su consuelo y su optimismo. Caminó rápidamente por el Strand, pero no había carruajes de alquiler a la vista. Fue andando hasta Charles Street y el teatro, apartando de sí los ruidos internos de Badajoz.

Entró en el teatro por la puerta de atrás y se abrió paso entre el laberinto de detrás del escenario. Nadie cuestionó su presencia.

Serena estaba en el escenario con Darién Chiba, ensayando una escena del primer acto. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a Michiru, pero ya se sentía de nuevo en control de sí mismo.

Serena lo vio y bajó del escenario. Se acercó a él.

—No te esperaba —murmuró—. ¿Qué ha pasado con BlackMoon?

Lo invadió el placer de estar con ella.

—Me he enfrentado a mi madre y a él. No le ha gustado. En realidad, no ha pasado nada más. ¿Dónde está Michiru?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—No vino aquí. Dijo al cochero que la llevara de nuevo a casa.

Seiya la miró.

—A casa no ha venido.

—¡Oh, Seiya! —ella apartó la vista—. Tendría que haberme quedado con ella, pero parecía tranquila. Y estaba decidida a volver a casa —le agarró el brazo y tiró de él hacia la puerta—. Tienes que volver. Busca a Haruka. Apuesto a que ha ido a verlo.

Seiya la abrazó sin importarle quién pudiera verlos.

—Ha sido un día infernal.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

—No puedo ayudarte a buscarla. Actúo esta noche.

—Lo sé —murmuró él—. Ven mañana lo antes que puedas —le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó, hambriento de sus labios.

Cuando se apartó, ella le acarició la mejilla.

—Estará en casa de tu madre cuando regreses. Con Haruka a su lado, seguro.

Seiya asintió, pero no podía creerlo. Ese día sólo podía creer en finales infelices.

**OoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se levantó temprano y corrió al estudio de Seiya. Estaba tan preocupada por Michiru y por él, que había dormido poco. Era raro interesarse así por otras personas, pensar en ellos antes que en sí misma.

Cuando pasó por delante de casa de la señora Kou, confió en que Michiru estuviera sana y salva en su cama y no metida en algún lío. No debería haber permitido que se fuera sola a casa.

Apretó el paso y entró en el estudio de Seiya con la llave que él le había dado.

Seiya estaba delante del caballete, en calcetines, vestido con la camisa de pintar y con un pincel en la mano. Ella casi había olvidado el retrato.

Seiya alzó la vista y sonrió.

—Llegas temprano.

Ella se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en la percha.

—No podía dormir.

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó sin importarle si se manchaba el vestido de pintura.

—Cuéntame qué pasó. He estado muy preocupada. ¿Encontraste a Michiru?

Él la soltó. Asintió.

—Tú tenías razón. Estaba en casa de mi madre cuando llegué.

Serena respiró aliviada.

—¿Qué le había pasado?

—Nada. Dice que fue a dar un paseo.

La joven miró su rostro y vio sólo preocupación.

—Cambió —dijo él—. Algo le hizo cambiar entre mi casa y la casa de mi madre. Dijo que había decidido casarse con lord Rubeus y nos explicó que deseaba ser respetable y llevar vestidos bonitos.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Pero qué dijo de Haruka?

—No lo mencionó, excepto para decir que había enviado palabra de que no iría a cenar —Seiya frunció el ceño—. Debo concluir que estabas equivocada con ellos. Haruka nunca ha profesado otra cosa que amistad por ella.

—Oh, no estoy equivocada —repuso Serena—. Haruka y Michiru se aman, aunque quizá no lo sepan todavía.

—Si es así, el suyo es un amor condenado —Seiya se frotó la cara—. Estuve dos horas discutiendo con ella. No quiso oír nada de lo que dije. Insistía en que quiere ser condesa.

—No me lo creo.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

—Mi madre envió un mensaje a BlackMoon para que traiga a Rubeus esta tarde. Michiru aceptará su proposición.

Serena se apoyó contra él.

—Eso es terrible.

—Es obra de BlackMoon y mi madre le sigue la corriente. Incluso después de… —él se detuvo.

—¿Incluso después de qué?

Seiya la soltó y tomó el pincel.

— BlackMoon piensa volver a casarse.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Volver a casarse?

Estaba muy sorprendida. En el teatro no se había hablado de que estuviera cortejando a nadie.

Seiya se volvió hacia el lienzo y ella lo miró por primera vez desde el día anterior.

—¡Oh, caray!

Él lo miró también.

—¿Qué te parece?

El retrato estaba lejos de estar terminado, pero era ya un gran cambio desde el primero. Ella era Cleopatra reclinada en la misma pose de antes, pero la expresión de su rostro mostraba sensualidad, como si la imagen estuviera mirando a su amante.

—Es mejor de lo que nunca había soñado —susurró.

Él emitió un sonido de agradecimiento.

—Queda mucho por hacer. Tengo que trabajar más en el efecto transparente del vestido.

Seiya había pintado con tal maestría la piel sonrosada debajo de una capa fina de pigmento blanco, que Serena casi sentía lo sedoso de la tela. Había hecho pliegues con la tela para ocultar el rosa oscuro de los pezones y sus partes más femeninas y, como resultado, el retrato no parecía lascivo sino reverente.

—Es admirable —ella lo abrazó por detrás—. Lo has conseguido.

Seiya se volvió hacia ella.

—Tengo que terminar el fondo y definir mejor el resto. Me gustaría poder aprovechar toda la luz del día, pero quiero estar presente cuando Rubeus vaya a ver a mi hermana.

Ella le tocó la mejilla.

—Aunque Michiru lo acepte hoy, todavía puede cambiar de idea antes de casarse.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

—No veo que eso sea probable.

Serena miró de nuevo el retrato. Casi había perdido la esperanza de que Seiya transformara la obra en un gran cuadro, pero lo había hecho. Le parecía una lástima cubrir el vestido transparente con el otro. El primero iba mejor con aquella Cleopatra sensual.

Abrazó a Seiya.

—No perdamos el día. Ven a ayudarme con las cintas. Me cambio enseguida para que puedas empezar a trabajar.

**OoOoO**

Nunca había salido un cuadro tan deprisa del pincel de Seiya. Entusiasmado, trabajó horas, deseando aprovechar cada segundo. El reloj dio media hora y se dio cuenta de que casi tenía que ir ya a casa de su madre. Limpió el pincel y lo dejó en un frasco de trementina.

—Asumo que hemos terminado por hoy —Serena se levantó.

—¡Ojalá no fuera así! —Seiya cubrió la paleta con una tela—. Pero tengo que ir a casa de mi madre.

—Para la visita de lord Rubeus.

Habían hablado muy poco en todo el día. Él había estado tan absorto en su trabajo que casi había olvidado darle descansos. Pasaba el tiempo sin que fuera consciente de él.

A ese paso, el retrato y la copia estarían listos para entregarse en dos o tres semanas. Si BlackMoon todavía los quería, claro. Sus planes de matrimonio quizá habían cambiado las cosas. De ser así, Seiya estaba más que dispuesto a renunciar al dinero que le debía.

Serena se desperezó.

—Me gustaría hablar con Michiru. Quizá pudiera averiguar por qué ha cambiado así de idea.

—A mí también me gustaría que pudieras —repuso Seiya.

Serena se acercó al lienzo.

—Estoy admirada.

Él se quitó la camisa manchada de pintura y la rodeó con el brazo.

—Es como si me sintiera transportado. No existe nada excepto el cuadro y tú.

Ella se volvió y le echó los brazos al cuello. Su beso borró hasta el cuadro de la mente de él. Su piel era cálida y suave debajo del vestido y ardía de deseo por ella.

—¿Tenemos tiempo? —murmuró ella.

—Tenemos tiempo —él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Su encuentro amoroso fue rápido, sensual y muy intenso. Estaban ya muy compenetrados, los dos eran expertos en saber los modos más excitantes de tocar, las formas más eróticas de moverse. Ir contrarreloj añadía una intensidad nueva al encuentro. Cuando terminaron, Seiya la abrazó con fuerza.

El reloj dio un cuarto.

—Tienes que darte prisa —dijo ella. Se soltó de sus brazos, salió de la cama y recogió su ropa del suelo.

Él gimió y se levantó para vestirse para su encuentro con Rubeus. Se habían vuelto tan expertos en vestirse mutuamente como en hacer el amor. Serena sacó una camisa limpia de la cómoda. Mientras él se ponía la camisa y sus pantalones buenos, el chaleco y la levita, ella doblaba sus pantalones de pintar y el vestido de ella, que guardó en su caja.

Él se ató la corbata.

—¿Llegarás tarde al teatro?

—No creo. Tengo tiempo de sobra —empezó a recogerse el pelo con las horquillas—. Te desearía buena suerte, pero no tengo ni idea de qué significa buena suerte en esta situación.

Salieron al estudio cuando una nube oscureció la habitación. Él corrió las cortinas.

—Quizá nos alcance un rayo y acaben todas nuestras preocupaciones.

Ella le dio un empujón cariñoso.

—No digas eso. Ni siquiera en broma. No quiero que les suceda nada ni a tu familia ni a ti.

Seiya sintió una oleada de ternura por ella.

—Perdóname. No ha sido una buena broma.

Serena le apretó el brazo.

—Tienes que decirte que todo se arreglará de algún modo.

Él le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—Hazlo —insistió ella.

Seiya volvió a besarla.

—Todo se arreglará de algún modo.

Serena sonrió y se puso el sombrero.

—Te acompaño a buscar un carruaje —dijo Seiya.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ve a casa de tu madre. Yo estaré bien.

Cuando llegaban a casa de la madre de Seiya, aparecieron BlackMoon y Rubeus desde la dirección opuesta.

—Ahora no te dejaré —murmuró Seiya.

Lord Rubeus sonrió y apretó el paso.

—¡Señorita Tsukino! ¡Qué placer verla! —miró a Seiya con curiosidad.

Serena se adelantó.

—Lord Rubeus, permítame que le presente al señor Seiya Kou.

Seiya inclinó la cabeza.

Lord Rubeus sonrió y tendió la mano.

—Por supuesto. El retrato. No había establecido la conexión. Encantado de conocerlo. Y estoy encantado de visitar a su encantadora hermana. Es un gran placer.

La expresión de BlackMoon no tenía nada de amistosa.

—Prometiste que el retrato estaría pronto, Seiya. ¿Cuándo será eso?

—En dos semanas. Es decir, si usted lo paga.

—Lo pagaré — BlackMoon lo miró de hito en hito.

Seiya hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Rubeus.

—Iré a casa de mi madre en cuanto deje a la señorita Tsukino en un coche de alquiler.

BlackMoon se colocó al lado de ella.

—Yo acompañaré a la señorita Tsukino. Tú ve con lord Rubeus.

Seiya miró a Serena.

—Me parece que no.

—No me contraríes, Seiya —replicó BlackMoon.

Seiya apretó los puños. Estaba dispuesto a pelear.

Serena se interpuso entre ellos.

—Vaya con lord Rubeus, Seiya. Ocúpese de su hermana. Sus necesidades tienen preferencia hoy.

BlackMoon sonrió.

Seiya no podía mostrarse en desacuerdo con Serena.

Rubeus se levantó el sombrero.

—Que tenga un buen día, señorita Tsukino.

Serena dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación a Seiya antes de alejarse.

Seiya señaló la puerta de su madre.

—Entre —dijo a lord Rubeus.

Wilson tomó sus abrigos, sombreros y guantes y Seiya acompañó a Rubeus al salón. Éste parecía impaciente y nervioso, más como un quinceañero en su primer baile que como un conde de edad madura.

Rubeus era un hombre rollizo, cuyo rostro tendría papada en diez años más. Seiya suponía que se encogería con la edad hasta que Michiru tuviera que mirarlo desde arriba. Le ponía enfermo imaginar a su hermana con un hombre así.

Rubeus miró el retrato de Michiru, colgado en la pared del salón.

—Es encantador. ¿Lo ha pintado usted? —parecía sorprendido.

Seiya sintió el insulto aunque el otro no supiera que lo había hecho.

—Sí. Es uno de mis primeros trabajos.

Rubeus se acercó al retrato y lo examinó con atención.

—Es muy bueno.

Aquello no hacía que a Seiya le cayera mejor.

—Por favor, siéntese, señor —no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía hasta que entraran su madre y su hermana—. Y hábleme de su interés por mi hermana.

Una expresión beatífica cubrió el rostro de Rubeus.

—No puedo explicarlo. Cuando la vi aquel día en el Egyptian Hall, fue como si hubiera visto a un ángel. No he podido sacármela de la cabeza. Confieso que no me atreví a esperar que volvería a verla hasta que recordé la… la conexión entre su familia y lord BlackMoon, así que empecé a comentar con él cómo debía proceder.

Seiya lo miró a los ojos.

—Me pregunto por qué no me busco a mí para eso.

Rubeus se sonrojó.

—Yo… BlackMoon me dijo que actuaba en nombre de su familia.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza. No había necesidad de recorrer de nuevo aquel camino, sobre todo si Michiru pensaba aceptar a aquel hombre.

Sí miró fijamente a Rubeus.

— BlackMoon responde por su carácter, pero recuerde que, si trata mal a mi hermana en algún sentido, responderá ante mí.

Los ojos de Rubeus se volvieron temerosos.

—He pasado diez años en el ejército —añadió Seiya—. Soy muy capaz de defender a mi hermana de incontables modos.

Rubeus asintió con vigor.

En aquel momento entró Esmeralda en la habitación y los dos hombres se pusieron en pie.

—Lord Rubeus, es un gran placer volver a verlo —ella miró a su alrededor—. ¿Diamante no ha venido con usted?

—Llegará pronto, madre —repuso Seiya con voz tensa.

—He pedido a Wilson que traiga té —dijo Esmeralda.

Wilson sirvió el té y los tres hablaron del tiempo. Seiya casi agradeció que BlackMoon entrara por fin.

Su madre lo recibió con cortesía fría, en contraste con él, que rezumaba alegría.

Michiru entró pálida como la cera, con evidentes ojeras. A Seiya le dieron ganas de sacarla de allí.

—Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar —su voz era poco más que un susurro.

Seiya miró su retrato. El contraste era tan grande que no parecían la misma persona. Había desaparecido la inocencia, la esperanza, la alegría de estar viva, la esencia de Michiru que Serena insistía que él había captado, las cualidades del cuadro que la habían impulsado a comentarlo con él aquel primer día.

Rubeus se acercó a tomarle la mano y la llevó a una silla.

—Señorita Kou, la espera no es nada cuando la recompensa es verla a usted.

Michiru parecía que necesitara en verdad ayuda para cruzar la habitación.

—Bien, bien — BlackMoon dio una palmada—. Creo que debemos dejar a Michiru y lord Rubeus solos un momento. Tienen asuntos que discutir.

A Seiya no le importaba que BlackMoon quisiera dirigir aquello. Sólo le importaba su hermana.

—Michiru…

Ella lo miró y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

BlackMoon y su madre estaban ya casi en la puerta.

—Vamos, Seiya —dijo él.

Éste se inclinó con la excusa de besar a su hermana.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto —le susurró al oído.

Pero los ojos de ella estaban llenos de resignación.

Seiya volvió a intentarlo.

—Yo puedo cuidar de mamá y de ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Escúchame…

—No, Seiya —susurró ella con enfado.

—¿Seiya? —llamó su madre.

Él salió de mala gana.

—Podemos esperar en mi salita de estar —dijo su madre, cuando estuvieron en el pasillo.

Una vez allí, BlackMoon se acercó a un armario y sacó una botella de Oporto y un vaso.

—¿Quieres un vasito, querida?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le volvió la espalda.

—¿Seiya?

Este habría tomado a gusto un trago, pero no el Oporto de su madre a invitación de BlackMoon.

—Creo que no.

Su madre se sentó y tomó su labor de aguja.

BlackMoon sacó unos papeles del bolsillo de la levita.

—¿Quieres leer el acuerdo, Esmeralda?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Seiya, léelo tú y hazme saber si es adecuado.

Él lo leyó dos veces.

El documento parecía concienzudo y detallado; el acuerdo había tenido en cuenta todas las posibilidades y todas en beneficio de su hermana.

—Parece estar en orden —dobló los papeles y los dejó en la mesa.

—¿Ella estará segura de por vida? —preguntó su madre.

—Lo estará —se vio obligado a asentir Seiya. Rubeus podía darle a Michiru más de lo que jamás habría podido soñar darle él.

—¿Debo firmarlo, pues? —preguntó ella.

—Espera —quizá Michiru no seguiría adelante con aquello.

Esperaron en silencio.

Al fin Wilson se acercó a la puerta.

—La señorita Michiru dice que pueden volver al salón.

BlackMoon tomó los papeles del acuerdo y salieron todos para el salón.

Cuando entraron, Michiru los miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Madre —dijo con voz débil—, puedes felicitarme.

**OoOoO**

Aquella noche, BlackMoon se tocó el bolsillo de la levita para palpar la cajita de terciopelo que llevaba dentro. Sonrió para sí. Su intención había sido posponer aquello, pero después de ver a Serena aquella tarde, se había convencido de que no había necesidad de retrasarlo más.

Ya había esperado suficiente. Distanciarse de ella no había funcionado. Serena parecía perfectamente feliz sin sus atenciones.

Su plan había sido esperar hasta que el retrato estuviera terminado y en ese momento dárselo como regalo, pero Seiya se retrasaba y BlackMoon decidió no esperar dos semanas más. Había llegado el momento.

Cruzó el vestíbulo del teatro. Era temprano y sólo habían llegado unas cuantas personas para la obra. Rubeus tenía que reunirse con él allí.

Rubeus era un buen tipo, optimista e inofensivo. Además, lo había espoleado a tomar aquella decisión y casi tenía ganas de aplaudir de contento.

Se dirigió a su palco. No quería presentarse detrás del escenario. Era mejor acercarse a Serena más tarde, en el Salón Verde. Sólo necesitaba hablar a solas con ella.

Miró el teatro, los dorados, las ricas cortinas rojas, los distintos palcos. Imaginó el teatro lleno con tres mil personas, todas aplaudiendo a Serena en su papel de Cleopatra. Se imaginó después en el Salón Verde a todos felicitándole por su visión en lo relativo a la última sensación de Londres. Hasta imaginó a Darién acercándose a darle las gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad de trabajar con ella.

Todos sabrían que ella le pertenecía.

Rubeus entró en el palco con la frente fruncida.

—Buenas noches, BlackMoon.

Este parpadeó.

—Esperaba verlo encantado esta noche. No me diga que ha habido algún contratiempo con su compromiso.

Rubeus negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Es sólo que he visto a lord Darnley fuera. Al parecer, la Ley del Maíz ha creado un gran molestar. Le preocupa mucho que haya disturbios.

BlackMoon agitó una mano en el aire.

—Tonterías. Es muy alarmista. El pueblo no se atrevería a causar una conmoción.

Rubeus no parecía convencido.

—Me pregunto si debería enviar a la señorita Kou… digo a mi querida Michiru… al campo. Su madre y ella podrían quedarse en la casa de campo y empezar a conocer a los niños.

BlackMoon pensó que Rubeus estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, pero a él podía convenirle tener a Esmeralda fuera de la ciudad.

Ella lo deprimía con su negativa a afrontar los hechos. Habría tenido que entender que su vida había cambiado, que un hombre vigoroso como él necesitaba una esposa joven que engendrara más hijos. Su difunta esposa lo había expulsado de su lecho cuando todavía era capaz de parir hijos. Aquella mujer había sido una gran decepción, carecía completamente de sensibilidad.

Esmeralda había entendido en otro tiempo sus necesidades masculinas y nunca se había quejado de que hubiera otras mujeres en su vida. Solía aceptar que un hombre de su naturaleza necesitaba variedad. Él no sabía qué la había molestado tanto.

Apartó a Esmeralda de su mente e imaginó a Serena vistiéndose para la actuación de esa noche. Se excitó imaginándolo.

Se prometió a sí mismo que pronto podría sentarse en una silla en su camerino y observar cómo se vestía.

Dio una palmada a Rubeus en el hombro.

—Estoy seguro de que la señora Kou y Michiru disfrutarían de una visita al campo.

—La cuestión es que yo debo quedarme aquí —prosiguió Rubeus—. Estos temas que hay ahora en la Cámara de los Lores son de vital importancia.

BlackMoon asintió, aunque no imaginaba a un hombre como Rubeus influyendo nada en el asunto de la Ley del Maíz.

—Puede enviar a las damas sin usted si así se siente mejor.

Rubeus se frotó la barbilla.

—Estoy considerando pedir una licencia especial y casarme con ella inmediatamente. Sería mucho mejor que ella fuera al campo como mi esposa.

En aquel momento entró Zafiro en el palco.

—¿Los he oído hablar de una esposa? ¿Se va a casar, Rubeus? —se sentó al lado de su padre y apoyó un pie en la barandilla del palco—. ¿Quién es la dama?

Rubeus sonrió.

—Usted estaba presente la primera vez que la vi. Me caso con la señorita Kou.

—¿Michiru Kou? —Zafiro se sentó recto en la silla—. ¡Santo cielo!

BlackMoon lo agarró del brazo y se inclinó a susurrarle al oído:

—Cierra la boca o cancelo tu asignación trimestral.

Zafiro parpadeó.

—Una chica encantadora —musitó a Rubeus.

—Estoy considerando pedir una licencia especial y casarme sin retraso.

Zafiro le lanzó una mirada lasciva.

—¿Tiene razones para correr?

Rubeus empezó a hablar de la Ley del Maíz y las amenazas de disturbios en la ciudad. Zafiro se mostró alarmado.

Mientras aquellos dos tontos temblaban por unos disturbios que nunca se producirían, BlackMoon consultaba el programa que tenía en la mano en busca del nombre de Serena. La obra era una comedia. _La chica de campo_, y Serena tenía un papel menor.

Dejó el programa con disgusto. Ella no aparecía. Todo eso cambiaría cuando ella, y no su madre, interpretara el papel principal.

**OoOoO**

Tres horas más tarde, el señor Garayan metía la cabeza en el camerino.

—Señoras, tienen que ir ya al Salón Verde. Y deprisa, por favor.

La interpretación había dio bien y Serena y tres actrices más que tenían papeles pequeños mataban el tiempo en el camerino. Las otras tres se levantaron al oír al señor Garayan y se apresuraron a limpiar sus caras del maquillaje del escenario y ponerse vestidos bonitos. Serena permaneció en su silla sin ganas de moverse.

El señor Garayan la miró con severidad.

—Serena, basta de retrasos. Te espero en el Salón Verde en cinco minutos. Los caballeros esperan.

—Sí, señor.

Cuando él se fue, las otras chicas se rieron.

—A ti no te importa nada que esperen los caballeros, ¿verdad? —dijo una.

—Está demasiado enamorada de su artista —respondió Rei.

Serena sonrió.

—¿Y te extraña?

—Es atractivo, pero nunca tendrá tanto dinero como lord BlackMoon —comentó Rei—. Esta noche lo he visto en su palco y su hijo estaba con él. No entiendo por qué el hijo le gusta tan poco a tu artista.

—Yo que tú haría caso de sus advertencias —dijo Serena.

Rei asintió.

—Lo haré, pero sólo porque ese hombre bebe demasiado. ¿Tú sigues resuelta a romperle el corazón al padre?

Serena suspiró con dramatismo.

—Tengo entendido que ha transferido sus atenciones a otra.

—Pues ella tiene suerte —dijo otra de las actrices—. ¡Ojalá pudiera yo persuadirlo de que me mirara a mí!

Rei se echó a reír.

—Lo has intentado toda la temporada.

Serena pensó que podía quedarse con él. Ella sólo quería ir a casa y meterse en la cama. Cuanto antes se durmiera, antes llegaría la mañana y podría ir a ver a Seiya y averiguar lo que había pasado con Michiru.

Se entretuvo más de cinco minutos y acabó yendo sola al Salón Verde.

BlackMoon se acercó a ella en cuanto entró.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted, señorita Tsukino?

Ella no sentía deseos de conversar con él, pero el señor Garayan había tomado nota de su retraso y no le gustaría que desairara a un caballero tan importante.

—Por supuesto, señor —se apartó de la puerta.

—Hable conmigo en privado —dijo él—. Se lo suplico, permitame cinco minutos.

Ella pensó que quería decirle que se iba a casar. Era tonto por su parte pensar que pudiera importarle. Sólo le importaba que su matrimonio la dejara libre para ver abiertamente a Seiya.

—Muy bien —respondió.

Creyó que hablarían fuera, al lado del salón, pero él la llevó a su palco. Allí había todavía velas encendidas, pero la luz era tenue.

Le pidió que se sentara.

Para sorpresa de Serena, él se dejó caer de rodillas y sacó algo de debajo de la levita. Una cajita de terciopelo.

—Es un regalo para usted —se la puso en las manos.

Ella empezó a sentir ansiedad.

—No debía…

Él puso la mano en las de ella.

—Ábralo —exigió.

En aquel momento parecía tan peligroso como Seiya le había dicho que podía ser. Ella abrió la cajita.

Dentro había una pulsera de diamantes y zafiros.

Ella dio un respingo.

—Esto no es para mí —pensó que él se la enseñaba para pedirle su opinión.

—Desde luego que es para usted —él la sacó de la caja—. ¿Ve? Hace juego con sus ojos.

Ella le apartó las manos.

—Yo no acepto regalos —y él ya lo sabía—. Mi posición en ese tema no ha cambiado.

Se puso en pie, pero él le agarró la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—No me ha entendido. Esto no es más que una muestra de lo que yo puedo darle.

—No quiero nada de usted.

Él dejó la pulsera a un lado y le agarró la otra mano.

—Deje que le explique —hizo una pausa como si buscara las palabras—. Rubeus me ha hecho pensar en esto.

—¿Rubeus?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—No le pido que se mi amante. Le propongo matrimonio.

—¡Matrimonio! —exclamó ella.

—Matrimonio —asintió él—. Hágame el honor de ser mi esposa, conviértase en mi baronesa.

A Serena se le subió el estómago a la garganta. Ella era la mujer con la que él planeaba casarse, la mujer por la que había suprimido su paga a la madre de Seiya.

—No puede casarse con una actriz.

Él rió y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No se casó Elizabeth Farren con lord Derby?

Serena recordaba que le habían contado que Elizabeth Farren, la actriz convertida en condesa, la había mecido en sus rodillas cuando ella tenía tres años.

—No importa. Yo no puedo.

Él bajó la voz y sus ojos se volvieron duros como el pedernal.

—¿Seiya le ha hablado en mi contra?

Su expresión la asustó.

—¿Seiya?

Él le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

—La ha vuelto contra mí, ¿verdad? Juro que lo arruinaré.

No podía consentir que culpara a Seiya. Serena pensó con rapidez. Tenía que arreglar aquello. Adoptó una expresión indignada.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi retratista, señor. Tiene que ver con mi carrera de actriz.

Él aflojó la presión de su mano.

—No tema. Tendrá su oportunidad en el escenario. Causara sensación en _Marco Antonio y Cleopatra_. No la privaré de ese momento de gloria.

—¿Y después? —ella conocía ya la respuesta. Una baronesa no aparecía en los escenarios.

Él se echó a reír.

—Como mi baronesa, estará demasiado ocupada con asuntos importantes para pensar en el teatro. Seremos una fuerza poderosa en Londres. Usted por su belleza y yo por mi influencia. Dara grandes bailes y será la anfitriona en cenas de políticos importantes. Viajaremos. A París, a Nápoles, a Viena…

A ella aquello le parecía terrible. Una noche completa con Seiya valdría más que una vida entera con aquel hombre, y Seiya era la única persona que conocía por la que podía considerar renunciar al teatro.

Respiró hondo.

—Lord BlackMoon, me hace un gran honor. Debo considerar cuidadosamente su propuesta.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿No puede decir que sí?

Ella tenía que ir con mucho cuidado.

—No inmediatamente.

Él la soltó.

—Me tomaré eso como un sí.

—Por favor, no lo haga. Pero consideraré su oferta con toda seriedad.

—No veo razón para retrasarlo —él abrió las manos—. Yo puedo darle el mundo.

Ella se apartó.

—Usted no desearía que le diera una negativa impulsiva, ¿verdad? Renunciar al teatro no es algo facil para mí —tenía que pensar un modo de salir de aquello, un modo de conseguir que no la deseara—. Debo estar segura.

—No echara de menos ser actriz. ¿Cómo puedo convencerla? —la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

Si pensaba que el beso la iba a convencer, estaba muy equivocado. Casi le hizo vomitar.

Ella lo apartó de un empujón y habló con dureza:

—Si se toma libertades conmigo, señor, no creeré que su intención es honorable. No me dejaré meter en una aventura engañada.

—No es un truco —repuso él con mirada afiebrada—. La quiero por esposa y nadie me detendrá.

Ella se puso en pie.

—Deseo retirarme ahora, señor. Si me disculpa.

Él se levantó a su vez y le puso la cajita de terciopelo con la pulsera en la mano.

—Debe aceptar mi regalo.

Ella se lo devolvió.

—Si acepto su oferta, aceptare su regalo. Ahora, por favor, acompáñeme al Salón Verde o apártese de mi camino para que pueda regresar sola.

Él se apretó contra ella.

—La acompañaré yo, mi queridísimo amor.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que tolerar su compañía. Una vez en el Salón Verde, vio con desmayo que él susurraba sus intenciones en el oído de su madre. La primera reacción de ésta fue de sorpresa. Después llevó a Serena a un lado en un momento en que BlackMoon estaba distraído con el señor Garayan.

—Idiota —le susurró su madre—. ¿No lo has aceptado de inmediato? Podríamos tener seguridad para toda la vida.

Por supuesto, su madre sí quería una relación tan próxima con un barón, especialmente uno de mucho dinero.

—No tengo deseos de dejar el teatro —explicó Serena.

Su madre se echó a reír y algunas personas volvieron la cabeza. Ella se acercó más al oído de Serena.

—El teatro no es nada. Di que sí y cásate rápidamente antes de que recupere el sentido común.

Su madre se alejó y Serena interrumpió la conversación de BlackMoon con el señor Garayan.

—Si me disculpan, caballeros, quiero desearles buenas noches.

Se movió con rapidez y había conseguido casi alejarse cuando BlackMoon la alcanzó.

—Mi carruaje la aguarda, querida mía.

Serena se vio obligada a ir con él, y cuando pararon delante de su residencia, BlackMoon consiguió robarle otro beso. Serena escapó al fin y corrió al interior.

Observó alejarse el carruaje desde una de las ventanas del salón.

Subió despacio a su habitación sin saber lo que iba a hacer. Por lo pronto tendría que esperar a que llegara la mañana para decírselo a Seiya.

**OoOoO**

Seiya entró en la Seven Stars, cerca de Lincoln's Inn Fields, la última de una serie de tabernas que había visitado empezando cerca de Somerset House. Llevaba toda la noche buscando a Haruka por las calles oscuras de Londres. Los ruidos de Badajoz lo perseguían durante su recorrido, pero los ignoraba.

La felicidad de Michiru dependía de ello.

Había descubierto que Haruka no había ido a clase ese día. Tampoco estaba en sus aposentos. Uno de sus compañeros estudiantes le había dicho que Haruka había estado con una joven el día anterior, el mismo día que no había ido a cenar, el día que Michiru había tomado la decisión de casarse con Rubeus. No hacía falta ser muy listo para asumir que Michiru había ido a hablar con él y le había contado sus planes.

Seiya se abrió paso por la taberna, mirando en todas las mesas. Estaba considerando seriamente renunciar a la búsqueda, pero no sentía deseos de volver a la oscuridad de las calles todavía.

En el rincón más alejado de la estancia vio a Haruka, sentado solo en una mesa pequeña con una jarra de cerveza en las manos. Ni siquiera notó que se acercaba Seiya.

—Te he estado buscando —Seiya se sentó enfrente.

Sólo entonces alzó Haruka la vista.

—Seiya —levantó su jarra—. Toma.

Seiya llamó a la moza de la taberna y miró a Haruka.

—Nadie te ha visto en todo el día.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

—He dado un gran paseo. Por Mayfair. Es bueno estudiar la arquitectura de allí —tomó otro trago de cerveza—. Mount Street tiene casas interesantes. Quería examinar el estilo y la construcción.

La mansión de Rubeus estaba situada en Mount Street.

La camarera puso una jarra de cerveza delante de Seiya.

—¿Tu conclusión?

—Puedo decir que las residencias están bastante bien —la expresión de Haruka era dolida—, pero no puedo aspirar a vivir en una de ellas —terminó su jarra y pidió otra.

Seiya lo miró.

—¿Estás ebrio?

Haruka sonrió débilmente.

—¡Ojalá! Desgraciadamente, he caminado más que bebido.

Al menos Seiya podría razonar con él.

—He venido a hablarte de mi hermana.

Haruka apartó la vista.

—Sé que Michiru te buscó el otro día —insistió Seiya—, así que asumo que te habló de Rubeus.

En la mejilla de Haruka se movió un músculo.

—Deseo que sea feliz.

Seiya se inclinó hacia delante.

—Ella no es feliz. No puede serlo. Es desgraciada, pero yo no puedo convencerla de que abandone esta locura.

—No es una locura casarse con un hombre que podrá darle todos los lujos de la vida —replicó Haruka.

—¿Tú te casarías con una mujer por la que no sintieras afecto sólo por su dinero?

Haruka lo miró con aire retador.

—Tal vez.

—No lo harías. Y Michiru no debe casarse con Rubeus —Seiya lo miro a los ojos—. Tú conoces el carácter de mi hermana, su naturaleza romántica. Este compromiso con Rubeus no cumple ninguna de sus ideas románticas. No es bueno para ella y quiero saber lo que piensas hacer al respecto.

—¿Yo? —Haruka enarcó las cejas—. Yo no puedo hacer nada. No tengo nada que ofrecerle a una mujer. Tengo que terminar un año más de estudios y después tardaré tiempo en empezar a ganar un sueldo razonable.

O sea que sí había pensado en ello. Seiya se sintió alentado.

—Sabes que la riqueza no significa nada para Michiru. Hace esto para complacer a mi madre.

—No sólo para complacer a su madre —Haruka volvió a beber—. ¿Sabes que BlackMoon cortará los fondos a tu madre y arruinará tus posibilidades como artista si no se casa? Está en una posición desesperada, Seiya.

¿Michiru conocía las amenazas de BlackMoon?

Esperó a que Haruka lo mirara.

—Escúchame. No debemos dejarnos chantajear por BlackMoon y sacrificar la felicidad de Michiru. Yo me ocuparé de mi madre, Haruka. Tú debes ocuparte de Michiru.

—Yo no puedo…

Seiya no quería oírlo.

—Yo los ayudaré todo lo que pueda. Sospecho que tu padre también lo hará. A Michiru no le importará tener sólo una habitación mísera si puede compartirla contigo. En realidad, seguro que encontraría romántica una situación así.

Haruka movió la cabeza.

—Nunca ha dado muestras de que sienta eso por mí. Ni sentimientos románticos…

—Fue corriendo a verte, ¿no? Te dijo sus razones para casarse y a nosotros no. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso si no te quisiera?

—Es amistad lo que siente —Haruka se llevó la jarra a los labios.

—Tonterías —Seiya tiró de su brazo hacia abajo y la bebida se derramó por la mesa de madera—. Escucha, Haruka. Mi madre, Michiru, tú y yo nos las arreglaremos a pesar de las amenazas de BlackMoon. Estoy convencido de que no nos faltará comida, ropa ni un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. La vida mejorará a medida que pase el tiempo.

Haruka apartó la vista.

Seiya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Haruka, mírame a los ojos, dime que no amas a Michiru y me iré de aquí y no volveré a molestarte.

Haruka lo miró a los ojos. Habló con voz clara y deliberada.

—Amo a tu hermana más que a mi propia vida.

La intensidad de su sentimiento sorprendió a Seiya y resonó en su interior. No pudo evitar apartar la vista.

El padre de Haruka le había dicho una vez que buscara una revelación en su arte, el momento en el que supiera lo que separaba su trabajo del de otros artistas, la verdad que era sólo suya. Él creyó que _sir _Artemis decía tonterías hasta que Serena le mostró la verdad en su arte.

Sintió calor en todo el cuerpo, como si de pronto se hubiera envuelto en una manta. Supo que la verdad de las palabras de Haruka era también verdad en su corazón.

Amaba a Serena más que a su propia vida.

Quería estar con ella siempre, no podía imaginar ni un día sin ver su sonrisa, sin regodearse en su energía y optimismo, en su creencia de que todo saldría bien.

Casi saltó de su silla. Quería bailar encima de la mesa y decir al mundo entero que amaba a Serena y sería feliz de vivir con ella en una habitación mísera siempre que estuvieran juntos.

Miró a Haruka, que agarraba su jarra de cerveza como si fuera un salvavidas.

—Lo repetiré por si no lo has oído —dijo éste—. Amo a Michiru más que a mi vida. La amo lo bastante para hacer lo mejor para ella. La amo lo bastante para respetar sus deseos aunque eso me clave una daga en el corazón, aunque eso signifique dejarla marchar.

Aquellas palabras frenaron el entusiasmo de Seiya.

Lo miró a los ojos una vez más.

—No confundas el deseo con el deber, Haruka. Mi hermana cree que debe sacrificarse por nuestra madre y por mí, pero no te engañes pensando que desea ser la esposa de Rubeus. Mira lo que hay en su corazón y no lo que te dijo. Tiene la noción romántica de que es la única que puede salvar a su madre y a su hermano, pero tú eres el único que puede salvarla a ella. La cuestión es si eres lo bastante hombre para intentarlo.

Haruka parecía desgraciado.

—No puedo contestarte ahora, Seiya.

Seiya sí conocía su propia respuesta. No permitiría que nada terminara su historia con Serena. Tenía intención de pedirle que compartiera el futuro con él. Le pediría que se casara con él.

¡Ojalá pudiera convencer a Haruka de que hiciera lo mismo!

—No tienes mucho tiempo —dijo—. Michiru parece empeñada en meterse corriendo en ese matrimonio. Debes actuar con rapidez.

* * *

><p><em>¡Qué tragedia!<em>

_Haruka y Michiru siguen sufriendo y más ahora que ella esta oficialmente comprometida con Lord Rubeus. Y ahora Serena se encuentra atrapada con la proposición de matrimonio de BlackMoon, pero obviamente su corazón le pertenece a Seiya ¿Que va a pasar con ellos?  
><em>

_Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo_

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_XOXO_

_Serenity _

_Pd. ¡Ah! Y no sé olviden de darse una vuelta por mi más reciente fic **La Magia Lunar** ¡Les aseguro que no se arrepentiran de leerla!  
><em>


	13. Capitulo 12

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias sus comentarios y por continuar acompañandome en esta historia!_

_Bueno, las cosas se estan muy dificiles para nuestras parejitas ahora que Michiru se casara con Rubeus y BlackMoon le propuso matrimonio a Serena, pero vamos a ver como avanzan las cosas para ellos  
><em>

_¡Espero que disfruten este capitulo_!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

Serena entró en el estudio de Seiya por la mañana temprano. Para su sorpresa, no lo encontró delante del caballete. Las cortinas estaban corridas y la habitación vacía. Colgó su abrigo en la percha.

Oyó una respiración fuerte en el dormitorio, sonrió y cruzó el estudio de puntillas. Se paró al lado de la cama y lo miró. Estaba de espaldas, con un brazo sobre la cabeza y las mantas retorcidas entre las piernas. Al igual que cuando hacían el amor, estaba desnudo. Serena miró las cicatrices que tenía aquí y allá en el pecho, recuerdos de que no siempre había estado delante de un caballete.

Se sentó en la cama y recorrió con suavidad las marcas con los dedos, pidiendo en su interior que nunca tuviera que volver a vivir el horror de la guerra.

Él volvió la cabeza y murmuró algo ininteligible. Abrió los ojos y tardó un momento en enfocarla.

Sonrió y le tendió los brazos.

Ella se echó en ellos de buen grado.

—Buenos días, Seiya.

Su intención había sido entrar en el estudio y contarle de inmediato lo ocurrido con BlackMoon, pero no podía soportar hablarle de eso recién despertado.

—Es maravilloso verte —la voz de él sonaba pesada por el sueño.

La besó y ella se juró que buscaría el modo de conseguir que todo les saliera bien. De acabar con la intromisión de BlackMoon en sus vidas.

Quería amar a Seiya durante mucho tiempo, tanto que se negaba a pensar que pudieran separarse nunca. Quizá él nunca le dijera que la amaba, pero mostraba ese sentimiento siempre que la miraba y la tocaba. Y en su retrato.

Él la desnudó entre besos. Sus labios en los pechos le resultaban ya tan familiares como respirar y la mano que acariciaba su piel era ya conocida. Él sabía cómo darle el mayor placer posible. A ella sólo le quedaba confiar en que se lo daba también a él.

La sesión de amor de aquel día era especialmente querida para ella. Su relación, tan complicada ya que había que guardarla en secreto, podía volverse aún más difícil ahora con la proposición de BlackMoon.

La facilidad de Seiya para excitarla borró aquellas preocupaciones de su mente. Cuando él gimió también de placer por sus caricias, ella se sintió triunfante y poderosa. Entre ellos era como un baile, primero se movía ella, luego él y después los dos juntos.

Una comunicación sin palabras entre ellos marcaba un paso lento, sin prisas, pero tan intenso y sensual como había sido el día anterior cuando habían hecho el amor apresuradamente.

Serena dio un respingo cuando la penetró. Apretó con las manos los músculos firmes de las nalgas de él, sujetándolo para que no se perdiera la conexión entre ellos. A medida que crecía la pasión, fue dejando de pensar y se limitó a perderse en el baile, que se hizo más rápido y salvaje. Ella oyó su propia voz gimiendo y suplicándole que fuera más rápido.

Cuando pensó que no podría soportarlo más, el placer llegó al límite y soltó un grito. Un segundo después, él derramó su semilla en ella y se estremeció a su vez.

Serena pareció caer de nuevo sobre la cama flotando, sentir otra vez la textura de las sábanas en la espalda, el aire frío en la piel. Él hizo un intento parcialmente exitoso por cubrirla con una manta y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos.

—Podría acostumbrarme a despertarme así —la voz de él sonaba llena de sentimiento.

Un sentimiento que compartían ambos.

Ella le besó la piel desnuda.

—Me ha sorprendido encontrarte durmiendo; pensaba que estarías ya delante del caballete.

—Anoche estuve fuera hasta tarde.

—¿Ah, sí? —él solía evitar las calles después de oscurecer—. ¿Tuviste una repetición de tus visiones?

—Casi —él la estrechó con fuerza—. Oí los sonidos. Casi podía sentir las visiones presionando contra mi mente.

Ella lo abrazó.

—¿Pero no fue como antes?

—No.

Yacieron un rato abrazados.

—Tenemos que levantarnos —dijo él al fin—. Hay que trabajar.

Salió de la cama y caminó hasta la jarra y la palangana para lavarse. Serena sacó el vestido transparente de muselina.

—¿Por qué estuviste fuera hasta tarde? —preguntó, poniéndoselo por la cabeza.

—Fui a buscar a Haruka.

—¿Lo encontraste? —ella se puso las cadenas doradas en el cuello.

—Sí, e intenté convencerlo para que disuadiera a Michiru de ese matrimonio, pero no sé si lo hará —él se puso los pantalones y la camisa de pintar— Confesó estar enamorado de ella.

Serena sonrió; fue una sonrisa triste, porque el amor parecía tan complicado para todos ellos.

—Cuando Michiru se separó de ti el otro día, fue a verlo a él —prosiguió Seiya.

A Serena no le sorprendió.

—Cuando la encontré en la calle, iba a buscarlo.

Ambos salieron al estudio, ya vestidos. Seiya abrió las cortinas y preparó el caballete. Serena hizo té en la cocina. Encontró unas galletas en una lata para que desayunara Seiya. Él comió con rapidez y empezó a preparar las pinturas.

Ella retiró las cosas del té y se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

Seiya sonrió.

—Yo también tengo que decirte algo, pero tú primero.

—Ya sé con quién se quiere casar BlackMoon.

La expresión de él se volvió seria.

—¿Con quién?

—Conmigo.

Seiya la miró atónito un instante, sin creer lo que oía.

—¿Contigo?

Ella asintió.

—Me lo propuso anoche.

Él apenas era capaz de hablar.

—¿Y qué le contestaste?

—Le dije que necesitaba tiempo para considerar su oferta.

Seiya sólo pudo mirarla fijamente.

Empezaba a tener esperanzas de que tuvieran un futuro juntos. Estaba a punto de decirle que mostraran su amor abiertamente. Tenía intención de proponerle matrimonio él. Ahora todo parecía imposible.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Seiya. No pienso aceptar.

Él se volvió.

—Es rico. Serías baronesa.

—Si no crees que esas cosas deban importarle a tu hermana, ¿por qué me van a importar a mí? —preguntó ella con voz tensa.

Él no supo qué contestar.

De pronto, sus esperanzas de un futuro con Serena parecían arruinadas. ¿Qué haría BlackMoon si Serena lo rechazaba? ¿Qué le haría a su madre si ella lo elegía a él?

Volvió a mirarla.

—¿Qué amenaza BlackMoon con hacer si no te casas con él?

—¿Amenazar? —la voz de ella sonaba muy aguda. Carraspeó—. Su única amenaza es acabar con mi carrera en el teatro si me caso con él.

Seiya jamás le pediría que renunciara al teatro.

Volvió al caballete.

—Tenemos que trabajar.

Ella se acercó a la _chaise logue_ y adoptó la pose habitual, pero su expresión era preocupada.

Seiya mojó el pincel en pintura blanca y empezó a trabajar. El pincel parecía moverse al azar.

—Le haré cambiar de idea —dijo ella—. Haré que piense que ha sido idea suya, no mía, y así tendrá motivos para sentirse culpable y no vengativo.

Seiya no veía ningún modo de recuperarla. Si se casaba con BlackMoon, se iría, pero si no lo hacía, BlackMoon no se quedaría quieto permitiendo que Seiya se la robara. Podía encontrar modos de arrebatarle a Serena todo lo que significaba algo para ella.

—No te preocupes demasiado, Seiya, por favor —susurró ella.

Él intentó concentrarse en el cuadro.

—Es una mala noticia, decidas lo que decidas.

—¿Decida lo que decida? —preguntó ella indignada—. Sólo hay una decisión posible.

**OoOoO**

Consiguieron de algún modo pasar la mañana, pero fueron unas horas tristes. Cuando el reloj de la chimenea dio la una, Seiya declaró la sesión terminada. Serena dijo que tenía que ir a ensayar.

Ayudarla a ponerse su vestido de calle fue una intimidad difícil de soportar. Seiya sentía tentaciones de mandar al diablo a BlackMoon, su familia, el teatro y a sí mismo y meterse en la cama con ella.

En vez de eso, ni siquiera la besó.

—Mañana no te necesitaré —le dijo—. Puedo terminar esto en un par de días.

Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—A BlackMoon le dijiste dos semanas.

Porque entonces quería pasar con ella todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

—Para dar los toques finales y hacer la copia, necesitaré dos semanas. No es vital que poses para mí.

Ella parecía herida y confusa.

Seiya intentó paliar el desaire.

—Mañana estaré casi todo el día con Rubeus —explicó—. Al parecer, quiere enseñarnos su mansión y sabe Dios qué más.

—Muy bien —murmuró ella.

Unos minutos después, cuando Seiya la vio caminar calle arriba hacia el Strand, creyó entender lo que había sentido Haruka después de separarse de Michiru.

**OoOoO**

Michiru estaba sentada en su habitación, envuelta en un chal de lana porque el fuego consistía sólo en un trozo de carbón, el cubo estaba vacío y ella no quería levantarse a buscar más. Estaba sentada mirando la llama de una vela colocada en la mesa que tenía al lado. Sólo quería estar sola.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Ha llegado el señor Tenoh, señorita —dijo la voz de Wilson.

¡Haruka! Ella saltó de la silla.

—Bajo enseguida —dijo a través de la puerta—. Dile que espere un minuto.

Se volvió y se miró el vestido preguntándose si era lo bastante bueno. Pero cambiarse retrasaría el momento de verlo, así que tendría que servir.

Llevó la vela al tocador y se arregló el pelo apresuradamente. ¡Y pensar que casi se había negado a que la doncella se lo recogiera esa mañana! Se miró al espejo, se frotó los círculos oscuros que tenía debajo de los ojos y se pellizcó las mejillas para poner algo de color en su rostro. Tenía muy mal aspecto.

En una ocasión en la que había estado a punto de negarse a ir de tiendas con Haruka porque estaba horrible, él le había dicho que era una tontería pensar que pudiera estar de otro modo que guapa.

Aquel recuerdo le hizo sonreír.

Corrió abajo, pero frenó el paso al acercarse al salón. Sería muy doloroso verlo y volver a separarse de él.

Se asomó al salón. Él estaba de pie con la cabeza baja, tan inmóvil que ella se asustó un poco.

—¿Haruka?

Él alzó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

—No tenía clase. He venido a ver si quieres tomar el aire.

Igual que antes, cuando eran amigos sin preocupaciones.

—Me gustaría mucho —repuso ella.

Wilson debía estar cerca, pues apareció con su capa, sombrero y guantes. Enseguida salieron a la calle.

—¿Adónde quieres ir? ¿De tiendas? —preguntó él.

Michiru suspiró.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? Me gustaría que hubiera un sitio para pasear como en el parque de Bath, un lugar con muchos árboles y verde. Quiero oler el aire de primavera —«por última vez», estuvo a punto de añadir.

Tenía la sensación de que su vida acabaría cuando se casara con Rubeus.

Haruka no respondió de inmediato.

—Supongo que podríamos andar hasta St James Park. Allí hay mucho verde.

Michiru se colgó de su brazo.

—Pues vamos allí.

Haruka frunció el ceño.

—Pero no sé si lo aprobaría tu madre. El parque tiene una reputación.

Michiru parpadeó.

—¿Una reputación?

Él alzó la cabeza.

—Bueno, digamos que dos personas pueden encontrar mucha intimidad allí.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Mi madre no necesita saberlo.

Caminaron un rato en silencio.

—Anoche vi a Seiya —dijo al fin Haruka

—¿Ah, sí? —ella no quería hablar de Seiya.

—Dijo que te vas a casar muy pronto.

Michiru tampoco quería hablar de aquello.

—Nos vamos a casar por una licencia especial. Es más rápido —no tendrían que leer las amonestaciones en sus respectivas parroquias tres domingos consecutivos y no les pedirían los certificados de las amonestaciones.

—Entonces podrías casarte en dos semanas —murmuró él.

Eso era exactamente lo que ella temía, Haruka y ella a menudo pensaban lo mismo.

Guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron a Charing Cross.

—Este lugar es muy romántico —dijo Michiru.

—¿Romántico? —Haruka parecía escéptico—. Marca el punto donde descansó por última vez el ataúd de la reina Leonor antes de ser enterrada en la Catedral de Westminster.

Ella le dio un empujoncito.

—Fue romántico que el rey Eduardo marcara todos esos lugares con cruces. Este fue el último.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Eso es romántico? Voy a tener que aceptar tu palabra.

Ella lo miró.

—Oh, te burlas de mí.

Él le tocó la mano.

—Echaba de menos burlarme de ti.

Los ojos de Michiru se llenaron de lágrimas. Parpadeó para reprimirlas.

—Vamos deprisa al parque.

Corrieron de la mano la poca distancia que había hasta el parque y, cuando llegaron al camino ancho, estaban sin aliento. Otras personas aprovechaban que hacía buen día, pero el parque no estaba atestado ni mucho menos.

Michiru miró los caballeros agarrándose el sombrero. Los árboles eran altos y mostraban ya yemas de primavera. En el lago había gansos que planeaban sobre el agua azul resplandeciente.

—Tenemos que encontrar un banco para que puedas descansar —dijo Haruka.

Ella no se sentía fatigada, pero se dejó llevar a un banco que miraba al lago. Estaban rodeados de plantas fragantes. Cuando se sentaron, Michiru ya no pudo ver a las demás personas del camino. Le dio la impresión de que no existía nadie en el mundo aparte de ellos dos.

—Me alegra que me hayas traído aquí, Haruka —susurró. Sería un recuerdo que podría atesorar toda la vida.

—Quería estar a solas contigo para hablar —repuso él con voz triste.

Ella no quería hablar. ¿Qué podía decirle? Sólo quería estar con él, fingir que aquel momento no terminaría nunca.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que eres feliz.

—¿Feliz? —ella alzó la voz y ya no pudo seguir reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Haruka la miró con tanta angustia que ella creyó que no podría soportarlo. Parecía que el tiempo se había frenado, como si él se moviera muy despacio. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la estrechó contra su fuerte pecho. La tuvo así mucho rato.

—Si tuviera algo que ofrecerte —dijo, con la oreja de ella apoyada todavía en su pecho—, no dejaría que te casaras con Rubeus. Me casaría yo contigo, pero no tengo dinero hasta que termine mis estudios ni ninguna posibilidad de futuro si no los termino.

Ella sentía el timbre de su voz a través de su cuerpo; eran palabras que anhelaba oír, pero que no cambiarían nada.

—Te quiero demasiado para causarte el sufrimiento que soportarías si te casaras conmigo —continuó él—. Pero imaginarte con otro hombre me está matando.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Me amas, Haruka?

—Con todo mi corazón.

Él le tomó la barbilla y pareció consumirla con los ojos. Ella sintió cosas que no había sentido nunca. Esa mañana había pensado que estaba muriendo, pero ahora el contacto y la mirada de Haruka la hacían sentirse más viva que nunca.

Respiró hondo e inhaló el aroma familiar de él. Olía de maravilla.

—Yo creía que eras mi amigo, Haruka. Ahora sé que me equivocaba. Eres mi amor. Mi único amor.

Los ojos de él brillaron de dolor, pero siguió sosteniéndole la barbilla. Bajó la cabeza y la besó en los labios.

Michiru pensó que aquél era su primer beso, pues el intento baboso de lord Rubeus no contaba. El beso de Haruka era como el de las novelas de amor.

La besó una y otra vez, haciéndole cosas maravillosas con la lengua. ¡Quién iba a imaginar que pudiera ser tan emocionante tener la lengua de un hombre en la boca! Los besos la hacían sentirse anhelante por dentro, pero de un modo maravilloso.

Él se apartó con brusquedad y la miró.

—No puedo confiar en mí mismo, Michiru. Tenemos que ir con cuidado —respiraba más fuerte que cuando corrían.

Ella entendió de pronto algo. Aquello era lo que sentían los hombres y las mujeres antes de acostarse juntos. Entendió como mujer cuáles podían ser los placeres del amor.

Con el hombre indicado.

Empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—No quiero que pares, Haruka. No quiero separarme nunca de ti, ¿pero qué voy a hacer?

A él le tembló el labio inferior y sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

—Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada más que mi amor. No tengo dinero, ni posición, ni futuro hasta que termine mis estudios.

—¿Y después volverás a Bath, a la posición que te aguarda? —le había dicho muchas veces que un arquitecto de Bath, un gran amigo de su padre, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo en su estudio.

—Sí.

En el corto espacio de un año, Haruka estaría preparado para casarse.

Michiru intentó no sollozar.

—¡Ojalá yo no estuviera atrapada!

Haruka la miró a los ojos.

—Seiya dice que no estás atrapada, que él puede manteneros a tu madre y a ti.

—Sé que él lo cree así —Michiru se llevó una mano a la frente—. Pero BlackMoon jura que lo arruinará y cortará los fondos a madre —por lo que sabía, BlackMoon quizá también podía arruinar a Haruka—. ¿Puedo correr ese riesgo con sus vidas? Nunca me lo perdonaría si les causara sufrimientos.

Haruka apartó la vista.

—¡Ojalá pudiera ayudaros a todos! Si esto fuera dentro de un año, juro que podría manteneros a tu madre y a ti. Y mi padre podría ayudar a Seiya a encontrar trabajo.

—Eres maravilloso —ella le tomó la mano—. ¡Cómo me gustaría que desapareciera todo esto y estuviéramos de vuelta en Bath!

Él sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—¿Dónde está la hacienda de Rubeus? —preguntó con voz rota.

—En Lincolnshire —lejos de Bath. Ella no vería nunca a Haruka. Si al menos pudiera vivir cerca de él y verlo a veces, hablar con él, quizá podría combatir la desesperación. Pero él no iría nunca a Lincolnshire.

Volvió a llorar y Haruka la abrazó una vez más.

—Lo siento mucho, Michiru. Muchísimo.

**OoOoO**

Serena pasó una tarde desgraciada. Por suerte, el señor Chiba se declaró enfermo y el ensayo terminó casi antes de empezar, así que nadie descubrió que no recordaba sus frases, ni nada que no fuera que Seiya había evitado mirarla cuando salía del estudio.

Le habría gustado librarse de BlackMoon de una vez por todas. Él sembraba la desgracia a su paso.

**OoOoO**

Por la noche evitó el Salón Verde y pidió a Andrew que la acompañara a casa. Le hizo jurar que guardaría el secreto y le confió la proposición de BlackMoon. No le contó que se había enamorado de Seiya.

—El chisme más sabroso del siglo y no puedo hablar de él —Andrew suspiró.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No es tan importante.

De una taberna cercana salían voces. Había una atmósfera de tensión en las calles que no existía cuando Seiya y ella habían hecho el mismo camino. Todo era por la Ley del Maíz.

La Cámara de los Lores debatía una ley para impedir que cayera el precio del cereal. Ahora que había terminado la guerra, los cereales de Europa estaban haciendo bajar los precios y eso ponía en peligro la capacidad de los terratenientes para mantener sus haciendas. Desgraciadamente, esa ley también encarecería el precio del pan.

—¡Necesitamos pan! —dijo una voz en la taberna.

Serena se estremeció de miedo.

Andrew caminaba como si no notara la intranquilidad en las calles.

—Tendrías que haber aceptado la pulsera —musitó.

Ella le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

—Sabes que no acepto ese tipo de regalos.

Él la apuntó con un dedo.

—Pues deberías. Podrías vender la pulsera y mantenerte con ella uno o dos años.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Créeme, me habría salido mucho más caro quedármela. BlackMoon se pega como una sanguijuela. Aunque tú no le des ni un dedo, él se toma el codo.

Cuando pasaron delante de otra taberna, salió un hombre por la puerta y casi chocó con ellos. Estaba lleno de alcohol.

—Enviaremos a esos lores al diablo, se lo aseguro.

Serena se apartó de un salto con temor.

Andrew siguió andando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Si quieres librarte de BlackMoon, tienes que hacer algo escandaloso. Algo que le haga quedar en ridículo. Los caballeros odian que los miren como a bufones.

Ella intentó recobrar la compostura.

—¿Y qué lo pondría en ridículo? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Es un hombre importante.

Andrew sonrió.

—Podrías tener una aventura pública y apasionada con alguien que sea su inferior, alguien como… un artista, por ejemplo.

—¿Y cómo podría impedir que BlackMoon descargara su ira contra el artista? —preguntó ella.

Andrew lanzó las manos al aire.

—Pues haz algo escandaloso. Baila desnuda en una fuente o algo así.

Ella le dio un puñetazo amistoso.

—Todavía hace mucho frío para eso.

Dejaron el tema, pero en la mente de Serena quedó prendida la palabra «desnuda».

**OoOoO**

Al día siguiente, Serena envió un mensaje a BlackMoon pidiéndole que se reuniera con ella en el estudio de Seiya para ver el retrato. Seiya estaría fuera, iría con su madre y su hermana a la mansión de Rubeus.

Entró en el estudio con su llave, como había hecho tantas veces antes. Las cortinas estaban corridas y esa vez no se oía nada en el dormitorio. Asomó la cabeza allí y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver la cama revuelta. Se acercó y pasó los dedos por la manta, resistiendo la tentación de hacer la cama. Se acercó la almohada a la nariz e inhaló el olor de Seiya.

Lo deseaba. Se sentía desolada sin él.

Se apartó, salió al estudio y descorrió las cortinas para hacer entrar la luz. Quitó con cuidado la tela que cubría el lienzo y miró su imagen. Cleopatra casi desnuda.

El reloj dio las tres, la hora a la que había citado a BlackMoon. Él la hizo esperar quince minutos más. Al fin vio su carruaje acercarse a la entrada.

Cuando lo invitó a entrar, el rostro de él estaba sonrojado de entusiasmo.

—Estoy deseando ver por fin el retrato. No hay tiempo que perder para llevarlo a la imprenta.

Serena le ayudó a quitarse el sobretodo, aunque odiaba tocar ni siquiera su ropa.

—¿Dónde está Seiya? —él dio una palmada y miró a su alrededor.

—Está con un asunto de familia —repuso ella.

—Ah, sí. La visita a Rubeus.

—¿Deberíamos haberlo esperado? —preguntó Serena.

Él la miró.

—En absoluto. Me encanta tener ocasión de estar a solas con usted.

Ella se encogió.

BlackMoon la siguió hasta el caballete. Serena se detuvo antes de llegar a él.

—Debo advertirlo que es diferente a todos los demás retratos que ha visto.

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Cómo no va a serlo si es suyo?

Ella se obligó a reír.

—Mío no. Es de Cleopatra.

Se apartó para dejarle ver el lienzo.

BlackMoon lo miró sin moverse ni hablar.

—¿No es genial? —preguntó ella.

Él siguió callado. Su cara se puso más roja todavía y Serena tuvo una sensación de triunfo. La reacción de él era la deseada.

—Me muero de ganas de verlo en los programas, revistas y en las tiendas de grabados —prosiguió ella—. ¿Verdad que atraerá multitudes al teatro? ¿No creé que todo el mundo hablará de él?

BlackMoon seguía mirándolo.

El cuadro era aún más maravilloso que la última vez que ella lo había visto. Cleopatra, reclinada en la _chaise longue_, miraba al artista y su expresión mostraba exactamente lo que Serena sentía cuando Seiya se disponía a hacerle el amor. Tenía el pelo suelto por los hombros como si estuviera preparada para la cama y sus labios eran rojos y levemente redondeados para besar. El vestido transparente mostraba el rosado de su piel, dejando poco a la imaginación. No había ninguna duda de que Cleopatra estaba desnuda debajo de la tela.

BlackMoon pudo hablar por fin.

—¿Qué significa esto? —gruñó.

Serena fingió no entender a qué se refería.

—¿Ve? Muestra a Cleopatra la seductora. Muchos artistas la pintan muriendo con el áspid, pero a mí eso me parecía espantoso. Este retrato muestra el poder de la reina sobre los hombres y su ambición. ¿No le gustan los matices de blanco que ha pintado Seiya? Forman un gran contraste con el pragmatismo de ella, ¿verdad? ¿No es brillante?

Él flexionó los dedos.

—Está desnuda.

Ella rió como si fuera una broma.

—No estoy desnuda. Aparte de los pies.

Sus pies estaban desnudos excepto por el anillo de oro que había pintado Seiya en un dedo.

—Usted se ha desnudado para Seiya—él parecía peligroso de pronto.

Serena se obligó a sonreír con paciencia.

—Me he vestido de Cleopatra.

—¿De quién fue la idea de posar desnuda? ¿De Seiya?

Ella se sentía cada vez más ansiosa, pero se obligó a hablar con calma.

—Fue idea mía, por supuesto. ¿Qué puede saber Seiya de Cleopatra?

BlackMoon la miró.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí mientras me prohibía visitarlos? Yo no pagué para que Seiya se acostara con usted.

Ella retrocedió un paso.

—¿Acostarse conmigo? No sea ridículo, señor. Usted encargo un retrato, que prometió que sería para mí. Yo le dije a Seiya lo que tenía que pintar y me gusta lo que ha hecho.

—No me mienta. No tolero bien las mentiras —él tenía los ojos rojos de rabia.

Serena tenía que fingir no sentirse afectada.

—Ahora el ridículo es usted. Fue usted el que decidió unirse a mí. Yo soy una actriz y me comportaré como una actriz. Este cuadro es perfecto para mí. Hará que la gente se interese por venir a ver mi actuación. Hablarán de mí y escribirán sobre mí, como hicieron de mi madre en sus buenos tiempos. Eso es lo que quiero.

—¿Intenta confundirme? —Él se acercó más—. Porque, si es así, no me sentiré complacido.

Serena recurrió a sus dotes de actriz.

—No pretendo confundirlo, lord BlackMoon. Este es el retrato de Cleopatra que me catapultará a la fama. Seré la sensación de Londres.

—Esto es obra de Seiya —murmuró él—. La convenció de que posara así. Le dijo esas tonterías sobre el éxito.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito.

—Por supuesto que no. Fue idea mía…

BlackMoon la miró a los ojos.

—No me cabe duda de que Seiya le hizo creer eso. Quiere hacerme quedar como un tonto.

—¿Cómo puede mi retrato hacerlo quedar como un tonto? —ella hablaba con incredulidad, aunque era eso precisamente lo que quería.

—Porque no es ningún secreto que estoy decidido a hacerla mi esposa —replicó él—. Y ninguna esposa mía posará desnuda.

Serena levantó la barbilla.

—Yo no lo he aceptado, lord BlackMoon.

Él la miró de hito en hito.

—Pero lo hará. Porque si no se casa conmigo, no volverá a trabajar en los escenarios de Londres.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras.

—Usted no puede asustarme, señor. Hay más teatros. Si causo sensación en otra parte, no podrá impedir que regrese a Londres.

—Entonces piense en esto —la voz de él era engañosamente suave—. Si no acepta casarse conmigo, arruinaré a Seiya. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pintar nunca. No dude de que pueda hacer eso.

Ella no bajó la vista, pero por dentro quería gritar de protesta.

BlackMoon se enderezó.

—Más aún, impediré que su hermana se case con Rubeus. Yo arreglé ese matrimonio y yo puedo deshacerlo.

Aquello no era una amenaza vana. Gotas de saliva salían de su boca.

—La madre de Seiya ha dependido de mi generosidad desde que murió su esposo. Le retiraré mi apoyo económico. Seiya se verá obligado a volver al ejército y yo haré que lo envíen a las Indias Occidentales, donde probablemente morirá de fiebres. Su madre y su hermana acabarán en el asilo para pobres…

Serena quería llorar, pero levantó igualmente la mano en un gesto de desafío.

—No veo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo.

BlackMoon se inclinó hacia ella con una mirada peligrosa.

—Anote bien mis palabras. Lo haré. Si no se libra de ese cuadro y se casa conmigo, me vengaré de Seiya y de su familia y no sólo de usted.

Serena adoptó una expresión sarcástica.

—¿Causara sufrimiento a esas personas a menos que acceda a casarme con usted y destruir el retrato? —echó atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada—. Es una gran prueba de amor por su parte, milord.

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Serena se volvió y vio que Seiya la miraba sorprendido. Su hermana estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué hacen en mi estudio? —preguntó él.

—Vaya, hola, Seiya —Serena habló con voz animosa—. Le estoy enseñando el retrato a BlackMoon.

Seiya se quitó el abrigo y el sombrero y se acercó a ella.

—No tenía mi permiso para estar aquí ni para enseñar mi trabajo.

Ella movió una mano en el aire.

—Oh, pero el retrato es mío. He entrado con mi llave.

—Le di una llave para conveniencia mía, no suya —Seiya le lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

—Mira, Seiya —intervino BlackMoon—. Deberían azotarte por pintar este retrato de Serena. No lo toleraré.

—¿Por qué, qué tiene de malo? —Seiya se colocó al otro lado del caballete y miró a BlackMoon con aire retador—. Es mi mejor obra.

Michiru se acercó.

—Déjame ver.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

Serena se sentía cada vez más desgraciada. Todo lo que había anhelado caía hecho pedazos a sus pies.

Estaba desesperada por enmendar las cosas. Se acercó al lienzo que había contra la pared y le dio la vuelta.

—Este es el retrato que quería Seiya. Yo insistí en el otro.

La pose era la misma, pero no asomaba piel rosa debajo del vestido. Su rostro no era seductor sino inexpresivo.

—Eso está mejor —asintió BlackMoon con aprobación.

Serena quería protestar. Aquel retrato carecía de vida y sentimiento. De amor.

BlackMoon parecía aliviado.

—Bien, bien, éste me complace. Me complace mucho —lanzó una mirada severa a Seiya—. Pero tú tienes que responder por haberte tomado la libertad de hacer el otro retrato. Has colocado a esta joven en una posición escandalosa.

Seiya señaló el retrato del caballete.

—Este cuadro es mejor.

Serena sintió una punzada interior al oírle defender su trabajo.

BlackMoon alzó la barbilla.

—Has permitido que la señorita Tsukino pose para ti así.

Seiya apretó la mandíbula.

—No lo ha hecho —señaló el otro retrato—. Siempre ha posado así. Lo otro es obra mía.

Serena sintió lágrimas en los ojos. Ella intentaba proteger a Seiya y éste a ella.

BlackMoon miró a Serena.

—¿Por qué me ha dicho que fue idea suya?

—Es el retrato que quiero enseñar al mundo —respondió ella.

—Tonterías —ladró BlackMoon —. Será destruido. Encárgate de ello, Seiya. El que está contra la pared será el que vaya a la imprenta. ¿Cuándo estará terminado?

—En pocos días —repuso Seiya.

—Mándame aviso y enviaré a buscarlo.

Seiya lo miró a los ojos.

—Me debe dos cuadros. Deme mi dinero o no tendrá nada.

BlackMoon rió.

—Te pagaré, pero quiero que hagas una copia nueva —echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de llegar y se volvió hacia Michiru—. ¿Has aceptado la invitación de Rubeus al teatro?

—Sí.

—¿Y tu madre y tu hermana irán también?

—Sí. Nos ha invitado a todos.

BlackMoon sonrió.

—Excelente. La señorita Tsukino y yo estaremos en mi palco. Ella no actúa esta noche —la miró—. Venga, querida.

Ella miró a Seiya, quien parecía furioso y herido. No podía culparle. Si se quedaba a explicarle por qué había llevado allí a BlackMoon, lo empeoraría todo aún más. Su única opción para preservar la ilusión de que Seiya era simplemente un artista que hacía lo que ella quería, era marcharse con BlackMoon. Creía la amenaza de éste y pensaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para mantener a Seiya y su familia a salvo de su ira.

Antes de salir por la puerta, lanzó a Seiya otra mirada suplicándole que comprendiera y la perdonara. Él le volvió la espalda.

—Mi cochero está dando vueltas alrededor de la manzana. No tardará en aparecer —dijo BlackMoon cuando salieron a la calle.

Ella echó a andar.

—Yo iré andando.

Él la tomó por el brazo.

—Tenemos más cosas que discutir.

Una vez en el carruaje, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la levita y sacó la cajita de terciopelo que contenía la pulsera.

—Espero que lleve esto esta noche.

Ella la apartó.

—No he aceptado su invitación al teatro ni su proposición de matrimonio, señor.

Él volvió a dársela.

—Tómela. Ira esta noche o causaré la ruina de sus amigos. No me cabe duda de que eso influirá en su decisión —hizo una pausa—. Y aceptara mi proposición de matrimonio.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? Aceptó la pulsera.

—La aceptaré siempre que no me obligue a nada.

Él soltó una carcajada diabólica.

—No es la pulsera lo que la obliga.

**OoOoO**

Seiya estaba sentado con la cabeza en las manos. Para él el retrato había sido un asunto privado entre Serena y él, algo que no compartirían con nadie, y mucho menos con BlackMoon. Enseñarle el cuadro a BlackMoon había sido como invitarlo a compartir el dormitorio con ellos.

Ardía por dentro. Ella lo había traicionado del peor modo posible, utilizando su arte para conseguir sus fines. Serena quería el escándalo que causaría aquel cuadro. Quería que la gente hablara de ella y fuera a verla al teatro. ¿De verdad había creído que BlackMoon aceptaría aquel plan?

Seiya sólo quería que las personas que amaba fueran felices. Movió la cabeza. Aquello no era verdad. Quería pintar y quería que la gente admirara sus cuadros como los había admirado Serena el día que la conoció. Ella no era la única con ambiciones. Su ambición y la de ella habían llevado a aquel retrato.

Oyó que Michiru se acercaba al caballete.

—Seiya, no habías dicho nada de este cuadro. ¿Por qué lo guardabas en secreto?

Él se levantó y se reunió con ella.

—¿No es evidente?

Ella retrocedió un paso y volvió a mirar el cuadro.

—Es obvio que ella posó para esto.

Seiya asintió.

—Me ha parecido mejor no decirle eso a BlackMoon. No era mi intención que éste fuera el retrato final.

—Pero es maravilloso —Michiru miró el otro—. Este no es tan bueno.

Él se frotó la cara.

—Michiru, tú deberías estar escandalizada.

Ella lo miró.

—Olvidas que hemos crecido en el escándalo.

En otro tiempo, Seiya confiaba en poder conseguir que el escándalo no rozara a su querida hermana. Y ahora la vida le había puesto una zancadilla.

Sufría por ella.

—Michiru, un escándalo más no nos matará. Todavía puedes rechazar a Rubeus…

La joven apartó la mirada.

—No hables más de eso. La decisión está tomada.

—Pero…

Michiru se volvió hacia él con ojos llameantes.

—¡No digas más! Me voy a casar con Rubeus y no hay nada más que hablar —se volvió hacia el retrato como si eso zanjara el tema—. ¿Sabes por qué me gusta más éste?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Porque… —a ella se le quebró la voz—. Porque has volcado en él tu amor por ella.

A él se le partía el corazón.

—Michiru…

Ella negó con la cabeza; sonrió con tristeza.

—Ahora estamos hablando de ti. No puedes negar que la amas. Tengo la prueba delante de mí.

Tampoco podía admitirlo si no quería causar aún más tristeza a Michiru.

—Es un cuadro —dijo.

Ella se acercó, se sentó a su lado, le tomó ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Haz algo por mí, querido hermano. No niegues que amas a Serena, y si has fingido no amarla, tienes que decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos —le sacudió las manos—. Es preciso.

—Es complicado —protestó él.

Michiru se echó a reír, pero el sonido resultaba deprimente.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que todo amor es complicado.

* * *

><p><em>¿Soy solo yo o alguién más quiere llorar con lo que esta pasando aquí?<em>

_Esto se nos esta complicando cada vez más, además de que les tengo una noticia muy importante **¡esta historia está llegando a su fin! **Si, tal como leyeron, solamente nos quedan un par de capitulos y el epilogo para por fin aparezca "FIN", así que sigan pendientes por aquí porque esto se va a poner más emocionante que nunca.**  
><strong>_

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_XOXO_

_Serenity _

_Pd. Chicas, el día de hoy tambien les traigo **Sr & Sra Kou, **que sin duda el capitulo de hoy va a gustar a más de una ¡No se lo pierdan!  
><em>


	14. Capitulo 13

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias sus comentarios y por continuar acompañandome en esta historia!_

_Penultimo capitulo de esta historia... :( _

_Tranquilas que esto aun no se termina, aqui les dejo este capitulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten_!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

Serena estaba sentada en el palco del teatro acompañada por BlackMoon, que se mostraba triunfante, y por el hijo de éste. Ella los despreciaba a los dos.

—Esto es una crueldad, señor —le susurró—. Me hicieron creer que sentía afecto por la señora Kou.

Él pareció sorprendido.

—Le tengo afecto. Un gran afecto. Por eso los he incluido en la invitación.

A ella le costaba trabajo creer lo que oía.

—¿No cree que le resultará doloroso verse obligada a estar en mi compañía?

Él seguía pareciendo confuso.

—No veo por qué. Esmeralda comprende que debo casarme —agitó una mano en el aire—. Esmeralda es my buena. Siempre me ha comprendido.

Serena movió la cabeza.

—¿Y usted recompensaría esa bondad retirándole los fondos y enviándola al asilo de pobres?

La expresión de él había perdido toda afabilidad.

—Eso estaría en sus manos, querida. Las suyas y las de Seiya. Usted dos decidiran ese asunto.

—No comprendo por qué debemos sentarnos con ninguno de los Kou —protestó Zafiro.

Serena apartó la vista.

Se abrió la puerta del palco. Michiru fue la primera en entrar, seguida de una mujer muy atractiva que Serena adivinó enseguida que debía ser su madre.

—Maldición, ahí llegan —murmuró Zafiro BlackMoon.

Lord Rubeus entró detrás de las damas.

—Será una velada encantadora —exclamó—. Un grupo en el teatro.

Michiru llevó a su madre hasta Serena y ésta vio que Seiya entraba en el palco y permanecía al lado de la puerta.

—Madre —dijo Michiru—. Quiero presentarte…

BlackMoon tomó a Serena del brazo y la acercó a él.

—Mi querida Serena, permíteme presentarte a la señora Kou, a la que tengo entendido que no conoces —miró a la madre de Seiya—. Esmeralda, ésta es Serena Tsukino, mi futura esposa.

Serena se sonrojó de furia por la madre de Seiya. Hizo una reverencia.

—Señora Kou, es a mí a quien deberían presentarme a usted —miró a BlackMoon de hito en hito—. Y lord BlackMoon la engaña. No he aceptado su proposición.

—Me aceptará, Esmeralda, tengo confianza en eso.

La pobre señora Kou estaba muy pálida.

—Encantada de conocerla.

Serena comprendió demasiado tarde que le había infligido un golpe adicional. Debía ser mucho peor verse sustituida por una mujer que rechazaba a BlackMoon que por una que lo aceptaba.

BlackMoon no se percató del malestar de la señora Kou. Señaló una mesa en la parte de atrás del palco.

—Seiya, sírvenos champán. Convertiremos esta velada en una celebración.

Seiya lo miró con furia. Serena veía que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se revelaban ante la idea de hacer algo que le pidiera BlackMoon.

La señora Kou empezó a sentarse en uno de los asientos de atrás.

—Por favor, siéntese delante, señora —le dijo Serena—. Tendra mucha mejor vista del escenario, cosa que yo no necesito, se lo aseguro —lo menos que podía hacer por la pobre mujer era evitarle que tuviera que ver a BlackMoon tonteando con ella.

Rubeus instaló a Michiru en otra silla delante.

—Puedes sentarte entre tu madre y yo, querida mía. ¿Te gusta así?

—Gracias —repuso Michiru.

Seiya pasó las copas de champán en silencio.

BlackMoon alzó la suya.

—Propongo un brindis por nuestros prometidos. Para que siempre tengan felicidad —miró a Seiya—. Por el hermoso retrato de Serena —a continuación alzó el vaso ante Serena—. Por la modelo del retrato y por el futuro que estoy seguro de que conocerá.

Zafiro soltó una risita seca.

—Todos necesitamos beber después de ese brindis —vació el contenido de la copa de un trago.

Serena tomó un sorbo minúsculo. Nunca una bebida le había sabido tan amarga, aunque era champán francés bueno. Miró a Seiya, que no acercó la copa a los labios

Fue un alivio que empezara la obra. Aunque Seiya se sentó detrás de ella, Serena era muy consciente de cada cambio de postura de él, de su respiración. Él no había abierto la boca, pero era el único con el que ella deseaba hablar, aunque con BlackMoon a su lado había muy pocas probabilidades de eso.

Michiru permanecía rígida e inmóvil en su asiento. Recordaba a Serena a una muñeca de porcelana de ojos vacíos y rostro inexpresivo. Era un fuerte contraste con la chica que antes reía con Haruka y con ella. Aquella Michiru había sido la belleza joven que Seiya había pintado en el retrato que le había dado a ella la excusa para hablar por primera vez con él.

Le parecía que hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Tocó la pulsera de diamantes y zafiros que BlackMoon había insistido en que llevara. Estaba tan fría y sin vida como la pobre Michiru.

Mirar a la señora Kou resultaba también doloroso. Si Michiru era una muñeca hecha de porcelana, su madre era una muñeca de trapo. Parecía sorprendente que la pobre mujer consiguiera mantenerse erguida.

Con el pretexto de colocarse mejor el chal, Serena se volvió a Seiya y vio que no miraba el escenario sino a ella. Si hubiera podido decirle algo, se habría sentido mejor, pero el mejor modo de protegerlos a todos era tratarlo como si no importara en lo más mínimo.

Todos soportaron como pudieron la primera mitad de la obra, que irónicamente era una comedia. Cuando llegó el entreacto, Rubeus se llevó a Michiru fuera a mostrarla a sus conocidos. Zafiro se bebió una botella entera de champán. Seiya se sentó al lado de su madre y BlackMoon los obligó a todos a oírle pontificar sobre el teatro, un tema en el que se consideraba un experto.

Seiya tomó la mano de su madre y la sostuvo durante todo el soliloquio de BlackMoon. La ternura de su gesto hizo que Serena sintiera ganas de llorar.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró un sirviente con una bandeja con queso, fruta y pastas. Rubeus y Michiru regresaron y BlackMoon animó a todos a comer.

Rubeus se llevó a BlackMoon a un lado.

—He oído noticias de altercados…

Serena aprovechó para acercarse a Michiru.

—Utiliza esto para ser feliz —susurró. Se desabrochó la pulsera y se la puso en la mano—. No cometas un error estúpido, Michiru. Te lo suplico.

Michiru miró su mano y después a Serena. Al menos había alguna expresión en su rostro, aunque fuera sorpresa. Se apresuró a guardar la pulsera en el bolso.

Serena se sirvió un plato de comida para que pareciera que ése había sido su motivo para levantarse de la silla. Había dado a Michiru los medios de estar con su Haruka. Andrew había dicho que la pulsera podía mantener a alguien dos años. Ellos no necesitarían más tiempo.

Seiya apareció de pronto detrás de ella. Serena lo sintió antes de volverse.

—Disculpe —dijo él con voz tensa.

—Seiya —ella no podía disimular el anhelo de su voz.

Él esquivó su mirada.

—Estoy aquí por mi madre. No quería que ni mi hermana ni ella soportaran esto solas. Por favor, apartese para que pueda servir a mi madre.

Ella alzó la vista y vio que BlackMoon seguía ocupado con Rubeus.

—Seiya, por favor, perdóname…

La expresión de él se endureció aún más y Serena se apartó.

BlackMoon se acercaba a ella.

—Dame un plato, querida. Rubeus nos ha invitado a todos a su casa a cenar después de la obra, pero tengo hambre ahora.

Ella estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración. Quería hablar con Seiya, explicarle lo ocurrido. BlackMoon se lo impedía y contribuía así a acrecentar la agonía de esa noche. ¿Cuánto más quería que soportaran?

**OoOoO**

De camino a casa de Rubeus, Seiya miró por la ventanilla del carruaje e inmediatamente captó algo distinto en el aire, una energía rara en las calles. El pelo de la nuca se le erizó y los sonidos de Badajoz resonaron en sus oídos.

—Esta noche debemos estar vigilantes —señaló Rubeus—. He oído rumores de bandas enfurecidas por la Ley del Maíz. BlackMoon me asegura que todo quedará en nada, pero yo no lo tengo tan claro.

El carruaje de BlackMoon había salido delante de ellos con Serena dentro.

Cruzaron Princess Street en dirección a Piccadilly. Seiya se mantenía vigilante en la ventanilla. Aquí y allá se veían grupos de hombres. Se enderezó en el asiento.

—Se están fraguando problemas.

Rubeus se llevó las manos al pecho.

—¡Santo cielo!

El carruaje continuó por Mayfair, donde los grupos de hombres eran más numerosos. En el interior de la cabeza de Seiya se mezclaban los gritos y tiros de Badajoz con el rumor de aquellos hombres en la calle.

—¿Estamos seguros, Seiya? —preguntó Michiru con nerviosismo.

Él la miró.

—Yo te protegeré.

El cochero detuvo el carruaje de pronto. Seiya abrió la ranura del pescante para hablar con él.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Están atacando el carruaje de delante —dijo el cochero—. No me atrevo a seguir.

Seiya abrió la puerta y se asomó fuera. Varios hombres rodeaban el carruaje de BlackMoon.

Se quitó el sobretodo y el sombrero.

—Llévelas a casa ahora mismo —ordenó a Rubeus.

Saltó al suelo.

—¡Seiya, vuelve! —gritó su madre.

—Conduce hasta Adam Street y no pares por ningún motivo —dijo Seiya al cochero.

—Sí, señor —el cochero giró el carruaje hacia una calle lateral que los llevaría de vuelta a Piccadilly, apartándolos de los asaltantes.

Seiya corrió hacia el carruaje de BlackMoon. Una docena de hombres lo habían rodeado y lo sacudían adelante y atrás. El cochero intentaba apartarlos con el látigo y controlar los caballos al mismo tiempo.

Seiya oyó que gritaban: «Abajo la Ley del Maíz» y «Necesitamos pan», pero las palabras se confundieron de pronto en sus oídos. Alguien debió agarrarlo por el cuello y arrojarlo a un lado, pues chocó contra una verja de hierro delante de una casa. Y de pronto ya no estaba en Mayfair, sino en la ciudad de Badajoz y los hombres que gritaban en la calle eran soldados de casaca roja.

—Esto no es Badajoz —dijo en voz alta. Se llevó las manos a los oídos.

—¡Basta! —oyó gritar a Serena—. ¡Déjennos!

Al oír su voz, se apartó de la valla y avanzó contra los atacantes lanzando un grito de guerra celta que en otro tiempo hacía huir a los franceses.

Algunos atacantes se alejaron, pero uno de ellos se volvió y quiso golpearle con un palo en la cabeza. Seiya se agachó y el palo golpeó el carruaje con fuerza. Seiya agarró la muñeca del hombre y la torció hasta que él soltó el palo. Otro hombre lo agarró a él por detrás y lo sujetó para que el primero lo golpeara con los puños. Seiya se retorció, intentando soltarse. Tiró el sombrero del hombre al suelo, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar bloquear los puñetazos del primero.

—¡Seiya! —Serena apareció en la ventanilla.

—¡Atrás! —gritó él.

Ella no hizo caso. Se inclinó por la ventanilla y agarró al hombre del pelo. Él intentó apartarse y casi consiguió sacarla completamente del carruaje.

—¡BlackMoon! —gritó Seiya—. ¡Sujétela! —veía a BlackMoon intentando repeler a los atacantes en el otro lado del carruaje.

Cuando BlackMoon tiró de ella hacia dentro, Serena seguía agarrando el pelo del hombre. Este perdió el equilibrio y soltó a Seiya.

Seiya se lanzó sobre el otro. Le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula y retrocedió tambaleándose. Un tercer hombre se acercó a él y el primero buscó su palo. Seiya lo agarró primero.

—¡Acaben con él, muchachos! —gritó el hombre.

Los pocos hombres que quedaban fueron por Seiya.

Este gritó al cochero:

—¡Vete! ¡Rápido!

—¡No! —gritó Serena cuando los caballos empezaron a moverse.

Seiya movió el palo como había movido en otro tiempo la espada, golpeando con tal ferocidad que sus atacantes retrocedieron. En cuanto lo hicieron, él se volvió y corrió hacia el carruaje.

—¡Se escapa!

Seiya los sentía en los talones; oía cerca su respiración agitada. Uno intentó agarrarle la levita. Él saltó hacia la ventanilla abierta del carruaje y se agarró.

—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! —gritó BlackMoon pensando que era un nuevo atacante, mientras golpeaba los brazos de Seiya con su bastón.

Serena le quitó el bastón.

—¡Es Seiya, idiota! —grito ella saltando por encima de BlackMoon y agarró a Seiya—. No te sueltes.

El carruaje se tambaleaba mientras Seiya buscaba un punto de apoyo. Consiguió meter los dedos del pie en la ranura que había entre el escalón plegado y el cuerpo del carruaje.

El coche no frenó la marcha hasta que llegaron a la calle iluminada de Pall Mall.

—¿Adónde voy? —le preguntó el cochero.

—A Henrietta Street —contestó Seiya—. Lleva a la señorita Tsukino a casa.

Entró en el carruaje, donde Serena le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Creía que te iban a matar.

—No es tan fácil matarme —repuso él.

Saltó por encima de Zafiro, que estaba en el suelo del carruaje protegiéndose la cabeza con las manos.

—¡Maldito cobarde! —gritó BlackMoon a su hijo. Lo golpeó con el bastón—. Me avergüenzo de ti.

No prestaba atención a Seiya y Serena. Seiya se sentó enfrente de ella, que iba al lado de BlackMoon.

—Siéntate, asqueroso gallina — BlackMoon tiró del cuello de la levita de Zafiro.

Éste se sentó al lado de Seiya.

—Déjame en paz —gruñó.

Pero su padre le dirigió una ristra de insultos, hasta que se percató plenamente de la presencia de Seiya. Entonces se alisó la ropa y se limitó a mirar a su hijo de hito en hito.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó.

—A llevar a la señorita Tsukino a casa —respondió Seiya.

El carruaje aceleró y la respiración de Seiya se fue tranquilizando. Serena sacó un pañuelo con borde de encaje del bolso y se lo acercó al ojo.

—Estás sangrando.

BlackMoon le agarró la muñeca.

—¿Dónde está la pulsera?

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—No lo sé.

—Han debido arrancártela esos rufianes —resopló BlackMoon. Miró a su hijo—. ¿Ves? Mientras tú lloriqueabas como una chica, esos villanos le robaban la pulsera. Y costó una fortuna, te lo aseguro.

Serena se miró la muñeca vacía.

—Espero que la utilicen bien —se relajó contra los cojines y Seiya creyó verle una sonrisa.

El carruaje se detuvo delante del edifico de ella y Seiya saltó a colocar los escalones. Dio la mano a Serena para ayudarla a bajar.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —gritó BlackMoon a Zafiro—. Tengo que acompañar a la señorita Tsukino a la casa.

Seiya cerró la puerta del carruaje.

—Yo lo haré —miró al cochero—. Date prisa. Oigo que se acercan más rufianes.

—¡No! —gritó Zafiro—. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

El cochero sonrió.

—Sí, señor —hizo restallar el látigo sobre las cabezas de los caballos y se alejaron antes de que BlackMoon pudiera protestar.

Serena no esperó a que el carruaje se perdiera de vista para abrazar a Seiya.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

Él la estrechó con fuerza.

—He pasado por cosas peores —tomó el rostro de ella en sus manos—. Pero tú has sido una tonta al correr ese peligro.

Ella lo miró.

—No podía quedarme parada sin hacer nada.

Seiya se echó a reír.

—Pues parece que Zafiro no tenía ese problema —la abrazó contra sí.

En la distancia se oían gritos y ruido de cristales rotos.

Seiya la soltó.

—No debes permanecer en la calle.

Ella le agarró la mano.

—Entra conmigo. No camines solo por las calles oscuras esta noche.

Él había hecho que se desvanecieran los fantasmas de Badajoz.

—Ya no tengo miedo.

Serena tiró de su levita.

—Entra de todos modos.

Seiya la siguió hasta su habitación. Ella se quitó el chal y encendió unas velas. Le ayudó a quitarse la levita.

—La han roto —metió los dedos por una costura para demostrárselo.

—No tiene importancia —a él no le importaba nada la levita; estaba consumido por el deseo de tenerla en sus brazos.

Ella le tomó la mano y lo llevó a la cama. Empezó a desabrocharle el chaleco.

—Déjame ver lo que te han hecho.

Seiya sintió una punzada de dolor cuando se quitó el chaleco.

Serena alzó la camisa por encima de su cabeza y dio un respingo.

—¡Oh Seiya!

Él se miró el pecho y vio múltiples marcas rojas. Sabía por experiencia que al día siguiente se volverían azules y púrpura. Ella tocó una y él hizo una mueca.

—Están un poco tiernas —dijo, aunque la verdad era que le dolían mucho—. Pero no creo que haya ninguna costilla rota.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Él le tomó la mano y se la acercó a los labios.

—¿Tienes _brandy_?

Serena se apartó de la cama.

—Excelente idea.

Tardó menos de un minuto en volver con una botella y dos vasos. Se subió a la cama con ellos y sirvió un vaso para él.

El _brandy_ le sentó muy bien. Seiya la miró mientras lo tomaban. Sus ojos se encontraron y él apuró su vaso.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo ella.

Él parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿El qué?

Serena se pasó una mano por la frente.

—Todo el dolor que le he causado a tu familia y a ti. Sólo he conseguido empeorar las cosas en todo momento.

Él dejó el vaso y tendió los brazos. Ella se dejó abrazar de buena gana.

—La culpa es de BlackMoon. Hasta podemos echarle la culpa de haberte puesto en peligro esta noche. Ha ignorado todas las advertencias de disturbios.

Ella suspiró contra su pecho.

—Lo desprecio. Nunca me casaré con él, ¿pero cómo voy a impedir que los empobrezca a todos y te envíe a las Indias Occidentales? No lo sé.

—¿Ése es el poder que tiene sobre ti? —preguntó Seiya.

Serena asintió.

Él no podía por menos de culpar a su madre por una parte de aquello. De no ser por la promesa que ella le había exigido, haría tiempo que se habría librado de BlackMoon.

Había llegado el momento de romper su promesa.

Quitó las horquillas del pelo de Serena y lo peinó con los dedos. Ella suspiró satisfecha.

—Encontraré el modo de salir de esto, Seiya, te lo juro —murmuró—. Estaba esperando una oportunidad. Como con tu hermana… —cerró la boca.

Él se colocó de modo que pudiera verle la cara.

—¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?

—Nada.

—Dímelo —dijo él con voz firme.

Ella se apoyó de nuevo en su pecho.

—He encontrado el modo de ayudarla; si ella quiere, claro —levantó la muñeca.

Seiya la miró.

—Le has dado la pulsera.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

— BlackMoon ha dicho que la habían robado los rufianes.

Seiya se echó a reír y la abrazó de nuevo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, le enterró los dedos en el pelo y le besó los labios, el cuello y las orejas.

Un momento antes, él estaba dolorido e incómodo, pero ahora no quedaba otra cosa que la sensación erótica de los labios de ella en la piel y el cuerpo impaciente de ella pidiendo unirse con el suyo. Terminaron de desnudarse y volvieron a abrazarse.

Su encuentro de amor fue un festín salvaje, como si ambos hubieran estado días y días sin comida y de pronto les dieran un banquete.

Necesitaba tocarla por todas partes, saborearla, disfrutar de su contacto, de su olor, de los sonidos que hacía cuando su pasión mutua se volvía cada vez más intensa. Todo el rato su mente estaba llena de imágenes de ella. La Cleopatra seductora del cuadro, la Julieta inocente pero apasionada del escenario, la chica sonriente que convertía un paseo a la Real Academia en una juerga, la luchadora valiente que había acudido en su ayuda esa noche. La joven hermosa, inteligente, segura de sí misma que se había colocado a su lado a mirar un retrato en la Exposición de Verano y le había hablado de él.

Quería pintar todas aquellas imágenes y descubrir otras que pintar en el futuro. Quería pintarla un día con un hijo de él en los brazos.

Aquel fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de que las sensaciones lo embargaran y devoraran juntos hasta la última gota de placer. Se movían al unísono y su pasión fue creciendo hasta que explotó dentro de ellos como un resplandor intenso suspendido en el tiempo.

Seiya supo que conocerían aquella pasión una y otra vez. Él derrotaría a sus enemigos, ayudaría a familia y amigos y llevaría una vida feliz.

Con Serena.

La besó para sellar así su resolución, aunque no dijo nada de eso en voz alta. Sólo pronunció dos palabras.

—Te amo.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Se aferró a él.

—Yo también te amo, Seiya —se le quebró la voz—. Te amaré siempre.

Él la apretó con fuerza contra sí.

La respiración de ella adquirió la regularidad y cadencia del sueño, pero a Seiya le quedaba un dolor, el dolor físico causado por los golpes del palo y los puños.

Permaneció despierto, sufriendo, aprovechando la vela para pensar cómo terminar con sus problemas. Todos los planes que concebían llevaban al mismo punto.

Tenía que lidiar con BlackMoon de una vez por todas.

**OoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya se esforzó por ponerse el chaleco sin hacer ruidos que indicaran a Serena que cada uno de sus movimientos era una agonía. No lo consiguió.

Ella corrió hacia él.

—Todavía te duele. Déjame ayudarte —le ayudó a meter los brazos por las mangas. Él empezó a abrocharse, pero Serena lo detuvo.

—Yo lo haré.

—No estoy tan débil que no pueda abrocharme el chaleco —protestó él, pero le gustaba que ella lo cuidara.

—No me importa ayudarte —Serena tomó la corbata.

Seiya se quedó inmóvil mientras se la ponía. Cuando terminó, le dio una palmada en el pecho.

—Ya está. Ahora dame un momento y terminaré de coser tu levita.

Seiya se sentó en una silla cerca de la de ella y disfrutó de la imagen doméstica de ella cosiendo.

Allí había otra Serena a la que quería pintar.

Cuando terminó, ella lo ayudó con la levita.

—Me gustaría que me dejaras ir contigo —dijo.

Seiya la abrazó y apoyó la frente en la de ella.

—Es mejor que vea a BlackMoon solo.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Sé que he empeorado las cosas. No me extraña que no quieras que esté presente.

Él le alzó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

—Si no hay nadie conmigo, no tendrá miedo de verse humillado delante de otros. Estaremos él y yo solos.

Ella suspiró.

—Muy bien.

—Vendré a verte después, lo prometo —la besó en los labios.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió el beso con tal ímpetu que él casi olvidó su tarea con BlackMoon y el dolor de sus músculos.

—Por lo menos podría ir al estudio contigo y ayudarte a cambiarte de ropa —dijo ella luego.

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que pasar por casa de mi madre para que vea que estoy entero. Me las arreglaré.

Sabía que ella no querría imponer su presencia a su madre.

Seiya pensó que toda felicidad tenía un precio. Si quería arreglar las cosas para Serena, para Michiru, para su madre y para sí mismo, tenía que romper su promesa y enfrentarse a BlackMoon de una vez por todas. También tenía que informar a su madre de que estaba enamorado de Serena.

Ella lo abrazó.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró él.

Bajar las escaleras le produjo dolores nuevos, que intentó ignorar. Serena lo acompañó a la puerta y le dio un último beso.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, ella lo retuvo.

—Seiya, tengo un mal presentimiento con esto.

Él volvió a besarla y la abrazó un momento.

—Di que las cosas se arreglarán de algún modo.

Ella sonrió.

—Las cosas se arreglarán de algún modo.

Seiya salió y echó a andar. El ejercicio tuvo la virtud de aflojar su rigidez y hacer el dolor más soportable.

**OoOoO**

Wilson le abrió la puerta de su madre.

—Señor Kou, está ileso.

Seiya sonrió.

—Veo que está al tanto de mi aventura. He venido a tranquilizar a mi madre. ¿Está levantada?

—En el comedor —repuso el mayordomo, que parecía preocupado.

Seiya entró en el comedor.

En la mesa, con su madre, estaba BlackMoon.

Seiya se quedó atónito. ¿Qué diablos…?

Su madre se levantó y lo abrazó.

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—Sí, sabía que lo estarías —la besó en la mejilla y le susurró al oído—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Ella lo acompañó a una silla.

—Diamante vino aquí anoche.

Seiya lo miró fijamente.

—¿Ha pasado la noche aquí?

BlackMoon lo miró con incredulidad.

—Pues claro que sí. No podía volver a Mayfair con todos esos disturbios.

—¿Y Zafiro?

BlackMoon frunció el ceño.

—Lo envié con el cochero.

Seiya miró a su madre.

—¿Tú le permitiste quedarse después de todo lo que ha pasado?

Ella se ruborizó, pero fue BlackMoon el que contestó.

—Tu madre es una mujer excelente.

Seiya, consternado por el comportamiento de su madre, pensó que era una tonta.

—Ven a desayunar —dijo ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo he venido a hacerte saber que me encuentro bien.

Su madre miró a BlackMoon.

—Diamante me dijo que no estabas malherido.

—Me alegro de que te ahorrara esa preocupación —repuso Seiya con voz tensa. Miró a BlackMoon —. Necesito hablar con usted. No aquí. Diga una hora e iré a visitarlo.

BlackMoon se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

—No es necesario. Iré a verte yo cuando termine de comer.

Seiya asintió.

—Lo espero pronto.

Su madre no lo miró cuando salió de la habitación.

Wilson le salió al encuentro en el vestíbulo con expresión ansiosa.

—Digame lo que tengo que hacer. Su hermana se ha ido.

—¿Ido?

—La doncella creyó que estaba en la cama cuando entró antes a avivar el fuego, pero, cuando se ha asomado hace un momento, se ha dado cuenta de que la cama estaba rellenada con almohadas —tendió un papel a Seiya—. Ha dejado esta nota para su madre.

Seiya lo miró.

—¿Ha leído una nota dirigida a mi madre?

Wilson bajó la cabeza.

—No estaba sellada. Yo sólo he pensado en proteger a su madre y a su hermana.

Seiya desdobló el papel.

_Querida madre,_

_Me he fugado. No intentes encontrarme y no te preocupes. Estaré sana y salva. Perdóname, pero no puedo casarme con lord Rubeus. Pero tú no serás pobre, pues siempre tendrás un hogar conmigo. Te escribiré muy pronto._

_Tu cariñosa hija,_

_Michiru._

Seiya pensó que su hermana no había perdido el tiempo. Volvió a doblar el papel.

—¿Se lo enseño a su madre? —preguntó Wilson.

—Enséñaselo cuando se haya ido lord BlackMoon —le dijo Seiya—. Y dile que volveré para hablar de esto con ella —dio una palmada a Wilson en el hombro—. No temas, esto son buenas noticias.

El mayordomo pareció aliviado.

—Si me permite, no creía que la señorita Michiru fuera feliz con su compromiso.

Seiya le sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo —señaló la nota—. Pero ahora será feliz.

Wilson le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo.

Seiya volvió a su estudio y descorrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz. Se acercó al caballete, donde seguía todavía el cuadro de Serena. Lo puso a la luz y lo examinó mientras esperaba a que llegara BlackMoon.

**OoOoO**

Serena paseaba por su habitación y miraba por la ventana a cada momento para ver si volvía Seiya. Le disgustaba mucho no saber lo que ocurría.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Preguntan por usted, señorita —dijo Molly.

Serena dio un respingo. ¿Cómo no lo había visto llegar?

Abrió la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo.

—Gracias, Molly —dijo por el camino.

El vestíbulo estaba vacío.

Corrió al salón, dispuesta a echase en brazos de Seiya.

Al entrar se detuvo.

Haruka y Michiru, tomados de la mano, la miraban.

Michiru se acercó a ella.

—Sé que es imperdonable que vengamos tan temprano, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que parta nuestro carruaje.

Haruka se colocó a su lado y le tomó la mano a Serena.

—No sé cómo darle las gracias…

Serena los miró sorprendida.

—¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

—Darle las gracias —repuso Haruka.

—Y convencerte de que no cometas el mismo error que estuve a punto de cometer yo —Michiru miró a Haruka con adoración—. Creo que habría renunciado a la felicidad de no ser por tu regalo.

Serena sonrió.

—¿La pulsera?

Era una buena manera de vengarse de BlackMoon darle la pulsera a Michiru.

—Pero les sugiero que no la vendan en Londres —les dijo—. BlackMoon descubrió su falta y pensó que los rufianes me la ha habían arrancado anoche del brazo. Sospecho que esperará que la vendan aquí.

—Oiremos su consejo y la venderemos más adelante —le aseguró Haruka. Miró a Michiru con ternura—. Tengo fondos suficientes para que lleguemos hasta Gretna Green.

Serena asumió que su carruaje se dirigía allí.

—Pero tienes que prometerme algo —dijo Michiru con voz suplicante—. Prométeme que no te casarás con lord BlackMoon.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Eso te lo prometo encantada.

—Tienes que casarte con Seiya —prosiguió Michiru.

Serena se puso seria y miró la alfombra.

—Eso no puedo prometértelo, pero te aseguro que amo a Seiya con todo mi corazón.

—Entonces debes casarte con él —insistió Michiru.

Haruka le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Vamos a conformarnos con que no se case con BlackMoon. Seiya y ella solucionarán el resto.

Michiru parpadeó.

—Eres muy listo, Haruka.

Serena pensó que eran una pareja encantadora. Y muy joven.

—Pase lo que pase, no se preocupen —dijo—. Sean felices.

—Lo seremos —le aseguró Michiru. Se mordió el labio interior—. Quizá no debas decirle a Seiya adonde hemos ido.

Serena la abrazó.

—No temas. Él no los detendrá. Los quiere a los dos.

Michiru suspiró.

—No quiero que mi hermano se enfade conmigo por esto.

—No se enfadará.

Haruka miró el reloj de la chimenea.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Serena abrazó a los dos y les deseó felicidad. Los vio partir con lágrimas en los ojos.

**OoOoO**

Cuando BlackMoon llamó a la puerta, Seiya estaba sentado en una silla de madera con las manos cruzadas delante de los labios.

Estaba preparado.

Se levantó, fue despacio a la puerta y la abrió.

BlackMoon entró apresuradamente, quitándose ya el sombrero y el sobretodo.

—Oye, Seiya, tengo que hablar contigo de Zafiro.

—¿Zafiro?

BlackMoon le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

—Nadie debe enterarse de su cobardía. Es una vergüenza terrible para nuestra familia.

Seiya se volvió. ¿Sería posible que BlackMoon le estuviera dando los medios de librarlos a todos de él de una vez por todas?

—¿Quieres más dinero por los retratos? — BlackMoon parecía desesperado—. Te daré más dinero.

—No quiero dinero —Seiya calculaba hasta dónde podía llegar.

BlackMoon se sentó en una silla y enterró el rostro en las manos. Cuando volvió a alzarlo, lo miró con resentimiento.

—Tú siempre eras el que se lucía y hacía que Zafiro pareciera un cobarde. Incluso de niños.

—Yo no convertí a Zafiro en un cobarde —señaló Seiya—. Lo crio usted, no yo. Pero usted no volverá a hablarme así nunca más. Se han terminado sus abusos y los de Zafiro. ¿Quiere que el mundo conozca hasta dónde llega su cobardía? Yo estaré encantado de decírselo.

—¡No! — BlackMoon parecía sorprendido—. Seré el hazmerreír de todos. Yo, un general. Tener un hijo así —agitó el puño—. Fue obra de su madre. Ella lo convirtió en un gallina.

«¿Y quién era responsable de la infelicidad de aquella pobre mujer?», pensó Seiya.

—Muy bien. Guardaré silencio —lo miró de hito en hito—. A cambio, lo quiero fuera de las vidas de mi familia. Quiero que ponga una suma a nombre de mi madre que le rinda en intereses lo que le paga trimestralmente. Quiero que renuncie a su maldito comité del teatro y no vuelva a intentar ver a la señorita Tsukino. No se entrometerá más en mi vida, en la vida de mi madre, en la de mi hermana, ni en la de la señorita Tsukino. ¿Me entiende?

BlackMoon se puso rojo de furia.

—Has sobrepasado tus límites con mucho —se levantó—. Ningún inferior me dice a quién puedo ver y a quién no. Adelante, dile al mundo que mi hijo es un cobarde. ¿Quién te va a creer?

—¡Espere! —dijo Seiya.

BlackMoon se detuvo.

—Tengo pruebas.

BlackMoon lo miró con desdén.

—¿Pruebas de qué?

—De la cobardía de Zafiro —hizo una pausa—. De más que cobardía.

BlackMoon pareció preocupado.

—Espere un momento y se las mostraré —Seiya fue a buscar un paquete en su baúl. Había roto la promesa a su madre y estaba a punto de incumplir la palabra que había dado. Volvió con BlackMoon.

—¿Qué tonterías son ésas? —dijo éste.

—Badajoz.

Abrió el paquete y puso los papeles en serie en el suelo. Juntos contaban la historia de Badajoz.

BlackMoon los miró.

—Ese parece…

—Zafiro —Seiya siguió colocando papeles.

Había dibujado su recuerdo del incidente, a Zafiro intentando violar a la mujer, ahogando al niño, y a Zafiro acuchillado en la cara por la madre del niño.

BlackMoon retrocedió un paso.

—Esto es invención suya.

Seiya lo miró a los ojos.

—Sucedió. Zafiro estaba demasiado borracho para saber que yo estaba allí —colocó los dos últimos papeles, donde aparecían los dos oficiales que habían presenciado también parte de la escena. Seiya no había dibujado sus rostros ni mostrado sus uniformes—. Como puede ver, yo no era el único que estaba presente.

BlackMoon esparció los papeles de una patada.

—Invenciones.

Seiya tomó uno de los papeles y le enseñó a BlackMoon la parte de atrás, una carta en francés fechada un mes antes del sitio.

BlackMoon lo arrojó a un lado.

—A Zafiro le cortaron la cara atacando el muro de la fortaleza.

—Usted y yo sabemos que Zafiro se escondió en el suelo —dijo Seiya con suavidad—. Yo lo vi escondiéndose entre los muertos.

—¡Mientes! — BlackMoon lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo, esparciendo los papeles.

Le sujetó con fuerza el cuello e intentó estrangularlo. Seiya le clavó los dedos en los ojos y BlackMoon tuvo que soltarlo. Seiya se puso en pie, pero el otro lo agarró por los tobillos y volvió a derribarlo. Rodaron los dos por el suelo, golpeándose con los puños. Golpearon el caballete y el retrato de Serena cayó encima de ellos. Seiya lo apartó a un lado. Se levantó, agarró a BlackMoon por la levita y lo lanzó contra la pared.

—¡Basta! —gritó—. No puede ganar. Es hora de rendirse.

Pero BlackMoon tenía los ojos rojos e intentó golpear a Seiya de nuevo. Este se apartó y BlackMoon cayó contra una mesa, que se hizo pedazos.

Volvió a incorporarse.

—¡Te mataré!

Seiya sintió cierto placer cuando su puño chocó con la mandíbula de BlackMoon, pero la pelea no resolvería nada.

BlackMoon agarró una pata de la mesa e intentó darle con ella, pero Seiya se agachó y consiguió agarrar el arma. Los dos hombres se pelearon por ella. A Seiya le temblaban los músculos por el esfuerzo, pero ganó en el empeño y la pata de la mesa quedó en sus manos.

BlackMoon retrocedió.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.

Seiya miró al otro, que se agarraba los costados intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¡Basta! —Seiya tiró al suelo la pata de la mesa—. Acabemos con esto.

Fue a abrir la puerta.

En el umbral apareció un oficial del ejército con el uniforme de los Dragones Escoceses.

—¿El general lord BlackMoon?

Seiya señaló a BlackMoon, que estaba apoyado en la pared y se secaba con el pañuelo la sangre de la comisura de la boca.

—¿Qué quiere?

El oficial miraba la escena sorprendido.

—Señor, he ido a su casa y me han enviado a casa de la señora Kou, quien me ha remitido aquí.

BlackMoon agitó una mano en el aire.

—Sí. Sí. ¿Para qué?

—Tengo que informarle de que tiene que volver a servir a su país. Es mi deber informarle de que el emperador Napoleón ha escapado de Elba y está ahora en Francia levantando un ejército.

BlackMoon consiguió quedar erguido.

—¿Napoleón ha escapado?

El oficial chocó los talones.

—Requieren inmediatamente su presencia en el Cuartel General.

BlackMoon intentó colocarse la ropa.

—Iré con usted enseguida —cuando pasó al lado de Seiya, murmuró—: Esto no acaba aquí.

Siguió al oficial hasta un carruaje que esperaba.

Seiya se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Sólo una cosa había quedado decidida como resultado de aquel altercado.

Él iba a volver a la guerra.

* * *

><p><em>¡No!<em> _Seiya_ _se ira a la guerra ¡Qué dolor! ¡Que dolor! ¡Qué pena!... Esperen ¿qué esa no es una canción? _

_Bueno, como sea, Seiya vuelve al ejercito y aunque ya se solucionaron las cosas para Haruka y Michiru, falta ver que va a pasar con BlackMoon... ¡Y con Serena! ¿Qué pasara con su relación ahora que él se ira?_

_ Eso lo descubriremos en el ultimo capitulo  
><em>

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_XOXO_

_Serenity _


	15. Capitulo 14

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias sus comentarios y por continuar acompañandome en esta historia!_

_Por fin llegamos a lo que es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, pero descuiden que el tambien el dia de hoy les traigo el epilogo de este fic._

_¡Espero que los disfruten!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Catorce<strong>

_**Quatre Bras, 16 de junio de 1815**_

Seiya buscó la protección del centro del cuadrado. El regimiento de East Essex se puso rápidamente en formación, pues los lanceros franceses empezaban a atacar. El regimiento había soportado ya el fuego de la artillería y le tocaba ahora la carga terrorífica de los caballos y hombres con penachos de plumas altas y lanzas puntiagudas.

—Preparados —gritó el teniente coronel Hamerton cuando los caballos de los lanceros corrían directamente hacia ellos.

Los soldados tenían ya los dedos en el gatillo de los mosquetes.

—Esperen —avisó Seiya.

Napoleón había salido de París antes de lo que nadie había predicho. Las fuerzas de Blücher estaban todavía a cierta distancia y sumidas en otra batalla. Si el ejército francés salía victorioso allí en Quatre Bras, tal vez no podrían parar a Napoleón.

La vista de los soldados, el olor de los hombres que habían caminado desde la medianoche, el golpeteo de las armas y el ruido de los cascos de los caballos le resultaban más reales que su vida de artista. Tal vez había soñado las enseñanzas de _sir_ Artemis, la exposición en Somerset House y el retrato de Serena. Su modo de hacer el amor.

Se había despedido de ella negándose a cargarla con promesas. Si _Marco Antonio y Cleopatra_ era un éxito, ¿quién sabía adónde podría llevarla ese éxito? Ni siquiera BlackMoon podría detenerla entonces.

—¡Apunten! —gritó Hamerton. Los lanceros estaban tan cerca que Seiya podía ver los pelos de sus bigotes.

Los hombres apuntaron.

—¡Fuego!

Los mosquetes explotaron en el aire de verano.

—¡Recarguen! —gritó Seiya entre el humo.

Pero los hombres que tenía cerca no necesitaban que se lo recordara. Después de recargar, la primera línea disparó y se dejó caer al suelo para que la segunda línea pudiera disparar. Los hombres se movían con un ritmo estable y metódico, con una fila disparando y otra recargando, mientras los lanceros se acercaban a ellos gritando y empalando. Cuando pasó la prima ola, llegó más caballería; el ataque parecía interminable.

Algunas de sus lanzas daban en el blanco y caían hombres. Eran arrastrados rápidamente hasta el centro del cuadrado y otros cerraban inmediatamente las filas. Su fuego nunca cesaba. Seiya se movía alentando a los hombres, atento a los puntos débiles, disparando su pistola.

¡Resultaba todo tan automático, tan familiar!

El tiempo se congeló un segundo en su mente y vio la escena que tenía ante sí como si fuera un cuadro. Cielo azul y nubes como de algodón blanco, centeno alto, verde todavía y agitándose al viento. Bosques espesos a los lejos. La violencia, muerte y destrucción marraban su belleza.

Un hombre gritó y le salió un chorro de sangre del ojo. Cayó hacia atrás, uniéndose al creciente número de muertos y heridos. Un lancero francés aprovechó el hueco y cruzó el cuadrado directo hacia Seiya. Este levantó la pistola y disparó. El francés cayó y su aturdido caballo se alejó a galope. Arrojaron su cuerpo fuera del cuadrado.

La caballería siguió llegando, frenada sólo por los montones de sus muertos, hasta agotar por completo al regimiento de East Essex. El cuadrado, que se hacía cada vez más pequeño a medida que crecía el número de muertos y heridos, no podría mantenerse eternamente. Los rostros cansados de los soldados se teñían de desesperación.

—¡Miren, hombres! —gritó Hamerton—. ¡Los Escoceses!

Apareció el regimiento de Dragones Escoceses, que formó rápidamente un cuadrado y se unió a la lucha. Seiya divisó a BlackMoon entre ellos y enseguida revivió toda su rabia contra él.

Después de que BlackMoon se marchara de su estudio el día del altercado, había enviado una misiva a Seiya informándole de que no había abandonado sus planes de arruinarlos a él, a su familia y a Serena. Su destrucción simplemente se retrasaría hasta que Seiya y él volvieran de Bélgica.

Si volvían.

Un tiro rozó la oreja de Seiya y éste levantó la mano como si pretendiera parar así otro. Que se condenara si iba a permitir que la muerte lo alcanzara en ese momento. Su familia dependía de que él saliera vivo.

Y quería, como mínimo, ver a Serena una vez más.

**OoOoO**

Serena temía haber entrado en una pesadilla. Cuatro días antes, la madre de Seiya, su doncella, el mayordomo Wilson y ella habían subido a un barco y viajado, primero por mar y ahora por tierra, en dirección a Bruselas.

Serena había ido para ver a Seiya y pasar con él el tiempo que pudiera antes de la batalla.

Había llegado tarde. La batalla con Napoleón había empezado.

El ruido de los cañones los había alcanzado esa tarde y se volvía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaban a Bruselas.

Serena le había suplicado a Seiya acompañarlo a Bélgica, para poder ocuparse de sus necesidades y cuidar sus heridas, o lo que sea que hicieran las mujeres que seguían a las tropas. Si ocurría lo impensable, quería tenerlo en sus brazos una última vez.

Seiya se había negado.

Había insistido en que ella actuara en _Marco Antonio y Cleopatra_ y se convirtiera en la sensación en los escenarios que ella había deseado tanto ser en otro tiempo. Le había dicho que su éxito era su mejor protección contra BlackMoon y, lo peor de todo. Al despedirse, la había dejado libre.

Pero Serena no deseaba estar libre. En su mente estaba ya unida a él.

Actuó en la obra y utilizó el segundo retrato de Cleopatra, el del casi desnudo, para anunciar su papel en ella. El cuadro se mostraba en el vestíbulo del teatro y su imagen aparecía en folletos, tiendas de grabados y en revistas. El escándalo que causó llenó el teatro.

Pero no tardó en olvidarse. El regreso de Napoleón borró todo lo demás de la mente de la gente.

En cuanto dejaron de representar la obra, Serena rechazó otros papeles e inició sus planes para viajar a Bruselas. La mitad de Londres viajaba allí. ¿Por qué no ella? Al menos en Bruselas tendría ocasión de pasar más tiempo con Seiya, aunque sólo fuera una hora o un día a la semana.

O eso había creído.

La madre de Seiya había insistido en acompañarla y Serena había sido incapaz de negárselo después de haberle causado tanto dolor. Las dos mujeres iban ahora sentadas una enfrente de la otra. Por encima del ruido del carruaje, se oía también el sonido de los cañones.

La batalla había empezado y Seiya muy probablemente estaría en ella. Tendría que soportar el tipo de horror que Serena había visto en sus cuadros.

La señora Kou se cubrió la boca con la mano.

El mayor Wylie, un ayudante de campo de Wellington, que viajaba en el carruaje con ellas, le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—No tema, señora. Los cañones están al menos a diez o veinte millas de distancia.

Serena se asomó por la ventanilla del carruaje. Llevaban todo el día viendo grupos de personas que viajaban en dirección opuesta, alejándose de Bruselas. Ahora esos viajeros eran más numerosos.

—Mayor, si no hay nada que temer, ¿por qué abandona Bruselas toda esa gente? —preguntó.

—Interrogué a algunos en la última parada —sonrió él—. Simplemente lo hacen por cautela. Hay muchos que han permanecido en la ciudad. Creo que la duquesa de Richmond dio un baile anoche y asistió Wellington. Él no parecía preocupado, ¿verdad?

Serena no estaba convencida, pero poco después entraban en las calles de Bruselas.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás —murmuró.

El carruaje subió una colina, pasó delante de casas grandes, de tiendas con carteles en francés y de una catedral majestuosa. La cima de la colina era la mejor zona de la ciudad, donde estaba el Parque de Bruselas, rodeado por el Palacio del Príncipe de Orange y por otros edificios públicos extraordinarios.

El mayor Wylie se ofreció ayudarlas a buscarles habitaciones en el Hotel de Flandes, adyacente al parque. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo delante del hotel y el mayor saltó al suelo, oyeron más cañonazos. El mayor arrugó la frente con preocupación, pero las acompañó dentro y les fue a encargar habitaciones. El conserje les dijo que el hotel había estado lleno, pero muchos huéspedes se habían marchado esa mañana y tenían buenas habitaciones disponibles.

Wylie las dejó para ir a presentarse al Palacio Real y Wilson lo acompañó, con la esperanza de volver con noticias fiables. Serena estaba demasiado nerviosa para quedarse sentada esperando su regreso.

—Vamos, señora Kou —dijo—. Vamos a dar un paseo y explorar el parque.

La señora Kou asintió.

El parque era aún más hermoso de lo que esperaba Serena, tan grande que los de Londres palidecían en comparación. Muchos caminos cruzaban su vasta extensión de hierba, en la que había también árboles que daban sombra, fuentes y estatuas. Lo rodeaban edificios magníficos, como si fueran un marco decorativo. Pero había pocas personas, aunque a Serena no le costaba nada imaginarlo lleno de soldados y damas paseando en el clima veraniego.

Como habrían podido hacer Seiya y ella.

—Dijeron que faltaban semanas para la batalla —comentó la señora Kou, más para sí que para Serena.

La mujer había sido una compañera de viaje triste y silenciosa, que sólo hablaba con Serena cuando era absolutamente necesario. La joven no podía culparla por ello. Después de todo, ella le había causado mucha tristeza.

—Es cierto —respondió, más para sí que para la madre de Seiya.

Un cañonazo repentino las sobresaltó y la señora Kou perdió pie. Serena la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.

La mujer se apartó enseguida.

—¡Qué torpe por mi parte!

—Está fatigada —Serena retiró las manos—. ¿Regresamos a ver si están preparadas nuestras habitaciones? Podrá descansar un poco. Podemos cenar y retirarnos temprano.

—Como desee.

Serena suspiró interiormente.

Volvieron hacia el hotel. La joven procuró distraerse mirando la arquitectura.

—A Haruka le gustaría ver todos estos edificios, ¿verdad? —comentó.

—Supongo —respondió la mujer.

Haruka y Michiru habían vuelto apresuradamente desde Gretna Green cuando les llegó la noticia de la fuga de Napoleón. En ese momento estaban en la residencia de la señora Kou en Adam Street, convertidos ya en marido y mujer.

—Esto es encantador —Serena miró a la señora Kou.

La mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Serena le tocó la mano.

—No sufra. Seiya saldrá con bien de esto.

—Seiya —la voz de la señora Kou era casi tan suave como la brisa—. No podemos saber lo que ocurrirá.

Serena la rodeó con su brazo.

—Rezaremos por él.

Los cañones dispararon de nuevo y Serena volvió la cabeza como si esperará ver a los soldados franceses cargando por los caminos del parque.

El que se acercaba era Wilson, y ellas le salieron al encuentro.

—¿Qué noticias hay? —preguntó la señora Kou—. ¿Qué ha averiguado?

—Hay una batalla no muy lejos de aquí —el mayordomo hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento—. A quince o veinte millas de aquí, en un lugar llamado Quatre Bras.

—¿Seiya está en ella? —preguntó Serena.

Wilson tragó saliva.

—Debemos asumir que sí. Su regimiento, el East Essex, lo está.

—¿Y lord BlackMoon? —la señora Kou alzó la voz.

—¡Lord BlackMoon! —Serena no podía creer lo que oía.

Wilson miró a la señora Kou con gran comprensión.

—También debe estar en la batalla. Está ayudando al general Pack con la Novena Brigada.

La madre de Seiya palideció.

—Quiero regresar al hotel —se alejó con paso brusco.

Serena miró a Wilson.

—No me puedo creer esto.

La señora Kou había hecho aquel viaje por causa de BlackMoon.

Wilson parecía sombrío.

—El regimiento de East Essex está en la Novena Brigada, señorita Tsukino. Puede que se encuentren.

Serena asintió.

Un encuentro con BlackMoon no sería bueno para Seiya.

**OoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, Serena descubrió que la ciudad había sucumbido al pánico. Soldados belgas que pasaban al galope había anunciado que los franceses les pisaban los talones, pero otros informes decían que aquello no era verdad. Serena caminó hacia el Palacio Real en busca de alguien que pudiera darle información fiable. Tropezó con el mayor Wylie, quien le dijo que la batalla del día anterior había sido un empate como mucho. Las fuerzas inglesas habían mantenido el tipo y Wellington preparaba otra batalla aún mayor.

Mientras mucha gente seguía abandonando la ciudad en cualquier vehículo que pudiera encontrar, llegaban carros llenos de heridos, con los ojos fatigados de dolor y los uniformes manchados de sangre. Serena sufría al verlos.

—¿Son de la batalla de ayer? —preguntó a un hombre que contemplaba también el triste desfile.

—De Quatre Bras, sí.

Pasó un carro tras otro, todos llenos de soldados. Serena estaba clavada al sitio, temiendo que el siguiente carro transportara a Seiya. Al fin pasó un carro lleno de soldados cuyo uniforme se parecía al de él.

Corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Son del East Essex?

—Lo somos —repuso uno de los hombres con cansancio.

—¿Conocen al teniente Kou? ¿Saben cómo le ha ido?

—La última vez que lo vi estaba sano y salvo —le dijo el hombre.

«Sano y salvo». El corazón le saltó de alegría.

—¿Conocen al general lord BlackMoon?

No lo conocían.

Preguntó a un carro tras otro si eran de la Novena Brigada y si sabían algo de BlackMoon.

Debió preguntar a unos doce carros hasta que un soldado le dijo:

—Soy de los Dragones Escoceses. Estamos en la Novena Brigada.

—¿Conoce el destino del general BlackMoon? —preguntó ella.

El hombre rió con desdén.

—Oh, está tan bien como siempre.

—¿Entonces no está herido?

—No, señorita —repuso el hombre—. Y es una gran lástima.

Serena corrió de vuelta al hotel a llevar sus noticias. La señora Kou, su doncella y Wilson la esperaban en una salita.

Se acercó a la silla de la señora Kou y la miró a los ojos.

—Me he enterado de que Seiya y lord BlackMoon están ilesos.

La señora Kou cerró los ojos.

—¡Gracias a Dios!

Wilson le tocó el hombro.

—He conseguido espacio para nosotros en un carruaje, pero debemos partir ahora.

—Ustedes tres deben partir —Serena se puso en pie—. Yo me quedo.

—¿Se queda? ¿Por qué? —la señora Kou se inclinó hacia delante en la silla.

—Habrá otra batalla —repuso Serena con resolución—. Si Seiya resulta herido en ella, probablemente lo traerán aquí —se le oprimió la garganta por la emoción—. Y yo estaré aquí para cuidarlo.

—Entonces yo también me quedaré —repuso la señora Kou.

—Yo debo permanecer con usted, señora —intervino Wilson.

La doncella los miraba a unos y otros.

—Bueno, yo no me voy a ir sola.

El hotel no tardó en llenarse de heridos y todos ayudaron a su cuidado, mientras esperaban la próxima batalla y las noticias que traería.

**OoOoO**

Aquella noche llovió como si los cielos se hubieran abierto. BlackMoon miró en derredor suyo en la cabaña de campesinos donde estaba e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Su alojamiento para esa noche consistía en una sola habitación con un colchón de paja y una mesa y sillas de madera rústica raídas por generaciones de uso. Miró el techo. Al menos estaba seco y la chimenea bien provista de leña.

Tenía muchas órdenes para los oficiales, la mayoría de los cuales tenía que admitir que se habían portado bien el día anterior.

Miró a los hombres de hito en hito.

—No toleraré vacilaciones, ¿me oyen? Digan a sus hombres que estén alerta o tendrán que responder ante mí.

—Sí, señor —repuso un teniente joven.

El capitán Taiki se limitó a poner rostro inexpresivo. BlackMoon detestaba eso. Nunca podía saber lo que pensaba. El capitán Yaten asintió simplemente con la cabeza.

—Yaten, quiero que esta noche busque a Picton a ver si tiene un mensaje para mí.

Yaten miró la ventana pequeña, cuyas contraventanas de madera resonaban con el viento y la lluvia.

—Sí, señor.

—Y mañana este cerca de mí. Puede que lo necesite durante la batalla.

—Sí, señor.

Yaten era un buen tipo. Conocía su deber. Resultado de una buena educación, sin duda. Yaten procedía de una buena familia, no de una de clase media como Taiki, que había llegado a capitán en el ejército. Eso era rango suficiente en opinión de BlackMoon, que se había encargado de que Taiki no ascendiera más. Lástima que Yaten eligiera ser amigo suyo.

Habría sido mejor que Yaten se hiciera amigo de Zafiro. Yaten y Zafiro merecían sus ascensos a capitán. A BlackMoon le hubiera gustado subir a Zafiro todavía más de rango, pero no había estado en sus manos.

Miró a su hijo, que estaba sentado en un taburete cerca de la puerta y bebía _brandy_ de una petaca que llevaba consigo. Sí, en verdad Yaten sería una buena influencia para él.

Llamaron a la puerta y BlackMoon hizo señas a Zafiro de que la abriera. Este así lo hizo.

—¡Oh, santo cielo! —se hizo a un lado.

Seiya Kou estaba en el umbral y le sacaba media cabeza a Zafiro.

—Cuidado con las botas, Kou —dijo BlackMoon—. El suelo ya está bastante sucio sin que lo llenes de barro.

Seiya se limpió el barro en la jamba de la puerta.

—Date prisa —ordenó BlackMoon—. Estás dejando entrar la lluvia.

Seiya se quitó la capa y sacudió su humedad antes de entrar por fin, con el sobretodo escurriendo en el suelo. BlackMoon estaba a punto de reñirle por ello, pero lo distrajo un gesto del capitán Taiki, que dio a Yaten con el codo e inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Seiya. ¿Qué diablos pasaba allí?

Seiya intercambió una mirada con los dos oficiales antes de volverse a BlackMoon, al que no miró a los ojos. Se puso firme.

—Un mensaje del teniente coronel Hamerton, señor.

BlackMoon le arrebató el mensaje de la mano. Lanzó a Seiya la mirada más desagradable de que fue capaz, abrió el papel con calma y lo leyó. Volvió a doblarlo.

—Espera mi respuesta.

Si los demás se preguntaban por qué no le decía que podía descansar, que lo hicieran. Seiya sabía por qué. Aquélla era una buena oportunidad para recordarle que había asuntos pendientes entre ellos. La ruina de Seiya, de su familia y de su… actriz.

Nadie creería aquellos cuadros tontos de Seiya. Los había inventado. Zafiro podía ser un cobarde, pero ningún BlackMoon atacaría a una mujer y un niño aunque fueran españoles papistas.

Además, Zafiro había demostrado que no era un cobarde. En Quatre Bras había permanecido donde debía estar. Al lado de su padre. No era estar en pleno combate, como había estado Seiya, pero estaban dentro de un cuadrado, expuestos al fuego de la artillería y las balas de los mosquetes.

BlackMoon extendió el brazo y escribió lo más despacio que pudo, deteniéndose en cada palabra como si tuviera que pensar lo que iba a escribir. Cuando terminó, dobló el papel e hizo señas a Seiya de que se acercara.

—Una palabra con usted, Kou.

Seiya se vio obligado a inclinarse hacia él. BlackMooon le soltó el aire en el oído.

—Ya puedes esperar que te atraviese un francés. De no ser así, cuando volvamos a Inglaterra, tu familia y tú desearán que estuvieras muerto.

Seiya se enderezó. En su mandíbula se movía un músculo.

—Márchate ya —BlackMoon fingió que volvía a leer la carta de Hamerton.

—Con su permiso, yo me retiro también ya —dijo Yaten.

—Adelante.

Seiya salió por la puerta, seguido por Yaten.

—¿Me necesita? —preguntó Taiki.

—Por supuesto que no —repuso BlackMoon—. Retírense todos.

Taiki y los demás salieron. El último no cerró la puerta y Zafiro se vio obligado a levantarse de su taburete para cerrarla.

BlackMoon lo apuntó con un dedo.

—Ya puedes portarte bien en la batalla de mañana. Mostrar algo de coraje para variar.

Zafiro palideció y tomó un trago largo de su petaca.

**OoOoO**

Una vez fuera de la cabaña de BlackMoon, Yaten y Taiki hicieron un apartado con Seiya.

—¿Tiene tiempo para un té?

Seiya asintió con agradecimiento. La lluvia, que caía todavía con fuerza, lo había empapado y tenía frío. Lo llevaron a un pequeño edificio almacén, que era su refugio para esa noche. En la entrada habían hecho un fuego pequeño con trozos de leña. En las ascuas hervía agua. Cuando entraron, Seiya vio a otro oficial envuelto en una manta roncando en un rincón.

Mientras tomaban el té, contó a los otros dos por qué había roto la palabra que les diera.

—Están a salvo —les aseguró—. No mostré suficiente para identificarlos, ni siquiera los uniformes.

Taiki se frotó la cara.

—Espero que algún francés le meta un balazo en la cabeza.

—Vigila tu lengua, Yaten —le advirtió Taiki.

Seiya se puso en pie.

—Tengo que llevar el mensaje.

Les estrechó la mano y les deseó que ambos sobrevivieran al día siguiente.

Antes de marcharse, miró a Taiki.

—¿Puso a salvo a la mujer y a su hijo?

—Sí. De hecho, la he visto en Bruselas. Vive aquí.

Yaten se enderezó.

—Eso no me lo habías dicho.

—¿Y el hijo? —preguntó Seiya.

Taiki miró a los otros dos.

—En el ejército.

Seiya movió la cabeza. El chico no podía tener más de dieciséis años, demasiado joven para el combate. Algunas de las fuerzas belgas habían huido de Quatre Bras. Quizá el chico estuviera con ellas y estaría a salvo de la batalla del día siguiente.

Pidió en su interior que todos ellos estuvieran a salvo.

**OoOoO**

Al día siguiente era casi mediodía cuando empezaron de nuevo los cañones, más ruidosos y más cercanos.

Serena y la señora Kou seguían ayudando a cuidar de los heridos, llevando agua y vendas limpias e intentando consolarlos lo mejor que podían. Unos cuantos soldados procedían del regimiento de Seiya y ella había preguntado a todos si sabía lo que había sido de él. Todos le habían dicho que la última vez que lo habían visto estaba sano y salvo.

Los ruidos de la batalla continuaban a lo lejos. Serena pensaba en Seiya cada vez que oía un cañonazo. Salía tan a menudo como podía a buscar noticias de la batalla.

A la ciudad llegaron más hombres heridos; unos decían que todo estaba perdido y otros que iban ganando. Nadie sabía lo que sucedía en realidad.

Aquella noche, ya muy tarde, les llegó la noticia de que los franceses estaban en retirada. Los Aliados habían ganado la batalla de Waterloo pero a un costo inmenso. Decían que el campo de batalla estaba sembrado de cadáveres y moribundos. Serena rezó para que Seiya no estuviera entre ellos.

Por la mañana llegaban todavía grupos de heridos. Los hospitales, casas y hoteles estaban llenos y había heridos hasta en las calles.

La señora Kou insistió en ir personalmente al Palacio Real para averiguar algo de lord BlackMoon. Como era general, ella estaba segura de que alguien sabría si estaba vivo, herido o muerto. Serena confió en que tuvieran también noticias de Seiya.

Los oficiales del Palacio Real estaban demasiado ocupados para hablar con ellas. Cuando salían, vieron a un oficial joven que se acercaba al edificio.

Zafiro BlackMoon.

—¡Es Zafiro! —la señora Kou corrió hacia él.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó él con voz llena de desdén—. Es usted.

Ella no hizo caso de su grosería.

—Su padre. ¿Qué sabe de él? ¿Está…?

Zafiro se frotó la cicatriz de la cara.

—Cayó —repuso—. Cayó en la batalla, en los setos cercanos al camino hundido. Nuestros hombres lo vieron caer. Yo… yo no pude estar en la batalla. Tiene que entenderlo, mi caballo se quedó cojo. Me vi obligado a quedarme atrás —miró hacia el cielo—. ¡Ojalá hubiera estado allí!

La señora Kou se puso blanca.

—Zafiro. No me diga que está muerto. No lo diga.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No regresó del campo de batalla. Eso significa que está muerto o lo estará pronto.

Ella le agarró la manga.

—¿Puede estar vivo todavía y usted lo ha dejado allí?

Él le apartó la mano.

—Señora, el campo de batalla es un lugar muy peligroso después de una batalla. A los saqueadores no les importa a quién maten.

Ella volvió a agarrarle la manga.

—Dígame exactamente dónde lo vieron caer los hombres. Dónde exactamente.

Él se lo dijo, aunque Serena no entendió gran cosa de su descripción. La señora Kou lo soltó y Zafiro echó a andar.

Serena lo detuvo.

—¿Y qué sabe de Seiya?

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—La última vez que lo vi estaba en pie, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Ella lo abofeteó con fuerza.

Él levantó el brazo y ella esperaba que le devolviera el golpe, pero pasó un general y Zafiro se limitó a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

La señora Kou se acercó a ella.

—Voy a buscar a Diamante —alzó la barbilla con determinación.

—No hará nada semejante. Está a diez millas de aquí.

—No me importa —la mujer echó a andar hacia el hotel—. Jamás me lo perdonaré si no lo intento —después de los rigores del viaje y el trabajo agotador de cuidar de los heridos, la señora Kou parecía a punto de caer al suelo.

—No puede hacer eso —le gritó Serena.

—Debo hacerlo. No puedo soportar pensar que pueda morir en un campo —le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Serena la sujetó por los hombros y respiró hondo.

—Iré yo. Lo encontraré —y mientras buscaba a BlackMoon, buscaría a Seiya.

Confió en no encontrarlo entre los muertos.

**OoOoO**

Seiya se acomodó mejor el peso en el hombro y se dijo que sólo tenía que dar un paso más y después otro y otro. El sol calentaba y él tenía sed, pero no se atrevía a parar.

Su carga gimió.

—Este quieto, BlackMoon —Seiya casi perdió pie.

—Debería ir andando —la voz de BlackMoon sonaba rota por el dolor.

—Es más rápido así.

BlackMoon no podía andar. Tenía la pierna rota y la herida del costado empezaría a sangrar de nuevo si intentaba ir a la pata coja. Lo único que podían hacer era que Seiya lo llevara a cuestas.

Había visto caer a BlackMoon en el combate fiero del primer ataque de la infantería. Después de la batalla, había oído que lo habían dejado en el campo. Nadie podía verificar si estaba muerto y, como empezaba a oscurecer, nadie sentía deseos de ir en su busca.

Era el fin de BlackMoon y de sus amenazas. Seiya debería haber sentido… algo. ¿Triunfo? ¿Alivio? No lo sabía.

Sólo sentía hambre y sed. Comió y bebió y eso le despejó la mente.

Lo que sentía era pena… por su madre. La muerte de BlackMoon le partiría el corazón.

Independientemente de lo que él sintiera, su madre había amado a aquel hombre durante más de veinte años. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarla a los ojos si no intentaba encontrarlo?

Se cubrió la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo, volvió al campo de batalla y se abrió paso entre los muertos hasta donde había visto caer a BlackMoon.

Lo encontró vivo.

Después de una noche infernal oyendo los aullidos de los moribundos y espantando a los saqueadores que peinaban los campos y desnudaban a los muertos, Seiya sacó a BlackMoon de allí y se unió a los grupos de soldados heridos que andaban por el camino a Bruselas.

Se acomodó mejor el peso y siguió andando. Intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, pero la vista, los sonidos y los olores de la batalla se colaban en ella y volvía a ver el destello de la bala que había abatido a su caballo y la sorpresa en los rostros de la Guardia Imperial cuando los cuadrados británicos rehusaban romperse. Vio de nuevo a sus hombres lanceados, oyó sus gritos y olió a sangre, excrementos, pólvora y sudor.

Seiya movió la cabeza. Le dolía la espalda y se tambaleaba bajo el peso de BlackMoon. Se detuvo de nuevo para equilibrarlo mejor y le alivió ver que BlackMoon había perdido el conocimiento. Así sería más fácil fingir que transportaba un saco de patatas y no el hombre al que había detestado casi toda su vida.

Seiya fingió que, si seguía andando, volvería a ver a Serena. Un paso y después otro. El truco funcionó, aceleró la marcha. Deseó que se le hubiera ocurrido pintar una miniatura de ella. Los días de combate habían nublado la imagen de ella en su mente. Después de Quatre Bras había intentado dibujarla, pero la lluvia había empapado el papel y borrado su imagen.

Tal vez pasaran meses o un año hasta que pudiera dejar su regimiento, y para entonces quién sabía los cambios que habrían ocurrido en la vida de ella.

En la distancia, en dirección contraria, Seiya vio un caballo guiado por un hombre y una mujer. Miro al animal. Daría lo que fuera por tenerlo.

Mantuvo la vista fija en él todo lo que pudo, pero a veces se perdía en el camino. Se preguntó si BlackMoon llevaría dinero suficiente en los bolsillos para comprar el caballo.

De pronto fue como si los hombres que había delante de él se abrieran como las aguas del Mar Rojo para dejarle ver claramente el caballo y a la mujer que lo guiaba.

No le veía la cara pero había algo en ella que le dificultaba la respiración. Ella se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

Él no se atrevió a creerlo.

—¡Seiya! —ella corrió hacia él.

La voz de él no fue más que un susurro.

—Serena.

Ella fue a abrazarlo, pero se detuvo al ver el peso que transportaba.

—¡Oh, vaya! —se limitó a tocarle la cara.

Sus manos eran muy gentiles, muy reales.

Los hombres que los rodeaban gritaron su aprobación y su acompañante llevó el caballo hasta donde estaban. Seiya parpadeó. El caballo lo llevaba Wilson, el mayordomo de su madre.

—Señor Kou —al hombre se le quebró la voz—. Yo lo ayudaré.

Serena sujetó rápidamente la cabeza del caballo mientras Wilson liberaba a Seiya de BlackMoon, que gimió cuando cambió de posición y despertó un instante al colocarlo Wilson sobre el caballo.

Serena abrazó a Seiya. Permanecieron inmóviles, simplemente abrazados.

Él inhalaba el aroma de su pelo y la abrazaba. Tenía la garganta tan constreñida por la emoción que no podía hablar.

—Te dije que no me despediría de ti —dijo ella—. No lo haré nunca —se aferró a él y después se apartó de pronto y le tocó la cara, los brazos y el pecho —¿Estás herido?

Él negó con la cabeza, aunque lo cierto era que no conseguía acordarse.

—Ven —ella pasó el brazo de él por sus hombros para soportar parte de su peso—. Te hablaré de Bruselas.

No le preguntó nada, sino que llenó el largo paseo con detalles de su viaje y descripciones de lo que habían hecho en Bruselas.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel, lo llevó directamente a su habitación. Seiya cayó sobre la cama y se sumió en un sueño profundo.

**OoOoO**

Despertó con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana y el aroma a té caliente y a gachas de avena.

Serena estaba cerca con ropa doblada en las manos.

—Por fin has despertado.

Él se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Quince o dieciséis horas —ella sonrió—. Es martes por la mañana.

Él buscó su ropa con la vista.

—Tengo que presentarme en mi regimiento.

Serena se la tendió.

—Wilson te ha encontrado camisa y medias limpias. Ha limpiado y remendado tu uniforme de modo que parece casi nuevo y ha sacado brillo a las botas.

Seiya le tomó la mano, tiró de ella hacia abajo y la besó en los labios.

—Temo que todo esto sea una visión. Temo que desaparezca la comida, la ropa y tú —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Cómo está BlackMoon?

—Mucho mejor. Wilson encontró un médico que le arreglara la pierna y tú madre está con él —se abrazó a él y lo besó a su vez—. No tienes que preocuparte por presentarte en tu regimiento —murmuró—. Wilson contó a alguien que salvaste a lord BlackMoon. No tienes que darte prisa en volver.

Él respiró hondo, demasiado agradecido para poder expresarlo con palabras.

—Wilson ha estado muy ocupado.

Ella se puso en pie.

—Tómate el desayuno y vístete. En el hotel hoy sólo han podido darnos gachas de avena.

Las gachas de avena le parecían ambrosía en aquel momento.

Serena acercó una mesa a la cama y dejó encima la bandeja del desayuno.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Seiya la miró alarmado.

—No te vayas.

Ella sonrió.

—No tardaré.

Él no quería perderla de vista ni por un segundo, pero el hambre pudo más que él. Devoró las gachas de avena y bebió todo el té.

Cuando se estaba abrochando la levita, ella regresó con algo envuelto en papel marrón y atado con una cinta.

—Esto es para ti —lo dejó en la mesa y retiró los platos del desayuno.

Él desató el lazo y retiró el papel marrón. Miró el contenido.

Serena le había llevado una caja de carboncillo y otra de acuarelas, así como un montón de papel de dibujo protegido entre dos cartones.

La miró, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

La cara de ella expresaba tanto amor que casi le resultaba doloroso mirarla.

—Una tienda en Bruselas. Sé que tienes que dibujar.

Él tenía la sensación de haber estado prisionero en una mazmorra oscura y que alguien le hubiera dado una llave que lo devolvía a la luz. No podía hablar. Sólo sabía una cosa de cierto: nunca volvería a despedirse de ella.

Serena echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Necesitas tiempo para dibujar. Volveré luego.

—No. Espera —él levantó la cabeza—. Quédate un momento. Primero tengo que dibujarte a ti.

Ella volvió con él y le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Muy bien, pero no hay prisa. Tendrás muchas oportunidades de dibujarme —de nuevo volvía a expresar tanto amor que él ansiaba capturarla en el papel—. Porque pienso amarte siempre.

—¿Como mi esposa? —preguntó él.

—Como tu esposa —repuso ella.

Seiya rió de alegría. La abrazó y cayó con ella sobre la cama.

—Hay algo que debo hacer antes de llenar estos papeles con dibujos.

Ella rió con él.

—¿Para ti hacerme el amor está antes que dibujar?

Seiya la miró a los ojos.

—Para mí amarte está por delante de todo.


	16. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

_**Londres, junio de 1817**_

Las paredes de la sala de exposiciones de Somerset House volvían a estar llenas de cuadros, pero ese año, con la visita del escultor Canova y el entusiasmo por los mármoles de Elgin, la escultura atraía más interés.

Seiya estaba casi solo en la sala mirando su cuadro, que estaba colgado en una posición ligeramente más ventajosa que los de tres años antes.

—Vamos progresando —sonrió para sí.

Se había hecho famoso desde que regresara del ejército. Su cuadro de Cleopatra, aunque él no lo sabía, le había conseguido una reputación. Había avanzado mucho desde que estuviera en aquella misma sala esforzándose por conservar la cordura.

Miró su cuadro y recordó aquel día.

—¿Qué cuadro lo complace tanto? —preguntó una voz baja, musical y divertida.

Seiya se volvió y miró a una mujer encantadora, que parecía que hubiera salido de uno de los lienzos.

La saludó con un beso en los labios, una libertad que podía permitirse gracias a que la sala estaba casi vacía.

Ella sonrió.

—Creo que es el retrato de la madre y la niña —ella señaló su cuadro.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él.

—Pues sí —ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó a su vez—. Está pintado con amor.

—Desde luego —murmuró él.

El cuadro mostraba a Serena sentada en un jardín, sonriendo a una niña de pelo caoba rizado y ojos azules. Chibi Chibi era la viva imagen de su madre.

Miembros de la Real Academia habían descrito el cuadro como una Madonna moderna. Decían que rebosaba sentimiento y captaba muy bien el amor maternal.

Su esposa y él seguían mirándolo tomados del brazo.

Seiya tardó un momento en hablar.

—¿Dónde están mi madre y Michiru?

—Están mirando las esculturas con el resto de la gente, pero Michiru ha dicho que la despida de ti. Está algo fatigada. Ya sabes que eso ocurre en los primeros meses. Haruka la llevará a casa.

Michiru esperaba su segundo hijo. El primero había nacido más de un año atrás y era un niño encantador al que tanto Michiru como Haruka mimaban sin cesar.

Seiya los entendía perfectamente. La pequeña Chibi Chibi sólo tenía que sonreír y él se derretía por dentro como si fuera de cera.

—¿Y mi madre? ¿Está también fatigada?

—Puede que sí, pero ya sabes que no dirá nada de irse si cree que BlackMoon desea quedarse.

BlackMoon.

Seiya no había conseguido separar a su familia del lord. Su madre se había casado con él. BlackMoon se lo había pedido después de que ella lo cuidara durante las fiebres que tuvo después de sus heridas. Acabó por recuperarse y también se le curó la pierna rota, gracias a los cuidados de ella. Durante esos meses, BlackMoon se volvió bastante dependiente de ella y la madre de Seiya, como era de esperar, olvidó todo lo que había pasado.

Seiya contrató abogados que se aseguraran de que ella tuviera un acuerdo matrimonial excelente y una suma de dinero que BlackMoon no pudiera tocar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Este actuaba como si el episodio con la familia de Seiya y con Serena, incluido su rescate, no hubiera tenido lugar. Seiya no era tan olvidadizo, pero toleraba a BlackMoon por amor a su madre, como había hecho siempre.

Seiya y Serena no los veían mucho. Al parecer, la buena sociedad había perdonado a la madre de Seiya en cuanto se convirtió en lady BlackMoon y sus vidas se movían en círculos sociales diferentes.

Al menos Seiya no tenía que soportar la compañía de Zafiro. Este no era bien recibido en casa de su padre y no había más lugares donde Seiya pudiera encontrárselo. BlackMoon le pasaba dinero, pero hablaba raramente de él. Al parecer, podía olvidar a su hijo con la misma facilidad que los problemas que había causado en tantas vidas.

—Te has puesto serio —dijo Serena.

Él le sonrió.

—Bueno, has mencionado a BlackMoon.

—No dejes que te estropee esto —miró el retrato con un suspiro—. ¿De verdad es tan perfecta nuestra hija?

—Es igual que su madre.

Serena se pegó más a él.

—Sigue hablando así y puede que te deje que me pintes como Katharine.

Estaba ensayando ese papel de la obra _Katharine y Petruchio_, de David Garrick.

—Sería un placer —Seiya miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban solos—. Esta sala siempre me recordará un momento en el que mi vida cambió para siempre.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Cuando eligieron tus primeros cuadros para la exposición?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—La primera vez que te vi —le puso una mano en la mejilla y la miró a los ojos—. Hay algo que quise hacer entonces pero no pude.

—¿Qué?

—Esto —él la tomó en sus bazos y le dio un beso más escandaloso que su retrato de Cleopatra.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p><em>¡Finalmente esta historia termino!<em>

_No me queda más que agradecerles enormemente a todas ustedes por apoyarme por aqui con cada una de sus hermosas palabras en sus comentarios. Ya saben que esto no es un adios, sino un hasta luego porque yo continuare con las historias que aun sigo escribiendo y las que vengan en un futuro no muy lejano. _

_¡Hasta la siguiente aventura, chicas!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity  
><em>


End file.
